Traitor
by NegaiFreak
Summary: What are the odds that someone would betray the Omni Force? As one night Widowmaker and her allies attack U.A., Class 1-A's students are put into the crossfire and are faced with a tough choice: Should they fight or should they give in? For Izuku Midoriya, he's not about to let one of All Might's teammates win so easily. RATED T FOR SAFETY! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!
1. EPISODE I PART I

**So what if I've never played Overwatch? That doesn't mean I can't connect with its characters and come up with an awesome idea surrounding those who became mercenaries. In case many of you weren't aware, I recently put up a story idea for an Overwatch X My Hero Academia crossover centering around the idea of Widowmaker, a former agent and a member of the Omni Force.**

 **She's on All Might's squadron, so I thought of the interesting idea of how he and the others would react to her becoming an assassin for the organization known as Talon. With that, it could also tie into how she'd be able to make a quick buck by taking out her employer's enemies, including those in the future.**

 **I know not too many people are keen of this idea considering that not a lot of people play the game, but I haven't played either. I'm doing this because I love the concepts created from Overwatch, I love the animated shorts they've featured for most of their characters, and I love the idea of a traitor to the Omni Force that doesn't seem out of nowhere.**

 **As for the timing of this story, it's taking place at the point after the "Eri Rescue Arc" in the manga and is within Todoroki and Bakugo's provisional license training. Things are going to be a little different with all of the characters, such as how Raya and Rachael will be presented in the story, but most of it will be pretty straightforward for all of you.**

 **Now that all of this is said and done, let's get into "Traitor"!**

 **TRAITOR**

Sirens blared loudly through the streets of Tokyo as fires raged on in the upper floors of apartment buildings. Bystanders down below watched on as policemen and firemen were quickly hurrying escorting people out of the burning edifice, with fire trucks extending their ladders so that the hoses could reach as high as the flames.

"Dammit…" one officer cursed out of frustration below as he saw that the fire was barely starting to get put out, "Where are the pros right now?!" he yelled in question to his comrades.

"They're still trying to track down the arsonists who got this place!" one shouted back as he was pinning a man against the hood of a police car, having his hands behind his back before cuffing them, "But we could really use someone to put those fires out if we wanna get to the people there…" he admitted, grimacing a little.

"Up there!" one woman exclaimed, catching their attentions as they gasped to see a young lady upon one of the upper floors just below the fire, holding a baby wrapped in a light green blanket in her arms as she looked to be the verge of tears.

"Crap!" an officer yelped in realization, "Get one of those ladders over to her now!" he demanded quickly.

"They won't make it!" another yelled in realization, cringing in fright. The girl herself tried to remain calm, shivering in fright as she glanced back through the glass door to see that the flames had reached her apartment, followed by an explosion that blew by her off the balcony. She screamed as she began plummeting to the earth below, holding the infant close to her as he was bawling loudly. All of a sudden though, a figure leapt in and caught her, landing safely upon the ground beside the police cars. The officers all beamed delightedly upon seeing the distinct muscular figure and bangs of the one who had saved her.

"Everything will be all right now, miss," he reassured as she opened her eyes and gasped, seeing that it was indeed All Might, "Because I am here," he stated with his trademark smile. The crowd beyond the building cheered excitedly at the sight of the number one hero, while the public safety workers sighed in relief at the rescue.

"Make that why _we're_ here, All Might!" a voice cried out, catching the pro's attention as he looked to see other heroes such as Kamui Woods and Backdraft arriving on the scene.

"Are there any others up there?" the former of the two that had arrived asked immediately.

"Not sure just yet," the blonde haired man responded as he looked to see that the firemen were getting closer to putting out the flames, "Backdraft, help those men put out the fire," he advised to the fireman-like hero, who nodded as he went off to one of the fire trucks, "Kamui, you and I'll escort anyone out that's still in there," he said to the masked man beside him.

"Right!" he concurred with a thumbs up, extending his wooded right arm out to latch onto a balcony of the edifice, pulling himself up to reach the middle levels.

"Wait!" one officer shouted, causing the muscular man to halt himself from following his companion, "What about the arsonists?!" he asked loudly over the other sounds around the area.

"Not to worry," he responded as he looked up to see the Arbor Quirk user forming a makeshift slide with his right arm as people were gathered around him, waiting to get down, "He'll take care of the last few," he affirmed confidently.

"H-He?" the policeman stammered in question, wondering who exactly he was referring to. Elsewhere in the city, two men had been knocked out cold as smoke emitted from their bodies while lying against a wall in an alley. In front of them was Endeavor, who scoffed in disgust.

"These punks could've at least given me a fight…" he muttered, looking out at the street at the other end of the alley, "Now where's the last one?" he questioned as he narrowed his eyes. A man was frantically running amidst the crowds of people walking the sidewalks, even shoving some aside.

"Move! Move!" he shouted repeatedly as if he had a weapon in his hands. He did not realize that he was being observed from above by a certain woman with what appeared to be a sniper rifle. She had a long black ponytail and a recon visor that resembled a spider's eyes as it came over her face. Her skintight violet suit that exposed her cleavage was also equipped with black metal boots with spikes upon the sides of the soles, a holster around her right thigh, a grappling hook launcher upon her left arm, which had a pair of spikes upon it as well, and a pair of black gloves over her hands. Her skin was a cold blue with a tattoo upon her right arm, read as 'Cauchemar' as she took a ready position at the ledge of the building she was upon, looking through the scope of her armament to see the frantic man heading into an alley.

"There you are…" she uttered as she set her right index finger upon the trigger, pushing it back. The sound of a bang echoed, causing numerous amounts of people to halt upon hearing it.

"AGH!" a voice screamed in agony, catching the attentions of several people as they looked into the alley to see that the man who was running had been shot in the right leg, bleeding profusely as he attempted to crawl away.

"Stand aside! Now!" a familiar voice boomed, making the bystanders move for Endeavor as he walked into the alley to see what had happened.

"H-Help me…" he stuttered as his eyes were in tears, looking back to see the professional hero standing there with a disgruntled expression upon his face.

"So the widow strikes again…" he muttered, glancing up at the rooftops of nearby buildings to try and spot something. The sniper herself used her grappling hook to come down from the roof into a dark alley, placing her weapon onto her back as its barrel shifted into that of an assault rifle.

"You're welcome, Toshinori," she said in a French accent, taking out an MPG from her holster and activating it. After pressing a few icons upon the holographic screen that had appeared, a green portal opened up beside her, allowing for her to walk through it and disappear. The vortex vanished seconds later as well. Back at the apartment complex, the flames had finally been put out as Backdraft and the firemen came down from the extended ladders, and everyone who was inside at the time had safely been gotten out.

"Job well done, it seems," All Might noted with his hands at his hips. He then took notice of the Hellflame Quirk user approaching the group with the three arsonists he had apprehended over his right shoulder.

"You took your sweet time," he grumbled, throwing the three men down onto the ground in front of the police officers.

"Good work, Todoroki!" the number one hero complimented as he shot the man with the flaming beard a thumbs up. However, he took notice of the bleeding leg of the one arsonist, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, what happened to him?" the Arbor quirk user asked as he came down from the building, reforming his right arm.

"Take a wild guess," Endeavor retorted as a response, confusing him and the others as they tilted their heads. The muscular man knelt down and examined the arsonist's wound, letting off a small grin.

"Widowmaker, right?" he guessed, catching their attentions, "Glad to know she's helping us out every now and then!" he noted with a hearty chuckle.

"Right…" the Hellflame Quirk user muttered in response as he rolled his eyes, "You and your Omni Force friends sure know how to take the fun out of a chase…" he pointed out, sounding disgruntled.

"Hey, that's fine," Kamui chimed in, "Thanks to the Omni Pact, they get to legally provide assistance for us without so much as reaping benefits from a hero agency," he explained while placing his hands at his hips.

"So long as it makes the job easier on us…" Backdraft added as he approached the group.

"Well said!" All Might agreed, smiling still as he looked up at the bright blue sky littered with clouds, including the smoke that still emerged from the burnt building.

 **EPISODE I PART I**

 **THIRTEEN YEARS LATER**

"Now who can tell me the names of all ten Omni Force squadron leaders?" Midnight asked the students of Class 1-A. It had been almost a month since the incident against the Eight Precepts of Death and their leader, Chisaki. Since that time, things seemed to be relatively normal, but were different because of how some people were feeling. Izuku Midoriya was one of those people who gone through a lot during the raid on the enemy's base during his internship. While the rescue was successful, his peer had lost his Quirk, his employer was dead as a result of the mission, and he and his mentor's relationship was growing further apart. Even so, he still had to smile because of how important it was for them complete the foreboding task. He raised his crooked right hand lined with scars, while just a few other classmates of his raised theirs. "Midoriya?" the teacher said, awaiting an answer.

"Ben Tennyson, Sunset Shimmer, Trafalgar Law, Erza Scarlet, Gaara Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, All Might, Mercy, Goku…" he listed off, pausing for a moment to make sure he knew the last one, "and Rose Quartz," he finished with a grin.

"Correct," the Somnambulist Quirk user replied, sounding impressed, "Could you tell me which ones are no longer in those roles?" she questioned, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Well… Rose Quartz disappeared over twelve years ago…" he stated as the others listened, "and… All Might is… well…" he tried to continue, appearing to be reluctant to say what was the truth.

"Right again, Midoriya," Midnight responded, going back to the interactive chalkboard and pressing a button on a remote she had to pull up the names of those associated with the Omni Force.

"Man, Midoriya knows pretty much everything about these guys…" Denki Kaminari whispered behind himself to those near him.

"I don't blame him for that," Eijiro Kirishima noted in reply, "All Might's a part of this group!" he mentioned, "And you know how psyched he gets about All Might…" he added jokingly. Having overheard the conversation, Izuku blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Now who can name a member of All Might's squadron off the top of their head?" the history teacher inquired, immediately getting quite a few students to raise their hands, "Dragneel?" she said to the girl sitting right behind the freckled teen.

"My mom, Lucy Heartfilia!" she answered, smiling cheekily. The one in front of her grinned at her enthusiasm. She too was with the group on the day of the rescue and had changed as well since. Her hair that was normally set in either a sideways ponytail or pigtails like her parent was now let down. It was about as messy as her father's own hair, but was only spiky at the top as it framed her face well without bangs.

"Right again," the Somnambulist Quirk user replied, making Natalie chuckle happily, "Though I suppose I should have someone else that isn't a Omni Force member's child be answering all these questions," she admitted sheepishly as she placed a finger onto her lips, "Anyone else?" she questioned.

"Yoko Littner!" Minoru Mineta suddenly shouted out as he slammed his left hand against the table, blushing an excited red as the girl in front of him shivered in surprise.

"Randy Cunningham's one of them, right?!" Hanta Sero guessed, sounding somewhat unsure.

"Uh… there's that… alchemist guy…" Mina Ashido chimed in with her head placed against her right hand as she was glancing up in thought, "Edward… Eric?" she inquired nervously.

"Rock Lee!" Tenya Iida exclaimed as he sharply raised his right arm.

"Sora," Katsuki Bakugo muttered, appearing to be bored with the lecture.

"Is Finn one of them?" Toru Hagakure questioned curiously.

"There's also Sonic and Simon, too," Tsuyu Asui mentioned as she put her index finger up against her right cheek.

"So the last one is… uh…" Ochaco Uraraka tried to guess, rubbing the back of her head nervously, "Asuna?" she inquired.

" _That's_ incorrect," Midnight stated in response, causing the pink cheeked girl to slump down in her seat in defeat, "I'm sure a lot of you are aware of this person," she began as everyone listened on carefully, "but the last member of the list is Widowmaker," she stated, causing some people to gasp in surprise, while others remained stoic.

"Whoa, are you serious?" Mashirao Ojiro questioned, evidently shocked by the detail.

"It's true," the teacher replied with a nod, "Before it was discovered that she was a rogue agent that not only tried to infiltrate the task force of her home world known as Overwatch," she began to explain, "she had been recruited by All Might to be the sixty-eighth member of the Omni Force," she told the class, "Seven years ago however, her true intentions came to light as she attempted to assassinate All Might," she mentioned, making some of the students widen their eyes in complete astonishment. Even Izuku seemed astonished by the revelation, although he did know that it had happened.

"So… where is she now?" the Zero Gravity Quirk user asked curiously out of concern.

"That's what the Omni Force would like to know," Alice Fullbuster chimed in as a response, causing the majority of the classroom to glance over at her, "Since word of her going rogue became known to them, she shut off location tracking on her MPG," she explained, "Even if there was some way you could find her, she could get away pretty easily and be virtually impossible to find again," she mentioned as everyone seemed quite stunned, even the Somnambulist Quirk user.

"That is very true," she agreed before letting out a small breath of air, "For next class, you'll be taking a quiz on the Omni Force and will have to list all one hundred of its members in order," she told her students, as some paled in fright at the prospect, "In addition, there will be an extra credit point given out to any of you that can explain the Omni Pact legislation put into place fifteen years ago," she added, taking a deep breath of air, "All right, you're dismissed," she finished, stepping down from the class podium and sliding the large door open to exit the room.

"Wow," Denki uttered afterwards, leaning back in his seat, "This test is gonna be brutal!" he complained, holding his head in both of his hands.

"It's a quiz, dummy," Kyoka Jiro retorted while twirling her right earphone jack in her fingers, "And besides, you only have to list the names of the Omni Force members," she added.

"In order!" Mina screamed out frantically, "It's bad enough that we have to know the names of those guys!" she mentioned, rubbing her fingers through her hair roughly.

"We can all study together tonight if you want," Momo Yaoyorozu offered from the back of the room, catching their attentions.

"Yaomomo!" they exclaimed delightedly together, knowing that she would be a great tutor for them.

"I'll join in, too," Ochaco concurred, "After that little mess-up back there, I'm not feeling too confident…" she admitted sheepishly as she blushed.

"Well, we can all meet up in the lounge tonight and study," the class deputy declared, grinning happily.

"Sounds like I should go with her for a change," Eijiro admitted as he saw several people getting up to talk with the Creation Quirk user, "You wanna join in, Bakugo?" he questioned to the spiky haired teen.

"Pass," he replied, leaning back in his seat and putting his feet upon his desk, "I can get all those names down no problem," he stated confidently.

"Would you take your feet off the desk?!" Tenya demanded angrily as he instantly stood up. As conversations were happening all around him, Izuku remained silent as he thought about the infamous assassin that was a member of All Might's squadron. After a quick class of modern literature with Cementoss, everyone went off to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Deku!" Natalie cried out, catching the freckled teen's attention as she suddenly embraced him from behind in the hallway, "You feelin' psyched about acing Midnight's quiz tomorrow?!" she asked excitedly.

"H-Hey Natalie…" he stuttered in greeting, blushing a bright red before being let go, "I guess I am pretty confident that I'll breeze through it," he confessed.

"You mean _we'll_ breeze through it, silly!" the dragon slayer corrected, playfully punching his left arm as he chuckled a little, "I feel like a lot's changed since that internship…" she admitted, glancing through the windows to see the bright blue sky.

"Yeah," her messy haired friend agreed, stopping to look with her. He then caught a glimpse of Raya Dashilee Tennyson and Rachael Hagane walking by them, holding hands. "In fact, that's the greatest one," he pointed out, causing the pink haired girl to look over and see the couple heading towards the cafeteria.

"Oh, yeah," she agreed with a light grin. Both of them knew that the pair, especially the Equestrian magic user, had gone through quite a lot with their relationship recently. After feeling as if her girlfriend had been the one to protect her after all this time, the half-rainbow haired girl had wanted to take on an internship with one of the famed upperclassmen, known as the Big Three. She interned alongside Izuku under the number one hero's former sidekick, Sir Nighteye, and wound up involved in the rescue mission at the Eight Precepts of Death's headquarters. There were several instances where she could have died, risking her own life to save one little girl from the clutches of someone so dastardly and insane. All the while, the requip user never knew about it until the next day, seeing her girlfriend's minor injuries from such a conflict then. Though she cried at the thought of potentially losing her, she was relieved to see her alive and well. By then, her beloved felt the same as well and was more confident to be open about their relationship going into the future. Seeing them walking together brought a smile to their freckled friend's face, but it soon vanished as he saw someone going past them. It was the skinny figure of All Might himself, donning a suit over his form as his blond hair was quite disheveled.

"All Might…" his successor uttered, shaking a little. A memory flew into his mind at that moment, as he had offered to give up the power that his mentor had bestowed upon him to one he thought was more worthy of it. Even his employer had stated that the upperclassman should have been the one to inherit One For All, but it was not meant to be as fate had intervened. Since the day of the rescue and his sidekick's death, All Might had not formally spoken with the student. Maybe it was grief that prevented him from talking, but he overheard the conversation in the hospital between the boy and his peer, which made things all the more difficult. He looked over to see him, noticing the small beads of sweat trickling down from his head before walking onwards.

"Uh… was that weird?" Natalie asked, somewhat perplexed by the lack of interaction.

"Huh…" Izuku sighed deeply, "We should go and eat," he advised, trotting off in the opposite direction. The dragon slayer blinked in surprise, worriedly glancing back at the former pro before going after her friend.

 **X**

After lunch and a few more classes, the 1-A students all went back to their dorms for the evening. Most of them bathed and ate dinner quickly before getting together in the lounge for the study session with Momo, while others took their time and studied beforehand and then went to do the other things they needed to for the evening. The freckled teen had just finished taking a shower, donning only his pajama pants as he had forgotten his white t-shirt. His towel was draped over his shoulders as he brushed his teeth gently by the sink, staring into the mirror to see his reflection.

' _Did… All Might know what I told Mirio?_ ' he asked himself, trying to shake away the thought that his mentor was upset with him.

"Name the forty-eighth member of the Omni Force!" the Creation Quirk user yelled in the lounge with her hair down as Ochaco, Hanta, Denki, Mina, Kyoka, Minoru, Toru, Eijiro, Mashirao, Rikido Sato, Koji Koda, Yuga Aoyama, Mezo Shoji, Fumikage Tokoyami, Raya, Rachael, and Alice all had small whiteboards in their hands with dry-erase markers, all dressed for the evening. Even the Dragneel girl was among them, wanting to help out her friends who were struggling to figure out which members were which. Everyone wrote down a potential answer, with some looking more nervous than others to reveal what they thought was correct.

"I got it!" the Hardening Quirk user exclaimed aloud, raising his right hand quickly before putting up his board for everyone else to see, "It's Yang Xiao Long, right?" he inquired.

"Correct!" the class deputy responded with a smile.

"Yes!" he said excitedly as he pumped his fist. Some of the others were just as happy as he was, while the rest groaned in frustration.

"I totally thought it was Jenny Wakeman!" the invisible girl donning the tank top and sweatpants with slippers yelled, using an eraser to wipe away her wrong answer.

"Oh, this quiz is so not going to go well!" the Zero Gravity Quirk user complained, erasing her own her board.

"Now, now," Momo repeated in a placating manner, "we're all learning here and are here to help each other," she pointed out reassuringly.

"Besides, this is easy," Minoru commented in a gloating tone, "I can't believe you guys can't get one girl's name right…" he mocked, causing a tick mark to appear upon Denki's head, while some of the others glared at him. However, the class deputy smirked as she appeared to have a plan up her sleeve.

"Who is member number thirty-two?" she asked, making him suddenly pale in realization.

"Crap…" he uttered.

"'White Chase' Smoker!" Hanta screamed excitedly as he held up his board.

"That was right in my ear!" the Pop Off Quirk user shouted back at him as he held his head in his hands, starting an argument as Katsuki was walking by, donning a black t-shirt with a skull insignia and a pair of sweatpants.

"Now that I think about it," Eijiro began to chime in, catching the group's attention, "doesn't Bakugo kinda remind you of Yang Xiao Long?" he inquired, causing the Explosion Quirk user to come to an immediate stop.

"Huh?" he uttered with an arched eyebrow, glancing back at the ensemble of his classmates.

"Oh, yeah!" Rikido agreed, "They get angry, have great combat skills, and even have blonde hair!" he listed off.

"My hair's not as blonde as hers," the spiky haired teen chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw him there.

"But you sure act like her," Kyoka admitted, placing her hand onto her left cheek, "I wonder why that is?" she inquired, making him blink in surprise. Alice took immediate notice of his reaction, letting off a grin.

"If I didn't know any better, Katsuki," she began to make him perk up, "I'd say you have a crush on her," she remarked. He instantly blushed a mad red, gritting his teeth.

"Th-That's a lie!" he stammered out angrily, clenching his fists. Unfortunately, it didn't seem as if many of them believed him once they burst out into laughter.

"Who would've thought _Bakugo_ of all people would have a crush on someone!" Eijiro mentioned, still chuckling.

"Oh yeah?!" the Explosion Quirk user bellowed, putting his hand onto the sofa, "And what about _you_ and the metal claw chick?!" he inquired in a snarky yet enraged tone.

"Whoa, there's nothing going between me and Laura!" his friend argued, holding up his hands in a placating manner, "I mean, we interned together, but that was it!" he pointed out with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Tch!" Katsuki scoffed, frustrated with being teased.

"Uh… how's the studying going?" Izuku asked, catching their attentions as they saw him walk into the room. Some of the girls' faces went red the moment they realized he was shirtless, especially Ochaco and Natalie.

"It's going well all things considered," Momo answered, scooching over to give him room to sit beside her on the couch, "How about yourself?" she asked.

"We all know the damn answer to that one," Denki pointed out, sounding disgruntled. Kyoka just groaned at him and rolled her eyes.

"If you need some help, I could give you guys some tips on how to remember them all," the freckled teen offered.

"Th-Thanks, Deku…" the Zero Gravity Quirk user stuttered in gratitude, pulling out her notebook to look over the list she made, "but I think we're good…" she reassured nervously, trying to keep her eyes off of him.

"Maybe talking one of the members more might help us focus," Mashirao suggested as an idea, having his arms folded behind his head.

"Oh, like that Widowmaker lady!" Toru chimed in, causing the messy haired boy to perk up slightly.

"Yeah, that's been bothering me for a while since Midnight's class," Mina admitted while putting her hands onto her cheeks, "What would've made an Omni Force member turn out that way?" she questioned, causing everyone to perk up.

"I… don't think it's as simple as her switching sides…" Izuku responded to get their attentions.

"What do you mean by that?" Eijiro asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well… according to the news updates that came out," the freckled teen began, "Widowmaker was really a double agent or… a sleeper agent for this group opposing Overwatch," he explained, sounding somewhat reluctant to talk about it.

"I can vouch for that," Alice chimed in, "My father and other Omni Force members investigated this so-called group of mercenaries who were committing terror acts all across the globe," she told her classmates.

"And the name of that group was Talon, right?" Rachael inquired, chiming into the conversation as she was holding Raya close to herself in both of her arms.

"Yeah," the ice and water wizard answered.

"So the Omni Force… and Overwatch couldn't do anything to put a stop to her?" Rikido guessed, stunned by the information.

"They had no way of keeping track of her, remember?!" Toru chimed in loudly, "And like Fullbuster said, she could get away easily with that untraceable MPG of hers!" she pointed out.

"That's why she's dangerous and needs to be stopped," Katsuki added, causing everyone to perk up as they were surprised to hear him join in on the conversation, "It doesn't matter if she was an Overwatch agent, an Omni Force member, or even something else…" he listed off, "She stepped out of line, so she needs to get put down," he stated, walking off in a huff afterwards.

"Kacchan…" Izuku uttered, surprised by his demeanor towards the controversy.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you from your own studying any longer," Momo noted to him, catching his attention.

"Oh, yeah," he agreed, standing up from his seat, "Good luck, you guys," he said to the others, giving them a wave before leaving as well.

"Phew…" Mina breathed out afterwards, "I was turning more pink than I usually am," she admitted, fanning herself with her hands.

"I know, right?" the invisible girl beside her concurred, "I knew Midoriya was strong, but I didn't expect him to have a six pack!" she exclaimed as steam was emitting from her head.

"Hey, I have a six pack!" Denki pointed out, about to take his black shirt off.

"Knock it off, Kaminari!" Kyoka yelled whilst blushing, jabbing her right earphone jack into his forehead.

"AAAAHHHH!" he shrieked in agony.

"Yaomomo, how did you not get flustered from him sitting next to you?" the Acid Quirk user asked curiously, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I am now…" the class deputy responded as a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Man, Midoriya gets every girl's attention these days…" Minoru complained, "I mean, just look at Uraraka!" he pointed out, causing the boys near him to turn and see the completely red face of the girl as she was trying to look at her notes.

"Uh… that's nothing compared to Dragneel…" Hanta mentioned, gesturing towards the dragon slayer. Everyone looked and gasped to see huge cloud of steam generating from her head as her skin had turned red in embarrassment.

"Hey, cool down Nat!" Rachael yelled as she held onto Raya protectively, "We don't need to turn the lounge into a sauna!" she mentioned. Fortunately, Alice quickly went over and placed her left hand onto the girl's right shoulder, letting a cold aura waft off of her to steadily decrease her friend's temperature until she was stable.

"Huh…" she breathed out afterwards, "Thanks for that…" she said in gratitude, sounding embarrassed.

"Guess Midoriya can really get a girl all hot and bothered…" the Pop Off Quirk user complained, only to get stabbed in the neck by Kyoka's left earphone jack, "OWWWWW!" he screamed in agony.

"Now on with the lesson!" the Creation Quirk user exclaimed excitedly. After a while of studying, everyone went back to their rooms to get ready for bed and do some last minute memorization before the end of the night.

' _I wonder why All Might never told me about Widowmaker..._ ' Izuku wondered as he sauntered into his bedroom, picking up the lone dumbbell with his right hand and starting some curls, ' _Guess_ _she was another negative legacy he wanted to forget about..._ ' he realized inwardly, looking at the posters of the famed hero who had become his mentor. When he heard of his exploits as an Omni Force squadron leader, he had expected incredible stories of his numerous adventures alongside his fellow members. Instead, the one that appeared to stand out the most and was constantly talked about was the disbandment of Overwatch, which led to the infamous assassin becoming a mercenary that went against everything the multiversal group stood for. After another curl, he put the weight down, going over to his desk and putting on a green shirt. He did not notice that outside upon one of the buildings beyond his dorm was a familiar figure readying what appeared to be a sniper rifle. Her lips curled into a grin as her infrared mask allowed her to see through the curtains to lock onto her target, who sat down in his seat and pulled out his hero notebook, which was his twelfth edition. He opened it up and flipped through the pages, seeing the several names and powers of heroes he had jotted down, including the woman he had just been thinking about. Stopping to look at the page more closely, he noticed that he had written down his own questions: 'Who is she?' and 'What happened to her?'. From what he learned today, it seemed as if the answers would not lead him anywhere.

"Adieu, Symbol of Peace..." the female outside whispered aloud before pulling the trigger of her weapon, firing a sharp bullet aimed for the boy's head. Suddenly, a plume of flames arose just in time to incinerate it, causing everyone inside the dormitories to perk up instantly upon hearing the sound, including the messy haired boy as he was the first to see the fire. "Ah!" the sniper gasped, frustrated that she had been foiled as she looked down to see Shoto Todoroki standing there dressed in a white shirt underneath a navy blue jacket and black sweatpants.

"Who are you?!" he asked loudly as fire flickered from the left side of his body. She merely turned away and appeared to jump off the building, making him grit his teeth angrily.

"Todoroki!" a voice cried out, catching his attention as he looked to see Tenya running up to him alongside Mezo, Eijiro, Momo, and Rachael, "What's going on?" he questioned to him immediately.

"Trouble," he responded as he blinked, "I think someone's trying to-"

"Look out!" the masked teen yelled, tackling the Half-Cold, Half-Hot quirk user to the ground to avoid a flurry of bullets coming their way. The class representative ducked as well, while the other three shielded themselves, with the male hardening his arms to deflect the projectiles as the other two equipped metallic shields to defend against them. Once the bullets stopped coming, the group heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching them, enticing them to all get into ready stances and onto their feet if they were down.

"Who is it?" the Hagane girl asked, requipping a sword into her right hand in a flash of light. Meanwhile, Izuku, Ochaco, Natalie, Alice, Raya, Fumikage, and Tsuyu all ran outside to join their classmates upon hearing the noise, with the former of the group widening his eyes in fright to see who it was.

"Widowmaker..." he uttered out, subconsciously closing his hands into fists as she came out into the light, revealing herself as the blue skinned woman with the long ponytail and the slender figure in her outfit, holding the same weapon she had, which had morphed into a machine gun. She smiled at the sight of the freckled boy.

"Now we'll do this the hard way..." she stated in a cold and menacing tone, as everyone grimaced a little.

 **X**

A shadowy figure watched from atop the dormitory building as lights went on about each room in the 1-A area. It was a man dressed in a black cloak, having metal boots up to his knees and armored hands with claw-like fingers. Shotgun pellets cases were upon both his belt a brace around his neck. His dark hood was completed with a skull-like mask over his face, as he held a pair of twin shotguns in his hands.

"Widowmaker, pull back," he said quietly as if he was speaking through a communicator. Down below, the sniper herself heard his voice through an earpiece in her left ear, causing her to look away for a slight moment. " _If you engage, Sombra might get compromised,_ " his voice pointed out to her. Seeing that she was distracted for the moment, Shoto ignited his left arm and shot flames her way. However, she took notice just in time, firing her grappling hook to hit the part of the building to her right, reeling herself up to it to avoid the fire as she safely landed on the ledge.

"I don't think these children will let me, Reaper," she responded to her comrade.

"Ergh…" he growled angrily from afar, aiming one of his weapons towards the group below, "Fine," he muttered. Just then, one of the ears Mezo had formed upon the tips of his tentacles twitched, causing him to perk up and look around.

"Guys, there's someone else-! AGH!" he yelped loudly in pain as the group saw him get shot in the right shoulder, keeling over onto the ground.

"Shoji!" Izuku cried out immediately as everyone else gasped in horror. Tenya was about to head over to him until the dark figure came down from the rooftop, landing safely on his feet as the dark mist of what was like a shadow wafted around him. He chuckled sinisterly as he readied both of his shotguns, while most of the people before him shivered in fright. However, Natalie just gritted her teeth angrily, taking a deep breath before launching a torrent of flames from her mouth, attempting to strike the mercenary that had just arrived. He somersaulted away, barely avoiding the fire as it gave the Engine Quirk user the opportunity he needed to pick up the masked teen by his left arm.

"Someone needs to go get the teachers, now!" he demanded to his classmates as he extended out the exhaust pipes upon the back of his legs.

"I'll go!" Tsuyu declared with a croak, heading back inside the building.

"I don't think so…" Widowmaker muttered from afar, extending the barrel of her armament into a sniper rifle once more, letting her visor automatically come down over her eyes as she looked into its scope. She pulled the trigger, firing a sharp bullet that would strike the greenish haired girl at the moment she hopped up to the entrance. However, Rachael jumped in the nick of time, using the shields she had brought forth to deflect the attack, allowing for her friend to escape.

"Perfect…" Reaper grumbled in frustration, putting his focus back onto the teens before him.

"DIIIEEEE!" a voice suddenly bellowed, causing him to turn his head too late as he was blasted back by an explosion from Katsuki, who grinned deviously as his foe slammed into a wall from the force.

"Kacchan!" the freckled teen exclaimed in surprise upon his arrival.

"Midoriya, watch out!" Eijiro screamed, quickly getting in front of him and hardening his arms, crossing them to block a few more bullets that came from the sniper's weapon.

"Alice!" Shoto cried out as he readied his right arm, letting ice form upon it.

"On it!" the Fullbuster girl responded, slamming her palms against the ground to create a barrier of thick ice to surround her and her friends. The Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user did the same, barely blocking a bullet from Widowmaker as she let her visor come up, staring down at the barricade the students were behind.

"Dammit, let me at 'em!" Katsuki demanded, about to blast the wall apart.

"Wait a sec, Bakugo!" his spiky haired friend called out, putting his left hand onto his shoulder, "If you rush out there, you're gonna get killed!" he pointed out seriously.

"It may not even matter in a few moments," Fumikage chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw parts of the ice wall on both sides starting to crack.

"What should we do?" Raya asked, activating her magic in a flash of light as her skin became a light cerulean, while she gained a ponytail, pony ears, and a pair of feathery wings.

"It's obvious that they're not going to back down…" the red and white haired teen realized as the cracks became larger.

' _It's just like with the hero killer…_ ' he remembered, placing his hand against the barrier to reform the cracked parts to keep it up.

"Ergh…" Mezo grunted, catching the attentions of his friends as they saw that his shoulder was still bleeding.

"We need to get Shoji away from this fight and keep everyone else out of it," Momo realized, seeing the cracks still forming on the barriers, "Iida, can you get him inside the dorm if we give you cover?" she inquired to the spectacled teen.

"Of course," he answered with a nod.

"I'll take skull face," the Explosion Quirk user declared with a devilish smirk as small bursts emitted from his sweat-ridden hands.

"Tokoyami, you should go with him," the class deputy advised to the bird-headed teen, who nodded in agreement.

"I don't need a damn babysitter!" Katsuki shouted back.

"But you'll need someone to give you some backup in case you get shot," Rachael retorted bluntly, letting her shields disappear in a flash of light before summoning forth a single sword in her right hand, "I'll go, too," she stated.

"That means the rest of us will take care of Widowmaker," the Hardening Quirk user concurred, somewhat nervous about the prospect.

"I can try drawing her fire," Raya offered, much to her girlfriend's surprise.

"Sweetie, no!" she yelled to her, "You'll get-!"

"Look, I'll get away from any of her shots as fast as I can," the Equestrian magic user responded reassuringly, "Don't worry, baby," she added with a wink, causing the requip user to blush profusely before turning away with a cute smile.

"Get ready," Shoto advised as bits of the ice wall were starting fall apart. Tenya made sure he had a firm hold on Mezo as he looked over at the opening to the building, letting his legs rev with energy. Momo brought forth a staff-like weapon from the skin of her right arm, Eijiro hardened his face and arms, and Ochaco touched a few of the larger ice pieces with her fingertips, making them float above her. Izuku was still overwhelmed by the situation at hand, but realized that there was a lot at stake if he and the others were going to hold out long enough for the teachers to arrive.

' _One For All…_ ' he began inwardly, letting red lines of energy streak along his face and arms, spreading throughout the rest of his body, ' _Full Cowling!_ ' he exclaimed as they disappeared, and green sparks of electricity began emitting from his form.

"Now!" Alice cried out, just as the ice walls shattered on both sides. The class representative immediately dashed off towards the building with the Dupli-Arms Quirk user in hand hurriedly. Reaper was about to fire at him, but suddenly found himself knocked back by something. He growled and looked to see that it was Fumikage's Dark Shadow, who readied its arms as he was joined by Katsuki and Rachael. Meanwhile, plumes of fire were shot up to the roof where the sniper was, enticing her to immediately somersault away as they struck the ledge.

"Hmph," she scoffed in frustration, taking notice of the half-rainbow haired girl flying up above her. Her visor came up as she looked through her scope and fired a few more bullets towards her, but she quickly evaded them, giving the others the chance to run towards the building and out of her sight.

"We have to get her down here!" Natalie shouted in a whisper, catching her comrades' attentions.

"How though?" the Creation Quirk user asked, looking over to see the requip user using her sword to block a shotgun pellet from their cloaked enemy.

"I think that's up to Raya…" Ochaco realized, grimacing worriedly for her flying friend. As Widowmaker continued to fire at her, Izuku took note of one of the courtyard's corners, widening his eyes as he thought of an idea. On impulse, he ran towards it to the surprise of the others.

"Midoriya?!" Shoto yelled, about to go after him until he saw him jump onto the wall, hopping quickly up the edifice from one side to another of the corner. At that moment, the cold skinned sniper steadied herself as she had a clear target of her airborne foe.

"Too easy," she uttered, ready to pull the trigger. Just then, the freckled teen hopped into the air, heading for her as he gritted his teeth and prepared his right leg.

"SMAAASSSHH!" he bellowed, catching her attention as she immediately jumped off of the roof over the ledge, avoiding his kick as it cracked the ground it struck, creating a flurry of dust. She then fired her grappling hook to latch onto the side of the building, allowing her to safely land down in front of the opposing students on her feet, looking to see them there.

"Heads up!" the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user yelled, seeing her shift her weapon's barrel into that of an assault rifle. She fired it off rapidly, only for her bullets to be blocked by another ice wall that Alice quickly formed to protect her friends as she pressed her palm against the ground to create it.

"Now release!" the pink cheeked girl exclaimed, putting the tips of her fingers together to create a small flash of pink light. The sniper suddenly felt something hit her shoulder, followed by glancing up to see pieces of ice raining down onto her.

"Let's get her!" Eijiro yelled excitedly upon seeing an opening, jumping out from behind the ice wall.

"Careful!" Momo advised as she ran after him. The makeshift hailstorm had stopped, but it appeared to be too late for Widowmaker as the pair ran up to her. The male of the two swiped at her first, having hardened his hands to be like claws. She narrowly avoided his attempts before having to duck away from the class deputy's created staff, having to step back. "HA!" the Creation Quirk yelled as she was about to strike her shoulder with the weapon. However, she grabbed it with her right hand, much to her shock as she looked to see the smirk on the mercenary's face.

"Such a sweet, foolish girl…" she remarked mockingly. Before the Hardening Quirk user could attack her again, the sound of a loud bang echoed, being her gun as she had shot the girl in front of her.

"Ah…" she uttered, looking down to see the blood spreading on her light red shirt from her new wound.

"YAOYOROZU!" Shoto screamed upon seeing her fall onto her knees and let go of her staff, which her enemy tossed aside. Before she could attempt to shoot at her again though, the spiky, red haired teen jumped in front of her, hardening most of his body to shield her from the flurry of bullets that were fired.

"Go get her out of there!" Alice cried out, enticing Ochaco to immediately run out to her. The Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user was frozen in shock for a moment, but quickly shook his head to regain himself and rushed out to help get the class deputy away by holding her arms, moving her towards another corner of the courtyard.

"Crap, they got Momo!" Rachael noted as she looked back at her friends.

"Worry about that later!" Fumikage advised, sweating nervously as Dark Shadow was struggling to hold back the shotgun pellets shot from Reaper's weapons.

"Sombra, are you done yet?" he asked, apparently looking as if he had a communicator within his mask, causing his foes to perk up in surprise.

" _Almost done,_ " a feminine voice with a Spanish accent replied over communication, " _Though this would be easier if Widowmaker hadn't blown our cover,_ " she mentioned in a snarky tone as a complaint.

"It was part of the job, Sombra," the sniper retorted into her own earpiece. Suddenly, she pulled the trigger and felt no opposing force, realizing that she had run out of ammo.

"Fire Dragon…" a familiar voice began to echo, causing her to gasp to see Natalie about to come down onto her with both of her arms billowing with flames, "Wing Attack!" she screamed, throwing them down. Narrowly somersaulting away to avoid the attack, the mercenary quickly reached into her holster and pulled out another set of ammo, discharging the empty one from the rifle to insert it quickly.

"I don't think so!" Eijiro yelled, jumping in to attack her again. As the fighting raged on, inside the lounge of the dormitory, Toru and Mashirao were wrapping bandages around Mezo's bleeding shoulder as the rest of the class was there.

"Sounds like a warzone outside…" Minoru noted, shivering in fright from the noises of gunshots outside, "Why the hell aren't any of the teachers here yet?!" he shrieked in question, on the verge of tears.

"Asui's getting to them right now," Tenya responded reassuringly, "I bet Mister Snipe could take the two of them down," he pointed out.

"Ergh…" the Dupli-Arms Quirk user grunted, catching everyone's attention as he sat up straight in the chair he was in, "There's… a third one…" he breathed out, causing them to all widen their eyes in surprise.

"What?! Where?!" Kyoka asked quickly and frantically.

"I… can't tell…" he responded as blood dripped from his bandages, "It might be the reason they got in here… unnoticed…" he noted, making the class representative perk up.

' _That's right,_ ' he inwardly realized, placing his hand onto his chin in thought, ' _The alarms should have gone off the moment they walked into the U.A. facility…_ ' he said to himself, wondering if the mentioned third person had somehow disabled the school's security system.

"Hey, look at that!" Denki cried out, making everyone glance outside the windows to see the fighting still going on. Both Katsuki and Fumikage were attempting to close in on Reaper as Dark Shadow continued to cover for them, blocking the pellets that were fired their way. Before he could shoot another, a sword flew in and struck the shotgun in his right hand, breaking it as it fell to the ground in pieces.

"Grr…" he growled, ready to fire his other one until the Explosion Quirk user jumped in and blasted it out of his hand in an instant, "Great…" the mercenary muttered as the three students surrounded him.

"What now, skull face?" the spiky haired teen asked mockingly as small explosions emitted from the palms of his hands, while Rachael brought forth a new pair of katanas in a flash of light. Letting a black mist suddenly waft around his form, their enemy chuckled, reaching into his cloak to pull out a new pair of shotguns to the shock of those in front of him.

"You shouldn't have asked that…" he remarked sinisterly.

"GET DOWN!" Tenya yelled inside the building upon noticing, causing everyone to perk up in surprise. All of sudden, shotgun pellets shattered the windows and flew right towards them. Most of them ducked away in time, but a pair of shouts were heard as the shots kept sounding off outside. The masked man was firing his weapons at a breakneck speed, while the black mist shrouded his form from view. Everyone, even his comrade, had to lower themselves to avoid the attack.

"Huh…" she breathed out afterwards as she got up, "Idiot…" she muttered, looking back at her foes as Natalie and Eijiro stood to oppose her still. Back inside the dormitory, Mina grunted as she pushed herself off of the floor, opening her eyes and then widening them in fright to see spots of blood. She then looked up to see who was in front of her, being Rikido as he held his bleeding left hip in pain.

"G-Guys…" he stuttered out, keeling over as he had to place his hand against the floor to keep himself up.

"Sato got shot!" the Acid Quirk user shrieked to her friends.

"Ergh…" Denki's voice grunted, catching their attentions as they saw that he too had been hit in his right arm, "Is everyone else… okay?" he blurted out, starting to fall over. Kyoka immediately went over to catch him, shivering in fright as she and almost everyone else were teary-eyed out of fear.

"Stupid kids…" Reaper muttered as he finished his assault, dropping his empty shotguns onto the ground. He had also taken out the lampposts, darkening the area. With that, Dark Shadow began to grow exponentially larger, much to Fumikage's fright.

"Dark Shadow, no!" he demanded, trying desperately to retract him before he could potentially kill the man in front of them. However, someone else was already prepared to launch an attack, much to the mercenary's shock as he saw Katsuki standing in front of him, readying his hands.

"Stun Grenade!" he shouted, creating a sphere of light within his hands, which then imploded to create a large explosion with a blinding luminosity. His target got blown back into a wall, while the dark materialized form began to shrink, allowing for its user to return it to his body.

"Huh…" he sighed in relief, "Thank you for that, Bakugo…" he said in gratitude to the spiky haired teen, whose hands steamed with smoke.

"Shut up," he responded, "I was only trying to get skull face there," he stated, causing him to blink in surprise, while Rachael just groaned. Meanwhile, Natalie attempted to land a kick on Widowmaker, only to miss as she slid away and was about to fire on her. Unfortunately, her chance to do so was thwarted as Eijiro tried to slash at her with his claw-like hands. She dodged that as well, taking note of the fact that her partner was incapacitated for the moment as the students who fought him were now ready to join the others against her. Just then, she saw a shadow come over her, looking up to see Izuku being carried by his right arm by Raya, flying overhead until she tossed him towards her.

"SMASH!" he yelled, attempting to strike her with his right foot. She somersaulted away however, as his kick cracked the ground he struck. As she got onto her feet though, she looked to see that she was being surrounded by all the students in the courtyard. Alice went to join them with Shoto, while Ochaco stayed by Momo's side. All of a sudden, the sniper began to chuckle, looking over at the freckled teen as a serious countenance came across his face.

"You really want to be _him_ , don't you?" she guessed, much to his surprise as he immediately understood what she meant.

" _What_ do you want?" the dragon slayer asked in a threatening tone, igniting both of her fists in flames.

"Well, if it isn't the dragon…" the mercenary noted upon spotting her, "And… the knight, the Pegasus, and… the ice woman…" she listed off upon seeing the multiversal girls among them, as they perked up in surprise as well.

"Hey Widowbitch," the Explosion Quirk user remarked, catching her attention as she looked over at him, "there's nine of us and only one of you," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Hmph," she scoffed, letting off her own grin as she noticed Reaper starting to get up, pulling out a single shotgun, "I think this party is over," she stated, much to their confusion.

"AGH!" Katsuki suddenly yelped loudly as he was shot in the back of his right arm by the masked man.

"Kacchan!" Izuku screamed, while the others were ready to attack Widowmaker. However, she dropped an object onto the ground, which latched into it like a spider as a purple gas was within a glass cylinder that rotated upon it. The freckled teen gasped in shock upon realizing what it was. "Move!" he cried out, jumping away. It burst into a cloud of purple smoke that spread over the entire courtyard, allowing for the sniper to run over to her comrade, having a rebreather in her mouth as she shot her grappling hook to hit the ledge of the roof, taking hold of his hand before reeling herself up with him.

"What… is this?" Natalie asked, muffled as she had her mouth covered with both of her hands.

"Don't breathe it in!" Alice advised, struggling to hold her own breath. Suddenly though, everyone could feel something sucking away all the gas, looking over to see it get taken away from the area, allowing them to breathe again. As the two mercenaries looked on from the rooftop, the female smirked to see that was Thirteen who had vacuumed away the poisonous gas into the open right index finger of his suit, standing beside Snipe, Cementoss, Midnight, and principal Nezu. Tsuyu was among them as she was helping Recovery Girl tend to Mezo, Rikido, and Denki.

"Bakugo, you okay?!" Eijiro called out, rushing over to his friend as he stood back up firmly with a grunt, still bleeding.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he replied, breathing angrily with clenched teeth. Arriving on the scene was well were Shota Aizawa and All Might, who widened their eyes at the sight of the damage done as all the gas had been sucked away, with the Space hero flipping the cap to his finger closed.

"The hell happened here?" the former muttered in question. The latter glanced up towards the roof and let his mouth hang open in astonishment.

"W-Widowmaker?" he stuttered out of disbelief, shaking a little. Upon the rooftop, another figure joined the pair, being a young woman with brown skin and a distinct curved hairstyle parted to her right with light violet tips, while the other half was somewhat shaven with what appeared to be cybernetic attachments. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeved black jacket with a large collar and included a belt that appeared to have grenades upon it. Another distinct feature she had was that her arms and legs were covered by a cybernetic, purple armor that had numbers and coding appearing all over them. She donned black, fingerless gloves over her claw-like hands and violet mascara upon her eyelids with a pair of black earrings. She curled her purple lips into a grin upon seeing the sights below.

"Well, looks like you had all the fun," she remarked, placing her hands at her hips.

"Did you get the data?" Reaper asked, ignoring what she said.

"All of it," Sombra replied, "It was a bit tricky to hack the system," she admitted somewhat sheepishly, "but I guess since their security couldn't stop me," she continued in a snarky tone, "why would their firewalls?" she questioned rhetorically, letting out a chuckle. The masked man just growled and walked past her.

"Let's go," he advised, causing her to arch an eyebrow.

"What about your 'other job'?" she asked, gesturing down below. Widowmaker stared down at Izuku, also noticing All Might as well.

"Not tonight," she responded, setting her weapon onto her back, "We'll get that done another time," she stated, taking out her MPG from her holster. In the courtyard, everyone saw a bright green flash of light emerge from the rooftop, causing them to all perk up in surprise. Raya flew up to see what it was, being a portal that disappeared moments after she discovered it.

"They… got away…" Alice realized slowly. The green sparks then disappeared from the freckled teen's body as he closed his hands into fists out of frustration.

"Yaoyorozu!" Shoto exclaimed, quickly running back over to her and Ochaco. Recovery Girl soon came over to help assist getting the Creation Quirk user to her office along with all of the others who had been shot from the attack. Katsuki was prepared to go on his own, but Eijiro helped him despite the fact he tried to plead that he was fine.

"Deku…" Natalie uttered, catching her close friend's attention as he saw her walk up to him, "you doing okay?" she asked, letting the flames on her extremities go out before taking hold of his right one.

"I… I don't know…" he confessed in reply, as it seemed like too much of a coincidence that the woman they had talked about in class had just attacked them. He then glanced over and shared a look with his mentor, who stared back at him seriously. The animosity in the air was thick, as was the blood that stained the courtyard ground and the lounge floor.

 **END**

 **Whoa. Not gonna lie, it took two days to come up with this first chapter. And wow, I think I delivered perfectly. Of course, not a lot of you know about Overwatch or even My Hero Academia for that matter. So I plead to you guys, watch the animated shorts and episodes, read the manga and comics, anything! Both of these series are amazing in their own rights and I am proud to give my own representation of what a crossover would be like.**

 **Now the next chapter won't be coming for a while since I want to get both "Omni Force: WAR" to its halfway point and "Going Wild" done, but also because final exams are coming up, and I want to do exceptionally well with them. So folks, let's hear a Plus Ultra as we move into the new story that is now known as "Traitor"! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. EPISODE I PART II

" **Traitor" is back, everyone! After a long break from this story I was very excited to write about, it's finally going to kick into another gear with some more insight into the story behind All Might's work with the Omni Force. That also includes Widowmaker's betrayal and what has happened since.**

 **As you've probably seen though, the forum's been re-uploaded! Yeah, I mulled it over and thought to delete the original Omni Force forum, but worry not, it is back! Somewhat… I have made a few changes and I am trying to be stricter about questions I get that don't relate to anything surrounding the stories. But please feel free to go check it out! The link is up in my profile page for those that need to look for it.**

 **In the meantime, let's get back into it! This is the second chapter of "Traitor"!**

 **TRAITOR**

After about ten minutes had gone by, the teachers had helped get the injured students to Recovery Girl's office, setting them down onto beds as they were still pained from the bullets they had been struck by. The rest of Class 1-A was advised to wait in the dormitory lobby, where most of them were still shaken up from the events that conspired. Shoto, Eijiro, and Alice had mysteriously disappeared from the group as they sat around silently, not saying a single word.

"Can you believe this?" Raya questioned, causing everyone to perk up as they had heard her, "I mean… we were just talking about this in class, and-"

"Sweetie, it's over now," her girlfriend interjected, embracing her lovingly as she was somewhat shaken from what happened herself, "We're okay…" she added in a reassuring manner.

"What was she and that other guy even after?" Mashirao asked, getting the others' attentions.

"Who knows…" Tenya responded, folding his arms over his chest, "Perhaps the teachers will figure it out…" he concurred, narrowing his eyes.

"How are they gonna explain all this to the media?" Toru wondered.

"If they do, they'll be in hot water again…" Fumikage replied as he leaned against the wall beside some bits of shattered glass still on the floor.

"A cover-up might not be that easy…" Tsuyu mentioned while putting her right index finger up to her cheek, "Plus, there's all the other students here on the grounds that heard the attack," she pointed out worriedly.

"This is becoming a maddening problem…" the Dark Shadow Quirk user commented.

"The teachers should find a way to handle everything," Minoru chimed, folding his arms behind his head as he sat upon the plush surface of the couch, "They handled that whole mess with Bakugo pretty well, didn't they?" he inquired to the group.

"Yeah, but…" Mina tried to reply, only to stop as she saw Eijiro jog into the room.

"Sorry I took off, you guys…" he apologized, "Bakugo was tryin' to convince me he was fine and-" His sentence was stopped at the moment the pink skinned girl ran up and hugged him comfortingly, struggling to hold in her sobs as her lips were quivering. He was admittedly surprised at first, but gave way and hugged her back. In the meantime, Izuku let his fists tremble out of frustration as he sat down on the couch, wondering why this incident had happened.

"Huh…" Shota sighed from elsewhere, standing outside the nurse's office with Midnight, Present Mic, Snipe, Thirteen, All Might, and Nezu.

"Recovery Girl has said that the bullets didn't penetrate any vital organs for any of the students," the female of the group told the others, causing most of them to breathe out sighs of relief.

"We need to put the whole school on lockdown," the Homing Quirk user stated suddenly, catching their attentions.

"And cause another panic?!" the famed space hero exclaimed in response, "No way!" he argued with a wave of his right arm.

"Now, now..." the former professional repeated, getting in between the two, "we need to think this over for a moment," he advised.

"The media will be all over our ass again if word of this gets out," the unkempt teacher added, folding his arms over his chest.

"Might have something to do with that traitor in our midst…" the Voice Quirk user muttered, catching the attention of the woman standing near him.

"Are you still on about that?!" she asked threateningly, grabbing him by his leather jacket as he yelped in surprise, "There's no proof any of the students brought those mercenaries here!" she shouted.

"C-Calm down, Kayama…" Toshinori stammered, evidently conflicted as to what he should do with tensions building to his left and right.

"That's quite enough, everyone!" the High Specs Quirk user suddenly shouted, causing everyone to immediately silence themselves and turn their attention onto him, "Now…" he began, clearing his throat, "I think the first thing we need to do is to reassure the students of their safety," he stated calmly, "I know this may seem difficult," he admitted, glancing down at the floor, "but they need someone to let them know that things will be all right since the threat has passed," he finished.

"I'll go," the man known as Eraserhead responded, trotting off, "Besides, once they hear that their classmates are gonna be okay, they'll be glad that it wasn't worse," he mentioned.

"Sure knows how to lighten the mood…" Mic grumbled, earning himself an elbowing from Midnight.

"As for Widowmaker, I have a feeling her attack on the students was merely a diversion," the principal noted, causing the others to perk up in surprise, especially All Might.

"Wh-What do you mean, sir?" he stammered in question.

"I had Cementoss check the data storage unit in the lower levels of the facility," the mouse-like man replied with his arms behind his back, "Power Loader was there as well," he mentioned, taking something out from his pocket, "Someone hacked into our systems," he said, holding out a USB drive. The former professional hero narrowed his eyes onto it, noticing the purple skull upon it in a festive, Mexican-like design.

"Sombra…" he muttered in realization.

"It seems Talon is making a move against U.A. High," the High Specs Quirk user concluded, putting the storage device back into the pocket of his vest, "Therefore, we should be on high alert in case they return," he declared.

"Yes, sir!" everyone else agreed. The skinny man in the hall stayed behind as his fellow faculty members trotted off, clenching his fists in frustration.

' _I need to find young Midoriya…_ ' he told himself, walking away in the opposite direction. Back in the dormitory lounge, silence was prevalent as Izuku clutched his knees with a contorted expression upon his face.

"Deku?" Ochaco's voice chimed in, causing him to perk up and see her and Natalie in front of him, "Are you… okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"Hm…" he hummed as he glanced back down, "I… don't know… exactly…." he slowly confessed, "This was different than the training camp…" he mentioned, catching the attentions of the others as they looked over at him, "Those guys… they were… ready to kill anyone that stood in their way…" he managed to say, gritting his teeth in frustration, "Shoji, Yaoyorozu, Sato, Kaminari, and Kacchan…" he listed off, "I wish we could've-!"

"There's nothing you could've done in a situation like that," their teacher interrupted, causing the students to all turn and see him approach.

"Mister Aizawa!" Tenya exclaimed as he quickly ran over, "Are Bakugo and the others all right?!" he asked immediately in concern.

"Relax, they'll all be fine," he reassured as a response, causing the others to all breathe out sighs of relief, "Once the bullets are removed from their bodies, Recovery Girl shouldn't have any problem healing their wounds," he told them.

"That's good news…" Kyoka noted, sounding overwhelmed as well by all that was happening.

"Mister Aizawa?" Tsuyu chimed in, catching the attention of the Erasure Quirk user, "What's gonna happen with classes tomorrow?" she asked out of concern.

"Obviously, there'll be none until we can figure this whole situation out," he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Besides, I'm sure a lot of you are still a little scared from what went down," he mentioned as they all grimaced slightly, "Get some rest for tomorrow, and we'll to pick things up the day after," he advised, starting to trot off, "And no word about this to anyone," he added, much to their shock as their eyes widened, "We've already had enough problems as of late…" he grumbled as he headed out.

"Guess… that means we're good… right?" Eijiro questioned to his classmates, who were still silent in astonishment from their teacher's words.

"Come on," Natalie beckoned, getting their attentions, "Let's get to bed and remember that our friends are gonna be okay," she mentioned, waving for them to follow her.

"Nat…" Rachael uttered, surprised by her demeanor. However, she and most of the others went off soon afterwards, leaving only Tenya, Ochaco, and Izuku behind.

"We should try to get some sleep…" the former of the trio concurred, glancing over at the unkempt haired boy near him. His expression still showed apparent frustration, making him blink in surprise.

"Deku…" the girl there uttered worriedly, having noticed as well. What neither of them did see was that the dragon slayer had stopped her trek to look back at them, evidently concerned for her rival as she frowned.

"Young Midoriya?" a familiar voice chimed in, causing them to all perk up as they saw All Might walk into the lounge.

"A-All Might!" his successor stuttered in surprise, "Wh-What are you-?" He interjected himself as he saw the man raise his right hand, enticing him to stop talking for a moment.

"I need to speak with you in private," he stated, much to his and the others' surprise.

 **EPISODE I PART II**

"Huh…?" Momo uttered as she awoke groggily, moving her head slightly to notice that she was in the nurse's office upon a soft divan, "What happ- AH!" she yelped in pain as she tried to sit up, grimacing with clenched teeth.

"Now lie down, dearie," the voice of Recovery Girl advised, catching her attention as she saw her approach, "That wound you got was a real pain to take care of compared to the others," she mentioned.

"O-Others?" the Creation Quirk user stuttered in confusion, glancing around to see the sleeping forms of Mezo, Rikido, and Denki all in their own beds, "Oh no…" she uttered, frustrated as she bit her bottom lip.

"Take it easy, Yaoyorozu," another voice chimed in, making her perk up as she saw Shoto approach her with a cup of water in hand, "You're all going to be fine," he promised, giving her the drink.

"Thank you, Todoroki," she responded in gratitude, taking a sip. She then took notice of the bandage over her abdomen as her shirt was pulled up slightly, seeing that it was still stained in red. "Why hasn't my wound been healed yet?" she asked curiously.

"After such a late night, I'm sure all of you are still tuckered out," the practitioner pointed out as she approached her, "I had to surgically remove the bullets from you before I could even think of healing your wounds," she explained, taking hold of a metal tray off of a small table and showing it to her. Within it were four bullets that were red with blood, including the sharp one she had been hit by.

"And the villains?" she continued out of curiosity.

"Gone," the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user responded, looking over at his injured classmates, "It seems as if they had a different objective aside from attacking us as a distraction…" he mentioned while narrowing his eyes.

"Todoroki…" the class deputy uttered worriedly, seeing the apparent frustration on his face.

"Now lie down and rest!" the old woman demanded, "I'll take care of your wound and the others' first thing in the morning, all right?" she told the ponytailed girl.

"Yeah…" she responded with a simple nod, setting herself down onto the pillow, "Todoroki?" she said, catching her friend's attention as he saw her smile at him, "Thanks for protecting us back there," she stated in gratitude. He was somewhat astonished by her words, knowing that she had been injured, while he stayed behind and watched it happen.

"Yaoyorozu…" he uttered, while his fists trembled for a moment. He then went over and took the cup from her hand, setting it onto the table. Afterwards, he grasped her extremity with his own, caressing it by using his fingers and making her blush a bright red. "I promise… we'll get those guys back for what they did," he declared, making her eyes shake out of surprise.

"Y-Yeah…" she stammered in agreement. He then let go of her, heading out as he slid the door open and went through it. She closed her eyes once he had left, sighing deeply and somewhat lovingly.

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN THING OUT ALREADY!" Katsuki's voice boomed from afar, causing her and her injured classmates to all immediately jerk open their eyes, shocked by the noise. In a separate area of the office at another bed, Alice was tending to the wound he received upon his arm, carefully forming a small tendril of water from her fingers that was aimed towards the opening as she kneeled in front of him. "Hurry the hell up!" the Explosion Quirk user demanded angrily, making her flinch suddenly, "I can't keep waiting around like this for you to take out one stupid bullet!" he yelled.

"Mind _yourself_ , Katsuki!" the water and ice mage shouted back as a retort, "I'm not exactly a surgeon, let alone Recovery Girl for that matter…" she mentioned with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't care who you are if you can get the thing out!" he roared, "So just do it!" he commanded as a fierce look was in his eyes.

"Don't you at least want some anesthetic first?" the Fullbuster girl inquired out of concern.

"Are you deaf?!" he questioned back rhetorically, "I SAID GET THE THING O-!" Before he could yell another word, his classmate plunged her tendril into his wound and instantly pulled out the bullet lodged within it. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in agony, shaking as the girl carefully dropped the ammunition into a metal tray with the sound of a plink.

"Huh…" she breathed out in relief and exasperation. A few moments later, she was stitching up his wound with a few more watery tendrils from her right hand while using her left to cool his arm. His expression was much calmer than earlier, looking over at the girl as she continued to sew his skin together. After one last stitch, she cut the string by forming her index finger into a sharp claw of ice, slicing it off.

"Finally," the spiky haired teen muttered, lifting his arm slightly until it was grabbed by the girl next to him, enticing to glare over at her.

"You'll still need bandages," she noted, making him scoff angrily. As she reformed her hands and went over to the cabinets beside the divan to find a roll of gauze, he stared over at her, taking notice of the pact that she merely had on a sports bra and sweatpants with a pair of sneakers over her bare feet. "Here we are," she said once she found the bandages, going back over to her classmate.

"Goin' commando again, huh?" he inquired to her with a somewhat devious smirk, causing her to suddenly gasp and blush.

"Sh-Shut up!" she whispered in a stutter to him angrily, "You can be just as bad as Minoru sometimes…" she muttered out of frustration, wrapping the bandages around his arm.

"It's a stupid habit, right?" he guessed, making her perk up in surprise, "Just like jumping in to save someone's dumb ass…" he grumbled as he glanced away. She merely smiled at the meaning behind his words, continuing to cover his arm.

"Your tendencies aren't all that bad, Katsuki," she pointed out, "Aside from strength, you and Yang share restraint," she told him, causing him to arch an eyebrow.

"When the hell have I ever held back?" he asked back as she chuckled.

"With me for starters," she replied, making him suddenly blush in surprise, "and your classmates, too," she added, finishing her work as ripped off the bandage from the roll, using an adhesive strip of gauze to keep in together, "Even if you've had issues with them in the past, you pretty much acknowledge everyone now," she mentioned, placing her left hand onto his shoulder, "I think that shows how you've grown," she stated with a smile.

"Hm…" Katsuki hummed, standing up from the bed and stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alice questioned out of concern, "You should try to get some rest!" she advised seriously.

"I'll worry about sleep after I talk to Deku," he responded, making her blink in surprise as she saw him leave the room.

 **X**

Silence filled the air as the teachers' lounge as Izuku was upon a chair, sitting in front of his mentor at the coffee table as he was upon the couch. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, with the student clutching his pajama pants tightly.

"All Might…" he finally began, steeling himself as he took a deep breath, "you… overhead what I told Togata, didn't you?" he inquired to him. The former number one hero remained stoic, narrowing his eyes slightly onto his successor. "I know… that you said I was worthy of One For All…" he continued, trembling as he bit his bottom lip, "It's just… he lost his Quirk… and his mentor…" he listed off, tearing up a little, "He had such a heavy burden from all that, so I-!"

"I've told you time and time again to stop being such a crybaby, haven't I?" the blonde and unkempt haired man interrupted, making him perk up, "I understood your feelings back then," he stated as he widened his eyes in disbelief, "But young Togata was right," he pointed out, "You would have subjected yourself to a hardship worse than his and wouldn't be the hero you're aiming to become," he explained, seeing his lips quiver, "Just as he said, you were the hero who took down Chisaki and saved that girl," he added with a grin, "As painstaking as it was to see Nighteye on his deathbed," he kept going, "seeing him smile in the end was wonderful…" he admitted, clenching his fists as they rested over his knees.

"But…" the freckled teen started to respond, "I gave into my guilt and went behind your back…" he noted, gritting his teeth, "I don't have the right to be your successor for something like that!" he choked out, letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

"Midoriya, it's not just One For All that you're worthy of," Toshinori pointed out, causing him to lift his head slightly, "That resolve you had to save lives, to help people in need…" he listed off to him, "Why do you think young Tennyson decided to intern alongside you?" he questioned, making him blink in surprise. During her fallout when meeting the top three seniors of U.A., Raya had chosen to pursue the same path as Izuku and work with him at the office of All Might's former sidekick. It had sometimes crossed his mind as to why she was there rather than somewhere else.

"She wanted to become the kind of hero people can depend on…" he said as his tears were drying up, "The kind that can fight on the frontlines and give support to others…" he added.

"You're an inspiration these days, Midoriya," his mentor stated as he gasped lightly, "If it hadn't been for you, young Tennyson may have never found the courage to push herself further and grow," he explained to him, "while also rekindling her personal relationships," he mentioned, "You are the hero, Midoriya," he said with a smile, "and I am proud of you," he added.

"Thanks, All Might…" the freckled boy replied in gratitude, starting to stand up.

"Now to the issue at hand…" the former professional hero suddenly began, causing him to stop out of surprise.

' _Wait, issue at hand?_ ' he questioned to himself in confusion, sitting back down.

"I assume you have some questions for me about Widowmaker, right?" the blonde haired man asked, noticing him instantly tense up.

"Y-Yeah…" he stuttered in reply, "For starters…" he continued, "was she really ever an agent of Overwatch?" he asked, sweating a little.

"No, she wasn't," the man answered, "but she had been married to a head member of the task force," he mentioned, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Had been?" he uttered out of confusion, "Hold on, what does that mean?" he asked, evidently perplexed.

"Huh…" his mentor sighed, rubbing his right hand through his hair, "I'll start from the beginning," he said, standing up and trotting over to the windows, "Her real name is Amélie Lacroix," he told him, "She and I met over thirteen years ago, back when the Omni Force was yet to be completed," he explained, scratching his right cheek with his index finger, "At the time, I had only one member left to put onto my squadron," he continued, "and Ben Tennyson was pressing for me to find someone quickly," he stated, much to his successor's surprise.

"So… you picked Widowmaker without thinking?" he inquired to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course not!" he responded loudly, sputtering blood at the same time as he turned to face him, "I had learned about her history well before we met," he said, "After we were better acquainted, she joined," he finished, looking back through the window at the night sky littered with clouds.

"Did… the Overwatch agents on the Omni Force know about her?" Izuku questioned on curiously.

"At the time, no," All Might replied, putting his hands together behind his back, "They assumed she was recovering and didn't see the need to check in on her," he explained, "Plus, it seemed to them that she was just another Omni Force member hiding behind a mask," he added as the freckled teen tensed up again and clenched his fists.

"When did you… learn the truth?" he asked with a gulp. A moment of silence filled the air of the room as the former professional hero sighed deeply.

"Do you know of Overwatch's most precise sniper, Ana Amari?" he inquired back, causing him to blink in surprise for a moment.

"Y-Yeah…" he stuttered as an answer, "She was a former second-in-command who was said to be killed by a Talon agent during an operation to save hostages…" he recalled, placing his hand onto his chin in thought before gasping with widened eyes, "Don't tell me…!" he started to realize.

"Yes, it was Amélie," his mentor interjected as he simply nodded, "After I found out, I decided that the best course of action was to confront her myself," he told him, "but it led to me getting shot in my right arm as she escaped…" he confessed, clenching both his fists and teeth, "After that, I had gotten caught up with my battle against All For One and was left weakened to the point of having to find someone to inherit my power…" he explained, "To think that she'd come back to attack you and the students…!" he growled angrily.

"All Might…" his successor uttered with trembling eyes, somewhat shocked by his demeanor, but then developed a serious question as he recalled another question that had crossed his mind, "What did you mean when you said she was… recovering?" he asked, making him perk up.

"Amélie had married a man named Gérard many years ago," he began to answer, "He was an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against Talon," he explained, going over to him, "Though they were unsuccessful in eliminating him at first, they decided to target Amélie instead to get to him," he told the teen, who shook a little out of astonishment.

"So that must mean Talon had…" he started to realize, clutching his pajama pants.

"They turned her into a weapon for their own purposes," Toshinori stated, "molding her through neural reconditioning, reprogramming, and suppressing her emotions," he listed off as he too was tensing up from speaking of her upbringing, "Two weeks after she was recovered from her kidnapping, she murdered her husband in his sleep," he told the student, whose eyes widened in disbelief, "After that, she returned to Talon and became the emotionless assassin known as Widowmaker," he finished, glancing off to the side ashamedly, "I wish I had known everything from the start," he confessed, "That way… I could've put an end to this before it even happened," he stated, shaking a little.

"There was no way you could've known, right?" his successor inquired as he stood up immediately, "I mean… her MPG was made untraceable and…" he tried to continue, stopping as he saw the former number one hero sit back down on the couch.

"Widowmaker placed a heavy burden on not just myself, but Overwatch as well," he noted, putting both of his hands against his head, "Now it's become something I can no longer control…" he added.

"And left up to me?" Izuku chimed in, causing him to perk up slightly.

"Midoriya…" All Might uttered, "I can't let you bear my burdens, especially this one," he said firmly.

"But I'm _your_ successor!" the freckled teen shouted back in response, much to his surprise, "And besides…" he kept going, clenching his fists, "the longer she's out there working for Talon, the more trouble the world…" he continued, stopping for a second "the whole multiverse will be in!" he exclaimed in correction.

"I've told you before that not every person in the world can be saved," his mentor replied, sounding despondent from the couch he sat upon, "In the end, Widowmaker was my failure as both a squadron leader and as a hero," he stated in frustration, gritting his teeth.

"All Might…" the greenish haired teen uttered, astonished by his demeanor.

"Shut the door on your way out," he advised to him, enticing him to leave. As he walked up to the access and slid it open, he took one last look at Toshinori worriedly, seeing him remain quiet as he exited.

"Huh…" he sighed after shutting the door behind him, glancing at the floor somberly.

' _He's right…_ ' he inwardly realized, holding out his hands, ' _If he wasn't able to stop her back then… what can I do?_ ' he wondered to himself, letting out another sigh.

"Deku," a familiar voice chimed in, causing him to perk up as he recognized it. He turned to see Katsuki trotting towards him with an abnormally relaxed look upon his face.

"K-Kacchan!" he stammered in surprise, noticing the bandages over his right arm, "Um, shouldn't you need a sling?" he inquired to him.

"The stripper took out the damn bullet for me and got it all stitched up, so I don't need it," he responded, narrowing his eyes onto him, "Besides, the old lady'll get it healed tomorrow," he mentioned.

"Oh, that's good…" his rival noted as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"That bitch was after you, idiot," the Explosion Quirk user pointed out, making him perk up suddenly out of shock.

"Wh-What?" he stuttered in question, thinking he had misheard him.

"Widowbitch was going to kill you," he replied bluntly, making him blink in astonishment.

"I-I don't think she was planning on doing that…" he stuttered out as a response, glancing off to the side, "It just seemed like she and Reaper were toying with us while someone else-"

"Do you really think someone like her would act as a distraction?" the spiky haired teen rhetorically asked, interjecting his sentence, "If she was really on All Might's team, then she probably knows about the power he has," he explained, causing Izuku to tense up in realization, "Just thought I'd let you know since you'd probably be too stupid to figure it out," he finished, trotting off past him.

"Wait a sec, Kacchan…" he said, making him stop for a moment to look back at him, "What would she even gain by killing me?" he questioned as he turned to face his classmate.

"Probably a bounty or somethin'," he answered, walking away, "You better not get yourself killed if you wanna get better than me," he advised seriously.

"Kacchan…" the freckled teen uttered, looking at his arms. Over his time at U.A., he sustained several injuries, some worse than others as scars aligned his arms and his crooked right hand. Because of the power he received as a gift from his mentor, he was able to attend the school of his dreams, but it became a burden on himself as he kept breaking his bones to strive towards mastering control. Now the burden of his power was shifting towards his friends, as he remembered the ones who were shot earlier in the evening.

' _If… Kacchan's right… then…_ ' he started to realize, developing a very somber expression upon his face.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice with a Swiss accent chimed in, catching his attention as he looked to see a woman approach him, dressed in a white lab coat over a dark turquoise turtleneck sweater and a black dress skirt with dark stockings and high heels. Her hair was a light blonde in a messy ponytail, as it parted over the right side of her face. In her hands was what appeared to be a tablet as she leaned towards the aspiring hero. "Would you happen to know where I could find All Might?" she asked him.

"Oh, uh, he's right in there…" he stuttered in reply, pointing towards the sliding door beside them.

"Thank you," she responded in gratitude, heading over to it. As she did, Izuku stared at her in wonder.

' _I feel like… I know her from somewhere…_ ' he admitted to himself, disregarding it though as he walked off into the hallway. The door to the teachers' lounge slid open, catching the attention of the former professional hero as he sighed deeply.

"Midoriya, please-"

"Seems like you've been having quite a bit of trouble lately, Toshinori," the feminine voice interrupted, causing him to instantly perk up and widen his eyes to see the woman who had entered, letting his mouth gape open out of shock.

"A-Angela?!" he stammered, spurting out blood from his mouth. She giggled, taking a seat in front of him at the coffee table, crossing her legs as she set her tablet down onto the right one.

"I think it's time we talked… about Amélie," she stated, making him tense up as he glanced down in frustration.

"Aizawa messaged you, didn't he?" he guessed, letting his hands rest upon his knees.

"Don't blame your fellow faculty for making me bring this back up to you," the doctor retorted in reply, "I only came because I knew you established a connection with her," she told him seriously, setting her device down onto the tabletop, "Winston and I have been working on locating Talon's base of operations for weeks now, so it's telling that they've come _here_ ," she noted.

"To promote that insane ideology onto our world…" the Omni Force squadron leader realized as he glanced down for a moment, "Angela, you know I can't help you," he pointed out to her.

"And the same goes for Shota, I know," she added as a response, "That's why I asked him if he could have his students come on a 'field trip' of sorts with us…" she told him, causing him to blink out of confusion.

"To your world?" he inquired, "Aren't you still in the middle of the second Omnic Crisis out in Russia?" he implied, making her glance away for a moment, "And Overwatch is still disbanded from what I've gathered…" he pointed out as he narrowed his eyes onto her.

"Winston made the recall and brought most, if not a few more faces back," she mentioned, pressing a few icons on the tablet to allow him access to the database of the task force's members upon the screen, as he lifted it off of the tabletop to view it.

"Lena, Jesse, Reinhardt..." he started to list off, widening his eyes at the sight of a few specific names, "Ana and Jack?!" he exclaimed in shock, "But I thought they were-!"

"I can fill you in on all the details when you come back with us to headquarters," Angela interjected, making him perk up, "We've rebuilt a new base in Switzerland," she pointed out, taking her device back from him.

"Angela, I'm not an Omni Force member anymore," he noted ashamedly, "And even if I still was, what good would I be?" he asked her.

"You could provide us insight into Amélie's mannerisms or tendencies before you discovered her true intentions," she explained as a reply, while he stood up from his seat, "That way, we may be able to narrow down…" she continued, only to stop as she saw him head towards the sliding door.

"This 'field trip'…" he started to question, "will the students be under Overwatch's care?" he inquired.

"You have my word," the doctor answered as she simply nodded, "We will do our best to make sure none of them get hurt," she added seriously.

"Good," All Might responded, leaving the room afterwards. A few moments later, he arrived at the roof of the main building, letting the wind sway through his unkempt and messy hair. "I was always the kind of hero people could look up to when things were bleak…" he muttered to himself, looking at the palms of his hands, "Now that it's come to this, I don't know what I even _can_ do…" he admitted, clenching his teeth in frustration.

"Contemplating, Toshinori?" a familiar voice chimed in, causing him to gasp in shock as he immediately recognized the accent, "That wasn't like you in the past…" she noted. He turned to see the infamous assassin there sitting atop the entryway back into the building.

"Amélie…" he uttered, seeing her stand up and glance down at him with a smirk upon her face, "is Akande that insistent on starting a war in _another_ world?" he questioned as he clenched his fists.

"Hmph," she scoffed, hopping down in front of him, "Don't you think this world is _need_ of an evolution after you?" she inquired to the former professional as she trotted around him, "Powers that cultivate and grow like yours…" she pointed out with a sly grin, "They can grow even stronger through conflict and battle," she told him.

"That twisted ideology of Talon's is exactly why I fought with Overwatch against them!" he retorted angrily.

"And yet, you could have defeated us had it not been for All For One…" Widowmaker mentioned, making him grimace in realization as his extremities trembled, "Well… you were bound to lose anyways," she concurred, pulling out her MPG from her holster, "A war is going to start here, Toshinori," she stated as she activated the device, creating a green portal that formed in front of her, "and your successor will be at its epicenter," she declared. Her words brought a look of disbelief onto the Omni Force squadron leader's face, making her smirk as she made her exit. "Adieu, chérie," she said in farewell, going into the vortex as it disappeared seconds later. Frustration, rage, and anguish were all apparent upon the face of the former professional hero, as he knew that his old colleague's group was now after the one he was cultivating.

' _Midoriya…!_ ' he uttered inwardly, trembling angrily as the stars continued to shine in the midnight sky.

 **X**

The next morning, the 1-A students aside from Mezo, Momo, Rikido, and Denki were gathered just outside of their dormitory and dressed in their day clothes, standing together in front of their teacher.

"All right, listen up," he began to them, "after last night's fiasco, today's a day off for all of you," he told the group as they listened carefully, "You should stay on campus," he kept going, "but if you'd like, you can head home so long as I know beforehand," he mentioned to them.

"Boy, this turned into a big mess…" Jiro whispered to her classmates.

"It's bad enough that they have to cover for the school's sake," Mina added quietly with a somber expression upon her face.

"What's worse is that some of our classmates got caught in the crossfire…" Mashirao pointed out, evidently frustrated as he clenched his right fist. As everyone was talking amongst each other about what to do, Izuku tensed up, still thinking of the implications of what Katsuki had told him. He glanced over to see him ignoring Hanta and Eijiro asking about his injury.

"Deku?" Ochaco's voice chimed in, catching his attention as he turned to see her approach him, "Are you gonna be heading back home for the day?" she wondered, pulling out her notebook, "'Cause… I could really use a study partner…" she confessed with a sheepish grin and blush. Her friend took a moment to think, glancing down at the ground.

' _If… Kacchan is right, then… I shouldn't be here…_ ' he inwardly realized, developing a serious expression as he inhaled a deep breath through his nose, ' _At least for today…_ ' he said to himself, exhaling.

"Sorry, Uraraka," he apologized to the girl near him, making her blink in surprise, "I was planning on seeing my mom eventually," he continued, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "so what better day to go home than now, right?" he inquired with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah…" she agreed as she stuttered, seeing him walk over to Shota. The Explosion Quirk was among the other few that took notice as well, seeing the homeroom teacher give his student a nod in approval, allowing for him to go back into the building.

"Midoriya's gonna leave campus?" Minoru questioned, blinking in confusion, "He's the last person I'd expect to leave…" he added with a scratch of his head.

"He does well on his own, so I'm sure there's no ill reason for him to go," Alice pointed out, narrowing her eyes a little, "Although, it is rather odd…" she admitted.

"He's probably just anxious about seeing his mom again…" the Zero Gravity Quirk user mentioned, "So…" she kept going, turning to her classmates, "anyone free to help me study?" she asked in a somewhat begging manner as her eyes sparkled.

"I'm sure I can lend a hand," Tenya responded, going up to her.

"Yeah, let's all study together like we did last night!" Eijiro recommended, receiving several agreements from his classmates. In the meantime, Katsuki, Shoto, Raya, Alice, and Natalie stared back at the dormitory, with the latter wondering what exactly her close friend was doing by leaving the school for the day off. A while passed before Izuku found himself seated on the train heading back home, checking his smartphone for the latest updates on hero activity. Rather than be intrigued or even excited by any news, he was still lost in his guilt for what had happened last night.

' _Everyone's gonna be okay…_ ' he noted through thought, ' _It's for the best that I'm not there tonight…_ ' he added inwardly, looking out the window as the crowded transport sped towards the station. As the evening hours rolled in later that day, the remaining Class 1-A students still on campus were gathered together in the lounge, all studying together as they were listing out the names of the Omni Force members in their notebooks, helping each other out when they were stuck. The Explosion Quirk user was not among them though, having gone to his room to rest after receiving treatment from Recovery Girl earlier. Once he woke up from his bed though, he grabbed his phone, tapping a few icons before putting it up to his ear, awaiting a response. Elsewhere in the city of Musutafu, the freckled teen had just arrived at the apartment building where his parent lived, about to head in until he felt something vibrate in his pocket.

"Hm?" he uttered in confusion, taking out his phone and tapping the 'answer' icon, "Hello?" he greeted, perplexed as to who would possibly be calling him.

" _You're a damn idiot,_ " the voice of his rival responded, causing him to instantly tense up as he recognized him.

"K-K-Kacchan?!" he stammered in shock, "Wh-Why are _you_ calling me?!" he questioned, sweating a little.

" _Because you're leaving yourself wide open for those Talon bastards to find ya,_ " the spiky haired teen answered over the call, " _I get that you feel like crap, ya moron,_ " he pointed out seriously to him, much to his surprise as he had never expected any show of concern from him, " _but we could kill that Widowbitch and her skull-faced boyfriend if they came back to U.A.,_ " he told him.

"Kacchan…" he uttered, clenching his open left fist, "I left tonight for exactly that reason," he stated, "If Talon is after me, then I don't want anyone else getting involved," he explained, regaining his composure, "That includes you," he added.

" _Tch,_ " Katsuki scoffed from the other end of the line, " _Well don't go blamin' me if you end up dead,_ " he muttered, causing him to pale a little from the thought. With the press of the icon on his phone, the Explosion Quirk user ended the conversation, setting his phone down onto the dresser beside him as he sat up. Just then, he heard a knock at his door.

"Bakugo, you wanna come study with us?!" the loud voice of Eijiro asked from outside the room, "We're gonna try and do a challenge to see who names the most Omni Force members!" he exclaimed rather excitedly.

"All right, all right…" his classmate grumbled repeatedly as he got up, grabbing a notebook and a pencil. He was about to leave until he took one last glance at his phone, letting out a sigh before exiting. Izuku went up to the door of his family apartment, seeing his last name printed upon it.

' _Been a while since I was here…_ ' he realized, knocking the access twice. It was then pulled open, revealing his mother there in a light pink sweater and a blue skirt.

"Izuku?" she uttered in surprise with wide eyes, seeing him grin.

"Hey mom," he greeted warmly. His parent teared up before embracing him with all her might, bawling up out of joy all the while. Later that evening as the sun had completely set and the stars shined in the sky, the two greenish haired family members were both enjoying pork cutlet bowls with sides of white rice at the dinner table.

"When I heard about you being a part of that rescue mission, you wouldn't believe how worried I got!" the older of the two pointed out, catching her son's attention, "I was worried that you'd end getting yourself hurt again just like back at the training camp…" she mentioned out of worry.

"Heh…" the aspiring hero laughed in remembrance, "Yeah," he agreed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"But then you ended up saving that poor little girl!" Inko exclaimed, "Izuku, I'm so proud of the hero you're becoming!" she added happily.

"Mom, if you keep saying that, you'll be my only fan," the freckled teen jokingly mentioned, causing them to both laugh. Once they both finished their dinner, the mother went ahead and started washing dishes, while the boy dried them up by rubbing them with a towel.

' _Though it's only for a night, I'm glad to be back…_ ' he inwardly admitted, setting the dishes carefully down beside the sink after he had finished drying them.

"I'm gonna go study in my room," he told his parent, catching her attention as she saw him grab his bright yellow backpack and head towards the door with his name labeled upon a piece of All Might memorabilia.

"Oh, Izuku!" she yelped, making him stop for a moment, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your employer…" she apologized, causing him to widen his eyes as he understood that she was talking about Nighteye.

"It's fine, mom," he responded reassuringly afterwards with a smile, going into his room. Inko blinked in surprise from his words before grinning herself, glad that her son was moving on well from the incident. Later on as it grew dark outside and she had gone to bed, the aspiring hero was sitting at his desk with just the lamp on it illuminating the area, writing in his notebook furiously as he was listing down all of the Omni Force members. He had gotten through all six squadrons without an error and was almost done with the seventh.

' _Sora, Simon, Edward Elric, and… Widowmaker…_ ' he listed off to himself, pausing as he finished writing the seventieth member's name into his notebook. He then put his pencil down and turned the lamp off, heading over to his bed. ' _I know the rest of the members' names by heart…_ ' he noted through thought, ' _After her, there's Mercy, then-_ ' He stopped his inward train of thought as he widened his eyes in realization. ' _That was her back at U.A. last night!_ ' he recalled, unable to had recognized her appearance from before without her famous Valkyrie suit, ' _Mister Aizawa or All Might must've gotten in contact with her about the attack…_ ' he noted to himself, lying down upon his divan, ' _Does that mean Overwatch members might be working with U.A.?_ ' he wondered, shutting his eyes, ' _I shouldn't overthink this…_ ' he concurred through his thoughts, letting out a long yawn before falling fast asleep. Late into the night, the freckled teen remained snoozing silently as a trail of drool left his lips. All of a sudden, a loud thud emanated from outside his room, causing him to instantly awaken as he heard it.

"Mom?" he uttered, getting out of his bed and putting on his red sneakers. He also grabbed his green robe and let his arms go through the sleeves before opening his door, walking into the dark hallway. "H-Hello?" he stammered, walking into the living room to see no one in sight. He then saw that the sliding door out onto the veranda was open, narrowing his eyes onto it in suspicion.

' _Did mom forget to close it?_ ' he wondered inwardly, walking towards it. However, his eyes caught the presence of a figure lurking right at the door to his room in a squatted position, noticing the blue luminosity coming off of its chest.

"Hey-!" His yelled was cut off when the figure suddenly sped over in a blue light, grabbing him and yanking him out of the apartment in an instant through the open veranda door. All the while, Inko was fast asleep in her own bed, having not heard a single sound. "AAAAAHHHH!" her son shrieked loudly from outside as he could see himself moving so fast along the street his kidnapper had taken him down, being immersed in a blue light.

' _Oh man, Kacchan was right!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed in fright as he grimaced, ' _I sure am glad I didn't stay at U.A.,_ ' he admitted to himself, ' _but now I've ended up right in Talon's clutches!_ ' he realized frightfully. However, he regained his composure readying his left fist as a reddish energy built up throughout his body, much like blood vessels as they sparked with green electricity. He then swung his arm down and struck the person in the back.

"Whoa!" she yelped, tumbling forward and dropping Izuku as he somersaulted over the pavement before coming to a stop. He quickly turned back to see the feminine figure with the light shining off of her chest stand back up, appearing to ready a pair of pulse pistols in her hands that came out from what looked like a set of armored compartments on her arms.

"Ah!" he gasped, quickly dashing away as the person fired onto him rapidly, narrowly avoiding the shots as he ducked into an alleyway. Jumping from wall to wall, he landed upon the roof of one, hiding himself behind the door structure as he took the chance to catch his breath.

' _Shoot…_ ' he muttered through thought, ' _If I was careful enough, I would've made sure my phone was on me right now!_ ' he exclaimed inwardly, glancing around for any sight of his kidnapper, ' _There's definitely gotta be pro around on night patrol…_ ' he told himself, slowly sneaking around the structure in order not to be seen. Just then though, his eyes caught a glimpse of a glint in the distance, seeing that it was an oncoming arrow heading right for him. He narrowly managed to roll away from it as its sharp head pierced into the floor.

"Arrows?!" he yelped in surprise, quickly glancing in the direction that the projectile had come from, not noticing anyone in sight.

' _Must be another agent…_ ' he concurred to himself, ' _That means they don't want anyone to mess this up,_ ' he realized.

"Found ya, love!" an English-accented voice suddenly exclaimed, catching his attention as he saw the individual from before looming over him, rapidly descending onto the floor in a blue blur and readying her twin pistols. Because of the lack of light, the freckled teen could not make out who she really was, but he seemed to recognize her voice as he narrowed his eyes. However, he had no time to think about that as he leapt away before being potentially struck by the pulse shots of her weapons. He also had to evade more arrows being shot his way as he jumped from roof to roof.

' _Oh man, there's no end to them!_ ' he inwardly noted as he slid to a stop, glancing back to see how far he had gotten from his foes. All of a sudden, he heard a loud bang sound off, followed by something pinging right near him. He glanced over and saw a bullet lodged into the floor, steaming as it had just made a hard impact. ' _Now there's someone with a gun, too?!_ ' he shrieked through his thoughts. Meanwhile, the woman pursuing leapt up to the top of a water tower in a streak of blue light, eyeing the aspiring hero. She was donning bright orange googles with a brown leather pilot's jacket over a skin-tight, orange and yellow suit. Over her form was a device that had a blue light at its center, draped around her chest in a uniform fashion. She blew a strand of her spiky brown hair away from her face as she put her guns away, holding her right arm before herself.

"Ya think now's a good time to let 'im know who we are?" she asked, appearing to be speaking into a communicator.

" _Ah don't think that's a good idea just yet,_ " a man with a country accent answered through the line. From afar, he came out of the shadows of a building, standing upon the veranda. He had a cowboy-like appearance with a pair of pistols tucked into holders upon his belt with ammo, boots with spurs on the back, and a red poncho draped over his shoulders. He also had a cowboy hat over his brown hair, having a beard that shaped his face well. Taking the cigar in his mouth out with his metal, prosthetic left hand, he eyed Izuku as he was carefully observing his surroundings. "Ah'll give the kid a little warnin' shot…" he declared, readying the pistol he had in his right hand. He fired off another bullet from it, catching the freckled teen's attention as immediately jumped away, sparking in green electricity still. However, he then saw a small, round-shaped object being flung his way, followed by it exploding in a bright flash of light.

"AH!" he yelped in pain, blinded as he started to fall towards the ground, losing the sparks around his form. The woman on the water tower was about to react until she saw another figure closing in, catching him before he could strike earth below.

"Hah!" the person laughed, catching his attention as he began to regain his vision, seeing who had caught him. It was a brawny man donning an powered suit of metal armor, with the shape of a lion's head upon his left arm, while he held a giant hammer with rockets installed in the back in his right hand. "You all right, lad?" he asked the freckled teen, who also saw that he had a helmet on with arched proportions similar to a rhinoceros and an orange visor.

"Ah!" he gasped, leaping out of his arms and onto the pavement of the street aligned with lampposts.

' _Some pro has to have to heard the commotion by now, right?!_ ' he questioned to himself, glancing around the area, ' _I hope at least a bystander called for help…_ ' he muttered inwardly.

"Yield!" the voice of a man with a Japanese accent bellowed, causing him to instantly turn and look to see the bow and arrow aimed his way from the person in the fire escape. He was dressed in a black gi with metallic parts over his legs and right arm. The left side of his upper body was exposed, revealing a long dragon tattoo extending from his chest down to his wrist. A quiver rested upon his back with more arrows as his black hair tied into a ponytail thanks to a decorative, yellow bandana, having white sideburns as well. A black beard was upon his face with a small goatee as he narrowed his eyes onto the target.

"Kiddo, I think you oughta' listen," another voice chimed in, being the cowboy-like man from earlier as he trotted over onto the street, "He don't usually miss too much…" he mentioned, tipping his hat up.

"Ergh…" Izuku growled, clenching his fists tightly, "You Talon jerks can do whatever you want with me…" he started to say as he got into a ready stance, "but don't you dare hurt my friends again!" he bellowed angrily. The three men stared at him indifferently, appearing to be unfazed by his words.

"Enough," another voice chimed in, having a somewhat robotic Japanese accent as well as it made everyone around perk up. Approaching them was a man who appeared to be dressed in a cybernetic suit as well, though slimmer as opposed to the other one. His helmet was equipped with a light green visor and a black bandana that waved behind it. The armor itself was mostly white with many light green parts upon his chest, torso, and shoulders. The freckled teen noticed a symbol upon the center of his chest, being the kanji for Bushin. Behind him rested two swords in their sheaths; one being a wakizashi at the back of his waist, while the other was a long katana.

"Wait a sec…" the aspiring hero started to realize, blinking in confusion.

"Let us see if you really are the successor to All Might," the cybernetic ninja proclaimed, readying to draw his longer sword as he grasped its hilt, clicking a button to unlock it from its sheath. As he started to pull it out, a greenish energy began emitting off of the blade, which his foe could sense as he began to sweat a little.

' _Holy whoa, I know what this is!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed, clenching his teeth.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!" his opponent bellowed, spinning his blade out as the bright green aura of a dragon appeared out of thin air. He lunged forward in an instant, having the creature follow as it appeared that he was about to strike Izuku. Despite the overwhelming and even frightening power against him, he did not yield, keeping his fists clenched as he reeled his right arm back.

"SMMMAAAAAASSSSHHH!" he screamed loudly, throwing his fist out quickly. A loud burst of wind blew throughout the street as the woman from earlier arrived onto the scene in another blue blur, racing up to stand beside the cowboy as the archer came down from his perch to be near them.

"What'd I miss?" she asked quickly, observing what had happened before them. The hatted man beside just chuckled.

"Kid just proved himself," he replied, pointing towards the scene. The U.A. student trembled in shock as his adversary's katana had narrowly missed his head, while his fist had almost reached his chest. The dragon-like energy from his attack had disappeared, as he stood down and returned his blade to its sheath, letting it lock in with a click.

"Well done, Izuku Midoriya," he complimented to the unkempt haired teen, "You really are the one deemed worthy of his power," he noted.

"Y-You're…" he started to respond, stuttering as he was feeling faint from shock, beginning to fall over, "Gen…ji…" he uttered out, collapsing into the ninja's arms as he reached over to grab him before he could hit the ground.

"You think we overdid it a tad, loves?" Tracer asked curiously, enticing Hanzo, Jesse, and Reinhardt to stare at her blankly in reply. Meanwhile, the younger Shimada hoisted the boy over his shoulder, turning back to his companions.

"Come," he beckoned, catching their attentions, "We must deliver him to Doctor Ziegler and Winston quickly," he advised. They all nodded in agreement, following him as the clock struck midnight.

 **X**

"Any sign of him?" Ochaco asked the next morning, dressed in her school uniform along with her other classmates in their classroom. Though they had been told beforehand by their teacher that the four shot students would still require some recovery time, they were very concerned at the fact that Izuku was nowhere to be found.

"I checked the dorms again," Eijiro chimed in, gesturing towards the sliding door of the area, "Wherever he is, he's not there," he pointed out, concerned himself.

"It's unlike Midoriya to be so late usually…" Tenya noted, placing his left hand onto his chin.

"I know," Alice agreed, chiming into the conversation, "Even if he's stuck on the bullet train, he'd try to find other methods of getting here as quickly as he could," she explained.

"Allura, you lost your skirt again," Rachael said, catching the ice and water mage's attention as she saw the requip user holding up the article of clothing in her right hand out of Minoru's reach as he was trying to jump up and grab it.

"AAAHHH!" she shrieked with a reddening face, "E-Excuse me…" she stammered out of embarrassment, trotting over to her friend to reclaim her skirt as the Engine Quirk user turned himself away in a gentlemanly manner.

"Natalie, why do you think Midoriya isn't here yet?" Shoto asked the dragon slayer, who had her fists clenched over the desk as he stood by her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, gritting her teeth as in front of them, Katsuki seemed to be just as frustrated, "After what happened the night before…" she started to imply, "I wonder if-"

"Morning," Shota's voice interrupted as he entered the room, looking as raggedy as usual, "Everyone take your seats," he told the students, as most of them sat down.

"Mister Aizawa?" the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user said, getting his attention as walked up to the front of the room, noticing that he was still standing next to the Dragneel girl, "Do you happen to know where Midoriya might be?" he questioned, much to the surprise of the rest of the rest of the class as they turned over to look at him, "I don't recall him ever being this late to a class if ever…" he pointed out, sounding concerned. After a moment, the teacher let out a deep sigh, inciting the red and white haired teen to head back towards his seat.

"Midoriya's already gotten an early start to the day," he told him and the others, causing them to all gasp in astonishment, "That being said, you should all work on getting ready for today, too," he advised, taking out a remote from his pocket and pressing a button. The walls near him opened up, revealing the numbered suitcases inside. "Put on your costumes and pack whatever clothes you'll need," he said to his students, "You're gonna be on a special field trip for this week," he finished, making them all widen their eyes.

"A new field trip?" Raya questioned, evidently confused as she scratched the back of her head, "Um… don't we have a quiz today?" he asked on.

"Raya, shush!" Toru whispered loudly, "We're gonna out of the quiz, so why worry about it?!" she inquired somewhat angrily.

"I wonder where we're going…" Tsuyu said, placing her right index finger onto her right cheek.

"Beats me," Hanta replied, folding his arms behind his head.

"Let's get our costumes on and find out," Rachael advised, getting up from her seat and trotting over to the racks of suitcases brought out for her and the others. A while later, the nineteen students were dressed in their outfits, standing outside at the school parking lot.

"Hey… there's no bus…" Mashirao pointed out, scratching his head.

"Where you're all going, you won't need one," the man known as Eraserhead pointed out, getting their attentions, "This whole change in plans isn't just due to what happened the other night," he mentioned to them, "We also want you to know the full history of the Omni Force firsthand from people other than myself and All Might," he explained. Just then, a green portal appeared right behind him, making everyone gasp in surprise.

"Whoa…" Eijiro uttered in astonishment, "Does this mean we're gonna actually meet more Omni Force members like Ben Tennyson and Erza Scarlet?!" he asked excitedly.

"In a sense, yeah," Shota replied, "But these heroes are more defined by the duties they carry out in their world," he added, making some of the students blink in confusion. They then saw a figure emerge from the vortex, walking over to stand beside the unkempt man.

"That guy…" Natalie uttered, starting to realize who it was. The man that arrived had whitish blonde, messy hair, donning a blue, white, and red flak jacket with the number seventy-six imprinted upon the back. He had black and red gloves, black pants tucked into metallic boots, and several pieces of ammo and weaponry upon him. He also had a black mask to hide his face, having a red visor to see through.

"This man here is Jack Morrison," the teacher introduced, gesturing towards the man as he set his rifle down in a somewhat menacing manner, frightening some of the students as they stepped back, "He's the commander of Overwatch, where you'll be going for the trip," he stated.

"Overwatch…?" the dragon slayer uttered out in shock, staring over in awe at who was apparently the task force's leader.

 **END**

 **Well, that certainly took longer than expected. As you can imagine, my second semester has still been keeping me pretty busy despite the schedule giving me more off time. Plus, I'm trying to find an internship, and that hasn't been easy. That said, I'm glad I at least got something squared away for Easter weekend, so all things are good.**

 **First off, there's a brand new forum! Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I took down the old forum to 'clean up' in a sense and created an entirely new one that is a little more appropriate for my stories these days. The link to it is in my profile page, so be sure to check it out.**

 **Second, go ahead and take a look at my Deviantart and Tumblr pages! Links to those are provided in my profile as well, so be sure to follow if you'd like to!**

 **So yeah, I'm finally getting into the history and lore of Overwatch with the Omni Force! There's a lot for me to work with, so I can't wait to take on the next few chapters in stride! Expect important roles from Genji, Tracer, and Mercy since they're Omni Force members as well. I'm really looking forward to where I'm planning to take this story and hopefully give everyone in Class 1-A a chance to shine.**

 **Until next time… PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. EPISODE I PART III

**Ochaco Uraraka: Hi there, everyone! I know not everyone who reads NegaiFreak's stories is into** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **, but please, please,** _ **please**_ **check it out! You get to see some awesome hero action.**

 **NegaiFreak: Along with what I consider to be some of the best moments in any anime. But enough about that. You wanna let the folks know what's up and coming?**

 **Ochaco Uraraka: Sure! So from NegaiFreak's schedule, he'll mostly be focusing getting through the first two episodes of "Traitor", the third quarter of "Omni Force: WAR", and the remainder of "Evolution". After that…**

 **NegaiFreak: I'll be finishing up the long overdue story of "The Mega Protocol", with the last three stories all coming back-to-back-to-back. Then, it'll be the completion of "Traitor" and "Omni Force: WAR".**

 **Ochaco Uraraka: With all set aside, let's get back into the exciting story of "Traitor"! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **TRAITOR**

The nineteen students all stared in wonder at the masked man that they just learned was a commander of the task force of another world. However, Hanta suddenly arched an eyebrow in realization, sticking his hand up.

"Um… isn't Overwatch still… not around anymore?" he questioned, very confused as were a couple of other students.

"Yeah, I thought they got disbanded 'cause of Widowmaker and other stuff…" Mina chimed in as she too was perplexed.

"Everyone, please," their teacher pleaded as he held out his hands, enticing them to all stop talking, "Jack and the others will be looking after all of you for a couple of days," he explained as they blinked in surprise, "Honestly, this decision was last minute…" he confessed as he glanced off to the side, "but we're confident that the people at Overwatch can keep you protected," he stated.

' _And in the meantime, prevent Talon from attacking you all again…_ ' he inwardly muttered.

"Like Eraser said, you'll be under our protection," the commander chimed in with a gruff and tough voice, causing most of the students to flinch in surprise and tense up.

' _This man must be very well-trained to have been in such a position with Overwatch…_ ' Tenya noted to himself, sweating just a little.

"By the way, you'll all be referring to me as Seventy-Six," the light haired man told them seriously, placing his hands at his hips.

"Fair enough to go with a codename, I suppose…" Shota grumbled, scratching the back of his head, "Anyways, you'll be needing this," he mentioned, handing off a suitcase to him with the number eighteen emblazoned upon it, which the dragon slayer took notice of as she blinked in surprise, recognizing it as her friend's.

"Hey," Katsuki suddenly chimed in, catching everyone's attention as they saw him step forward, sneering at the guest in front of them, "Where the hell is Deku?" he asked. All of his fellow classmates, especially Natalie and Alice, were quite shocked that he of all people would ask about Izuku's disappearance.

"Come with me if you wanna find out," Jack responded, waving for the students to come with him into the portal as he turned around and walked towards it. The usually angry teen was the first to follow him, while the others stayed behind.

"Won't you be coming with us, Mister Aizawa?" Tsuyu asked with her finger placed against her cheek.

"With how things are at the school, we're gonna conduct an internal investigation to find out what exactly those criminals were after," he explained in response, "At the same time, we'll be getting your classmates back up and fully healed," he mentioned, "Don't worry too much," he advised, starting to walk off. As 76 and the spiky haired teen were the first two to venture into the portal, the other students nervously glanced over at one another, wondering what was to come of this unexpected field trip.

"If Deku's already there…" Ochaco began to say, "then it should be fine, right?" she inquired to her friends.

"I agree," Tenya responded with a simple nod, "We can't just dwell on the past," he told his classmates, causing them to all perk up, "This may be a great opportunity for all of us…" he pointed out as he clenched his right fist, "not just to learn more about the Omni Force and its history…" he kept going, "but also to heroes strong enough to protect everyone," he stated firmly. His words seemed to resonate with everyone, especially Raya as she looked over at her girlfriend. She reminisced over the time when she had been frustrated with herself for always letting the girl she loved fight and protect her, leading up to the point where she began to lose faith in herself as a potential hero as she could never save her.

' _I am strong enough,_ ' she told herself firmly with a serious countenance upon her face. Most of the students, including her and Rachael, went into the portal, leaving only Shoto, Natalie, and Alice.

"Who'd have thought Kacchan would ask about Deku?" the dragon slayer remarked, placing her hands at her hips.

"Why _is_ Midoriya already there apparently?" the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling Katsuki would know…" the Fullbuster teen answered as she narrowed her eyes slightly, "At any rate, we should get going," she advised to her friends, heading towards the vortex.

"Right," the red and white haired teen agreed, following her in alongside the usually rambunctious girl, who took a last look towards the high school before entering the void. Moments later, they stepped out onto what appeared to be a courtyard, seeing a fountain spraying water and shrubbery around with sidewalks and stairwells about.

"Holy crap…" Eijiro uttered out, catching their attentions as they all widened their eyes to see what was before them. It was a large building that was the size of a football stadium, complete with an emblem of the organization attached to its roof.

"Hey, look at that!" Toru exclaimed as everyone turned around and gasped to see the statue erected right behind them, being the splitting image of the Overwatch commander without a mask, looking high up into the sky.

' _Didn't expect these kids to be the excited types…_ ' he admitted inwardly.

"Everyone," he began, catching their attentions, "welcome to Overwatch Headquarters," he said, gesturing towards the entire area they were within.

 **EPISODE I PART III**

"Ugh…" Izuku groaned from within an empty, white room, resting upon a table as his was propped up on a lone pillow. His eyes started to open slowly, seeing the bright white ceiling above him. "Huh…?" he uttered, sitting up.

' _What happened…? Where am I?_ ' he wondered, lifting his left hand up to his head, ' _Last night…_ ' he started to remember, ' _all of those guys with Genji…_ ' he continued through thought, ' _they must have been Overwatch agents!_ ' he realized, putting his extremity onto his chin, ' _Now the question is why did they kidnap me last night?_ ' he asked himself, understanding that he was now apparently in captivity. He glanced around to see no door in sight or even a window, concerned that he was trapped within a cell similar to those in a mental ward. He was about to get off of the table until his right foot touched the floor, causing him to yelp based upon how chilling it was.

"Huh?" he uttered out in confusion, looking to see that his feet were bare. In fact, aside from the All Might-themed boxers he had on, he had no other clothes. "AAAAAHHHH!" he shrieked in shock, "Wh-Wh-What did they do with my clothes?!" he stuttered out in panic, stepping down from the table as he glanced around the area for any sign of an exit. Watching him through security camera footage was a gorilla dressed in armor, having a pair of black-framed glasses with rectangular lenses. Upon noticing that the teen was up and about, he arose from his seat and tapped the right side of the helmet-like fixture he had on his head.

"Jack, are you there?" he questioned into the communicator.

" _Yeah, I'm back,_ " 76's voice responded through the device, " _Is the kid awake?_ " he asked, enticing Winston to look back at the monitor to see the rather panicked inheritor of One For All

"He is," he replied.

" _All right, I'll get this damn suitcase to you as soon as I can…_ " the commander stated as a response, leading the nineteen students into the complex, "Just give me some time to leave the brats with someone else…" he grumbled.

"Heh," the scientist laughed from afar, heading out from his station into another room. After a little while, he was in a kitchen, preparing what seemed to be breakfast, complete with a plate scrambled eggs, a slice of toast, a bowl of cereal, strips of bacon, and some orange juice in a glass. He placed it all onto a tray, reaching over to grab a napkin and some utensils off to the side. Once he did though, he turned around to see that the tray had mysteriously vanished, blinking in confusion.

"This grub's for the kid, right Winston?" a familiar voice asked, catching his attention as he looked to see Tracer there with the tray in her hands, "Don't worry, I'll get it to him in a jiffy!" she declared excitedly, racing off in a blue blur as she blinked away.

"Ah…" the ape uttered, prepared to say something, but just sighed deeply as he held onto the utensils, heading out the door as he followed his comrade. Elsewhere in the building, the light haired man leading the class turned a corner, heading into what looked like a common area with couches and a television, which was showing four different news reports around the globe.

"So we're in Switzerland, huh?" Mashirao inquired, glancing around outside at the city of Bern that lay beyond the compound.

"Kinda weird to be in another universe where the countries are pretty much the same…" Mina pointed out curiously as she stared up at the ceiling in a bored manner.

"Huh…" 76 groaned, already annoyed with the task of watching after the students as he had other things to do.

"Oh, hello Jack," a female voice with an Indian accent greeted, causing him to perk up to see a woman approach him, wearing a blue dress with gold trimmings and having a white, mechanical left arm. She had dark brown skin and long dark hair, donning a visor that had pointed, ear-like extensions that went off to the side. She had long black socks that went up to her thighs underneath her high heels. With that, she also bore a gold necklace and blue, crystal earrings that glimmered beautifully.

"Satya…" he grumbled in relief, glad to have finally found someone. Meanwhile, Minoru started to awe the sight of the woman, right until Tsuyu suddenly whapped him upside the head with her tongue.

"I suppose you'd like for me to take over," she guessed smartly as she arched her eyebrow, making him sigh deeply again.

"Do you mind?" he questioned back as a response, holding up the suitcase slightly, "I need to get this somewhere," he pointed out while heading off.

"Very well, Jack," his comrade responded, seeing him go before turning to the students, who were somewhat surprised by the interaction, "Welcome to Overwatch," she greeted, "My name is Satya Vaswani," she introduced, respectfully bowing to them, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she added warmly with a giggle.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all ours!" the Pop Off Quirk user chimed in excitedly as he drooled, only to end up stomped on the head by Rachael.

"Sorry about him…" she immediately apologized as the Indian woman was left stunned by the act, "He tends to be a little girl crazy…" she pointed out as a drop of sweat rolled down from her head.

' _Understatement of the damn year…_ ' Kyoka inwardly muttered after the comment, rolling her eyes.

"Well… I see that all of you are at least curious about how Overwatch is still standing," the agent pointed out as she held up her left hand, "Or at least… how it's been revived…" she corrected.

"Oh, definitely," Hanta responded, "I thought the headquarters were destroyed a long time ago…" he noted as he tilted his head to the side.

"It's certainly _magnifique_ now~," Yuga commented as his eyes sparkled.

"I will say this," the woman began, causing all of the students to perk up and listen, "Overwatch may be back, but it is far from being normal ever since what happened back then," she stated, waving for the group to follow her down the hall further into the building, "I'll introduce you to whoever else is around today," she promised as they followed her. However, Alice took notice of the fact that Katsuki was staying behind, staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" she asked, making him perk up as he saw her go up to the same window, standing a few yards away from him.

"Nothing," he responded as he took off his mask, shoving it into his pocket.

"That didn't seem to be the case when you brought up Izuku," the Fullbuster teen mentioned with a slight grin.

"Because the damn nerd never misses a class," the Explosion Quirk user retorted, growing more frustrated.

"Yet that would be joyous for you, wouldn't it?" his crush implied, causing him to grit his teeth angrily before taking a deep inhale through his nose to calm himself.

"I think Talon's after him," he stated, causing the ice and water wizard to immediately perk up in shock, "Whatever they got at U.A. was just a part of their mission," he pointed out, starting to walk after his classmates, "Deku's the other part of it," he finished.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked, causing him to stop for a moment and let out a deep breath.

"I can't say," he replied, "All I can guess is that these Overwatch guys brought him here for his own protection," he inquired as he went on his way. His uncharacteristic attitude was shocking to the Fullbuster teen, but she understood that he may have been correct. Her only question now lied with why Izuku was the one being targeted by the terrorist organization.

"Hm…" he hummed from within the white room he was trapped in, pressing his left palm against the wall to try and feel the weight behind it.

' _I could go Full Cowling and try to break through here…_ ' he noted to himself, closing his eyes as he continued to think, ' _but without my costume, I might end up hurting myself if I use One For All at twenty percent…_ ' he said inwardly, wondering what he could do free himself. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a sliding door opening, yelping in surprise as he turned around.

"MORNIN'!" Tracer greeted loudly, "Ya feelin' hungry for breakfast, love?" she inquired to him.

"AH!" he yelped again, blushing madly as he slowly backed away, falling onto his rear end, "Y-Y-You're…. T-T-T-Tr-Tr…" he stuttered, both embarrassed and in awe to be face-to-face with the Overwatch agent.

"Do ya need to take a leak before you eat, love?" she guessed, causing him to turn even redder as he realized that he was still in his underwear.

"Lena, I was going to tell you to wait!" another voice yelled, causing him to perk up as he noticed a larger figure entering the room, "Honestly, the boy's probably been through enough already…" he pointed out as the student had his mouth agape at the sight of the scientist gorilla.

"You're… Winston…" he uttered out, catching his attention as he looked over to see the unkempt haired teen stand up.

"Good to finally meet you, Izuku Midoriya," he greeted, holding out his right hand to him, "You've probably already realized where you are by now, haven't you?" he inquired, making him blink in surprise.

"Is this… Overwatch's new base?" he wondered, receiving a nod in reply from the ape.

"Lena, could you find Jack for me?" he asked his fellow task force member, "We'll need to get the boy something to wear," he noted, causing the freckled teen to blush once again.

"Can do!" the former pilot replied, blinking out of the room in an instant within a blue blur.

"Wow…" the student uttered in amazement, "She's probably faster than Iida…" he noted, while Winston set a napkin and utensils down onto the tray of food brought for him.

"Have some food," he advised, handing it off to him, "It's no good to talk on an empty stomach," he pointed out with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Izuku replied with a smile, taking a bite of the toast he had. After a while, he had eaten almost everything on the tray, drinking his orange juice.

"All Might was always a mystery to me," the researcher admitted as he sat against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, "Aside from his impressive power and achievements as a hero," he began, causing Izuku to perk up slightly, "he had this… aura to him that seemed to promote safety and peace…" he stated, chuckling a little, "It's frustrating to try and explain something that seems so trivial," he confessed as the One For All inheritor finished his drink, setting the tray aside on the table, "but that's what All Might gave to us in our time of need… all throughout the world," he said.

"So All Might helped you out during the… um…?" the aspiring hero tried to guess, unable to clearly remember what event had conspired.

"The Omnic Crisis, yes," Winston finished for him, "He and several other Omni Force members risked their lives to help us bring peace to the world," he mentioned, frowning a little, "It's too bad things didn't stay that way…" he grumbled, causing the human to give off a worried expression, "Anyways, I must applaud you," he noted, changing the subject, "All Might showed us just how you've progressed from the weak fourteen year-old to what you are now," he explained, making him smile.

"Thank you, sir," he responded graciously, looking at his crooked right hand along with the scars that went up his arm, "Right now, I've only used up to twenty percent of my power for a given time…" he confessed, causing the scientist to perk up, "but I think I've gotten better at using it," he admitted proudly.

"Twenty percent?!" he exclaimed out of shock, much to the student's surprise as he saw him laugh heartily, "That's incredible!" he complimented, "With your body being the way it is now, I'm surprised you're able to handle even ten percent of that power!" he noted.

' _Does that mean I look weaker than I should…?_ ' Izuku inwardly inquired, sweating a little.

"Anyways, why did you guys take me in?" he asked, trying to change the subject. The excited expression on the gorilla's face changed to a serious one as he removed his glasses.

"Aside from what we were told the night of Talon's attack on U.A High…" he started to explain, "we understood that they apparently had you as a target," he said, making the teen instantly tense up as he remembered what his longtime rival had told him a few nights ago.

' _So Kacchan was right…_ ' he realized through his thoughts.

"I'm sorry we had to resort to 'kidnapping' you," the scientist apologized, "Shota mentioned how… concerned you seemed when you had left the school grounds yesterday," he pointed out, making the freckled teen blink in surprise.

"Wait, does my mom know that I'm gone?!" he asked in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry," Winston reassured with another laugh, "Lena left her a note for you saying you were off to school early, so you're fine," he said, causing him to sigh in relief.

"Hey…" he started to say, causing the ape to perk up, "what do you know about Amélie Lacroix?" he asked curiously. Putting his specs back over his eyes, the Overwatch member huffed, glancing off to the side.

"That's… not an easy subject to tackle…" he admitted in reply, "and I don't think _I_ should be the one telling you," he added, making the aspiring hero blink in confusion.

"Here we are!" Tracer suddenly yelled as she had zipped back in, holding the suitcase in her hands, "I don't think Jack saw me comin'!" she mentioned with a cheeky smile.

"Ah, my costume!" Izuku yelped in shock, getting it handed to him from the former pilot, "Wait…" he started to realize, "did Mister Aizawa send this to you?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"He gave it to Jack to give to you," the gorilla answered, standing up as he trotted towards the doorway, "Now hurry and get that on," he advised, "You'll wanna see your friends, right?" he inquired, causing him to instantly widen his eyes.

"M-My friends are here?" he questioned with a stutter.

"Come on, love!" Lena pleaded, enticing him to immediately open the suitcase and get out what he needed for his costume. A feeling of excitement was drawing over him as got everything together, prepared to start the next chapter of his hero training.

 **X**

"So many babes…" Minoru muttered as saliva dripped from his lips. After 76 had left the nineteen students with Symmetra, they were introduced to Hana Song, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Aleksandra Zaryanova, Genji Shimada, Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree, Mei-Ling Zhou, Fareeha Amari, Torbjörn Lindholm, Brigitte Lindholm, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, and Zenyatta. Groups of the class were spread out to meet each of the members individually.

"So what's it like being a student at a school for heroes?" D. Va asked Ochaco and Rachael curiously, lying upon a couch on her stomach as she wagged her legs back and forth.

"Well… different from the normal high school stuff…" the requip user answered, nervously scratching her right cheek.

"Of course, there's the usual classes from time to time," the Zero Gravity Quirk user mentioned.

"So it's a _special_ high school!" the gamer girl concluded as she beamed, causing the two girls glance at each other and give off smiles.

"Kyoka, right?" the dreadlock haired man inquired to the musician, catching her attention, "That's a pretty sweet costume you got," he complimented as he snapped his fingers.

"Thanks," she replied in gratitude, "I've made a few changes here and there with some of the amps for attacking and these headphones to block out any feedback when I use my Quirk," she explained, gesturing to the parts of her outfit.

"It's kinda like my own tech in a way," the Overwatch member noted, chuckling a little.

"So yer the kid that won the Sports Festival a while back?" the cowboy-like man asked Katsuki, as he stood beside Hanta and Shoto.

"Yeah, what about it?" he replied in question, arching an eyebrow.

"Hmph," McCree scoffed, "Ya don't look all that special to me," he confessed, causing a tick mark to appear on the Explosion Quirk user's forehead, which his dark haired classmate took notice of as he grimaced.

"Uh… pissing him off is the wrong idea…" he mentioned nervously in a whisper.

"Yeah," the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user bluntly agreed.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person," Alice greeted as she bowed towards Genji respectfully.

"The honor is all ours," he responded with his own respectful bow, "Your father has told the Omni Force much of your achievements as a student already," he noted to her, "Perhaps you may someday join him amongst the members," he stated, causing her to smile. In the meantime, Hanzo folded his arms over his chest and looked to see Natalie staring out the window towards the horizon of Bern, as the compound appeared to be isolated from the city given the walls surrounding it.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Eijiro exclaimed excitedly, making her perk up and see him chatting away with Reinhardt, Torbjörn, and Brigitte. She saw Toru, Tsuyu, Mina, and Raya having a conversation with Symmetra and Zarya, Koji actively listening to the sage-like Omnic with Fumikage, Mashirao, and Fareeha, and Tenya enjoying a chat with Mei, as she was talking to him about her research surrounding climate change. While conversing seemed good for her to engage in, she could not help but think about her best friend, wondering where he was.

' _Deku…_ ' she inwardly muttered, clenching her right fist in frustration.

"Miss Dragneel," Genji's voice chimed in, catching her attention as she turned to see him approach with both his brother and Alice, "I take it that you are worried about your classmate?" he inquired cleverly, making her blink in surprise before turning back towards the window.

"You guessed right," she replied.

"You need not worry," the swordsman reassured as he held out his right hand, "Izuku is fine and will be with us shortly," he told her, causing her to smile.

"Guess I shouldn't worry too much about Deku at all," she admitted, cheekily chuckling. However, the archer blinked in complete confusion.

"By that you mean… your friend?" he implied to her with an arched eyebrow, making her perk up.

"Yeah, that's his hero name," she responded. The brothers glanced at each other in shock, unable to comprehend such a title for a person aspiring to be as great as a hero.

"A name… he chose?" Hanzo inquired. The Fullbuster teen just giggled at the conversation, knowing that the freckled teen's hero name had a different meaning to him than it usually would have had. As the conversations continued to go on with Minoru needing to be dragged away from the female members by Jiro, who stabbed her left earphone jack into his ear, pulling his fainted body away.

"It's nice that we're having all of these talks and getting to know each other…" Mina started to say, "but… shouldn't we be learning more about the Omni Force from you guys?" she asked, raising her right hand.

"And how Overwatch is still around?" Hanta chimed in as a question. Most of the members glanced at each other nervously, unsure of whether or not they should respond or if their response would be clear and accurate enough.

"Overwatch is not exactly reformed perfectly," a feminine voice with a Swedish accent answered, catching the class' attention as they all turned to see Angela Ziegler approaching them, donning her Valkyrie suit as she came to a stop.

"Hold on…" Shoto began to realize, blinking for a moment, "you're Mercy, right?" he asked, causing her to turn towards him and grin.

"That's correct, Shoto Todoroki," she responded before facing the rest of the class, "You may know me as the eighth squadron leader of the Omni Force," she told the group, "I'm more known here as the head of Overwatch's medical team," she stated, "or at least… what's left of it…" she corrected despondently, glancing off to the side to the surprise of the students.

"What does… that mean?" Ochaco asked with an arched eyebrow.

"This is all that was salvaged from Overwatch over the years, including us," Torbjörn replied, sitting down on a couch, "Time has done its damage in this world because of our absence, so now we have to try and fix it," he declared, clenching his right fist.

"While we were championed as heroes once," Jack's voice chimed in, causing them to all turn and see him approach, coming to a stop before them, "we became exiled and treated like the same criminals who threatened millions of lives," he explained, causing several of the students to widen their eyes in shock.

"Things have changed lately," Mei mentioned, jumping into the conversation, "but… not all for the better," she pointed out.

"Which is why this 'field trip' for you is an opportunity to really be able to provide for others," another voice added, catching everyone's attention as they looked to see Winston approaching alongside Tracer.

"Is that a talking gorilla with glasses?" Eijiro asked aloud, somewhat stunned.

"We have a damn mouse as a principal and _that's_ what bugs you?" Katsuki sarcastically questioned towards his friend. The comment made Alice stifle a laugh, which he took notice of as he blushed a little, surprised that she had found it somewhat funny. Just then, Natalie saw Izuku trotting behind the two approaching task force members, now dressed in his costume.

"Deku!" she exclaimed, hurriedly rushing over and causing him to perk up, only to be ambushed by a hug from the girl.

"N-N-N-Natalie!" he stuttered in shock while blushing, "Uh… it's good to… see… huh?" he uttered out, interrupting his own sentence as he took notice of her quivering lips and closed eyes. Her firm grasp around him was unlike their previous embraces, seemingly not wanting to let go or lose him. Understanding immediately, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm okay," he reassured with a simple smile.

"She your girlfriend, love?" Lena implied, making him widen his eyes and blush madly.

"N-N-N-No!" he stammered out, letting go of the dragon slayer as he stepped back, "I mean… she's a great friend…" he admitted sheepishly, fidgeting with his fingers. Ochaco looked on with a concerned expression, seemingly jealous even.

"Well, now that we're all here," Mercy began, causing everyone to look over at her, "let's continue the history lesson," she advised, waving for the others to follow her deeper into the building.

 **X**

As the class was guided throughout Overwatch's facilities, Izuku noticed several posters of his mentor strewn about in the workout area, some spaces in the barracks, and within just a few of the hallways.

"Boy, there are a lot of these All Might posters, huh Midoriya?" Eijiro commented, leaning against the left shoulder of his classmate.

"That's because All Might was a champion of justice, like in your world," Reinhardt responded, catching their attentions.

"He's right, you know," Brigitte chimed in, "I only heard so many stories, but… All Might was revered as a godsent to our world," she explained, glancing up at the ceiling.

"It wasn't just him though," Tracer mentioned as she blinked over to walk beside the two students, surprising them as she had suddenly appeared, "There were his squad members, other Omni Force leaders, and so on," she listed off, "Things probably would've been much worse if he and the others weren't around…" she admitted, much to their surprise.

"So how come things went to shit after you 'saved' the world?" Katsuki asked.

"Bakugo, language!" Tenya shouted angrily towards him.

"No, that's all right," Jack reassured to the class representative, waving for him to stand down as he looked over at the spiky haired teen, "Bad guys had been popping up all over the world after the Omnic Crisis," he started to explain, "And when we couldn't, we were torn up from the inside out," he stated, putting his hand up to his mask.

"Overwatch wasn't exactly popular in the public eye for failing, huh?" Tsuyu guessed, placing her right index finger against her cheek.

"It was more or less because we couldn't get to them when they needed us," Torbjörn answered, catching her attention.

"But… what about the Omni Force?" Ochaco asked curiously, wondering why seemed to be left out of the story.

"Huh…" 76 sighed deeply, placing his hands at his hips as he stopped for a moment, causing everyone to do the same, "You all know about the fight the Omni Force got into with the Marines, right?" he inquired to the students.

"Yes, sir," Alice responded as she stepped forward, "My father and Natalie's were a part of that…" she noted.

"Ben Tennyson didn't want them to be," the Overwatch commander stated suddenly, causing the class to all blink in surprise, "He wanted to keep them away from the whole affair, saying it was his business to protect his world," he told them, clenching his fists, "We, unfortunately, were the same…" he muttered out.

"Overwatch needed to reassure the people of the world that peace could remain with us available," Winston elaborated, making everyone look over at him, "But as incident after incident kept popping up with new problems arising within our own organization," he kept going, taking off his glasses for a moment, "we were spread too thin and ended up looked at as the criminals we fought…" he said, sounding frustrated.

"Torn apart from the inside out…" Torbjörn grumbled, "A lot of the guys you see here weren't even a part of our troop when our headquarters were blown to smithereens," he added, causing the students aside from Shoto and Katsuki to gasp in shock.

"Nevertheless, there has been a significant change," Angela chimed in reassuringly, catching their attentions, "With the world the way it's been for the past few years…" she started to say, "governments are now being forced to use us as an alternative, having rewritten legislation that once deterred any form of operations to be conducted by us," she explained.

"You mean the Petras Act, right?" Izuku guessed as he raised his hand.

"Right on, love!" Tracer responded as she blinked over to his side, causing him to stumble back in shock.

"We can't engage enemies unless they attack us," Reinhardt mentioned, "so our duties are held mostly to support and aid to those affected around the world," he told the group.

"So like giving people resources?" Eijiro guessed as he tilted his head to the side, "That sounds heroic!" he noted with a grin. The medic smiled at his enthusiasm, remembering a time where she had been recruited by the man revered as a champion in her world.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _You… want me?" Mercy asked, seeing the number one hero extending his right hand out to her in offering._

" _But of course!" he responded with his trademark smile, "The Omni Force has been looking for a woman with such skill and cunning as yours, Doctor Ziegler!" he noted excitedly, "I think it's a great opportunity for you to surpass your own limits!" he added with a chuckle._

" _Heh," she laughed, holding her Caduceus Staff close, seemingly embarrassed by the flattering proposal, "But I am no leader, Toshinori," she pointed out, "Why not ask Jack… or Ana even?" she questioned, wondering why she was selected._

" _Because I believe that your drive to save lives is what the Omni Force needs," he responded, much to her surprise, "And I will do my best to help you live up to those expectations," he promised. She merely smiled, grateful to his honest intentions._

 **END FLASHBACK**

' _I hope I'm living up to those expectations, Toshinori,_ ' she inwardly said, smiling.

"So if you guys are the only Overwatch members around anymore…" Kyoka started to say, "you're spread out pretty thin if you're giving aid all over the world, right?" she inquired.

"You said it…" Lúcio grumbled, folding his arms behind his head.

"Which is why we've brought you here," Zarya commented, causing the students to all blink in confusion.

"You've all had your experiences with internships and your encounters with villains," Mercy chimed in to bring the focus towards her, "You'll be divided into four groups that'll travel to different parts of the world in order to help the people and promote a sense of peace," she explained to the class as they all listened carefully, "I'll be explaining more once we reach the hangar," she promised, waving for everyone to follow her.

"So we're being split up…" Ochaco realized, glancing up at the ceiling, "I wonder who'll be in each group…" she said.

"It'll probably be based on both our Quirks and the locations they're needed in," Tsuyu answered, "By the way Midoriya," she began, catching the freckled teen's attention, "Bakugo was asking about you earlier today," she pointed out, much to his surprise as the spiky haired teen caught wind of the conversation, glaring over at them.

"A-Asking about me how?" Izuku questioned with a stutter, feeling the dangerous presence of his rival approaching them.

"He was just wondering where you were," the Frog Quirk user replied bluntly, "Though I doubt he really cared," she admitted, trotting with the others after the Overwatch agents towards the hangar.

"Hey," Katsuki uttered, causing the unkempt haired teen to flinch in surprise, slowly turning around to face him, "don't ever pull a goddamn stunt like you did yesterday," he advised seriously and menacingly, "Otherwise, I'll kill you dead," he bluntly stated, causing him to gulp in fright.

"G-Got it!" he stammered in reply, seeing him trudge off.

' _Boy… that wasn't like the usual Kacchan… but still…_ ' he noted inwardly, hurrying after him towards the hangar. Moments later, everyone was gathered at a landing pad station with four ships spread about the area.

"We'll be taking off tomorrow, but for now…" Winston began as he held a piece of paper in his large hands, adjusting his glasses to better read it, "these are the following groups," he stated, "First we have Shoto Todoroki, Eijiro Kirishima, Hanta Sero, Mina Ashido, and Raya Tennyson," he listed off.

"All right!" the Tape Quirk user exclaimed as he exchanged a fist bump with his spiky, red haired friend. Rachael seemed disappointed that she and her girlfriend would not be together, but the half rainbow haired girl just grinned, knowing that it would okay to spend just some time apart.

"Next we have Minoru Mineta, Tenya Iida, Kyoka Jiro, Koji Koda, and Rachael Hagane," the scientist listed off, causing the students called upon to all perk up.

"I look forward to seeing how we can all work together!" the class representative with his right hand raised high.

"Totally!" the musician agreed, while the usually silent teen beside her nodded as well.

"Hm…" the Pop Off Quirk user grumbled with his hand pressed against his cheek in frustration.

"Come on, Minoru," Rachael beckoned, pulling him by his yellow cape in a yelp, "It'll be good to get your mind off of girls and onto something a lot more important," she pointed out.

"But isn't saving girls important?!" he retorted in question, causing his classmates to all chuckle nervously aside from a few.

"Now we have… Katsuki Bakugo," the gorilla began, causing most of the remaining students to flinch in surprise as they were unsure about partnering alongside him, "Yuga Aoyama, Alice Fullbuster, Natalie Dragneel, and Mashirao Ojiro," he listed off.

"So we're teaming up with Katsuki…" the ice and water wizard noted.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" the Tail Quirk user admitted as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of his head.

"It's certainly a spicy group~," the Navel Laser Quirk user commented, showing signs of stress as well. In the meantime, the dragon slayer glanced over at the remaining five.

' _So I'm not with Deku, huh?_ ' she realized, somewhat disappointed.

"We're a team again!" Ochaco exclaimed with a pump of her right fist.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu croaked happily.

"It's certainly been a while, but I always look forward to working alongside you all," Fumikage stated with a grin.

"Yeah," Izuku agreed as he nodded.

"Um…" Toru chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked over at her, "I've never been a part of any teams you've been on…" she noted as she fidgeted with her fingers, "I mean… I'm not that noticeable and everything…" she mentioned rather casually, sounding embarrassed.

"No, no, no!" the freckled teen repeated as he waved his hands frantically, "We're excited to get to work with you, Hagakure!" he proclaimed, while the girls behind him nodded in agreement.

"Aw, thank you!" the invisible girl replied graciously, "But don't think that sweet talk's gonna get to me, Midoriya…" she pointed out, causing him to blink in confusion and blush a little.

"All right, that's it!" Jack yelled, catching everyone's attentions, "We leave tomorrow at eight in the morning, so be ready," he advised, "'Til then, you can use our training facilities or rest up in the rooms we prepared for you," he mentioned, starting to walk off.

"Uh… shouldn't he be saying that we're dismissed or somethin'?" Hanta inquired with a tilt of his head.

"That old man's not the same as he used to be…" Hana noted out of annoyance as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You may go," Angela said, enticing everyone to start to head out of the area, "Oh, Izuku!" she called out, catching the attention of the One For All inheritor as he was about to leave.

"Miss Mercy?" he uttered in confusion, seeing her approach, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I wanted to let you know first that your group's mission will not be focused on rescuing as much as retrieving information," the medic explained as a response.

"Wh-What do you mean?" he stammered in question, also noticing Genji coming over.

"We are going to infiltrate Talon's base of operations and learn what they are planning to do in your universe," he told him, causing him to slightly widen his eyes in disbelief. Elsewhere in his world, guards walked about their positions, carrying their rifles about the maximum security prison known solely as Tartarus: the high-security prison said to be worse than the death penalty for criminals. Viewing it through her scope atop the tall apparatus of a bridge was Widowmaker, who smirked as she stood up from her crouched position. It seemed as she was preparing to make a move; one that could possibly change the future of the hero society and even the entire world.

 **END**

 **NegaiFreak: Woo! I'm back on a roll!**

 **Ochaco Uraraka: Probably because you're not stuck with a difficult job anymore.**

 **NegaiFreak: And because I've got inspiration from both Overwatch and My Hero Academia lately. Speaking of which, go watch whatever media's out on YouTube around them! Seriously, they're really good!**

 **Ochaco Uraraka: Anyways, we apologize if NegaiFreak was kinda rushing with introducing the Overwatch characters. He wanted to get this part taken care of quickly because after this, there's not gonna be a new chapter for a while. He'll properly flesh them out later on, so don't worry!**

 **NegaiFreak: At least according to the schedule, which I'm still planning on following, "Omni Force: WAR" and "Evolution" are my two fics that I need to complete before the end of my senior year in college. A chapter from each of them is coming up next, so stay tuned. And PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. EPISODE II PART I

**Welcome back to the story I'm sure a lot of you were waiting to get an update for! After a brief setup chapter last time, we'll finally be getting back into the nitty gritty action of "Traitor" and see just what the aspiring heroes of Class 1-A will be getting into in the world of Overwatch! Even if those of you who are reading aren't fans of either franchise, you'll love the stuff that's up ahead for this episode.**

 **Izuku Midoriya: So be sure to leave a favorite or a review when you're done reading!**

 **Tracer: And don't forget to follow Mister NegaiFreak for more amazing stories of his FanFiction Universe!**

 **With all that said and done, let's get back into Traitor!**

 **TRAITOR**

Coming down from a long, dark hallway was a large figure with white lines of paint streaked across his nose, the right side of his face, and along his left shoulder. He was a tall, muscular African, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy white trousers with a red cloak tied around his waist, while a red band was upon his left wrist. Though he wore no other clothing, his entire right arm was covered by a large, golden gauntlet, which had metal spikes at its knuckles and bone-like ones at his shoulder. Its gold and black coloring was also apparent on the knee guards he had and the open-toed soles at his feet. The full gauntlet covered up to his right pectoral, extending to his back and even his head as there were headphone-like devices covering both of his ears. A scowl was upon his face as he approached the sliding doors, which opened as he came closer. He had entered what appeared to be a conference room, where quite a few people were already seated. Along with Reaper and Sombra were two others.

One was a short and red haired woman with pale white skin, donning a black suit that was much like the cloaked Talon agent's, except she had a certain machine attached to her back, which flowed with an ominous purple energy that traveled through pipes up to her elbows. They seemed to have the energy flow into smaller tubes that led to the palms of her hands; one of which was covered and had a purple light on its palm, while the other was uncovered and had a yellow luminosity. Her eyes were of different colors as well, being brownish red in the right while blue in the left, which was surrounded by a strange, metallic fixture.

The other individual in the room was actually an Omnic, having a silver and black body underneath a three-piece black suit, with a red tie. Seven red dots were in a hexagonal formation above his slitted red eyes, and he had a golden pin attached to suit that resembled the letter pi.

" _Well Akande,_ " he began, catching everyone's attention, " _it seems you've laid all your cards on the table for this,_ " he pointed out as he turned his head towards the Talon leader, who merely narrowed his eyes onto him.

"Wow, a card joke," the technician of the group mumbled sarcastically in a bored manner as she was looking at a holographic cube in her fingers, "Were you just waiting to say something like that?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Enough…" the mercenary next to her growled as he folded his arms over the conference table, "You're only here because you have the intel from the school…" he grumbled, making her roll her eyes out of exasperation.

"I'm calling this meeting to attention," the Nigerian chimed in, silencing everyone as they looked over at him, "Firstly, I'd like to inform you that our current status is… lacking…" he stated, "The recall of Overwatch has brought about a new era of peace that slowly spreads across the globe," he told his comrades, resting the palm of his gauntlet-covered hand onto the table, "Though the Omnics and those who create conflict still exist, we ourselves have remained stagnant… quiet…" he stated with narrowed eyes, removing his armored extremity and turning around, "It cannot continue like this," he finished.

"Which is why you've decided to switch the focus onto other worlds," the scientist in the room noted, "The society of superpowers that thrives with each new generation…" she mentioned with an ominous grin.

"Sombra," Akande uttered, catching the hacker's attention as she stood up and expanded the holographic cube in her hand into a holographic screen, which she tapped a few times with her fingertips before it became a web of images that floated over the table.

"This is everything we got from UA High," she said as she looked over at the pictures of news articles, police reports, and medical records, "All information on the teachers, the students…" she listed off as the headshots of said people were coming up, "including the ones you dealt with the other night, Gabe," she pointed out with a smirk, making him growl. The image of All Might stared the terrorist organization's leader right in the face as he glared back at it, clenching his right fist.

"Toshinori Yagi…" he muttered, "The man who had me imprisoned almost seven years ago…" he noted, placing his arms behind his back.

" _Sounds like it's unfortunate that you won't be facing him again,_ " Maximilien added, catching the Talon leader's attention as he glanced over at him.

"I am relieved actually," he responded in stoic and calm manner, "It makes our mission all the less complicated," he added, nodding to the technician to allow her to continue.

"Amélie's been surveying the prison for two days now," she said, showcasing images of the fortress-like penitentiary, "It appears that there's only entrance along that bridge to the island, and she said it would be nearly impossible for anyone to just try and waltz in," she explained.

"Not surprising, considering the potential power the criminals housed in there possess…" Moira pointed out, sounding intrigued.

"What about the one we're looking for?" Reaper asked, chiming into the conversation. Pulling over one of the images by placing her fingertip upon it and dragging it over as if it were a touch screen, Sombra tapped it to make it enlarge. What the image showed was a man of strong, imposing features, dressed in a suit. He had a black, skull-like mask with angular pipes at the top and a collar-like life support system around his neck.

" _The man who made All Might himself go into retirement…_ " the Omnic of the group said, placing his hands together as his elbows rested upon the table.

"All For One…" Akande uttered with narrowed eyes, "Conflict in our world is lessening, yet it grows in a world of heroes," he noted as he looked on at the image of the villain, "If powers were to suddenly emerge in this world, what do you think would happen?" he inquired to his allies.

"Let's see…" the technician of the group began to ponder, rubbing her chin with her fingers, "More wars, more trafficking, more of everything chaotic…" she listed off, grinning with each thought she put down.

"But what _exactly_ can this bastard do to make that happen?" Reaper questioned as he sounded unconvinced.

"This man has the power to take other powers for himself or bestow them onto others," his leader responded as everyone there listened on carefully, "Imagine for a moment…" he advised to his colleagues, "a society… a world at war including individual with these remarkable powers…" he continued, "One would be enough, but two?" he suggested, starting to grin, "That's why this breakout mission we'll be conducting is so important," he stated, "Not only will we revitalize the conflict here and our own organization," he kept going while turning around, "but it will create chaos there once that man has been freed," he finished.

"A man of that caliber back in the light…" Moira said as she put her fingertips together, "It would cause quite a stir," she noted with a devious grin. The web of images then dissolved, forming back into the holographic cube that the hacker let disappear in her hand.

"What about All Might's successor?" she asked after a moment, "Gabe and Amélie couldn't kill him the night we infiltrated the school grounds…" she mentioned, making the masked man beside her growl again.

"It is irrelevant," the Nigerian answered calmly, "He is no All Might, much less close to being him," he affirmed, "In three days, we will gather everyone still within Talon to carry out this mission," he declared firmly, heading towards the sliding doors.

" _It's an all or nothing gamble…_ " Maximilien pointed out as he turned his head towards the departing man, " _I'm impressed… Doomfist,_ " he admitted, causing him to smirk before he left the room, prepared to carry out his operation when it would be time.

 **EPISODE II PART I**

" _Nano Cola! Enjoy!_ " a soda can with an image of D. Va on it sounded off as the lights atop it sparkled.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Ochaco exclaimed as the object was in Mina's hands.

"I know, right?!" she screamed excitedly, "Hana's got a fridge full of 'em!" she mentioned.

"She also has snacks!" Toru chimed in, holding several bags of flavored chips in her arms.

"Hey, can we get some of those over here?" Eijiro requested, sitting beside Katsuki and Hanta on a couch as they were playing a video game, rapidly pressing the keys of their controllers. All of the students were now dressed in their regular clothes that they had brought, now gathered in the lounge as the sun was setting just outside of the base. After being dismissed from their meeting earlier in the day, they were free to do whatever they wanted within the confines of the headquarters. Most of them just got changed and stayed in the lounge area, playing games, chatting, and just hanging out until they would be sent to bed later. Within a bathroom was a shirtless Izuku, who had just showered and brushed his teeth, as the water from the sink rinsed out the toothpaste he spat out down the drain. He looked at his reflection, seeing the despondent expression he appeared to have.

' _Since Winston couldn't tell me, I bet it's really hard to talk about what happened…_ ' he inwardly concluded after a moment of thought.

"Hey, Midoriya," a voice chimed in, catching his attention as he looked to see Minoru standing at the doorway, "Make sure you got a shirt on this time," he advised, tossing a plain white t-shirt to him. He caught it, looking at it with a confused face before glancing back over at his classmate.

"Uh… thanks?" he uttered back to him, grateful but also perplexed.

"I got my eye on you…" the Pop Off Quirk user muttered before slowly exiting. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of the curly haired teen's head afterwards as he gave off a nervous grin.

' _Just like what happened during the middle of the licensing exam…_ ' he muttered to himself, letting out a sigh. Moments later, he was in the lounge with everyone else as they snacked on chips and drinks while watching the video game their friends were playing.

"HAH!" the Explosion Quirk user laughed loudly after the screen showed that his character had emerged victorious in the game, "Eat that, Tape Arms!" he taunted to his opponent, who rolled his eyes out of exasperation.

"Chill out, Kacchan…" Natalie muttered, leaning her arms against the couch from behind.

"Hey, is anyone wondering if Yaoyorozu and the others might come here, too?" Kyoka asked her fellow aspiring heroes, getting their attentions as Shoto tensed up upon hearing the class deputy's name.

"I'm not sure…" Tenya answered, placing his hand onto his chin, "None of them were mentioned during the team announcements by Winston," he pointed out.

"I guess that would mean they'd have those four do supplementary lessons like those who failed the practical test," Tsuyu suggested as a response, placing her right index finger onto her cheek.

"Well that sucks…" Eijiro commented in dismay, "We end up getting to meet the members of Overwatch, while they're stuck at school…" he noted as he glanced off to the side.

"It's unfortunate, but they need their rest," Fumikage chimed in as he leaned against the wall, "A traumatizing event like that takes time to recover from," he mentioned.

"Yeah, we got a ton of time off when there was the USJ attack," Rachael added in agreement.

"UA must've thought if we were to take too much time off, we'd be left in the dust compared to Class B," her girlfriend pointed out cleverly, earning herself a quick kiss on her right cheek from the requip user, making her blush a little.

"That was the case with the training camp, too~," Yuga chimed in.

"HEY!" Katsuki suddenly yelled, causing everyone to flinch in surprise, "Who wants to get their ass beat next?!" he challenged with a wide smirk across his face.

"Kacchan…" Izuku sighed, while everyone nervously glanced away.

"Ooh, you're playing one of my games!" a familiar voice exclaimed, catching their attentions as they saw Hana approaching the lounge with Lena and Mei in tow as they were casually dressed as well.

"Oh, D. Va!" Ochaco cried out in greeting, "We were just trying out your… uh…" she tried to say as she looked at the soda can unsurely, unable to read the Korean writing upon it.

"Nano Cola, love," the former aviator finished for her as she blinked over in an instant within a blue blur, grabbing one of the cans from Mina and snapping it open.

"Are you guys playing the winner?" the MEKA pilot guessed as she hopped onto the couch and landed right beside Hanta, snatching his controller, "Let's see what you got!" she challenged excitedly. A sadistic grin came across the Explosion Quirk user's face, which the others on the couch grimaced at.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" the horned girl of the group asked before taking a swig of her drink.

"Jack and the others are busy going over who's going with who tomorrow morning," the climatologist answered as she went over and sat down in an empty chair, "The locations are set, but they're making sure they can trust whoever's gonna be left in charge," she mentioned.

"I see…" Tenya said, rubbing his chin.

"AH, WHAT THE HELL?!" Katsuki suddenly bellowed, making everyone flinch again. The health meter of his character in the video was empty, while Hana's character had a meter that was practically still full.

"And game over!" she exclaimed delightedly with a cheeky smile, "Just like the good old days!" she added, giggling afterwards.

"I want a rematch!" the angered teen demanded in rage.

"Hey, no fair dude!" Eijiro shouted, grabbing one end of the controller he had, "I wanted to play next!" he claimed as he yanked at it.

"Yeah, me too!" Minoru chimed in as he went over to them.

"They're such animals…" Fumikage muttered as he lowered his head.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked in agreement with a nod of her head.

"Ya know, Hana used to be a pro gamer back where she's from," Lena commented, catching the attentions of those around her.

"Wait, a gamer?" Ochaco questioned as she arched an eyebrow, "Like as in video games?" she guessed, getting a nod in reply from the Overwatch member.

"She used to be at the top in South Korea," she pointed out, while the boys continued to argue over who would face the MEKA pilot next, "But… when the Omnic Crisis started, she was called onto help when their mechs couldn't handle the enemy alone," she explained, "She says it was an evolution of her career… but… she's made so many sacrifices to make sure she's able to protect her people… and everyone…" she noted, glancing off to the side solemnly as those near her listened on with worried expressions, especially Izuku.

"What about you?" Mina asked curiously.

"Heh," Tracer chuckled, placing her hand over the glowing machine over her body, "My past was a little more… complicated…" she admitted sheepishly.

"You were caught in an accident… and when you were found…" the freckled teen began, causing her to perk up in surprise, "your body was suffering from… chronal disassociation as scientists put it…" he explained.

"That's right, love…" she responded with a small grin, "Have you been readin' up on me?" she inquired with a playfully skeptic look, making him blush on the spot.

"Uh… well… since you're on the same team as All Might…" he began to reply, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "I figured I should brush up on all my knowledge of Overwatch members…" he confessed with a smile. Lena giggled, turning back towards the girls.

"This accelerator made by Winston helped stabilize my body and keep me here in the present," she explained, "If it weren't for him… or Overwatch, I don't know where I'd be…" she admitted as she grinned innocently.

"All of us have wanted to contribute to the betterment of the world in our own ways," Mei chimed in, catching everyone's attention, "Whether it was by achieving feats in science to advance us or save people's lives from the rogue Omnics…" she began to recall, "we all wanted to make the world a better place," she stated.

"And that's what All Might wanted, too," Hana mentioned, chiming into the conversation as she yanked the controller away from the boys before they could potentially break.

' _Make the world a better place, huh?_ ' Izuku wondered, blinking as he took the time to think.

"We should all get some rest now," Alice suddenly advised, catching everyone's attention, "It's going to be a busy day tomorrow," she added seriously.

"Let me get my rematch first!" Katsuki yelled back as he tried to get the controller out of the Korean girl's hands as she grimaced in fright.

"Oh for goodness' sake…" the ice and water wizard muttered as she trotted over and grabbed the angry teen's right wrist with her left hand, practically dragging him away, "I hope I don't have to do this during our trip, Katsuki…" she complained.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU DAMN STRIPPER!" he bellowed in demand, but to no avail as she had taken him out of the lounge.

"We should go, too," Shoto advised as he started to walk off.

"G'night, loves!" Lena cried out in farewell as the entire class followed their classmate towards the barracks they would be staying in.

"Hey, Deku," a voice chimed in, catching the freckled teen's attention as he looked to see Natalie walking beside him, "you still doing okay?" she asked out of concern, much to his surprise as he blinked.

"Uh, yeah…" he responded somewhat nervously, "I mean… I'm still wondering what exactly my team's gonna be getting into tomorrow…" he admitted, remembering Angela's words earlier in the day.

"Well… uh…" the dragon slayer began as they approached the crossroads, with the boys going into a room on one side, while the girls went into the one on the opposite end, "I wish you the best of luck…" she said somewhat formally, causing the One For All inheritor to chuckle as it seemed so unlike her.

"You too," he responded, about to head into his side until he was pulled into a tight embrace from the Dragneel girl, who clenched her eyes shut as she held onto him. It was the same kind of hug that he experienced from her earlier in the day, enticing him to wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

"Don't get hurt, okay?" she asked in a pleading tone into his ear.

"I promise I'll try not to," he immediately replied, making her stifle a laugh as she grinned. She then started to pull herself away, only to end up with her eyes locking onto his at the moment they crossed paths. She started to put her hands behind his head, about to lean in as he began blushing profusely, but stopped as she blinked in realization.

"S-Sorry…!" she stuttered out in apology as her own cheeks turned pink, taking herself away from him and going over to her side of the barracks, "Good night!" she whispered in farewell. As the door closed in front of him, Izuku sighed deeply in frustration with a shake of his head.

' _Way to go, Deku…_ ' he muttered sarcastically to himself, disappointed that he could not follow through with the affectionate gesture. He turned around to enter the boys' barracks until he saw Minoru standing at the open doorway, shaking his head.

"I told you to watch yourself, Midoriya…" he noted, sounding upset with him.

"Jeez, Mineta…" he grumbled in response with a roll of his eyes, walking into the room soon afterwards.

 **X**

The next morning, the students of Class 1-A were all gathered together in the hangar, dressed in their costumes as the members of Overwatch had made their decisions on who would be heading where.

"All right, listen up," Jack began gruffly, making the aspiring heroes aside from Katsuki and Shoto immediately perk up and stiffen a little, "First group's gonna be working with me and Reinhardt," he told them, "We'll be heading out to Dorado, Mexico," he stated as the members of said group blinked in surprise.

"Mexico, huh?" Hanta uttered from his open helmet, "What's out there that's so bad?" he asked curiously.

"Apparently there's been a lot of drug trafficking and weapon cartels moving out from Dorado over the years," Brigitte explained in response, "I'll be coming along to help out," she declared with a smirk towards the Tape Quirk user, who blushed a little.

"Okay, let's do it!" Eijiro exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Mina shouted with a pump of her fist. Raya just grinned at their enthusiastic behavior, but then glanced over to see the rather despondent expression of the red and white haired teen. It was never unusual for him to act that way, but she noticed that he seemed ashamed of himself for some reason. She decided not to worry about it though, putting her attention onto the group's leader.

"For the next group…" Satya began, causing the five of them to perk up, especially Minoru as he grinned in excited anticipation, "you'll be with me," she stated.

"YES!" the Pop Off Quirk user screamed in delight, only to suddenly have his ear stabbed by Kyoka's right jack, followed by being bombarded with powerful vibrations as he fell to the ground and fainted.

"Ignore him," she advised bluntly with her hands in her pockets.

"We're in on this gig, too!" Hana chimed in as she approached the group with Mei alongside her.

"We're honored to be working with you," Tenya replied as he placed his left hand over his chest, while Koji merely nodded.

"So where are we going?" Rachael asked as she went over to pick up the perverted teen by his yellow cape.

"Seattle, Washington in the United States," the Indian woman answered, "We'll be dealing with rogue Omnic forces down that are currently terrorizing the area," she told them.

"Sounds like quite the trip…" the requip user noted, somewhat nervous. As they gathered with the Overwatch members of their group to discuss the mission, Jesse and Hanzo approached the members of the third team.

"So y'all here are comin' with us to Moscow, Russia," the cowboy-like man said as they listened carefully.

"And we'll be taking down bad guys, right?" Katsuki guessed with a sadistically excited grin.

"Actually," Aleksandra began to reply, placing her left hand onto his shoulder to get his and the others' attentions, "we'll be taking part in rescue operations and providing aid to the people," she explained to them, "And no fighting," she added with a smirk, much to the Explosion Quirk user's chagrin as he gritted his teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he bellowed angrily, making his teammates flinch in surprise.

"This… actually might be a good experience for us," Mashirao admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "You didn't exactly pass the licensing exam and not all of us passed with practically flying colors…" he pointed out.

"Shut up, Tail!" the angry teen shouted, making him grimace in surprise.

"Oh dear…" Alice muttered, placing the palm of her left hand over her face in exasperation, while Natalie just giggled.

"Now that you have your assignments, you may all head out," Angela stated, enticing the three groups to all separate and head towards their respective ships.

"Um…" Toru chimed in, nervously raising her right hand as she caught the attention of the Omni Force squadron leader, "what about us?" she asked curiously, wondering why her group was not yet called upon.

"We'll be gathering you in my lab shortly," Winston responded, causing the fourth team's members to perk up and look over at him, "Now come along," he beckoned, waving for them to follow him, Mercy, Genji, and Tracer. As they did, Izuku took a quick look back at the jets that were taking off, seeing that the one heading for Russia was going off in a different direction in comparison to the other two.

' _Natalie…_ ' he inwardly uttered, remembering their conversation from last night. Just then, he felt a hand come onto his shoulder, enticing him to look over and see Fareeha beside him.

"Come on, Izuku," she beckoned, making him blink in surprise before widening his eyes in realization.

"R-Right!" he stammered, jogging after his comrades. A little while later, the five students and the five Overwatch members were gathered in the laboratory, as the gorilla scientist was looking for something in the ensemble of inventions he had worked on littered about the floor.

"I see you've spent a lot of time on your research, Mister Winston," Tsuyu noted, seeing that there were banana peels and empty jars of peanut butter lying around.

"Ha," he chuckled, pushing aside a few of the devices he had, "I do what I can in my spare time…" he admitted rather sheepishly, "Uh, please excuse the mess in here," he apologized, "I tend to snack quite often…" he mentioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

" _Snackins_ ' an exaggeration, love," Lena pointed out bluntly with a roll of her eyes, blinking around rapidly afterwards to pick up his trash and dispose of it properly before returning.

"Whoa," Ochaco uttered, amazed by her speed as her eyes were widened.

"Thank you, Lena," the spectacled ape said in gratitude, adjusting his glasses, "Ah, here we are!" he exclaimed upon finding the items he needed. The five students gathered around at a table to see what he had gotten for them. The objects themselves looked like small, flat, and circular discs. He took one out and handed it off to Izuku, who blinked in confusion.

"Um… what is this?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Those are called Kimoyo Stealth Beads," Winston replied, "They're designed to interface with the entire lining of your costumes," he explained, going over and taking the device from the One For All inheritor and placing it onto the front of his right shoulder, "After that, you can have them alter your costume to the specifications of the environment you'll be in," he told him, sliding his finger up the device to make it suddenly start to glow a bright blue. Just then, a wave of bluish energy flowed out over the entirety of his outfit, causing the dark green of it to become black, including his gloves and bracers. His red belt and his shoes had turned a dark grey, as his classmates watched on in shock.

"What sorcery is this…?!" Fumikage questioned out of disbelief.

"By recognizing the environment, the bead can automatically alter your costume to blend in with your surroundings," the gorilla responded in explanation, "However, you can manually switch between stealth if you feel that the automatic function doesn't quite work for said surroundings," he mentioned, sliding his fingers across the contraption. All of a sudden, the freckled teen's costume went from pitch black to bright white in an instant.

"Whoa!" he yelped in surprise, smiling a little.

"There's this winter setting, camouflage, and many more," the scientist listed off, "And when you do this…" he continued, placing his finger onto the bead and moving it around in a circular motion. All of a sudden, a holographic film formed over the subject's entire body, much to his surprise as he blinked.

"Wh-Wh-What is this?!" he stuttered out in question as his friends looked on in complete shock.

"It's a holographic layer that works like a barrier of oxygen," the spectacled ape replied, "In a sense… it's a space suit," he mentioned, causing Izuku to widen his eyes.

"A sp-space suit?!" he stammered in disbelief.

"Are we going to the moon?!" Toru inquired excitedly.

"Ha, ha!" Winston laughed, "Well, I may have overdone the stealth suits…" he admitted rather sheepishly. Moments later, all five of the students had obtained their own beads, testing them out. Ochaco discovered that her dark stealth mode function also caused the visor of her helmet to look tinted.

"Wow, this is so cool!" she exclaimed giddily, "But…" she kept going, deactivating the stealth mode as she pressed the bead that was placed just above her chest, "it seems kinda counterproductive with the others…" she pointed out in a sheepish manner.

"Yes…" Fumikage agreed as the mode of his bead had been switched to the winter white, making only his costume change color while his bird-like head remained the same, "This is rather maddening…" he admitted as a blush was forming on his cheeks. All of a sudden, the entity of Dark Shadow appeared from within his body and looked over the new color of his master's outfit.

"I think it looks great!" he commented with a thumbs up, much to his chagrin as he growled.

"This kinda doesn't suit me either…" Toru agreed as her device was placed upon the top of her right glove, "I mean… I am the 'stealth' hero, after all…" she pointed out.

"By streakin', love?" Lena inquired curiously. The invisible girl blushed, though it could not be seen as she nervously backed away.

"If that's the case then Asu- I mean, Tsu…" Izuku quickly corrected, interjecting his own thought as he caught the attention of his classmate, "Shouldn't the bead be useless for you since you can camouflage yourself?" he questioned.

"Actually, I can't stay camouflaged for all that long, so the stealth tech helps," she admitted as an answer, "Plus, I'm sure if Tokoyami and Hagakure don't need them, then we could give them to someone else," she pointed out.

"Why do we need these stealth beads anyway?" Ochaco asked curiously, deactivating hers as did her crush, "Are we going on some kind of top secret rescue mission?" she inquired.

"Our mission… is… more complicated…" Angela slowly confessed, "It's more of an infiltration mission…" she told them.

"Infiltrating what exactly?" Fumikage questioned suspiciously. The freckled teen of the group tensed up, remembering what the Omni Force squadron leader had told him just yesterday.

"Talon," Genji answered, catching their attentions as the four other students aside from the curly haired teen widened their eyes in shock upon turning to look over at him, "After what we heard with the attack on your school," he began to them, "we realized that they now have an objective in other worlds," he stated.

"And we need to find out what that is," Fareeha mentioned seriously, "If they intend to promote their ideology onto another world, it would be chaotic," she pointed out as she clenched her fist.

"So our mission is to infiltrate Talon's headquarters and retrieve all the information we can about their plans for the future," Mercy explained, causing everyone to stare over at each other in disbelief, while the One For All inheritor closed his hands into fists, keeping a stoic expression.

 **X**

 **DORADO, MEXICO –7:30 P.M. MDT**

The jet had landed on the outskirts of the small city as its occupants left through the hatch, heading out towards the area. As they approached the entrance, Eijiro blinked in surprise upon noticing no one walking about the streets despite the sun still looming in the horizon.

"You were here a few years ago, weren't you, Jack?" Reinhardt inquired to the commander, who carried his rifle over his shoulder.

"Yep, three," he responded as went into the town.

"Sure seems pretty quiet…" Mina commented as she observed the rather desolate area they trekked through.

"Maybe it's just dinnertime for a lot of folks," Hanta suggested surely.

"I don't know…" Raya chimed in, "Kinda seems out of place for a town like this to not have anyone out at night…" she admitted, narrowing her eyes on the buildings surrounding them, "It's basically a tourist destination," she noted.

"Trust me, kid," Seventy-Six began, catching her attention as she turned to look at him, "no tourist wants to come to a place like this," he advised in his gruff voice beneath his mask, "For good reason, too…" he added. As they continued onwards, Shoto stuffed his hands into his pockets, going into deep thought over his inaction back at U.A. High. Though Momo had reassured him that he had done all he could, he had not taken part in the battle that led to her and three of his other classmates to end up wounded. His frustration with himself was mounting, especially as he recalled that his own father was working to become a hero that he could be proud of, despite all of things he had done in the past.

' _If he can become someone that people can be proud to know as a hero…_ ' he began to himself, ' _then how can they be proud of me if I can't even protect my own friends?_ ' he asked inwardly, clenching his fists.

"Shoto, are you all right?" Brigitte suddenly asked, causing him to immediately perk up.

"Uh, yeah…" he replied, glancing away. Before she could question if he really was okay, the Acid Quirk user jumped in between them.

"So what's your story, Brigitte?" she wondered curiously, "You seem pretty young for someone enlisted in a task force…" she pointed out with a sheepish grin.

"Compared to you, I'm pretty old," she retorted, causing her mentor to suddenly break out into a loud fit of laughter that surprised Eijiro and Hanta, "My godfather, Reinhardt, wanted to go back into Overwatch upon the recall order and Winston's message," she told the pink skinned girl, "I wanted him to stay out of it, but…" she continued, smirking a little, "he just wouldn't listen to his goddaughter…" she muttered.

"Hey, I took your words to heart!" the former crusader argued almost jokingly with another laugh before giving off a grin, "I am glad that you decided to follow along with me," he confessed, making her giggle as well.

"I only did so you wouldn't end up with more scars, old man," his squire responded tauntingly.

"Oh, I'm going to tell Torbjörn about that little comment…" he grumbled jokingly with another laugh.

"Torbjörn?" Hanta uttered in confusion, "You mean that guy with the big beard and eye patch?" he inquired.

"Brigitte's his daughter," Jack responded. As the conversations went on, Shoto ears began to catch the sound of laughter from afar, which he could instantly tell was maniacal. Narrowing his eyes, he hurriedly ran up the stairs without alerting anyone that he was gone.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Eijiro asked as he scratched his cheek.

"They call themselves Los Muertos," the commander answered quickly, "They're a gang that's smuggled weapons and drugs around the country," he explained as the students listened carefully.

"And they've trafficked them out into other countries illegally," Reinhardt mentioned, "isn't that right?" he guessed to the masked man, who merely nodded.

"Let's fan out," he suggested, taking his rifle off of his shoulder, "Brigitte, take Raya and have her keep an eye out from the skies," he advised, enticing the squire to nod as her future partner gave off a serious expression, "Reinhardt, you'll be with Eijiro and Hanta," he said, "Check the ziggurats down by the bay for any signs of trucks and look out for anyone," he told them.

"How will we now it's them?" the Tape Quirk user asked out of concern.

"They brand themselves with tattoos that make 'em glow in the dark," Seventy-Six responded rather vaguely, "You'll know when you see it," he added, "Mina," he began to the messy haired girl of the group, "you and Shoto will be with-" He stopped talking at the moment he realized that the son of the new number one hero was missing. "Where'd he go?" he asked, glancing around immediately for a sight of him.

"Hey, Todoroki!" the Hardening Quirk user cried out, but to no avail as he placed his hands at his hips in exasperation, "I remember him saying that he can't really use his Quirk all that well when he's in a big group…" he muttered upon remembering their experience at the provisional licensing exam.

"I'll see if I can find him!" the Tennyson teen declared, ponying up as her light cerulean skin, pony ears, long ponytail, and wings appeared upon her form. She flew upwards quickly, heading out to find her classmate. Without wasting a second, Brigitte ran after her, heading up the stairs towards the higher areas of the city. The rest of the group split up in their designated partnerships, looking out for the thugs while also hoping to find their comrade. He was lurking in an alleyway, cautiously looking out onto the streets for any sign of the criminals.

' _Maybe I was just hearing things…_ ' he admitted inwardly, placing his right hand upon his head, ' _Come on Shoto, stay focused!_ ' he shouted to himself as he clenched his teeth together, ' _If you're going to be a hero people can really be proud of… including him…_ ' he continued through his thoughts, ' _then you have to be someone people can depend on,_ ' he told himself, closing his hands into fists. All of a sudden, he heard a loud thud, enticing him to look out and see three men surrounding something at the wall of a building. It was a humanoid-style robot, with sparks emitting from its body as a large indentation had formed upon its chest.

"Whoa, look at that mark, man!" one of the men laughed as he was holding a club in his hand.

"Oh, I'm gonna leave more than a mark next time…" the lighter skinned one of the trio declared, spitting into his left hand before rubbing both of his extremities together. The Todoroki teen watched on with widened eyes as he saw him take hold of a baseball bat and swing it down onto the Omnic over and over at its head. The joints that were keeping his head attached to his neck were slowly coming apart with each successive blow. Before the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user could attempt to do anything, the robot's head was knocked clean off of its body, rolling away before stopping right at his feet. He saw the blue lights within it blink before fading into a dead black, noticing that the remainder of its damaged body slump onto the ground lifelessly. The group of thugs cackled together at their victory, causing him to narrow his eyes.

' _That was… an Omnic, wasn't it?_ ' he inwardly realized, looking back at the head of the disabled robot, ' _But… it didn't seem like it was doing any harm…_ ' he noted to himself, seeing that it had placed its hands up in a rather defensive and almost pleading manner before it was torn apart.

"Hey, I found another one!" the dark skinned man of the thuggish trio exclaimed, causing him to perk up as he saw him drag out another one of the humanoid machines from an alleyway. The red and white haired teen widened his eyes as he saw how desperately it was trying to get away. It was tossed against the wall and kicked in the torso, lying upon the ground as the man with the bat in his hand approached, seeing it slowly push itself up.

"Aw… you want us to leave you alone?" he guessed to it in a mockingly sweet tone, "Fat chance, perro!" he yelled, stomping its head against the ground rather roughly, "You bots gotta learn by now that these are _our_ streets!" he bellowed, readying his weapon, "And none of you are gonna forget it…" he muttered as he was about to deliver a powerful blow.

"Hey," a voice chimed in, catching his attention along with those of his friends as they looked to see Shoto walk out into the open, staring at them despondently.

"Who's this?" the man with the spiked, pinkish mohawk asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Whatcha' doin' out so late, niño?" the dark skinned man questioned to the aspiring hero.

"I'm new here," he bluntly replied, glancing over at the Omnic still lying upon the ground.

"Well welcome to Dorado, niño!" the man with the open jacket and no shirt greeted, going over to him, "Here, how 'bout I give you a free swing on the house?" he offered, tossing the bat to the red and white haired teen, which he caught in his right hand. He understood the implication as he looked over at the attacked robot, but stayed calm as he held onto the weapon.

"Why?" he asked, causing the men there to chuckle.

"Why?" the man who had given him the bat repeated, "You been livin' under a rock, perro?" he inquired, not receiving a response, "Those bots… we're givin' 'em what they deserve…" he grumbled, gesturing towards the broken one and the one they were currently attacking, "They think they can just waltz around and walk all over _our_ streets after what they've done to us?" he inquired rhetorically, "Naw, perro," he said with a grin, "We take what ours and give 'em nothin' but dirt," he pointed out. Just then, they heard a buzzing sound approach, seeing a flatbed truck-like vehicle that hovered above the ground roll up.

"Hey, we gotta go!" its driver shouted to the three men, enticing them to hurry over to it.

"Heh," the bald man talking with the teen chuckled, "Sorry, niño," he apologized, grabbing the thick part of the bat that had metal panels nailed into it, "I'll let you get a swing in next time," he promised. However, as he tried to take his weapon back, he found that Shoto still kept hold of it, confusing him as he blinked.

"And where exactly are you off to?" he questioned with narrowed eyes, noticing the pistol tucked away in his pants concealed by his jacket.

"Hey man, don't mess with me," he advised in response as he glared at him, "You want Los Muertos on your ass, too?" he guessed. Hearing the name made the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user slightly grin in realization.

"That's all I needed to hear…" he replied, much to the man's confusion as he raised his eyebrow. All of a sudden, the bat began to freeze up in ice, shocking him as he stumbled back.

"What the-?!" Before he could utter another word, he was struck upside the head by the ice-coated weapon, causing it to shatter into bits as he fell onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Pedro!" one of his comrades cried out, about to rush over to him. However, the aspiring hero quickly dropped the handle of the bat that remained from his attack, igniting his left arm in flames before firing out a stream of them towards his oncoming foes. They immediately backed away as the fire struck the ground before them.

"Come on, let's go!" the driver beckoned as he honked the horn. The sound that emitted from it made Raya's ears twitch from above, as she looked to see the fire billowing in the distance.

"Brigitte, two o'clock!" she called out, catching the squire's attention as she looked to see what happening just ahead.

"I see it!" she responded, readying her flail and energy shield as she hurried over to the scene with the half-rainbow haired girl approaching from above. The hover-truck had driven off with two of the thugs in tow, as their comrade was left behind groaning in pain. Shoto was prepared to give chase, but stopped as he noticed the attacked Omnic slowly getting up. He went over and helped it onto its feet, allowing it to stare at him for a moment.

" _Thank you…_ " it said in a male voice. Hearing the graciousness of those words made the red and white haired teen grin a little.

"Go," he advised, running off down the street where the vehicle had gone, letting the Omnic leave as well.

"Ugh…" the lone crony grunted as he tried to push himself off of the ground, only to end up pressed down against it by the ponytailed woman's weapon.

"Found one," she uttered with a smirk.

"How can you tell?" Raya asked as she landed down beside her.

"See how his skin seems lighter in some places?" she inquired, pointing towards his head and then his hands, causing her to blink in realization, "More importantly, where do you think your friend is?" she inquired to her. Noticing the flames that were slowly dying out, the Equestrian magic user narrowed her eyes.

"He's probably after them right now," she concluded after a moment. The Overwatch member tapped the communicator within her right ear afterwards.

"Jack, Reinhardt," she began to her comrades through the line, "I think we've found them," she stated.

" _We're on our way!_ " her godfather responded immediately. Elsewhere, several men were loading up crates apparently filled with piñatas and other assorted celebratory items. The hover-truck then arrived on the scene, with its two occupants and the driver immediately disembarking.

"Well look who decided to finally show up…" one man with shades on muttered as he put down a crate with the trailer of another hovering truck, "I keep telling you guys not to go out and beat up those bots while we're s'posed to be doin' this!" he yelled angrily.

"Dude, we just got jumped big time!" the dark skinned man responded in a panicked tone, causing everyone else to stop what they were doing and listen, "There was this kid that showed up and… like knocked out Pedro cold…" he told him nervously, "We tried to get him back, but that kid… he shot fire out of his hands…" he stuttered out, sounding afraid.

"Are you seriously jokin' with me, perro?" his superior inquired sarcastically, taking off his specs to glare at him.

"It ain't no joke," the man with the mohawk hair chimed in seriously, "This kid basically smoked us outta there…" he added. The shirtless man they were speaking to glanced around for a moment, jumping out from the trailer onto the ground.

"Did this 'kid' follow you out here?" he questioned.

"What? No…" the driver of the flatbed quickly answered, "I mean… I don't think so…" he corrected nervously.

"Hmph," their boss scoffed, "Go check and make sure…" he advised in a threatening tone. The three men went ahead and went back to their truck, grabbing clubs and crowbars.

"Huh…" the bald man of the trio breathed out nervously, evidently frightened. He then noticed that he could see his own breath, shivering a little. Everyone else began to feel the air around them becoming increasingly colder, much to their shock.

"Found you," a voice said, causing them to gasp in disbelief as they saw Shoto there. Before they could even react properly, he swung his right arm and caused a wave of ice to slam right into them, knocking most of them out instantly while just a few managed to stay conscious, groaning in pain. "Huh…" he breathed out, igniting the left side of his body in flames to melt the frost building on his right.

"Down there!" someone shouted from above, making him look up in astonishment to see three masked men atop the roofs of the buildings facing the alley he was within, aiming their AK-47s toward him.

"Shit…!" he cursed, hurriedly running off into a corner to evade the bullets shot his way. As they kept firing off their weapons, they did not realize that Raya had spotted them from afar as she had noticed the huge spire of ice in that area. She flew in rapidly and kicked the gun away from one of them, much to his surprise before being met with a right hook to his face, falling to the floor of the roof unconscious.

"Hey!" one of the men on the opposite side of the alley shouted, about to fire onto her as he readied his armament.

"Red…" a voice began to bellow, catching his attention too late as Eijiro ran in with his hardened right fist and shattered his AK-47 in half with a single punch, "GAUNTLET!" he exclaimed as he struck his foe's chest, knocking him off of the roof. His ally was about to fire onto the spiky haired teen himself, but was suddenly ambushed by a powerful spin kick by the Equestrian magic user, who sent him falling towards the ground as well. Fortunately, before they could hit the earth, they found themselves ensnared entirely in tape, courtesy of Hanta as he detached the tape from his elbows and stuck it to the roof to hold them.

"Well, we found 'em…" he noted as he looked around, "But where's Todoroki?" he asked, not spotting him.

"Over there!" the Hardening Quirk user cried out, pointing down to see their classmate running out from the corner and heading up the wave of ice he had created.

"Thanks you guys!" he yelled in gratitude, "I'll take care of the rest!" he shouted.

"What?" Eijiro uttered in confusion, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, look!" Raya pointed out, seeing that the trailer hover-truck had its engine started, revving as the shirtless man had been the one to get into the driver's seat, grinning as he was prepared to make his getaway. Just as the red and white haired teen had leapt off of the ice spire he had created, he formed a ramp of the same substance to slide down, aiming to land within the trailer of the truck. However, it began to drive off, causing him to widen his eyes in realization as he kept the ground he slid upon iced, pursuing the vehicle as it swerved through the narrow streets, accidentally scraping some of the buildings.

"Ha, ha, ha!" the driver cackled as he looked into his mirror to see that he was getting further away from the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user, "Adios, niño!" he mocked as he poked his head out of the window to look back at the angered expression on his face. He turned back to face the road ahead smugly, but then widened his eyes too late to see Reinhardt standing in his path. The former crusader smirked as he projected a broad, forward-facing energy shield from the lion-like apparatus upon his left arm, which the vehicle rammed into instantly. The old man was only shoved back a few feet from the impact, with left the hover-truck practically totaled as it fell to the ground.

"Holy crap!" the spiky haired teen exclaimed in disbelief, being carried by the Tennyson girl as they had seen what happened. Hanta was slinging himself after them by shooting out lines of tape one after the other as they approached the wreckage, with Shoto arriving first as he came to a stop beside the driver's door.

"Ugh…" the man inside groaned in agony as he lifted his head up from the airbag that had come out. Just then, he saw the door beside him start to freeze up, startling him as it was ripped off by the son of the number one hero. He tossed it aside and yanked the man out of the truck, slamming him against the wall and holding him by the neck with his right hand.

"Tell me where you're getting those weapons!" he demanded as a cold air wafted off of his arm, which the thug took notice of as he shivered in fright.

"I-I-I'll talk! I'll talk!" he stuttered out, evidently frightened. As the aspiring hero let go of him, the Overwatch member brought his energy barrier down, approaching him.

"You need to stay with your team, young man," he chastised seriously, catching his attention, "Just because you have a unique gift does not make you invincible," he mentioned.

"I'm… sorry…" Shoto apologized, seeing his classmates come down from above and land near them, "My Quirk doesn't work that well with big groups and all…" he pointed out, "but… that's no excuse…" he realized. Reinhardt did not seem to mind his explanation, looking back at the shirtless they had apprehended.

"So about those weapons…" he began to inquire, causing him to gulp in fright. Elsewhere within the darkness a warehouse at the docks, several bags of cocaine, marijuana, and other drugs were being loaded up in crates underneath piles of piñatas and various paraphernalia by Los Muertos as their skeleton-like tattoos glowed in the dark, with different colors appearing on each of them. There were also AR-15s, AK-47s, and machine guns being loaded into the boxes.

"Tracker says the shipment hasn't even left town yet…" one dark bearded man stated as he was looking at the screen of his smartphone. Another came over and yanked the device out of his hand to look at it incredulously.

"Haven't had an issue in three damn years…" he muttered angrily, throwing the phone onto the ground as it broke in half, "If those boys are messin' around with Omnics again, I'm gonna-" His sentence was halted at the moment he heard a knock at the door to the warehouse, also causing everyone else to stop working.

"Uh… maybe that's them?" the worker who had been monitoring suggested. His boss pulled out a handgun from beneath his jacket, readying its trigger.

"They don't knock, idiot," he responded, slowly walking over to the door with his weapon in hand. He pushed down on the handle and shoved it open carefully, only seeing the setting sun beyond the sea. "Tch," he scoffed angrily, "I got no time for pr-!" All of a sudden, a glob of colorless acid struck his gun, causing him to yelp in surprise as he let it drop to the ground and melt into pieces. Before he could say anything, he was struck at his head by the stock of Jack's rifle, fainting onto the ground in a heap.

"Nice work, kid," he complimented to Mina, who grinned widely. As the two carefully approached the door, they saw their comrades arrive. The former commander made hand gestures, signaling for them to take positions around the building. Raya flew up onto the roof with Hanta, looking into the building from the windows there. Reinhardt, Brigitte, and Eijiro took their positions by a wall, as the latter of the group hardened his arms to prepare himself.

"So do we just wait?" the Acid Quirk user whispered in question to the masked man. He merely looked over at Shoto and nodded, enticing him to approach the doorway with his right arm extended out.

"Hey, boss?" a worker inside said, "You see who's here?" he asked curiously, but did not get a response as he could not see him.

"Is it gettin' colder in here, boys?" another man asked, shivering a little as he rubbed his sleeveless arms. Everyone began to feel the same chilling sensation, causing the bearded man to gulp in fear.

"B-Boss…?" he stuttered out, "I think we might have-" Before he could say anything else, flames erupted from the doorway, much to his shock as he screamed. Several projectiles were shot out, striking the men as they yelped in agony and fell over onto the floor. The fire then subsided to reveal the red and white haired teen along with his pink skinned classmate and his supervisor, who aimed his rifle forwards.

"It's him!" one man shouted, about to fire off a pistol. All of a sudden though, the wall he was near burst open in an instant, followed by Eijiro jumping in and landing before them.

"Red Riot…" he began, making his body extremely hard and rugged, giving him a monstrous appearance, "UNBREAKABLE!" he bellowed. All of the men pulled out their weapons and fired onto him, but ended up doing nothing as he charged through their bullets, slamming himself into a few of them.

"Wh-What the hell is going on?!" another man stuttered in shock, only to be struck aside by the left arm of Reinhardt. Brigitte readied her flail, shooting out its head as it was attached to a chain, having it strike a few of the men and knock them down onto the ground in heaps. Others prepared to fire on her, but she prepared an energy barrier that was similar to her godfather's, but smaller. After it shielded her from a barrage of bullets, she was prepared to charge at them until the Hardening Quirk user ran in and struck them down.

"Take what you can and go!" the bearded man ordered to his comrades, enticing them to grab what they could from the crates. The glass windows from above then shattered suddenly, enticing them to look up and see Raya carrying Hanta down in her arms, who fired off multiple strands of tape from his elbows to ensnare the traffickers still standing.

"And that's the last of 'em!" the helmeted teen concluded as he and the Tennyson girl landed down, seeing a few men squirming around in the traps, while others did not move as they were unconscious.

"Phew…" the spiky haired teen sighed in relief as he reverted back to normal from his hardened form, "Gotta say, we rocked!" he complimented with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, totally!" Mina agreed as she pumped her fist excitedly, "And if it weren't for Todoroki, we wouldn't have ever found these guys!" she mentioned, causing the son of the number one hero to perk up slightly.

"Hey," Jack uttered to him, getting his attention, "you did good today," he reassured, "Just remember that you've got a team with you, all right?" he recommended to him.

"R-Right," he stuttered in reply, which the Equestrian magic user took notice of as she deactivated her ponied up form in a flash of light, losing her wings, long ponytail, pony ears, and cerulean skin. A while later, the group was gathered back at the center of the city, where many residents had come out to see the criminals being apprehended by the police and placed into SWAT hover-trucks.

"Thank you for your help," one officer said in gratitude, shaking the hand of the former Overwatch commander, "With Los Muertos practically owning the city lately," he began, "it's been difficult to track them down," he admitted almost ashamedly.

"Well, one thing led to another tonight," the masked man replied, glancing over at the group that had worked together to take down the thugs in the first place, "These guys did what they had to," he mentioned, gesturing towards them.

"Please, let us treat you to something to eat," a woman resident implored to them, much to the team's surprise, "You deserve a fine meal after all your hard work," she added with a smile.

"Well… I am kinda hungry…" Mina admitted sheepishly with her hands over her torso.

"A feast of victory!" Reinhardt laughed aloud in an excited. The residents all clapped and cheered, thankful for the assistance of the heroes of their world and beyond.

 **X**

 **SEATTLE, WASHINGTON, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA – 2:30 P.M. PDT**

"WWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Minoru screamed with tears pouring out from his eyes as he ran through the city streets. Pursuing him were two small, flying, squid-like robots that locked onto him as parts of their bodies opened up to reveal missiles that were readied to be fired.

"Hang on, Mineta!" a voice cried out, being Tenya as he zoomed after his classmate, passing by the Omnics before grabbing him, "Rachael, now!" he yelled. Jumping off of a lamppost onto one of the robots was the requip user, who smirked as she summoned forth a pair of swords in her hands from a flash of light. She stabbed them into the glowing red core of the machine, causing it to spark wildly. It exploded after she jumped off of it, landing upon the tendril of the other, dropping her weapons and slamming her feet into the pavement, grazing through it as she slowed her enemy down.

"Minoru…!" she grunted out through clenched teeth. The ball haired teen immediately understood what she needed, jumping out of the class representative's arm and pulling off a few of the balls on his head. He tossed them towards the guns upon the robot, making them stick into the barrels. As it tried to fire onto the two teens in front of it, both of its weapons exploded in a burst of flames. Seeing that it was distracted, the Hagane girl let go of the tentacle-like part of the machine and grasped her swords again, tossing them into its core from behind like javelins. They pierced through, causing the entire Omni to explode instantaneously in pieces as the two boys braced themselves for any impact of debris.

"Well done, Rachael!" the Engine Quirk user complimented as she approached the pair.

"That makes fifteen for me," she noted, looking back at the flaming wreckage.

"F-Fifteen?!" the Pop Off Quirk user stuttered out in shock, "Wait, why are you even counting how many you destroy?!" he questioned hysterically.

"Kyoka and I had a bet," the requip user responded bluntly, summoning forth a spear into her right hand in a flash of light, "Now let's hurry and find more of those things!" she beckoned as she ran off down the war-torn street.

"This is totally ridiculous…" Minoru complained, folding his arms over his chest, "HOW DO THOSE GUYS AT OVERWATCH EXPECT US TO FIGHT THESE KINDS OF ROBOTS?!" he whined loudly as he beat his gloved fists against Tenya's armor.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, "Let's see if we can find Miss Symmetra and the others," he recommended, picking up the ball haired before running off in the opposite direction with him. Elsewhere, Kyoka and Koji were sitting behind a wall in an alleyway as gunfire was bombarding the streets nearby from a squadron of automatons with machine guns for right arms.

"Damn, this is bad…" the former of the two students cursed in realization as she and her friend flinched from the sound of an explosion nearby.

"J-J-Jiro...?" the Anivoice Quirk user stuttered out, catching her attention for a brief moment.

"I know I took down seventeen of those guys, but now they're in an entire group…" she responded, peeking her head out slightly. The robots had not yet spotted them, but their attentions were suddenly drawn away as a shadow came over them. They all looked upwards to see a pink-colored mech dive down and slam itself into one, breaking it upon impact. Both aspiring heroes peeking out from the alleyway widened their eyes in shock, seeing that the mech itself was being piloted by Hana.

"D. Va engaging!" she shouted, pressing the buttons on her levers. Before the Bastions could react properly, they were shot apart by the shotgun-like bullets that came from the rotating cannons upon her mech's arms. "Woohoo!" she exclaimed excitedly, "That's twenty-eight!" she declared before she launched herself into the air as her machine's boosters were activated.

"T-Twenty-eight…?" the Earphone Jack Quirk user stammered in disbelief, hanging her head ashamedly. Her friend blinked in confusion upon seeing her odd reaction. Somewhere else in the city, Mei was preparing her endothermic blaster, aiming it towards the side of a building before firing a concentrated stream of frost. Slowly but surely, it formed into an icy ramp that acted as a slide for the occupants inside that were attempting to escape.

"Hurry, please!" she pleaded to them. As they slid down from the ramp one at a time, Tenya had turned a corner with Minoru in tow, spotting the climatologist from afar.

"Miss Zhou!" he called out, catching her attention as she saw them run up to her, "Do you need any help with evacuating these civilians?" he asked quickly.

"Actually… yeah," she replied with a nod, "Can you lead them towards the Space Needle?" she requested, pointing towards the towering landmark in the distance, "Satya's told me that's where any stragglers should go for safety," she explained.

"Understood!" the class representative responded with a salute, "Let's go, Mineta!" he beckoned to his classmate, prepared to lead the people.

"I'm gonna stay here and help Mei out…" he claimed in response as a blush started to form on his cheeks, only to have the back of his cape grabbed as he was instantly yanked away by the spectacled teen.

"I won't let you have your way, Mineta!" he shouted, racing away as he led the citizens towards the building in the distance. The Chinese woman giggled at the pair's behavior, reaching up to her left ear to touch the earpiece within.

"Satya, come in," she communicated through it, "How are things going on your end?" she asked as she ran off.

" _Not too bad,_ " the architect responded through the line, " _What worries me is the variety of Omnics rampaging about…_ " she admitted. At her location, she was currently firing beams of light from her photon projector, striking various models of robots and making them break apart. Others fired on her continuously, but she managed to shield herself by forming an energy barrier around herself from her robotic left hand to neutralize their ammo. "I could use some help to be honest…" she admitted rather sheepishly.

" _Wish you told me that sooner…_ " the climatologist replied, " _I just sent Tenya and Minoru out to guide citizens to safety…_ " she mentioned through the line.

"Symmetra!" a familiar voice cried out, catching her attention as she saw Rachael jump in and pierce her spear through one of the Omnics, making it explode instantaneously. The shrapnel of it sliced through some of the robots in the vicinity, causing them to perk up and turn their focus onto her. She grimaced for a moment upon seeing how many surrounded her, but then suddenly saw a flock of birds dive down and gather around her enemies, distracting them long enough for a certain someone to sneak around and plug her earphone jacks into them. They began to fall apart from the vibrating frequencies they felt, sparking uncontrollably as Kyoka ran by them.

"Guess these rust buckets can't face the music…" she joked as she stopped, standing back-to-back with the requip user.

"You ready to take these guys?" she asked her classmate, who plugged her jacks into the amps on the backs of her hands.

"Ready when you are," she retorted in reply, enticing the scarlet haired girl to bring forth another katana in a flash of light. As the birds started to fly off, both girls ran out at the machines.

"TAKE THIS!" the Hagane girl bellowed, cleanly slicing through several of the Omnics she was up against as they exploded into bits behind her.

"Heartbeat Distortion!" Kyoka exclaimed as placed her wrist amps against a couple of the robots. Before they could attack her, they were met with the sonic vibrations she emitted onto them. They sparked wildly, making her smirk as she ran off and let them burst into bits. However, she was about to be ambushed by another droid, noticing too late until a beam of light streamed by and struck it, causing to fall over in a heap. She looked over to see Satya with a smirk on her face, winking towards her reassuringly. "Heh…" she chuckled with an embarrassed blush. Just then, the saw the MEKA suit come down and land by them, with its pilot aiming the fusion cannons towards their robotic foes.

"Wow, there sure a lot of them," she commented as she licked her lips, "How many have you girls gotten?" she asked curiously as the two UA students approached her with the Indian woman.

"I've gotten twenty-one now," the musician of the two replied with a grin.

"Twenty-four," Rachael said, much to her shock as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Girls, now is no time to be acting competitive…" Symmetra chastised rather bluntly.

"I've gotten thirty-two!" Hana declared, igniting her mech's boosters as she charged forward.

"Hana!" the architect shouted, only for the two girls to also follow the Korean's lead and run right at their foes, "Oh dear…" she muttered in exasperation, heading after them. As the group of four kept the Omnics busy, Koji was helping to guide people away from the conflict and towards the Space Needle in the distance.

 **X**

 **MOSCOW, RUSSIA – 11:23 A.M. MST**

A few children giggled happily as they hopped about Mashirao's playful tail like it was a jump rope. He and the rest of the team had arrived at a small camp just outside of some demolished buildings within the country's capital, serving the civilians with food and blankets for their needs. Yuga was showing off his powers, firing a laser beam one after another into the sky to the delight of those spectating.

"My tummy…" he muttered in agony afterwards, falling onto the snowy ground on his back.

"Is he okay?" one man asked, catching the attention of Natalie as she had come over with a box in her hands.

"Oh, he'll be fine," she reassured with a grin, "That just happens when he uses his bellybutton laser too long," she pointed out.

"Dragneel, aren't you cold?" the Tail Quirk user questioned, causing her to look over and see him rubbing his arms, shivering a little in his costume.

"Nah," she replied, setting down the box of supplies, "Being a Fire Dragon Slayer, I can handle any environment!" she declared, "Though… the cold does bother my nose a little…" she admitted sheepishly, "Achoo!" she sneezed cutely, rubbing her nose afterwards.

' _So she is cold…_ ' Mashirao concluded inwardly as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of his head.

"Um… Miss Fullbuster?" Aleksandra said, getting the ice and water wizard to perk up as she was gathering blankets together by one of the destroyed buildings, "Do you realize that you are in your underwear?" she questioned rhetorically with an arched eyebrow. The onyx haired girl blushed instantaneously as she looked down and gasped to see that she was indeed in her undergarments. Moments later, she had reclaimed her jacket and pants, sighing deeply as she had gotten them back on.

"Forgive me, Zarya…" she apologized, "My parents' habits… have run off onto me, I suppose…" she confessed ashamedly.

"Ha, ha!" the Overwatch agent laughed, much to her surprise, "Habits are habits, I suppose," she repeated back to her, staring up at the cloudy sky that loomed over them, "You know, before I got involved with the war here, I used to be a bodybuilder," she admitted, causing the UA student to widen her eyes slightly, "And just when I was about to hit center stage in that sport, the war was back," she mentioned, clenching her right fist, "I wanted to protect my country over all that fame and glory," she stated, "And you know, I don't regret that decision," she added with a smile, making the girl beside her do the same.

"GOD DAMMIT!" a familiar voice suddenly bellowed, causing the two to flinch out of shock.

"Him again…" the Russian woman grumbled, sounding exhausted. A small bowl of soup had spilled onto the snowy ground as Katsuki and Jesse were manning the serving table. The former of the two was growing frustrated as he had just been the one to accidentally spill it, gritting his teeth.

"Settle down, Mister Explode," the cowboy-like man advised, "This is yer first time doin' somethin' to help people aside from blowin' stuff up," he pointed out seriously to him.

"Tch!" he scoffed angrily, taking the ladle and readying another bowl.

"Savin' lives ain't just about fightin' ya know," the man he was with noted as he took off his red cloak and gave it to an elderly woman, who smiled in gratitude as she went over and wrapped it around herself and two children, "We're working to give these people the support they all need, especially when their cities are ravaged like this," he explained, enticing the aspiring hero to look around at the destruction about the area they were in.

"Fine, jeez…" he grumbled, "Here," he offered to a little boy, holding out a bowl of soup to him. He beamed happily, bowing graciously to him before running off.

"Katsuki may be a little hotheaded…" Alice admitted upon seeing the rather touching scene, "but he's doing his best to become the hero he wants to be," she stated, causing Aleksandra to laugh as she stood up from her seat.

"Come," she beckoned, "It'll be faster if we hand out the soup as well," she noted, making the ice and water wizard giggle in agreement before heading off after her. Elsewhere, Hanzo was scouting the area from atop a building through a pair of advanced electronic goggles, searching for any signs of rogue Omnics that could be potential threats to the camp.

"Huh…" Natalie breathed out after she had set down another box, seating herself down on a rock. She could not help but think about the evening before she and her classmates had left and how she almost managed to kiss her crush. Concern was the last thing she wanted to have on her mind, but with her best friend on a mission that was never disclosed to rest of the student body, she could not help but worry.

' _Deku…_ ' she inwardly uttered.

 **X**

On an Overwatch carrier jet, Izuku had his hands clasped together as he sat down next to Ochaco and Fareeha within the empty docking bay, as they were chatting about the latter's past while still in flight towards their destination. Fumikage had apparently fallen asleep with his arms folded over his chest, while Tsuyu and Toru were conversing nearby. Across from the freckled teen's seated position was Genji, who was sheathing his katana back into its scabbard upon his back.

"Troubled, Izuku Midoriya?" he inquired to the student, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Oh, uh… kind of…" he confessed, standing up and walking over to him, "I mean, this mission…" he started to say, "you didn't tell any of our classmates about it," he pointed out, somewhat perplexed as to why.

"Rest assured that we will keep you all safe," the cyborg ninja stated calmly, patting the seat beside him to entice the aspiring hero to sit down next to him, "This covert operation has only been disclosed to so many in Overwatch as well," he mentioned to the surprise of the student as his eyes widened, "The reason for that being we don't want to risk word of it getting out in the open…" he pointed out before the person beside him could ask.

"I guess it makes sense…" he concurred, clutching his knees with his gloved hands. Seeing his rather anxious state, the Shimada sighed.

"Have any of you heard of the event known as 'The Fall of Beacon'?" he inquired to the group of students there, getting all of their attentions as the bird-headed teen awoke with a long yawn.

"Yeah…" Izuku answered, "Wasn't that the time when Ruby Rose first used her Silver Eyes?" he inquired, pointing towards his own eyes.

"Yes," Genji replied, folding his arms over his chest, "It was also one of my first assignments in another universe with the Omni Force," he added, "Initially, Gaara Xiao Long had wanted our squadron to take part in observing the Vytal Festival and his girlfriend at time, Yang Xiao Long," he explained to them, "but… that changed with the Grimm attacked…" he recalled, putting his right hand over his mask.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _HAH!" the cyborg ninja yelled as he sliced the head of an Ursa clean off with his katana, causing the rest of its body to fall over in a heap before fading into ash. As he sheathed his weapon back into his scabbard, he could still hear the sounds of screaming people and raging flames all throughout the kingdom._

" _Genji!" a voice cried out, catching his attention as he saw a man running up to him. He was tall and had blonde hair, along with an apparent scar over his left eye. He wore a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots. He also had a black top hat with a pair of goggles over the band of it and a pair of brown gloves on his hands. In his right extremity was a metal pipe, which had a flame emitting from its front end._

" _Sabo, has Gaara informed you about what we need to do?" the Shimada questioned to his comrade._

" _All I know is we need to find the students and get 'em outta here," he responded, glancing around the area, "But it's sure as hell hard to find anyone-" He stopped talking, widening his eyes as he apparently sensed something nearby._

" _What is it?" the Overwatch agent asked, seeing him start to run off into the trees they were close to. He followed him in, hearing the sounds of sobs as they went deeper._

" _Hey!" the Flame-Flame user yelled out as he came to a stop with his teammate, widening their eyes at what they saw. Holding Yang by her left arm draped over her shoulders was a teary-eyed Blake Belladonna, who was on her knees._

" _Blake, what hap-?" Before the masked man could finish his sentence, he saw what had conspired. The blonde haired girl's right arm up to her bicep had been cut off, still bleeding as the red substance dripped out onto the ground._

" _Get Gaara, now!" the Revolutionary Army's chief of staff ordered immediately._

" _Right!" Genji replied, turning around and hurrying off towards the school. He did not want to think about the horrors that either girl was enduring, focused only on making sure his squadron leader knew about the situation at hand._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Whoa…" Ochaco uttered in disbelief after hearing the tale.

"Gaara was furious, more so with the man who attacked his future wife than with us…" the cyborg ninja mentioned as his head hung solemnly, "but it was the first time I felt that I had failed him and my teammates…" he confessed, turning to the freckled teen next to him, "Tell me, when had you felt that way?" he asked him. A look of shock came across his face before he grimaced in remembrance, recalling when he had failed to save Katsuki from the League of Villains during their summer training camp.

"That feeling of failure…" he began to say, "it's motivated me to become stronger than before," he stated proudly, "I want to be the kind of hero that can save everyone in my reach," he declared. His words seemed to resonate with his classmates, especially Fumikage as he too remembered the event he was referring to.

"So Venice, Italy…" Tsuyu chimed in, changing the subject as she had gotten everyone's attention, "How come we're stopping in Paris beforehand?" she questioned curiously.

"Angela wanted us to," Fareeha replied, "We have a safehouse in the area to rest up in before the infiltration tomorrow," she told the students as they all listened.

" _Almost there, loves!_ " Lena's voice sounded off over the intercom.

 **PARIS, FRANCE – 7:34 P.M. CEST**

The ship soared past the Eifel Tower, camouflaged as no one below on the city streets could see it. The group of students all marveled the sights through the windows before they arrived at the large end of an alleyway, landing down carefully. Moments later after the entire team had disembarked from the vessel, they were inside what appeared to be an apartment building as they walked through its halls up to a door with a "7A" upon it.

"You boys will be staying here," Angela said to the males of the group, opening the door to reveal three beds lined about perfectly with a television and refrigerator in front of them.

"Seems cramped…" the Dark Shadow Quirk user commented rather bluntly.

"Oh trust me…" the former aviator of the group began to say, catching their attentions, "ours is worse," she noted with crossed arms.

"Let's go," the Egyptian woman beckoned, enticing the girls to all follow her further down the hall.

"Oh, Izuku?" the female doctor said, causing the freckled teen to stop at the doorway and look over at her, "Could you meet me outside your room in half an hour?" she asked as he blinked in surprise, "I wanted to discuss something with you," she stated. A while later, the two of them were now dressed in regular clothes underneath large coats as they trekked down the city streets together.

"Huh…" the aspiring hero breathed out, shivering as he could see his own breath, "Sure is cold out…" he noted while rubbing his arms.

"Yes, it is…" Angela agreed as she smiled, "You know, that technology of Winston's wasn't developed by solely him," she mentioned as he blinked, "The idea was his, but the development was done by both and an extremely intelligent woman from another world," she explained, looking back at the One For All inheritor, "I believe you know her as… Shuri of Wakanda?" she inquired with a smirk.

"The B-Black Panther?!" he stuttered out in shock, making her giggle, "I guess that makes sense from the look of those stealth beads…" he realized with a sheepish smile.

"Here we are," the Omni Force squadron leader said as she came to a stop at the gateway to a graveyard, which the U.A. student took notice of as he arched an eyebrow in confusion. They ventured in as the moon's light helped them see throughout the plethora of gravestones in the area. After a few moments, the blonde haired woman stopped by one, enticing the adolescent with her to do the same. Before he could even ask why they had halted themselves, he saw the name engraved onto the stone, widening his eyes.

"Gérard Lacroix…" he uttered in disbelief.

"Huh…" Mercy sighed as she gave off a somber expression, "Aside from Jack, Ana… and perhaps Gabriel," she began, catching the freckled teen's attention, "no one really knew about his personal life aside from that he had been married," she explained to him, "Genji, Tracer… and myself…" she listed off, "we thought she was dead after her husband had been found murdered," she admitted, "That's why no one assumed Widowmaker was her when she was on the Omni Force…" she told him, "At least… until after Ana had been shot…" she recalled, remembering the even where they had almost captured the assassin.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _AMÉLIE!" All Might bellowed as he turned a corner of a street in pursuit of the Talon agent. He and a few of the Overwatch members had been after the infamous killer and traitor for a few days as she had been repeatedly spotted in Paris by law enforcement officers in the area. The usual smile on the number one hero's face had vanished into an angered snarl as he saw the woman duck into an alleyway._

" _She's getting away!" Angela exclaimed._

" _NOT FROM ME!" Toshinori shouted in declaration as he hurried quickly into the alley. Suddenly though, a bullet pierced through his left arm, making him yell in pain as he keeled over onto a knee for a moment, grabbing at it._

" _Ha, ha…" a voice laughed ahead of him, making him look up to see his former teammate about to exit through an MPG portal, holding the device in her hand, "Adieu, Toshinori," she said in farewell, going through the vortex._

" _NNNOOOOOOO!" he screamed, lunging out towards it in an attempt to follow her as he threw his right arm out. However, it disappeared in an instant just as he reached it, landing on his right knee and looking back with widened eyes._

" _Toshinori…" Mercy uttered worriedly. A while passed as the police had come to investigate what happened, as the blonde haired man remained despondent._

" _He's been like that for a while…" Lena noted in concern, "Maybe we should-" Her idea halted itself as she noticed Angela approach their ally, who sat solemnly on the sidewalk._

" _Toshinori… this wasn't your fault…" she noted to him, "None of us knew what she was doing…" she pointed out, "We didn't even know it was her!" she added rather hysterically._

" _I should have…" he responded, standing up before walking away, "Now any more lives she takes are on my shoulders…" he declared in frustration as his fists were clenched. The female doctor merely bit her lip and turned her head away, upset with how things had turned out as well._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"All Might…" Izuku uttered in disbelief after hearing the story.

"I'm sure he told you about how his battle with All For One prevented him from pursuing Amélie any further…" the Omni Force squadron leader noted, prepared to go, "He still felt that it was his fault she killed as many people as she has…" she recalled, closing her hands into fists.

"Hmm…" the freckled teen hummed worriedly. He then took notice of a rose lying in front of Gérard's gravestone, widening his eyes slightly.

"We should hurry back to the safehouse," the blonde haired woman advised, catching his attention as he saw her start to walk off.

"R-Right!" he stammered in response, jogging after her. He took one last look back at the grave and then the flower that rested over it, wondering who exactly would leave such a symbol of romance behind.

 **END**

 **THIS. This is the fanfic content I've been dreaming of getting out since I started "Traitor" last year. For everyone's sake, I urge you to please review this chapter. Tell me my strengths and weaknesses with the story, and I'll see what I can do to fix any mistakes I've made.**

 **Anyways, we're getting into the nitty gritty stuff with Talon's plan, the four teams heading out around the world, and the upcoming infiltration mission. I'm really excited to be writing more and hopefully, I'll get another chapter out before the start of my senior year on Tuesday. Until then folks, PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. EPISODE II PART II

**With the first part of this story's second episode under wraps, it's time to move onto the next one! So folks, I urge you to give this a read and tell me your thoughts afterwards!**

 **Until then, enjoy!**

 **TRAITOR**

 **DAY 2 – MOSCOW, RUSSIA – 8:18 A.M. MST**

"Well… this ain't good…" Jesse realized as he and the rest of his team stood around the ransacked supply crates, as only a few blankets had been left behind at the camp.

"Who could've done this?" Alice asked, evidently shocked as were a few others of the group.

"Hanzo, weren't you on lookout last night?" the cowboy-like man inquired to the archer, who folded his arms over his chest.

"Whoever stole our food and other supplies is not among those in the camp," he responded quickly, "We were supposed to head out east towards villages in Siberia, but…" he continued, sighing deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We don't have enough supplies, do we?" Mashirao inquired based on his reaction.

"What's worse is that Switzerland is experiencing thunderstorms," Aleksandra chimed in as she looked back at the people who were wrapped in blankets and eating what was left of the bread and soup that still remained available to them, "Overwatch won't be able to send more supplies by jet until those subside," she mentioned.

"What about by MPG portal?" Natalie suggested as a solution, "That way, we can get the supplies we need without having to worry about risking any jets coming," she pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" the Tail Quirk user agreed with a smile.

"Wi~!" Yuga exclaimed as he held a thumbs up.

"Winston's still at HQ, so I can contact him…" the American man of the team noted as he reached his right hand into his pocket.

"That still doesn't solve the problem," a voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked over to see Katsuki putting on his grenade-like bracers over his arms, "Even if we get new shit, it'll keep getting taken by those thieving bastards…" he muttered as he pulled out his mask.

"Language," Hanzo reprimanded bluntly.

"SHUT UP!" the angry teen bellowed, "The point is, I'm gonna go find those bastards and kill 'em!" he declared, putting on his mask before walking off.

"Alone?!" Alice exclaimed, jogging after him, "Hold on, Katsuki!" she shouted as she grabbed his left arm with her hand, making him stop, "Wouldn't it make more sense to just guard the supplies that come here?" she inquired, only for him to pull his arm away.

"If they stole it once under our watch, they'll do it again," he retorted, "Like it or not, I'm still going," he declared resolutely, walking away.

"Mister Explode's got a point there," Jesse concurred, taking out what appeared to be a communicator, "I'll radio Winston an' have 'im send the next shipment via portal," he said as he went off to the side to make the call.

"Zarya, you should go with him," Hanzo advised seriously, "I… fear that he may pose a problem on his own…" he admitted, which the Explosion Quirk user heard as he gritted his teeth angrily.

"Of course," the former bodybuilder responded with a nod, going over and grabbing the large cannon that rested upon the snowy ground beside a tent.

"I'll come, too," the ice and water wizard declared as she formed an icy hair tie to put her hair into a ponytail.

"Same here!" Natalie exclaimed excitedly.

"Ha, ha," the pink haired woman laughed, gesturing for them to follow her. In the meantime, the archer went off with Mashirao and Yuga to see if the people needed anything else.

"Winston, do you read me?" the cowboy-like man communicated in question through the receiver of his radio, not noticing the shadowy figure moving about behind him, "I hate to wake ya up so soon, but we're gonna need ya to send us some more stuff…" he explained to him. The dark figure that had sneaked by him turned out to be Reaper, who hid himself within a building as he went through its open wall before reforming back to his tangible form.

"Mmm…" he growled, seeing the group of four departing to head deeper into the war torn streets.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Mexico… Russia… and Estados Unidos," Sombra listed off from the conference room, "Hm," she huffed afterwards, undoing the web of holographic videos she had put up for the council to see, "Seems like those kids are_ _ **really**_ _trying to make the world a better place with Overwatch," she noted with a roll of her eyes._

" _And it's working…" Moira pointed out, noticing the pictures of news bulletins appearing to be praising the resurgence of the long thought destroyed organization with the U.A. students._

" _Let's ignore this crap," the masked man of the group muttered as he folded his arms over his chest, "It won't matter in a few days when we carry out the mission…" he pointed out._

" _True, Gabriel," Akande concurred as he sat down in his own seat beside Maximilien, "But this does bring about a problem," he mentioned, "Though All For One's presence will shift things into our favor, the rest of the world will now be on the side of the ones who fight for them…" he explained, "It may or may not be thanks to those children, but now the rest of world realizes that Overwatch is doing the job it needs to," he stated with narrowed eyes, "And if more people return to them in a matter of keeping the world_ _ **out**_ _of conflict…" he continued, "we will have more problems than we did before the mission," he finished, making the hooded mercenary growl in frustration._

" _So what do you suggest we do, Akande?" the scientist of the council asked._

" _Sombra, Mexico," the Talon leader responded, looking towards the hacker as she perked up and blinked in surprise, "Moira, the States," he said to the Irish woman, who chuckled, "and Reyes-"_

" _Russia…" Reaper interjected, "Sounds to me like you're just doing this because of what those kids could do," he pointed out cleverly, glaring at the Nigerian, "You afraid of them?" he inquired to him._

" _If a child can cripple Omnics and defeat known criminals so easily," he began to reply, "then I suppose I am afraid," he admitted._

" _I'd say it's smart," the Mexican woman retorted, chiming into the conversation, "Now the question is how do we get to our locations?" she asked._

" _By me," a familiar voice answered suddenly, causing her to slightly gasp as she turned to see Amélie standing there._

" _Have you gathered every bit of intel we'll need, Amélie?" Doomfist guessed, receiving a simple nod in response from her._

" _The prison is heavily guarded, but it shouldn't be a problem," she told the group, "Sombra will be in charge of disabling the power from the Port of Tokyo that will result in Tartarus going into its backup supply," she explained, enticing the technician to crack a grin, "After that, Reaper, Moira, and I will infiltrate the prison with our agents and retrieve One For All," she finished._

" _What about you?" the masked man asked his superior, who looked back at him as he put his left hand into the palm of his gauntlet-covered right._

" _I will be fending off any heroes that plan to interfere," he responded, "Even with All Might's absence, there will still be many who will become obstacles to us," he stated coherently to those among him, "Amélie,_ _ **you**_ _have to be the one to make it to Tartarus," he firmly told the assassin, "Your espionage and clever thinking will allow us to emerge victorious," he mentioned._

" _I could do the same…" the Mexican woman muttered, catching everyone's attention, "but I'm the only one who can disable the power, I know…" she noted, folding her arms over her chest._

" _Then it's settled…" Reaper grumbled, standing up from his seat._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Though the new assignment annoyed him at first, the mercenary was grinning underneath his mask, especially upon seeing that Katsuki was one of the students sent to Russia.

' _Maybe this'll be worth it after all…_ ' he noted inwardly, transforming into a shadowy mist once more and moving off with the light breeze in the air. A while passed as the group of four in search of the stolen aid had yet to find any sign of it.

"Can't you smell the shit, dragon chick?!" the angry teenager shouted in question.

"Katsuki!" Alice yelled back in a reprimanding tone.

" _Sorry_ , Kacchan…" Natalie muttered in apology, almost not wanting to give him one, "My nose really doesn't work that well in the cold," she told him, "Even strong smells are hard for me to pick up…" she admitted ashamedly.

"What about your father?" Aleksandra questioned curiously.

"Eh… he says that I should get used to it by the time I'm eighteen," the dragon slayer replied as she crossed her arms, "Honestly though… I feel like that's any parent's way of saying 'you're not old enough to do this'…" she grumbled as she puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"We should be careful," the former bodybuilder advised as they entered what appeared to be a more decimated area of the city, as buildings had been completely taken down and demolished, "This is likely an area populated by rogue Omnics…" she concluded as she narrowed her eyes.

"Could they be the ones that stole the aid?" the pink haired girl inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"I would not put it past the Omnics to come up with such a plan…" the Overwatch agent beside her replied, "but we would have known if it was them," she pointed out.

"How?" the Dragneel girl asked out of confusion. All of a sudden, an alarm began blaring wildly throughout the area. The sound of it echoed throughout the city, including the camp as Yuga and Mashirao perked up.

"What's that?" the latter of the two students there questioned in concern. Hanzo quickly ran over and grabbed his bow, standing upon a pile of rubble from the wall of a destroyed building as the civilians looked over at him.

"Everyone, please hurry!" he advised pleadingly, "You need to get as far away from her as you can!" he shouted, enticing the people in the camp to quickly grab their things in a panic, scurrying off.

"What's all this fuss over?" the Navel Laser Quirk user asked as he put on his red shades.

"It's a warning," Jesse answered, catching the two students' attentions as they looked over at him, "There have been Omnic sightings out here for weeks," he mentioned to their shock, seeing him pull out a six-shooter pistol from beneath his cloak, "We first figured there wouldn't be any of 'em dumb enough to pull stunts in broad daylight…" he continued, "but I reckon' we were wrong…" he admitted with narrowed eyes.

"Oh dear…" Aleksandra uttered in disbelief, seeing the army of Bastion soldiers coming towards her and the others she was with.

"Finally, some action…" Katsuki grumbled excitedly, letting small explosions emit like firecrackers over the palm of his hand.

"Katsuki…" Alice growled while getting into a ready stance.

"You three should go back to the camp and make sure everyone there is evacuated," the former bodybuilder advised seriously, readying her cannon as it buzzed loudly, "I can handle this on my own," she declared before pulling the trigger, unleashing a few projectiles from toward the oncoming robots. They landed and exploded on contact, breaking some apart into pieces.

"Nice shot!" Natalie complimented with a pump of her fist. However, more of the machines continued to stomp through the flames, firing off rounds of bullets towards their targets.

"I don't think so!" the spiky haired teen yelled as he blasted himself off of the ground with a blast from his palms. As he was in midair, he formed his left hand into a circle and placed it onto the palm of the right. "AP Shot…" he began to shout as an orange light emitted from his hands, "AUTO-CANNON!" he bellowed, firing off rapid blasts down at the Omnics. As they struck, they did not appear to do significant damage to the enemies, but had them stopped for a moment.

"I guess we're fighting after all…" the ice and water wizard muttered in realization, swinging her right arm back, "Water Slicer!" she shouted, swiping her arm to send scythe-like blades of water at the robots. Before they could properly react, they were cut cleanly apart by the blades, as their pieces fell onto the ground. They exploded afterwards, causing their allies to step back as the flames raged about.

"My turn!" the dragon slayer declared loudly as she ran out. She took a great inhale, absorbing the fire through her mouth before sliding to a stop and reeling her head back. "Fire Dragon…" she started to roar, releasing flames from her mouth toward her enemies, "RRRROOOAAAAARRR!" she exclaimed as the fire burned past them upon contact. Some began to spark wildly within the flames, while others just exploded instantaneously.

"Well…" Aleksandra uttered, sounding impressed. However, that sense of levity for her soon vanished as she saw more of the Bastions moving towards them, especially as some seemed to be flanking to her left into the next street over. "We need to keep them from getting to the camp!" she cried out to the students, "You three deal with the ones on the street next to us!" she advised to them quickly.

"We're on it!" Alice responded, running off down the alley.

"Hey!" Katsuki shouted as he took off after her. Natalie was prepared to join them until she noticed the robots still coming towards them morphing themselves to have machine guns aimed toward their targets.

"Watch out!" the former bodybuilder yelled, shooting off a beam of energy from her cannon to strike the Omnics firing on them. Most of them exploded, but the ones that kept firing forced her to run over to shield the Dragneel girl, getting herself shot in the left ankle. "GEH!" she grunted loudly as she fell onto her left knee.

"Are you okay?!" the dragon slayer asked immediately in concern, going over to her.

"Huh…" she breathed out, "I will be…" she promised, firing off a few more blasts from her cannon at their foes. They struck the ground, appearing to have missed as the robots stomped toward them. Suddenly though, they fell to the earth as if the gravity around them had changed, drawing them in and crushing them.

"Whoa…" the pink haired girl uttered in amazement, grinning towards the Russian woman. Meanwhile on the other street, the Fullbuster girl clapped her fist over her left palm before extending it out to fire off a barrage of ice lances towards the oncoming Bastions. They pierced through most of them and made them explode, but the others that remained prepared to fire onto her.

"Ice Make-"

"Outta the way, stripper!" the Explosion Quirk user interjected out of nowhere, causing her to turn around and widen her eyes to see him pulling the grenade-like pin of his left bracer, aiming it toward the remaining robots as it buzzed loudly. With a yelp, she jumped away before it fired off a massive blast that incinerated the machines and even blew apart the glass of some windows that were still standing. The smoke subsided after a few moments, and a sadistic grin came across the usually angry teen's face, which faded instantly as his right cheek was smacked suddenly by Alice.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" she screamed at him angrily, making him flinch somewhat.

"Well you didn't take 'em out!" he shouted back, "I was just finishing your job…" he grumbled, causing her to grit her teeth angrily as he turned his head away. Before she could make a retort though, she noticed a Bastion still standing, about to fire onto them.

"Watch out!" she exclaimed, tackling her classmate through the glass windows of a building as they shattered to his shock, avoiding the bullets sent their way. After a moment of firing, the machine broke down in sparks and fell onto the snowy ground, completely disabled. "Ugh…" the Fullbuster girl groaned afterwards, pushing herself from the floor she and Katsuki had crashed into.

"Get off me!" he suddenly demanded, smacking her away with his right hand to make her stumble off to his left as he sat up.

"Ergh…" she growled as her makeshift hair tie shattered, letting her hair flow down to her back, "You and I are going to have a _serious_ discussion later…" she threatened to him.

"Shh!" he shushed without warning, much to her chagrin as she developed a tick mark upon her forehead.

"Are even you even lis-?!" Before she could finish her question, the Explosion Quirk user put his left index finger onto her lips to silence her.

"Quiet!" he whispered angrily, "I think I hear something…" he noted quietly, causing her to blink in surprise as she moved his hand away from her lips.

"We totally hit the jackpot this time, Roadie!" a male voice with an Australian accent exclaimed as the two students stood up and carefully sneaked around to a doorway leading into a large, barren room. They widened their eyes as they saw several empty soup cans and food bags littered about, followed by noticing two figures in the room. One was a skinny, shirtless man that appeared to have dark skin, especially at his head, which looked blackened as if it was covered in ash. The tips of his spiky, white blonde hair looked as if they were on fire. He had a prosthetic metal right arm and a metal peg in place of his right leg. He carried what appeared to be explosive machines upon his shoulders and a tire with spikes protruding out of it on his back. Sporting light green camo shorts, he also carried a canteen and a fanny pack.

The other figure with him was an obese, hulking man with his white hair done into a ponytail, while his face was covered by a black gas mask with the appearance of a pig. Half of a tire with spikes protruding out from it rested upon his armored right shoulder, which looked like yellow scrap metal as a part of it was connected to a tube that led down to his hand, which had a fingerless glove that included spikes. He wore no shirt underneath his black vest that was buckled together, and blue overalls that were not even zipped, let alone over his shoulders. He had a license plate-like belt buckle that spelled "ROAD RAGE" upon it and a skull insignia on his right knee pad. His left boot had a spike protruding from the toe, and he had a tattoo on his big belly of a pig's head in front of a flaming engine, with banners above and below it that said "WILD" and "HOG POWER".

"Who are these people?" Alice asked, evidently disgusted as she could a foul stench emitting from them.

"The bastards who stole our shit…" Katsuki answered, standing up and adjusting his neck with a crick.

"Wait, Katsuki!" his classmate advised in a whisper, grabbing his shoulder, "We should find Aleksandra and let her know about these two…" she pointed out cleverly.

"Tch!" he scoffed in frustration.

"Oi, you hear that?" the skinny man in the room suddenly questioned, causing the two to instantly grimace in realization, thinking they had been discovered.

"Omnics, huh?" the obese man inquired, hearing the gunfire outside.

"Well, we ain't stayin' here forever…" his comrade concurred, placing his hands at his hips before picking up what appeared to be a grenade launcher, "Pick up after yerself, will ya?" he asked rhetorically, causing him sigh out of exasperation, "We'll do one last raid of that camp and get what we need before movin' on outta this dump," he promised, snickering excitedly. The angry teen growled at his remark, pivoting into the doorway without warning and striking him with a powerful explosion from his left palm, sending him flying before he crashed into the floor.

"Hm?!" the large man yelped in surprise, standing up and taking out a hook embedded with nails and attached to a chain as he looked to see the student that had entered the room, with his classmate coming in as well.

"You just _have_ to make things difficult, don't you?" she inquired sarcastically, placing her right hand over her face out of exasperation.

"Ergh…" the spiky haired man grunted as he stood up, seemingly unfazed from the blast he had taken, "Wooee, what a rush!" he exclaimed, cackling like a maniac, "Hey Hoggie," he began to his partner, "why don't we take this runt's grenade gauntlets?" he suggested, pointing towards the bracers upon the Explosion Quirk user's arms, "I bet they're _pretty_ explosive!" he joked, laughing again.

"I'll kill you both dead if you try…" Katsuki threatened angrily.

"Who even are you two?" Alice questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Why we're Junkrat and Roadhog!" the smaller of the two thieves responded instantly, "And we're out looting stuff for the fun of it!" he mentioned, cackling still until his large friend clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Heh," the male of the two students chuckled as steam emitted from the palms of his hands, "Well you're just the bastards we've been looking for…" he pointed out sadistically.

"While I'd normally like to avoid a fight, this seemed inevitable…" the Fullbuster girl realized as water dripped from her right hand.

"Oh goodie…" Jamison muttered with a grin as he readied his Frag Launcher, while Mako prepared his Chain Hook.

 **EPISODE II PART II**

Tensing up out of anxiety, Izuku wiped the sweat rolling off of his cheek. He, his classmates, and the Overwatch members had left their safehouse in Paris, now flying off to Venice to carry out their infiltration mission.

"Midoriya," Fumikage's voice chimed in, catching his attention as he saw him sit down in the docking bay beside him, "are you all right?" he asked out of concern, noticing the stress in his demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm good…" he responded with a slight grin as he glanced down, "Honestly, I think what we're getting ourselves into is pretty crazy… even for us…" he admitted, closing his hands into fists, "But I know important it is that we do this right…" he stated firmly, letting off a grin.

"Exactly," the bird-headed teen agreed, "We're all bound to have experiences like this someday, some more than others…" he explained to his female classmates along with the freckled teen, "In the end, we're here to put a stop to the plot of these villains," he pointed out, "Doing this will help to ensure that," he finished, causing his friends to all nod in agreement.

"Besides, we've got our stealth tech on us!" Ochaco mentioned with a snap of her fingers.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu croaked happily.

"Everyone," Genji's voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw him walk in with Fareeha, who was dressed in her blue combat armor as her helmet had a visor shaped like the beak of an eagle.

"We're arriving, huh?" the One For All inheritor guessed, receiving a simple nod in response from the cyborg ninja.

 **DAY 2 – VENICE, ITALY – 7:00 P.M. CEST**

The jet passed over a few tall buildings, camouflaged with the orange sky that had small clouds littered about. After a few minutes, it landed down in a secluded end of an alleyway, staying in its hidden state as the bay doors opened up.

"All right… let's do this!" Toru exclaimed excitedly as she pumped her fists. She and Fumikage were the first ones to exit with the two Overwatch members to follow. Izuku then took notice of the fact that neither Lena nor Angela had exited the cockpit, blinking in confusion before heading over towards the area of the vessel.

"Doctor Ziegler?" he uttered, catching the woman's attention along with the former aviator as they looked to see him come in, "Aren't you coming with us?" he inquired to them.

"Not for this mission, love," the brown haired woman answered, "Our costumes aren't exactly stealthy…" she pointed out as she gestured towards her accelerator, moving her hand underneath it.

"Besides, you'll need someone here to instruct you in case things go wrong," the Omni Force squadron leader noted to him, "You have your communicators, yes?" she guessed, enticing him to show her the round device in his left ear, "Good," she said. Moments later, he gathered outside with his classmates and their peers, as Genji removed a manhole cover their jet had landed next to.

"We'll be infiltrating Talon's base from underground," he began to the group, "so this is the best route," he stated, staring down into the sewer below.

"Ugh…" the invisible girl groaned out of disgust as the fingers of her right glove appeared to pinch her nose.

"We've gotten ourselves into all kinds of bad situations before," Tsuyu mentioned, activating the bead on her costume to make her entire costume darken, "This shouldn't be too different, ribbit," she croaked reassuringly.

"Agreed," the bird-headed teen concurred.

"Oh, all right…" Toru finally agreed, clenching her gloved fists. Ochaco activated the bead upon her costume to make it enter its dark stealth mode.

' _That's right…_ ' Izuku inwardly uttered, flipping his mask up over his face and putting on the gas mask over his nose and mouth. The back of his curly hair stuck out as he turned on the bead at his shoulder, making his entire costume darken. ' _We have to do this regardless…_ ' he noted to himself, ' _Especially if Talon's planning on attacking our world…_ ' he added through his thoughts.

"Wow Midoriya…" the Frog Quirk user's voice chimed in, catching his attention as he looked over at her, "I don't think I've seen you with your mask on since the first day of hero training last semester…" she noted with her index finger upon her cheek.

"The stealth tech kind of makes you look a little scary…" the brown haired girl pointed out rather bluntly to him.

' _Your costume with stealth doesn't exactly scream friendly either…_ ' he inwardly concluded as a drop of sweat rolled down the back of his head.

"Come on," Fareeha beckoned as both she and her fellow Overwatch member made themselves camouflaged in the same manner, with her beak-like visor becoming black. They hopped into the sewer one by one, landing upon the walkway beside the river of polluted water.

"This certainly is a maddening approach to this mission…" Fumikage admitted as he could smell the foul stench of the water they were beside.

"Angela, where are we going?" the former security chief questioned into the communicator.

" _You'll be heading left up ahead and then right two tunnels down,_ " the doctor instructed to everyone through the line. As the group of seven went on their way carefully with the Omni Force squadron leader guiding them, Izuku kept wondering about the rose he had seen at Gérard's grave, having no idea as to who may have put it there. A while passed before the group came to a stop at the end of a tunnel that was caged off by bars. Genji pulled out his katana with a click, taking a strong slice at the bars and cutting them cleanly in half.

"Whoa…" Toru uttered in disbelief, while the others had their eyes widened.

"Ochaco, hurry!" the swordsman whispered loudly to the Zero Gravity Quirk user as he put his blade away in its scabbard.

"Right!" she responded, hurrying over and placing her fingertips on both halves of the bars, making them glow a bright pink before the bars floated off, not falling onto the ground.

"Will you be okay, Ochaco?" Tsuyu asked out of concern to her friend, remembering that her primary weakness was how much weight she could float.

"I'll be fine," she reassured in reply, "Now let's go!" she advised, tapping everyone except for the Egyptian woman with her fingertips. Two guards dressed in black armor stood outside large doors that appeared to be for a mansion-like estate, holding guns in their hands. The night sky was beautifully lit by the stars and the full moon, which they looked up at until they heard the sound of a loud clang in the distance.

"What was that?!" the one on the left asked immediately, aiming his weapon as it had a green laser pointer lighting the ground ahead of him. They both looked around cautiously before taking a few steps towards the area leading down to the sewer, only to be ambushed as Fareeha tackled one from above to the ground, knocking him out by smacking him with the stock of her armament. Before the other guard could fire off his own gun, one of the bar halves crashed down on him, knocking him down onto the ground in a heap, pinned against it.

"Ergh…!" he grunted, trying to reach for the radio receiver at his shoulder, only for it to ripped off by the cyborg ninja and crushed in his hand.

"I don't think so…" he said, kicking his head to make him fall unconscious. The five students then gathered around them afterwards, staring ahead at the building they would be infiltrating.

"Just like that, we're in…" Ochaco noted, gulping a little. Izuku just clenched his fists, prepared to carry out the mission as intended.

 **X**

 **DAY 2 – DORADO, MEXICO – 5:46 P.M. MPDT**

"Woohoo!" Mina cheered as she raised her hands into the air, "We've taken down three cartels, and it hasn't even been two full days!" she exclaimed excitedly. She and the rest of the team were gathered in a plaza, having an early dinner as Eijiro and Hanta were both eating burrito bowls.

"I have to admit, I'm glad," Brigitte confessed as she bit into a piece of bread, sitting beside the pinkish skinned girl, "Papa was worried that one of you might get hurt over the course of this week," she pointed out to the students.

"Well, we're good so far!" the spiky, red haired teen noted with a thumbs up.

"Ha, ha!" Reinhardt laughed loudly, "You enjoying the food, Jack?" he inquired with a chuckle towards the former commander, who had taken his mask off to reveal the deep scar that extended diagonally from his forehead to beneath his lower lip.

"Heh…" he chuckled, taking a bite of meat from his burrito bowl, "Guess I am," he admitted with a grin. Seeing the mark of his injury made Raya remember a time when her father was called to help as Overwatch's headquarters had been destroyed in the past and how the man with command of the task force was falsely labeled deceased before becoming a vigilante hero. Another distinct mark she thought of was Shoto's, which she looked over at as she ate the churro in her hand. He had barely eaten a thing, letting the quesadilla in his hand become colder with each passing second.

"Shoto?" the Tennyson girl's voice chimed in, catching his attention as he saw her standing right in front of him, "You seem a little… out of it…" she told him, causing him to blink in surprise before glancing away ashamedly. She sat down beside him seconds later, finishing her treats as her cheeks were full.

"Are we going to be moving out soon?" he wondered, catching her attention as she swallowed what remained of her food.

"Seventy-Six said that after today, we'd be moving to places like Honduras and Brazil to see if we could help out there," she explained in response, "I guess we're gonna do one more sweep tonight to find any other cartels lurking about," she predicted with a grin, "Though honestly, I doubt any member of Los Muertos would be stupid enough to do anything after what we've already done," she mentioned, snickering a little.

"I guess so," the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user agreed despondently, which his comrade took notice of as she frowned slightly.

"Is this about what happened at UA?" she inquired, causing him to tense up a little, "Guess you know how I feel…" she pointed out, much to his surprise as he recalled the exact event she was speaking of.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"And that's that I suppose!" Mirio exclaimed as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Every student looked on in shock, even Shoto, who did not participate in the exercise. While each member of the class had taken one strong hit each to the torso by the upperclassman, Raya had taken two in both her primary form and then secondary form. She lied on the ground upon her stomach, having deactivated her magic as her light cerulean skin, pony ears, long ponytail, and wings had disappeared from her form. No one had thought she would be able to withstand the impervious student's power for as long as she did and were still shocked to see that she had been defeated._

 _"Huh..." Tamaki breathed out, "That was way too nerve wracking..." he admitted as he shuddered._

 _"But hey, Togata still won, didn't he?" Nejire inquired rhetorically with her same smile._

 _"Well now that we're done-"_

 _"Hold it..." the Equestrian magic user's voice muttered out, interrupting the blonde haired senior and causing him to perk up in surprise, along with his classmates._

 _"Sweetie?" Rachael uttered out of astonishment, seeing her girlfriend struggling to push herself off of the ground, slowly managing to do so as she grunted. She rose to her feet, wheezing as blood dripped from her mouth. Shota took notice and blinked in surprise, trotting over to her._

 _"Tennyson, that's enough," he requested quickly, placing his right hand onto her left shoulder, "You made a good showing, but I think you're pushing yourself a little too far," he noted. His words were only met with the girl shoving his hand away, much to his surprise. "Hey, I said-!"_

 _"I can't stop... Mister Aizawa..." she interjected, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion, "How can I even be a hero at the rate I'm going?" she asked him, making her classmates all blink in shock, not expecting to hear her say this, "All I did was run during the practical while my partner fought to protect me," she began, clenching her fists in frustration, "All I did in the provisional license exam was freeze up and not take my own actions when everyone else did," she added as she gritted her teeth, "I might've gotten my license like the others... but I scored the lowest on that last test..." she admitted ashamedly._

 _"Don't let one exam define what you are," her teacher responded somewhat reassuringly, "You can improve and become the hero-"_

 _"But that's just it!" she suddenly screamed angrily to interrupt him, "I CAN'T IMPROVE!" she bellowed, clutching her gym attire over her heart tightly. Her booming voice silenced everyone in shock, including the seniors. "How can I ever become a hero..." she started to say, "if I can't even protect the person I love from some stupid words?" she questioned with tears forming in her eyes. Her words resonated with her girlfriend, who widened her eyes and quickly put her right hand over her mouth. Minoru noticed, remembering the time they were paired up as a team for the extra credit activity and how he learned that she and Raya were transferred to UA High from another school in another universe._

 _'What made them transfer in the first place?' he wondered as a concerned expression appeared upon him._

 _"Raya...?" the requip user uttered as tears of disbelief were streaking down her face. Seeing her expression caused the half-rainbow haired girl to widen her eyes, crying before she ran off._

 _"Ah, hey!" Shota yelped, being unable to grab her as she raced by her classmates._

 _"Raya!" Rachael cried out, about to grab her arm with her right hand until someone grasped her by the arm, pulling her away. She looked back to see that Izuku had done so, much to her surprise. Even he was stunned by what he had done at first, but realized that the Equestrian magic user needed space, as did most of the others as she had run out of the gymnasium._

 _"I'm sorry about all that," their teacher apologized to the seniors, more so towards Mirio._

 _"Oh no, it's fine!" he reassured as he reclaimed his shirt, fitting his arms into the sleeves, "Seems like she's going through a lot right now," he noted as his grin lessened slightly._

 _"Yeah..." the professional hero replied as he scratched the back of his head. Everyone else was still stunned, wondering what exactly had happened with their classmate and why it seemed to relate to her relationship with the scarlet haired girl._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Not being able to match up and fight beside everybody else…" the Equestrian magic user began to admit, "It was the most frustrating thing in the world," she confessed, "It hurts even worse when you can't protect your own friends," she added, looking up at the setting sun in the distance, "But you know…" she continued with a smile, "all that frustration, all that disappointment in myself…" she kept going, "it led me to become someone I wanted to be," she stated, "Someone who can save lives and save their futures," she mentioned, looking over at the red and white haired teen.

"Heh," he chuckled, "I know that all too well…" he grumbled, recalling his battle with Izuku during the Sports Festival.

"There was a lot we could've done against Talon that night," Raya noted as she let out a sigh, "Our friends are gonna be okay though, so you've got nothing to feel sorry for," she pointed out, making him glance away slightly in disagreement, much to her chagrin as she frowned again worriedly. A while later, the group had finished their early dinner, gathering together as Jack had put his mask back on as did some of the other students.

"All right, here's the deal," he began to everyone as he grabbed his rifle, "One sweep around the city and we're done," he told them quickly.

"Yes sir!" Eijiro, Hanta, and Mina responded with perfect salutes, while the half-rainbow haired girl nodded with Brigitte and Reinhardt. Shoto said nothing, too preoccupied with thinking about Momo and how she was shot while he was just standing by and watching it happen. He wanted to ignore it, but the guilt of not protecting her from Widowmaker was bearing down on him. All of a sudden, he took notice of a hooded figure lurking in an alley next to him, noticing the glowing, skeleton-like markings underneath the hood.

"Hey!" he shouted, immediately running up the alley to the surprise of the others.

"Todoroki?!" the Tape Quirk user exclaimed in surprise.

"Where are you going?!" the former Overwatch commander yelled, but that did not stop the son of the number one hero as he pursued the shady individual, who took off down the street the moment he approached.

' _I won't let any of you criminals get away!_ ' he inwardly declared, swinging his right arm forward to unleash a wave of ice that was about to crash down onto the hooded figure. However, it jumped to avoid it, flipping over before pulling out a machine pistol, pulling its trigger to fire off a powerful spread towards the red and white haired teen. He quickly formed a barrier of ice in front of himself to block the oncoming bullets, letting the wall shatter instantly afterwards to see the person turning left out from the street.

"Tch!" he scoffed angrily, chasing after the individual. What he did not notice was that the cybernetic-like fingertips of the person shooting rays of light onto a sports car-like hover-car, causing its engine to suddenly rev. As the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user finally reached the end of the street, the vehicle suddenly shot right towards him like a rocket. He barely evaded it as he jumped and rolled away, letting it crash right into the side of another building, bursting through its wall.

"Ooh, that would've hurt, wouldn't it?" a feminine voice with a Mexican accent inquired rather sarcastically, causing him to perk up instantly and turn to see the hooded figure removing her hood to reveal herself as Sombra, who smirked at him.

"You…" he uttered in disbelief, remembering her appearance at the very end of the attack on U.A. High. Before he could go after her though, an explosion suddenly happened behind him, enticing him to turn around and widen his eyes to see that the floating vehicle was now in flames, which were billowing into the building. "No…" he said, clenching his teeth.

"Adios, chico~," the hacker mockingly responded in farewell, causing him to look over and see her run off.

"Hey, stop!" he shouted demandingly. However, she turned a corner and disappeared from his sight, much to his chagrin as he growled.

"Todoroki!" a voice cried out, catching his attention as he saw Hanta swing in from a line of tape that he had shot out to the side of a building, breaking it off as he landed, "What's going on?!" he asked immediately, seeing the fire.

"Get to the second floor and see if anyone's there," the red and white haired teen responded quickly, forming ice on his right arm, "I'll make a slide for them to come down," he added.

"Okay, got it!" the helmeted teen replied, firing another strand of tape from his elbows to attach to the flaming building's second floor, reeling himself up to it. In the meantime, the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user planted his right foot against the ground, creating a wave of ice that carefully spread towards the fire. However, he stopped it for a moment, narrowing his eyes as he thought of the possibilities.

' _If I try to stop the fire now, I'll be blocking Sero's field of vision…_ ' he noted inwardly.

"I see three… no four people on the second floor!" the Tape Quirk user shouted down to his classmate as he was looking through the windows, "They're all huddled together like they're cornered or something…" he mentioned.

' _The fire got to the second floor…_ ' Shoto realized, readying his right arm.

"Sero, tell them to come towards the window!" he shouted to his comrade.

"Got it!" he replied, waving in a beckoning manner to the apparent family inside. They nervously made their way over as the fire had engulfed the stairs that led to the second floor. Working quickly, the dark haired teen began kicking at the window, causing it to break slightly before finally shattering apart. "Okay, now!" he called out to his classmate below.

"Right!" he responded, creating a wave of ice that formed into a makeshift slide. Just as the Overwatch members and the other students arrived, the whole family had come down from the flaming building, allowing for the son of the number one hero to use his ice and have it spread up onto the second floor, effectively stopping the fire as steam emitted afterwards.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he saw that the family had been rescued.

"I think that car there crashed into the building and started a fire…" Hanta answered, gesturing towards the vehicle that was halfway into the edifice, "Todoroki, you see anything weird?" he inquired to his friend, who glanced off to the side for a moment as he narrowed his eyes.

"That woman…" he muttered, much to the confusion of the others.

"What woman?" Eijiro questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Guys!" a voice cried out, catching their attentions as they saw Raya come down in her ponied up state, "I just saw that person heading down towards the docks where the ziggurats are!" she told them quickly.

"I'll go on ahead!" Shoto declared suddenly, racing off in an instant.

"Hey, Todoroki!" Mina cried out.

"Hold on!" Jack shouted in demand, but to no avail as the red and white haired teen had already turned the corner to head down there.

"Um… thank you for saving us…" a girl in the family said in gratitude, getting their attentions for a moment.

"Yeah, no problem…" Hanta replied with a grin.

"Man, we gotta get a bell for Todoroki or something…" the Hardening Quirk user muttered, "Why's he so fixated on that person anyways?" he wondered, while the Tennyson girl gave off a worried look, hoping that her classmate would not end up in any trouble.

 **X**

 **DAY 2 – DETROIT, MICHIGAN, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA – 12:30 P.M. EST**

"Huh…" Rachael breathed out in relief as she lied upon one of the benches in the cargo bay of the jet they were upon, "How many cities have we been to now?" she asked.

"Four so far," Hana answered as she was hooking her mech to the floor.

"Ugh…" she groaned, evidently exhausted as was Kyoka as she had her headphones draped around her neck.

"We've done great work thus far, so there's no reason to stop now," Tenya chimed in, setting his helmet aside.

"Speak for yourself, class rep!" Minoru shouted from afar as he was sitting next to Koji, "I feel like I've lost almost a bucket of blood from pulling off so many balls from my head!" he pointed out in frustration, grabbing at it. The rock-like-headed teen beside merely coughed, indicating that his voice had been worn down over the course of their journeys.

"We'll be taking a break now though," Satya chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw her walk in without her visor on.

"Oh, finally!" the Earphone Jack Quirk user exclaimed as she outstretched her arms.

"Why though?" the spectacled teen of the student group asked.

"We've taken care of all Omnic forces reported in the US," the Indian woman replied just as Mei entered the bay, "Now we'll be heading back to headquarters and perhaps go through some training techniques with you," she explained to them.

"Aw man!" Minoru muttered in exclamation, much to Koji's surprise as he backed away from him nervously.

"Well, at least we won't be fighting against killer robots…" Rachael pointed out in a bored manner.

"And we won't run the risk of getting ourselves hurt anymore," Kyoka added with grin, making her female classmate do the same.

"I'm just glad we'll finally be getting some downtime…" Hana admitted, having finished hooking her mech to the floor, "Taking down over a hundred Omnics can be really tough…" she pointed out with a smirk towards the two girls, who blinked in surprise before giggling as they remembered their competitiveness during the whole course of their journey. Just then, a small, blue dome-shaped droid floated over towards Tenya, catching his attention as he saw the eyes upon its screen.

"Wh-What is this?" he stuttered in surprise, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, that's Snowball," the climatologist replied, sitting down beside him, "He's my… um…" she attempted to say, grimacing a little as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, much to the concern of the class representative, "He's a droid who helped out down at the Ecopoint base in the Arctic," she told him, patting the robot's head as it seemed content, "It's thanks to him that I was able to finish my blaster and get out of there," she mentioned, holding it in her right hand.

"Well… I'm glad things worked out," the spectacled teen responded, patting the droid as well as it looked to be very happy.

"Sorry Winston, can you run that by me again?" the Korean woman asked suddenly, causing everyone to perk up.

"Is everything all right, Hana?" Satya questioned, going over to her.

"I don't know yet… wait…" she began to say, holding her left hand out to her, "We've got trouble," she stated, causing the former architect to widen her eyes.

"Hold on," she advised, hurrying back over to the cockpit.

"Uh… what's wrong now?" Minoru asked, somewhat frightened by her reaction.

"There's been a terrorist attack in Washington DC," the MEKA pilot replied, going over to the cockpit as well, "We're heading there now," she added.

"Wh-What?!" the Pop Off Quirk user stammered in exclamation.

"An attack on the capital of the whole country…" Tenya said in disbelief.

"Guess we can't turn away when people might need our help…" Kyoka concurred, receiving nods in response from both Rachael and Koji.

"F-Fine…" the ball haired teen agreed with another stutter, crossing his arms over his chest as he gulped in fright. The jet took off from the ground it rested, speeding quickly towards the horizon.

 **X**

 **VENICE, ITALY – 8:36 P.M. CEST**

The infiltration team had split up into two groups, with Genji leading Izuku and Ochaco, while Fareeha had the rest of the students with her. The former group had snuck through the front entrance, carefully moving around the guards stationed in the front hall. Those in the latter squadron had gone around the back, with the Overwatch member carving a hole into the glass window by using a laser beam from her weapon. Using her long tongue, Tsuyu carefully pulled it out and had it set down onto the ground, followed by her and Fumikage jumping into the building.

"Where are we even supposed to go?" the Dark Shadow Quirk user quietly asked as he surveyed the dimly lit hallway they were within.

"There'll be a substation below us where they've gathered all their data," the former security chief answered in a whisper as she hopped in with Toru upon her back, getting off once they landed, "We'll meet Genji and the others there and head on in," she added before they carefully went on their way. Suddenly though, the invisible girl tripped on a tile in front of her right foot, falling onto the floor.

"Oof!" she grunted, catching the group's attention as its members all turned back to look at her.

"Toru!" the Frog Quirk user exclaimed in a worried whisper, going over and picking her up by her right hand.

"Sorry about that…" she apologized quietly, rubbing her nose with her gloved left extremity.

"Just keep quiet, okay?" the Egyptian woman advised as they trekked onwards. Just then though, they heard the sounds of guns click, followed by seeing green laser pointers aimed directly at them.

"Hands in the air!" a male voice demanded as two guards approached from the front of the group, readying their weapons. Another pair came from behind, catching the group's attention.

"Tokoyami-!"

"I know," the bird-headed teen interjected his frog-like classmate as the entity of Dark Shadow came over the upper half of his body like a suit of armor, "Black Abyss…" he uttered, extending his arms out to their respective sides, "PIERCING TWILIGHT CLAWS!" he bellowed, making the entity's arms reach out and slam into the guards on both sides, knocking them out onto the ground.

"Nice one, Tokoyami!" Toru exclaimed in a whisper as Dark Shadow went back into its master's body.

"We may not be out of the woods yet," Fareeha mentioned seriously, getting their attentions, "but thank you," she said in gratitude, causing the cloaked teen to crack a grin.

"Let's keep going," Tsuyu beckoned as they trekked onwards. A while had passed as the two groups carefully sauntered around the estate, subduing the guards that they came across effectively.

"Man…" Ochaco groaned quietly, catching her classmate's attention, "For this being a stealth mission, we haven't really gotten the chance to be that stealthy…" she pointed out, sounding upset with how they were doing.

"Those soldiers were likely trained to deal with foes that have such capabilities," Genji noted as they came to a stop at a corner, with him peeking around and gesturing for them to go onwards, "Getting into the base was our top priority," he mentioned as they approached what appeared to be an elevator door.

"Wait," Izuku whispered, enticing his comrades to stop as he heard something coming from the side opposite from where they had come from.

"Midoriya!" Tsuyu's voice exclaimed in a whisper as she appeared in front of them out of her camouflaged form, much to their surprise as she jogged up to them.

"Asu- I mean, Tsu!" the One For All inheritor yelped in surprise, having to correct himself. He then noticed the other members of her group approach, with the Egyptian woman leading them.

"Angela, we made it," she communicated to the doctor.

" _All right, prepare phase two,_ " she responded through the line. The freckled teen inhaled a deep breath into his nose through his mask, calming himself as green electricity crackled over his form.

' _One For All… Full Cowling!_ ' he yelled inwardly, getting into a lunging stance.

" _You've subdued all the guards, right?_ " Lena's voice asked within the communication.

"I believe so… but…" Genji began to respond, turning to his comrade.

"There were far less than we expected," she noted, seemingly anxious to know why that was. After a few strong kicks were made to the metal doors, Izuku finally broke them open, just as the sparks emitting from his body disappeared. It turned out that they did not lead into an elevator, but rather a small flight of stairs down into a dimly lit hallway with several doors leading into other rooms on both sides.

"Revelry in the dark…" Fumikage uttered, causing Ochaco to tense up.

"Please don't say that…" she begged as a drop of sweat rolled down from her head. The freckled teen looked down into the dark hallway, clenching his fists as he realized that his team was one step closer to finding out just what Talon was planning.

 **X**

 **MOSCOW, RUSSIA – 9:00 A.M. MST**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Junkrat cackled as he fired off grenades from his launcher, which bounced off the floor as they approached the two students.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Alice exclaimed, creating a large shield made of the icy substance made of multiple pointed segments that were connected. The explosives burst upon striking the barricade, making it crack and then shatter, causing her to stumble back a bit.

"Take this, peg leg!" Katsuki screamed as he blasted himself up above the skinny Australian, about to fire off an explosion from his right hand towards him. Suddenly though, Roadhog threw his hook out in an attempt to strike the angry teen in the torso. He grabbed it however with his extremity, using his left to blast himself over and kick the obese man at his head, making him step back.

"Roadie!" his comrade cried out, growling at the Explosion Quirk user as he readied his weapon again, aiming it towards him. Without warning though, it was knocked out of his hand by an arrow of ice, which pierced through it as its user looked back to see the Fullbuster girl with an icy bow in her left hand. "Oh, now you gone an' done it!" he yelled angrily, reaching into his fanny pack and pulling out what appeared to be a mine. She was prepared to form another ice barrier to shield herself, but was caught off guard as he flicked it over and let it land behind the whitish blonde haired teen.

"Katsuki, watch out!" she yelled, catching his attention as he turned around and looked to see the object there, widening his eyes.

"Bye bye, Mister Explode!" the skinny scavenger shouted, pulling out a trigger remote and activating it to make the mine blast apart in an instant, blowing him back. He landed in Roadhog's belly, as he trapped him in a chokehold with his bulky left arm.

"Katsuki!" Alice screamed, hurrying over to help him.

"Oh I don't think so, missy!" Junkrat exclaimed about to grab her with his prosthetic arm. However, he found that he only caught her white jacket as she had taken it off, still running ahead as she slammed her right fist against her palm, letting a cold aura waft off of it.

"Ice Make…" she began to bellow, waving her arms out, "FLOOR!" she exclaimed upon slamming her right palm against the surface beneath her feet, causing it to freeze up in ice that expanded and trapped the feet of the large man who held her teammate captive.

"Hm?!" he yelped in surprise, trying to pry himself free. As he saw that he was preoccupied for the moment, the angry teen placed his hands against his beefy arm and let off a blast, making him let go on reflex and allow him to jump away, landing beside his classmate.

"Damn fat bastard…" he muttered in frustration.

"You're welcome by the way…" the ice and water wizard responded out of exasperation, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, how do you wanna play this?" she asked, noticing that Jamison had tossed her jacket aside and pulled out a few grenades from his shoulders, grinning deviously, "That one seems crazy enough to try and bring the whole building down…" she noted before looking back to see his fellow mercenary using his hook to shatter the ice apart at his feet.

"I'll take peg leg, and you deal with the fatso," the Explosion Quirk user responded, turning around to face his opponent, "Sound fair?" he inquired to his teammate, who blinked in surprise before grinning.

"Fair enough, I suppose," she joked in reply. The two of them then lunged out at their respective foes afterwards. The skinnier Australian tossed his explosives towards his approaching enemy, but he easily evaded them, blasting himself to be above him.

"AP Shot…" he began, forming his left hand into a circle and placing it over the palm of his right, "Auto-Cannon!" he yelled, firing off rapid blasts that struck him before he could react, knocking him down as his spiked tire fell off of his back. Roadhog pulled out a pistol-like weapon in his right hand, firing off shards of shrapnel towards his oncoming adversary, who skated along rapidly to avoid them.

' _That chain of his…_ ' she noted inwardly, narrowing her eyes as she thought of a plan. As she continued to evade the shrapnel fired her way, she formed her right arm into water and suddenly threw it out.

"Water Whip!" she exclaimed, throwing out a line of it to catch the chain followed by freezing it into ice and yanking it.

"Huh?!" Mako yelped, having to hold onto his hook tightly in order to keep her from successfully stealing the chain away. In the meantime, his partner sat up and shook his head, seeing his angry opponent land down and stomp towards him. He grimaced in fright initially, but then took notice of the tire next to him, snickering deviously.

"Oh, you're about to get a load of it, mate!" he pointed out, grabbing the tire and standing up, "Say hello to the Rip-Tire!" he introduced, pulling a cord to rev it as suddenly zoomed towards the male U.A. student. He blinked in shock before jumping out of its path, narrowly evading it as it sped onwards.

"Hey, stripper!" he cried out, getting the attention of his classmate as she looked over to see the oncoming weapon.

"Oi Hoggie, get outta the way!" Junkrat yelled to his comrade, who had yet to relinquish the chain of his weapon away from the Fullbuster girl. However, once he saw the tire, he immediately let go of the hook, allowing her to reel in the entire chain as it broke off of the apparatus.

' _If that tire is actually what I think it is…_ ' she noted to herself, slamming her left palm against the floor to create a slab of ice that the tire bounced off of, heading right for the obese man, ' _then I've got you both right where I want you!_ ' she declared through her thoughts. Reacting quickly, Roadhog shot shrapnel from his gun towards the tire, making it explode. The force of the blast also caused him to stumble back, giving Alice the opportunity she needed as she threw out the chain and had it start to wrap around his entire body. Upon noticing what she was up to, Katsuki grinned deviously, going over to the skinny Australian as he was looking on in shock, completely distracted.

"Say goodnight, peg leg," he muttered to him as he grabbed him by his dark green vest.

"W-W-Wait!" he stuttered in a pleading tone, only to be thrown in a blast and crash into his partner upside down, being tangled up in the chain as well. As the ice and water wizard finally finished, her comrade took the hook part of the chain and aimed its sharp end towards the face of a frightened Jamison.

"Now let's kill 'em…" he suggested, letting small explosions burst like firecrackers over the palm of his left hand.

"Or we could wait for Aleksandra and Natalie to get here…" the onyx haired girl recommended, sounding annoyed with his antics as she reformed her arm and took away the gun the obese man had, "Hm…" she hummed, placing her hand upon her chin.

"What's wrong now?" the Explosion Quirk user muttered in question, seeing her trot over to the skinny scavenger.

"Tell me something…" she began to him, making him perk up, "why are you out here in the first place?" she asked curiously with narrowed eyes.

"Uh…just out here l-lookin' for scraps and grub…" he responded with a nervous stutter.

"Who said they would pay you though?" Alice asked, much to their surprise as they blinked, including Katsuki.

"I did…" an ominous and familiar voice interjected, causing both students to immediately widen their eyes and gasp to see the black mist shrouding Reaper as he approached them, pulling out his twin shotguns while chuckling.

 **DORADO, MEXICO – 6:20 P.M. MPDT**

Hurrying about the docks, Shoto had apparently no regard for leaving his teammates behind without a word, looking for signs of the attacker he had encountered. He came across the same warehouse where he had first discovered the Los Muertos and their trafficked weapons and drugs. He carefully went inside, illuminating the darkened area with fire that emitted from his left hand.

"Shoto Todoroki…" a familiar voice, uttered, catching his attention as he saw the lights suddenly turn on, blinding him for a moment as he crossed his right arm over his eyes. He was able to open them in a matter of seconds, seeing Sombra casually lying upon a railing of a balcony above him, looking at a web of holographic images that showed news reports and pictures of him. "So you're muy caliente y frío, ey?" she inferred as he clenched his fists.

"Why were you at my school that night?" he questioned to her as he glared ahead.

"Hmph," she scoffed, letting the hologram disappear before going down to the ground floor with a single hop as she landed safely, "You know, I think I'm a fan of yours now…" she admitted, much to his confusion as he perked up slightly, "You're putting an end to corruptness and anarchy here, just like I was…" she pointed out. He merely narrowed his eyes in response, not believing her for an instant as the flames upon him went out. "Though… the guys you've been beating down on are my friends… so…" she kept going, smirking at him.

"Then I guess that settles it," he responded, stomping his right foot against the ground to form a wave of ice that zoomed towards her. However, she pulled out her machine pistol, firing it off rapidly to break the attack apart in an instant.

"Guess it does… amigo…" she remarked, aiming her weapon towards him as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

 **WASHINGTON D.C., UNITED STATES OF AMERICA – 12:30 P.M. EST**

As the jet finally came down on the runway strip and was stopped after a few minutes, its occupants quickly disembarked with Hana flying off hurriedly in her mech.

"So Satya," Mei began to her Indian comrade, catching her attention, "what exactly did Winston tell you and Hana about the situation?" she asked out of concern.

"That it's happening in the Capitol Hill building," she responded, much to everyone's shock as their eyes widened, "The army and national guard are already present, but they need help since their men have already been subdued," she explained to them.

"Subdued?" Rachael uttered in confusion with an arched eyebrow.

"By who?" Tenya wondered. Within the domed edifice, several guards and policemen were already lying upon the ground unconscious, including the politicians they were tasked with protecting.

"How pathetic…" a lone, female voice grumbled as a certain figure loomed among the fainted people, "To be so easily bested by just one person?" she noted to no one in particular, "Then again…" she continued, being Moira as she grinned deviously, "that person was _me_ …" she pointed out, chuckling a little.

 **VENICE, ITALY – 9:00 P.M. CEST**

A sliding door opened into the conference room as Genji carefully made his way inside before the rest of the group, making sure that no one else was present. After a quick inspection, he nodded to the others, enticing them to all come in as the doors shut behind them.

"Phew…" Ochaco breathed out in relief as she took off her helmet, putting it down onto the long table, "I thought this would end up being a lot harder…" she admitted, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"We are not done just yet," Fareeha pointed out as she readied a cylindrical device, attaching it to the console underneath the holographic monitor with the symbol of Talon upon it. After a slight spark from the device, the screen suddenly showed a progress bar with the percentage of data ticking up with every few seconds.

"Despite any encounters we had with the guards, this seemed rather easy…" Fumikage mentioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"I know…" Toru agreed, "I mean, we got into situations where we _had_ to fight the guards to get through…" she noted as she scratched at her cheek, "but none of them called for backup? Or pulled an alarm?" she questioned with a shrug that could not be seen.

"It's almost like they wanted us to come here…" Tsuyu added curiously, "There were no signs of any guards in those rooms we passed," she mentioned as she glanced off to the side. Izuku took his mask off, staring ahead at the screen with narrowed eyes.

"Deku?" the Zero Gravity Quirk user uttered in concern, seeing her friend go over to the cyborg ninja who was by the door as a lookout.

"Genji, is there a way we can see what Talon's planning before the extraction's completed?" he asked him, getting his attention, "I mean… just in case…" he mentioned with a sheepish rub of the back of his head.

"Fareeha," the swordsman said.

"Already on it," the former security chief responded immediately, typing on the keyboard. Images began appearing on the screen one after another, including those of the U.A. students as they slightly widened their eyes.

"That's… all of our data from school…" Ochaco realized, evidently shocked.

"What were they planning to do with it?" Fumikage wondered.

"I don't think it was you that they were concerned with…" the Egyptian woman replied, pulling a few more images of news articles, mostly centering around All Might. Reading the headlines, the freckled teen gasped in disbelief.

"N-No…" he stammered out, backing up slightly.

"Midoriya?" Tsuyu chimed in, seeing his mouth gaping open.

' _If this is really what Talon's planning to do… then…!_ ' he started to realize, clenching his teeth together in frustration.

"Wait, isn't that…?!" Toru began to exclaim, seeing the image of a figure appear upon the screen.

"All For One…" the cyborg ninja uttered, folding his arms over his chest, "Why would Talon be after this kind of information?" he questioned.

"Because of their ideology…" the armored woman answered, tensing up in realization, "Angela, are you getting this?" she asked her comrade through her earpiece.

" _...Yes…_ " the doctor responded, sounding stunned herself.

"That's the same guy All Might fought in Camino Ward, isn't it?" the Frog Quirk user guessed, shaken herself as the invisible girl beside her placed her hands onto her shoulders.

"The same man who forced him to retire…" Fumikage mentioned, gritting his teeth, "Midoriya, do you think that-?"

"Yeah…" the freckled teen interjected, noticing the images of Tartarus and its blueprints, along with images of the Port of Tokyo and the bridge leading to the isolated island, "Talon… they're planning on breaking All For One out…" he concluded, as everyone gave off shocked expressions. Just then, Fareeha noticed the green light emitting from the extractor, pressing a button to remove it carefully from the console.

"Well, now that we know their plans, we can radio Winston and the others," she pointed out as she put the device away, touching her earpiece afterwards, "Angela, do you copy?" she inquired to the Omni Force squadron leader, only to receive no response, "Angela?" she said once more, but did not hear a reply except for the static, "I could've sworn I heard her a moment ago…" she grumbled. All of a sudden, a loud alarm began blaring as red lights of warning emitted from around the room, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wh-Wh-What's going on?!" Ochaco stuttered in panicked question.

"We've been compromised!" the Dark Shadow Quirk user realized with widened eyes.

"Everyone, move!" Genji quickly demanded, using his katana to slash the door open before the former security chief rammed through it, knocking both halves down to the floor.

"Are Doctor Ziegler and Tracer gonna be okay?!" Izuku asked, worried for his comrades.

"Let's just get out of here first!" the cyborg ninja advised in reply, "I'm sure Doctor Ziegler can-!"

"AH!" Toru's voice yelped, causing everyone to stop and turn around.

"Toru!" Tsuyu cried out. The One For All inheritor widened his eyes once again to see that the invisible girl was apparently hoisted off of the ground just by Doomfist's gauntlet-covered right hand, as he looked over at the rest of the group.

"Well, well…" he uttered with a smirk.

 **END**

 **And… finished right before classes start! Phew! Gotta say, these past few chapters have been fun to get done, especially with all the stuff I went through this summer. That said, I am back at college for my senior year, so it won't be easy for me to provide you with new content as often.**

 **Next up will be another special preview/AMV for my future projects, followed by the completion of "Evolution"! Stay tuned for that!**


	6. EPISODE II PART III

**Toru Hagakure: Hey there, everybody! Hope you haven't been waiting on us too long because we're back!**

 **Ochaco Uraraka: With NegaiFreak getting the last two chapters of "Evolution" out of the way, he can focus on what's important, being our story of course!**

 **Izuku Midoriya: Well… that… and "Omni Force: WAR"…**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami: And "The Challenge of a Lifetime". After this chapter, NegaiFreak will be going back into those two stories for much needed updates. For now though, it's time to enjoy some revelry in the dark…**

 **Ochaco Uraraka: *sweats* Why are you still saying that?**

 **Tsuyu Asui: Enjoy the chapter, everyone! Ribbit!**

 **TRAITOR**

"H-Hey!" Toru stuttered as her shoed feet flailed about, kicking at the Talon leader's chest, "Let me go, you pervert!" she shouted angrily. The only response she received was a sharp glare from her captor, causing her to gulp in fright.

"So this is the force Overwatch mustered to learn our plans…" he muttered as he glanced around at the group before him, "Genji Shimada, Fareeha Amari, Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Toru Hagakure…" he listed off as the girl in his grasp continued to struggle in his armored hand, "Whether or not any of you snuck in here wouldn't have mattered," he stated, tightening the grip he had on the transparent girl.

"Ergh…!" she grunted out in agony.

"Hagakure!" the Dark Shadow Quirk user exclaimed, clenching his teeth angrily, "You savage…" he growled, getting into a ready stance as did his classmates.

"Fareeha, take the students and get back to Angela," the cyborg advised immediately to his comrade, "I'll retrieve Toru and follow," he promised, unsheathing his wakizashi from his waist.

"Genji-"

"Go, now!" he shouted to interject his fellow Overwatch member, dashing towards his foe in an instant as a green blur trailed behind him.

"Are you sure _you_ want to risk this girl's life for your own?" Akande questioned rhetorically as he dropped her onto the ground.

"Oof!" she yelped upon landing on her stomach. Just as she was about to get onto her feet, the Nigerian stomped his right foot down onto her back, pinning her to the floor. "AAGH!" she screamed.

"Toru!" Tsuyu yelled in fright. Genji was prepared to strike with his blade, but suddenly found himself struck at his left hip by the larger man's gauntlet-covered fist.

"GENJI!" Izuku screamed, seeing him crash into the wall.

"You four, go!" Fareeha commanded to the U.A. students, "I'll help Genji!" she declared, rocketing with her suit's thrusters towards the Talon leader as she readied her rocket launcher.

"If I recall, you could barely handle one punch from me the last time we fought…" Akande mentioned mockingly towards the cyborg as he was slow to rise from the wall. He then took notice of a pair of projectiles being fired his way by the former security chief's weapon, letting off a smirk as he used his armored arm to defend himself as they struck it, exploding upon contact. The Egyptian woman dove into the cloud of smoke that followed, only to end up punched at the chest by her opponent's reinforced fist.

"GAH!" she yelped in agony, having felt the force of the attack as her own armor had cracked from the blow.

"Oh man…" the freckled teen uttered in disbelief, sweating at the fact that two Overwatch members were already struggling to handle the man known as Doomfist.

' _All Might was the one who took him down all those years ago with Winston…_ ' he inwardly recalled as he clenched his shaking fists, ' _but during that fight… Tracer had her accelerator destroyed and Genji barely made it out alive…_ ' he noted to himself, ' _Can they really handle him now?_ ' he wondered worriedly.

"Midoriya, we should go!" Fumikage advised to his classmate, catching his attention, "If it turns out Doctor Ziegler and Lena have been ambushed, they'll need help," he explained to him, causing him to widen his eyes in realization, "Come on!" he beckoned, running off down the dark hallway with Tsuyu to follow. Ochaco was prepared to head after them until she noticed her crush staying behind, hesitating as to whether or not he would help his comrades.

"Deku?" she uttered, making him perk up slightly as he looked back at her for a moment.

"Uraraka… I'll be right behind you with Hagakure," he promised as his body started to let off green sparks of electricity, much to her surprise as she blinked. He then dashed out in an instant towards the Talon leader.

"D-Deku, wait!" she stuttered out to no avail. With another fierce punch from his armored fist to her torso, the Nigerian slammed the former security chief into a wall, making it shatter apart instantly upon impact.

"Fareeha!" Genji yelled, bringing forth a trio of shuriken from his left hand, reeling his arm back before flinging them out at his target. However, he took notice and aimed his left fist at them, firing off projectiles the weapon attached that shattered the metal throwing stars upon contact.

"Is that all you can show me?" his adversary inquired with a smirk, angering him as he growled. All of a sudden, Izuku leapt in with his right leg reeled back, gritting his teeth before swinging it out.

"Shoot Style…" he began to bellow, "SAINT LOUIS SMASH!" he screamed, delivering a roundhouse kick to Akande's face, causing him to stumble back and get off of Toru.

"M-Midoriya?!" she stammered in shock, while the cyborg was just as stunned.

"Hagakure, go with the others!" her freckled classmate advised quickly as he landed down, noticing she had been freed, "I'll be right be-!" His sentence was interrupted at the moment his entire head was grabbed by the armored hand of his enemy, who glowered down at him as he struggled to free himself.

"Peh," he spat, noticing the blood that hit the floor, "No one has made me bleed in quite a long time…" he noted with a slight grin as the One For All inheritor tried to pry his head free by removing the man's fingers from it, "All Might, hm?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow, causing the unkempt haired teen to widen his eyes in realization.

' _He-He knows?!_ ' he stammered inwardly.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!" the Japanese Overwatch agent's voice bellowed, catching their attentions as they saw him dash toward them in a dragon-like, green aura, slicing with his katana into Doomfist to send him flying back into the doors to the conference room, rupturing them upon impact as sparks flew about. At the same moment, he had let go of the U.A. student, who took quick and sharp breaths after landing upon the floor on his hands and knees.

"Th-Thanks…" he stuttered in gratitude to Genji, whose aura had dissipated.

"Toru, take Fareeha and get back to the ship with the others," he instructed to the invisible girl, who looked over to see the former security chief wheezing as blood was dripping out from her mouth.

"Right, I got her!" she responded, going over and helping the Egyptian woman onto her feet. The thrusters of her suit had been smashed as mere sparks were emitting from them.

"Here, let me help!" a voice called out, catching their attentions as they saw Ochaco run up to them.

"Uraraka?!" Izuku exclaimed in surprise.

"Izuku, we need to keep Doomfist back for them to escape," the cyborg told him, making him perk up as he looked to see the Talon leader getting onto his feet, glaring at them.

"R-Right!" he stuttered as he stood up and got into a ready stance. In the meantime, the Zero Gravity Quirk user placed the fingertips of her right hand onto the Fareeha's armor, making a pink light emit from them.

"What are you doing…?" she grunted out in questioned, sounding weak.

"Making your armor lighter so that it's easier for us to carry you," the pink cheeked girl replied, draping her right arm over her shoulders, while Toru did the same with her left, "Tokoyami and Tsu shouldn't be too far ahead of us…" she noted as they started to walk off, "Let's hurry!" she advised seriously.

"You got it!" her invisible classmate responded with a nod. She then took a moment to look back at her crush, seeing that he and Genji were about to clash against the Talon leader again.

' _Deku… be careful…_ ' she pleaded inwardly before putting her focus back onto getting the Egyptian woman out of the hall. With both his katana and wakizashi in hand, the Japanese Overwatch agent dashed towards his lone foe, who aimed his left fist to fire off more bullet-like projectiles his way. Using the shorter of the two blades, he deflected them all away to strike nothing but the surrounding walls, allowing for his partner to run in and leap at their enemy with his left foot aimed for his head. However, he moved his gauntlet-covered arm to block the attempted kick, followed by swiping at the teenager. He fortunately flipped back to dodge it, landing upon the floor. The ninja looked back towards the hall, seeing that his females had yet to depart from the area. He then readied three more shuriken, tossing them out rapidly to his opponent. He caught and crushed them into pieces with right fist, but then was struck by another kick from his freckled adversary's left foot.

' _Dammit…!_ ' he cursed inwardly, seeing that little to no damage had been done to the golden gauntlet as he jumped back, ' _Just what is that thing made of?!_ ' he asked himself as he clenched his teeth, sliding back to a stop once he hit the ground.

"You must be wondering why we would let you discover our plan," Doomfist pointed out, causing his two enemies to perk up in surprise as they glanced at each other and then at him, "The coming conflict will help humanity thrive in years ahead," he explained, "Not just here, but the world of superpowers will grow and evolve…" he added as he clenched his fists, aiming his left one toward them, "What better way to start such a war than a battle to determine if it shall be so?" he inquired sarcastically before firing off more ammunition from the weapon on his left hand. Both of his foes jumped back to evade the shots, with the cyborg glancing back to see that Fareeha and the girls had left completely.

"Izuku, now!" he yelled to his comrade, catching his attention.

"Right!" he responded, turning around and running off.

"Don't leave yet, you cowards!" Akande shouted angrily, lunging out towards Genji with his right fist readied. The ninja threw down a roundish object in his right hand, exploding into a cloud of smoke upon striking the floor, shrouding him from view. Just as the Talon leader reached the cloud and blew it away with the force of his armored fist, he saw that his enemies had escaped, narrowing his eyes in frustration.

"Is he gonna chase after us?" the One For All inheritor guessed to the Overwatch agent running beside him as they jumped out of the estate building, running off towards the sewer entrance.

"It doesn't look like it…" he responded as he glanced back, "Fareeha, do you copy?" he questioned into his communicator, only to receive static as a response, "Fareeha?" he repeated, still getting nothing from his teammate.

"They must've jammed our comms once we finished gathering all their data…" Izuku realized as he narrowed his eyes.

"Midoriya! Genji!" a voice whispered loudly, catching their attentions as they looked to see Fumikage standing at the entrance to the sewer beside Tsuyu, "Hurry before they spot you!" he advised, waving them over. The two took notice of the aircrafts above them shining spotlights throughout the area. Before one could catch them, they leapt into the drainage pipe with their comrades and ran off quickly, being out of sight in a matter of moments.

"Huh… Huh…" the freckled teen breathed out as he placed his hands onto his knees, "That was crazy…" he said, gathering with the others as Ochaco was tending to Fareeha with Toru.

"Ergh…" the former security chief grunted as she looked to see that the extraction device she had was smashed from one of the punches she had taken from Doomfist, "We lost everything…" she uttered weakly, sounding disappointed in herself.

"Not really," the cyborg retorted, catching her attention, "We all know about Talon's plan to break out All For One tomorrow night," he noted.

"And we've yet to be captured…" the Dark Shadow Quirk user mentioned, staring back at the way they had come from.

"What about Doctor Ziegler and Lena?" the pink cheeked girl questioned, "If Talon got to them and the jet, there's no way we can contact Winston and the others…" she pointed out worriedly.

"We'll head there now," the Japanese Overwatch agent declared, catching her attention, "You and Toru carry Fareeha and we'll signal if it's safe for you to bring her up," he told her.

"Got it," she replied, lifting the Egyptian woman back onto her feet.

"Ochaco, are you gonna be okay though?" the transparent female asked worriedly, "I thought your motion sickness-"

"I'll be fine," the Zero Gravity Quirk user reassured, draping the right arm of the former security chief around her shoulders, "You just give me a hand, okay?" she requested of her classmate.

"Right!" she replied, going over and lifting the woman's left arm to go over her shoulders.

"We'll go on ahead and check if something happened!" Tsuyu declared, running off. Fumikage and Genji followed after her, while Izuku stayed behind, pondering what had just conspired.

' _Doomfist was there to meet us… but…_ ' he began inwardly, ' _where were the rest of those guys we saw at Talon?_ ' he wondered, realizing that Reaper, Sombra, and even Amélie were not present at the time. He then widened his eyes as he remembered that his class was in groups scattered across the world. ' _Don't tell me…!_ ' he yelled through his thoughts, hurrying after the others. As he jumped out of the manhole that they had ventured into to start the mission, he landed on the ground, surprised to find his classmates and the cyborg surveying the area littered with unconscious masked men, noticing the guns near their bodies.

"Wh-Whoa…" he stuttered out in surprise. Without warning, Tracer suddenly blinked right up to him in an instant with her pulse pistols readied. "AH!" he yelped loudly, falling onto his rear end.

"Bloody hell!" Lena exclaimed with widened eyes, letting her weapons go back into their compartments, "Sorry about that, love!" she apologized as she helped get the freckled teen back onto his feet by grabbing his arm and pulling him up, "Thought you were some Talon reinforcements for a sec…" she confessed sheepishly.

"So they did come for you…" the Dark Shadow Quirk user noted.

"Comms went down after you all told us about All For One," the aviator told the group as she glanced back at the aircraft, "Then these Talon goons showed up to try and ransack us…" she added, gesturing towards the entirely fainted group of terrorist agents, while Angela disembarked from the jet.

"Doctor Ziegler!" the Frog Quirk user exclaimed as she hopped over to her. In the meantime, Fareeha floated out from the manhole, allowing for the ninja to take hold of her and let Ochaco tap her fingertips together, releasing her from the weightless feel she had been given.

"Uh…" she groaned, keeling over a little.

"Fareeha!" the Omni Force squadron leader cried out, hurrying over to her with her medical staff in hand, "Are you all right?!" she asked immediately in concern.

"Y-Yes… Angela…" she replied with a slight and weak grin, "I just… broke a few bones…!" she grunted out, clenching her teeth together. The healer maintained her poise and activated her staff, making it expel a yellow light onto the injured woman. "Ah…" she sighed, sounding relieved.

"What is that?" Toru asked as she and the Zero Gravity Quirk user let go of her.

"My Caduceus Staff," the doctor replied before deactivating the device, "I can restore a person's vitality somewhat after they are exposed to its light," she explained, "Of course, it doesn't completely heal a person's wounds or internal injuries…" she mentioned with an ashamed expression.

"But at least I can move…" the former security chief chimed in, walking towards the aircraft's open hangar.

"I'll treat you on the way back," Angela promised, going with her into the ship, "Lena, can you-?"

"Fly this bird?" the aviator guessed with an arched eyebrow, interjecting her question, "You got it, love!" she promised, blinking rapidly into the ship.

"Let's get on before any reinforcements show up," Fumikage advised as he went aboard.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked with a nod, as she and the rest of her classmates went inside. Izuku gave off a frustrated expression, knowing that the diabolical plan of Talon's was bound to create chaos if it were to succeed. Moments later, the docking bay closed and the ship took off, heading high up into the sky.

"Comms are back online!" Tracer cried out as she looked over the craft's holographic monitor from the cockpit. Genji came in and pressed a microphone-shaped icon upon the screen.

"Winston? Winston, do you read me?" he asked into the communication line, trying to get a response. As he continued to try and reach someone from the headquarters, the U.A. students all sat on the benches with concerned expressions, wondering what was to come of this new knowledge they gained. Back in their universe, the figure of Amélie was overlooking the fortress of Tartarus, along with several masked men and women who seemed to be surveying the area.

"One more day…" she muttered with a smirk.

 **EPISODE II PART III**

 **WASHINGTON D.C., UNITED STATES OF AMERICA – 1:08 P.M. EST**

As Hana had just arrived at Capitol Hill, she disembarked from her mech and went over to the police officers and soldiers already stationed nearby. The area had been mostly sealed off to prevent anyone from getting into the building, with caution tape laid out at the steps.

"That's already three squadrons that have gone in…" one man muttered in frustration as he and a few looked at the screens showing the security cameras from within the building while being inside a mobile command center van.

"Excuse me?" the Korean woman's voice chimed in, catching the attentions of those inside, "Mind if I take a look?" she asked innocently. A few moments later, Satya, Mei, and the group of U.A. students had made it to the scene.

"Whoa, look at all the cops!" Minoru yelped in surprise as they saw how many members of law enforcement were on the scene.

"I'm not surprised, given the circumstances…" Tenya chimed in.

"Yeah, but still…" Rachael started to say, sweating a little.

"Hana!" the Indian woman called out, causing them to perk up as they saw the former gamer girl jogging up to them, "What's the situation right now?" she questioned to her.

"Well… we might have a problem…" she admitted rather sheepishly in reply, causing the architect to arch an eyebrow. A few minutes later, she was looking over the recorded footage of what had happened inside Capitol Hill upon a holographic screen that emitted from her robotic left hand, seeing the Talon scientist firing off dark violet beams of light at the surrounding security guards. Once they had been struck, only a few seconds passed before they fainted onto the floor.

"Moira O'Deorain…" Symmetra uttered with narrowed eyes of contempt.

"Do you know her?" the class representative asked, catching her attention.

"Yes…" she responded, moving her arm to allow him and the others to see the footage she had, "She was a former scientist at Overwatch who had a… controversial history…" she explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyoka asked as she placed her hands at her hips.

"Her experiments were considered to be unethical in terms of human advancement, including Overwatch," Mei responded, "I only heard that she'd been kicked out, but…" she continued, giving off a concerned expression.

"In any case, we need to figure out a way inside and stop her," Satya declared as the screen disappeared from over her arm, "The five of you should stay with the police for now," she advised to the students, who all widened their eyes in surprise.

"But what if-?" The Earphone Jack Quirk user's questioned was interjected as Tenya stuck his arm out in front of her.

"We understand," he said to their superiors, "We'll stay with the police for the time being," he promised as he placed his extremity over his chest.

"Thank you," the Indian woman replied in gratitude with a nod. About half an hour passed before the three women had themselves readied to go inside the building, while the group of five with them were standing off from afar.

"I don't like this…" Kyoka admitted as she folded her arms over her chest, "What if they need our help?" she implored to the others.

"They don't want us to get hurt is all…" Rachael responded, glancing over as she saw the Overwatch members start to run up the steps to the building, "Even so, I think it's gonna be really tough for them if that Talon person's capable of taking out armed security guards in seconds…" she admitted to her classmates.

"There's nothing we can do for now but wait," the class representative stated firmly.

"Hey, anybody see where Koda went?" Minoru asked, noticing that their quiet comrade was not among them.

"YOU GUYS!" his voice suddenly rang out, much to their surprise as they saw him running up to them in a panic.

"Whoa, easy Koji…" the requip user pleaded, holding out her hands in a placating manner.

"Where are Symmetra and the others?!" he asked immediately, causing her to flinch from how uncharacteristically loud he was being.

"Hey, don't use up all your words at once…" the musician of the group muttered jokingly.

"Koda, they're heading up into the building now…" Tenya chimed in reassuringly, "What's got you so worried?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side

"I was talking to the police dogs and I think they smelled something bad up there!" the Anivoice Quirk user responded quickly.

"Wait, what?!" the scarlet haired girl yelped in shock.

"Don't tell me…!" Kyoka began to realize, running over with the others out from behind the mobile command center, only to witness a huge explosion at the very entrance to Capitol Hill as smoke plumed high into the sky.

"N-No way…" the Pop Off Quirk user stammered in disbelief, frightened by the sudden blast.

"Look!" one officer cried out, pointing towards the remains of a familiar robotic arm.

"Symmetra!" Rachael exclaimed in shock, hurrying out towards the steps.

"Hey, wait for us!" the Earphone Jack Quirk user cried out as she and her classmates followed after her. Policemen made their way up the steps with them, but suddenly stopped as they saw the unconscious and bleeding bodies of the Overwatch members.

"Oh man…" Minoru uttered, shaking out of fright.

"Jiro, are there any other explosives around here?" Tenya asked, enticing to plug her jacks into the steps, carefully listening to see if there were any mines left from the previous blast as she closed her eyes.

"No," she responded after a moment, "That blast was apparently the only one…" she noted as she stood up and retracted her jacks. Koji went over with the officers to help get the three women up and out of the area, which was littered with flames and smoke.

"Ugh…" Satya groaned as she was hoisted up from the floor, bleeding from her head and her legs. Her prosthetic left arm had gotten blasted off as mere sparks emitted from what remained, and half of her visor had been torn apart. Hana and Mei were in just as bad of shape, wounded from the blast and barely conscious. Even Snowball was damaged from what had occurred. Seeing their team leaders so damaged from the sudden blast caused the girls to tense up in frustration, knowing that they could have helped to perhaps avert the disaster.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rachael asked her female classmate, who looked over at her.

"Yeah…" she responded, clenching her fists tightly, "Let's get that bitch," she declared. The two of them then ran up the rest of the steps, heading into the building.

"Jiro! Rachael!" the class representative called out, only to receive no response as the pair went inside the building, "Gah, they told us not to get involved!" he shouted in frustration.

"Iida…" the Pop Off Quirk user uttered, catching his attention, "isn't it our job to avenge those beautiful women who were going to fight for us?" he inquired as he closed his left hand into a fist.

"Mineta…" the spectacled teen said, unsure of how exactly to respond to the point he was trying to make.

"This might be scary, but there are people in there that need to be saved!" the usually perverted teen stated proudly, running after his classmates. Normally, the Engine Quirk user expected him to run in the opposite direction, but seeing his desire to do something about the Talon member inside caused something to well up inside of him.

' _Right… I can't look the other way either!_ ' he declared inwardly, heading inside. The clacking of footsteps was the only sound heard throughout the edifice as Moira walked about the open hall littered with fainted guards, congressmen, and other politicians.

"Heh… heh…" she chuckled, coming to a stop, "It's embarrassing to see that even the so-called most advanced country in the world can't muster the strength to stop just one person…" she noted. Unbeknownst to her though, the four U.A. students were watching her from afar, hiding behind the columns of the statuary hall they were in.

"Damn…" Kyoka cursed quietly, "She did all this…?" she guessed, looking around at the unconscious people.

"We're gonna have to be careful…" Rachael added in a whisper as she had a sword readied in her hand.

"How are we supposed to fight her though if she can take us down in seconds?" Minoru asked, chiming into the conversation.

"Hm…" Tenya hummed as he placed his hand upon his chin in order to think, "I'm certain that there'll be more officers coming in here soon, but…" he tried to say, sounding frustrated with being unable to find a solution.

"Maybe we can draw her attention away…" the musician suggested, plugging her left ear jack into the amp on her left wrist. However, the clicking sound it made caused the scientist to perk up, glancing over and noticing the shadows sticking out from the columns.

"Well, well…" she muttered repeatedly, trotting over and readying her right hand as a dark purple orb of energy emanated from it.

"Ah, crap!" the Pop Off Quirk user yelped quietly in realization.

"You guys circle around and get her!" the short haired girl shouted to her friends as she ran off into the open.

"Jiro, wait!" the class representative called out, only for her to plug her right jack into her the other amp on her wrist, aiming both of them towards Moira.

"Heartbeat Distor-!" Her attack was interjected at the moment she was suddenly struck by the dark purple light shot like a beam by her enemy, being halted as her body shook in place. "Wh…What the hell…?!" she grunted, retracting her jacks before falling down to her hands and knees.

' _I… lost all my energy…_ ' she realized inwardly, ' _Is that… how those guys… got knocked out?_ ' she inquired to herself, barely managing to lift her head up to see the Talon agent trotting up to her.

"So now they've decided that children are the best bet?" she guessed, arching an eyebrow, "What an eyesore…" she grumbled, aiming her right hand at the girl as she widened her eyes.

' _Crap, I can't move!_ ' she noted inwardly, bracing herself for the impact of the attack.

"Get away from her!" Rachael's voice exclaimed, catching their attentions as they saw her dash in, becoming enveloped in a brilliant, golden light that dissipated soon after. It revealed that she had requipped into an armor that was more like a fancy attire bearing reminiscence to a cheetah. Its breastplate took the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to her breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges, exposing her stomach and some cleavage. There was no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over her left leg attached to them; the arms were covered by dark armbands reaching up just below her shoulders, with her left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs were covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg was the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which was protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, was covered by a boot only reaching up to part of her calf. The outfit was completed by a large collar around her neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of her head. In her hands were a pair of short swords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like a rose's thorns. She slashed out at the scientist, who quickly jumped away.

"Oh?" she uttered in surprise as she saw the scarlet haired girl before her, "That's quite the interesting outfit you've got on…" she pointed out curiously, while Tenya and Minoru went over to help Kyoka back onto her feet, "Though I doubt revealing more of yourself is going to be useful…" she noted with a smirk.

"Well… get ready to be surprised!" the requip user quipped, rushing out at her. She merely readied her right hand before readying another orb of purple energy. As her foe lunged out and attempted to slice through one of the pipes of her pack, she faded away in a purple mist. "What the hell?!" she yelped in shock. She then heard the buzzing sound emanating from behind her, gasping in realization before narrowly evading the purple beam shot her way.

"Jiro, are you all right?" the class representative asked as he and his shorter classmate had picked her up from the floor, with the former draping her left arm over his shoulders.

"It's like… that beam drained away all my stamina…" she muttered out in between breaths, "I think I can still fight at least…" she admitted while clenching her teeth.

"Jiro…" the spectacled teen holding her uttered, stunned that she was willing to continue despite her condition. Meanwhile, Rachael continued to evade the biotic beams fired towards her, jumping onto the columns one after another, waiting for the chance to seize an opening.

"So you think you'll find me with my guard down?" Moira inquired sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes for a moment, "Fat chance!" she exclaimed, shooting off a ball of the energy that floated towards the Hagane girl, who blinked in surprise to see it near her. It suddenly let off a beam that latched onto her, causing her to scream in agony before falling to the ground hard.

"RACHAEL!" Tenya and Minoru cried out, seeing her struggling to get back on her feet. Hearing their voices, the Talon geneticist turned to see them there, readying her scarred extremity once more.

"H-How come she's only been shooting those beams from her right hand?" the ball haired teen questioned with a stutter before he and the class representative jumped off to opposite sides to avoid being struck by another dark violet beam, while Kyoka had to duck.

"I'm not sure, but don't let them touch you!" his teammate responded immediately, starting to stride and run around faster.

"Hmph," the scientist huffed, letting off another orb of the ominous energy that floated towards the spectacled teen.

' _If I let that touch me, I'm done for!_ ' he realized inwardly, making the engines on his legs start to rev before they began to emit small flames from the exhausts.

"Recipro Burst!" he exclaimed, speeding around rapidly before the energy ball could catch him, much to the shock of Moira as she widened her eyes to see him coming.

' _Only a few more seconds until my engine stalls…!_ ' he noted to himself, readying his right leg in an attempt to kick her.

"Heh," she chuckled with a smirk, "Too simple," she said, making a purple light emit from the palm of her right hand before disappearing in a purple light, evading the attack as his leg struck nothing but the dark mist left behind. He widened his eyes in disbelief.

"She disappeared?!" the Pop Off Quirk user yelped in surprise. All of a sudden, he took notice of a shadow looming over him, slowly turning in fright to see her standing behind him. "AAAAAHHHH!" he shrieked, quickly pulling off one of the balls from his head. Before he could throw it though, he was struck by her beam, falling onto his back onto the ground as he breathed heavily.

"Mineta!" Tenya exclaimed in shock. He was prepared to run over, but then saw the smoke emitting from his exhausts.

' _Crap, my engines are-!_ ' Before he could finish his thought, he was hit directly at his chest by the ray of violet light, letting out an agonized yell before falling onto his hands and knees.

"Hah… hah…" he breathed out, while the Talon geneticist walked over to the center of the room.

"Isn't this a splendid display?!" she exclaimed with excitement in her voice, raising her hands into the air, "Soon, the world of superpowers will undergo a new evolution, a new beginning!" she declared as the U.A. students around her panted out of exhaustion, barely able to move, "Engine… Earphone Jack… Pop Off… Requip…" she listed off to the shock of the group, "Imagine those powers growing, evolving…" she suggested as the four around her all clenched their teeth in frustration, "becoming stronger than they pathetically are now," she added in a mocking tone.

"We're not… finished yet…!" Rachael grunted out as she managed to stand back up, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her face.

"That look on your face says otherwise," Moira noted with a smirk, "Face it, you children are weak," she stated as those who fought her, "But with what's about to come, your powers shall become greater!" she exclaimed, cackling maniacally.

"What's to… come?" Kyoka uttered in confusion as she leaned up against the wall. Just then, a pair of German Shepherds ran in and tackled the Talon geneticist to the ground in a yelp, barking angrily and biting at her.

"Ah! Stop it!" she yelped, gritting her teeth as she readied her right hand, only for it to end up bitten by one of the police hounds, "AH!" she screamed in agony.

"Wait a sec…!" Tenya realized, turning to see a familiar figure running into the hall.

"Thank you, kind dogs!" Koji exclaimed in gratitude as he went over to help the class representative up by his right arm, "Please keep her pinned as long as you can!" he requested.

"Koda!" the musician said happily, glad to see him there.

"It seems I forgot about you, Anivoice!" the Irish woman noted aloud, unleashing her dark purple beams onto the canines, causing them to faint onto the floor as she stood back up, "Then again, your power is even more useless than the rest…" she muttered, prepared to attack.

"Heartbeat Distortion!" the Earphone Jack Quirk user shouted as she plugged her jacks into her wrist amps and slammed them against the floor, unleashing a sonic vibration that caused it to shatter up and make her foe have to jump away, "Tch!" she scoffed in frustration.

' _That's too simple of a tactic…_ ' the scientist inwardly noted, preparing to attack again. However, she then took notice of a familiar ball stuck to the palm of her hand, causing her to widen her eyes in realization as she looked to see the smirk on Minoru's face.

"Thanks for the distraction, Jiro!" he called to his classmate, who let off a grin. Their adversary had an angered expression, about to do something to her hand until she noticed a brilliant gold light emanating behind her, seeing that Rachael had requipped into a sky blue sports bra and a pair of black yoga pants, summoning forth an extendable staff as she leapt up at her.

"You underestimated us, Moira!" she called out tauntingly, "When people like you think we'd give up…" she continued, while the spectacled teen revved the engines in his legs, having his usually quiet classmate step back before expelling blue flames from the exhausts, taking a great leap towards his target.

"We take another step and go beyond!" he finished, readying his right leg. Seeing that she would not be able to do anything about the oncoming attacks, the Talon geneticist attempted to guard herself, crossing her right arm over her torso while sticking her left one back in an attempt to grab the requip user. However, she was too slow to do either as she was struck at the head by the girl's staff and kicked in the gut by the boy's leg.

"PLUS ULTRAAA!" they exclaimed simultaneously, completing their attacks as the scientist's eyes turned pale white before she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Huh…" Kyoka breathed out as she retracted her jacks, "Is it over?" she wondered. As the dust settled from the impact their adversary had made, it revealed her lying on the cracked floor on her stomach, unconscious as the ball stuck to her hand was upon the surface as well. Both Tenya and Rachael landed down from above, breathing heavily as they keeled over onto.

"Are you guys okay?" Minoru asked as he and Koji went to get the class representative back onto his feet.

"I'm fine…" he managed to say, noticing that the musician had helped to get the requip user back up as her weapon disappeared in a flash of light "Thank you for your help, Koda," he added in gratitude to the quiet teen, "Without you, I don't know if we would've made it back there," he admitted, causing him to blush sheepishly with a smile.

"What happened?!" a voice cried out, catching the students' attentions as they saw members of the police, army, and S.W.A.T. team coming into the hall with their weapons readied.

"We took down the bad guy, no sweat," the Pop Off Quirk user gloated, causing the short haired girl to roll her eyes, while the Hagane girl just giggled a little. After a little while, many of the fainted people were evacuated out of the building, while the students stayed behind as the Engine Quirk user had taken off his helmet, sitting down and chugging a bottle of water given to him.

"Thank you…" he said out of gratitude after finishing.

"Hey, anything for the kids who saved the Capitol Hill building," a law enforcement official replied with a chuckle, "We figured that we'd have to hang back in case there were any hostages in the building or if more people on her side were around," he explained, gesturing towards Moira, who was being lifted off of the floor as the machine upon the palm of her right hand broke off, staying stuck to the sticky ball there.

"What about Miss Symmetra and the others?" the spectacled teen asked out of concern.

"Miss Vaswani is fine, thankfully," the officer replied, "Only a few minor injuries," he mentioned as he glanced down for a moment, "I guess she must've put up a shield or something to take most of the blow," he pointed out, grimacing a little.

"And… Miss Song and Miss Zhou?" Tenya inquired, worried about the expression the man had just made.

"Huh…" he sighed, "They're alive… but they both took pretty big hits," he told him to his shock, "We've transferred to a nearby hospital, so they should be fine after a few days," he reassured.

"Th-Thank you, sir…" the Engine Quirk user stuttered in gratitude, bowing his head to him, allowing him to head over and assist his comrades.

"Tenya…" Rachael's voice chimed in, catching his attention as he saw his classmates come up to him. Taking a deep inhale and exhale, he stood back up, reclaiming his helmet and placing it on his head.

"We should head back to the jet with Miss Vaswani and inform Overwatch HQ about Moira," he suggested to the others.

"Yeah, and then we can-" Kyoka's own idea was interrupted at the moment a green light caught the group's attention, causing them to turn around and see a portal right at the center of the hall.

"Hey, I guess Winston saw what happened on the news!" Minoru noted, excitedly running up to the portal.

"Boy, that was quick…" the musician pointed out as she tilted her head to the side, while Koji had gone off to pet the canines that he had commanded before.

"Yeah… too quick…" the requip user agreed, narrowing her eyes before widening them in realization, "Minoru, wait!" she cried out, "It might not be them!" she shouted, causing him to come to a screeching halt before looking back at her in confusion. Just then, a figure emerged from the portal, but it was not the gorilla like he thought it was as his mouth gaped open in disbelief. It was Widowmaker, who smirked as she saw him hurry away out of fright.

"Widowmaker?!" the class representative exclaimed.

"She must've had Moira's location locked into her MPG or something!" Kyoka realized as she grimaced. Just then, a few masked men emerged from the vortex, aiming their assault rifles around at the people in the room.

"Stand down! You're surrounded!" the officer that the spectacled teen had spoken with commanded with a pistol readied in his hands.

"Are we now?" Amélie retorted in question before shooting her grappling hook up to the dome ceiling, latching onto and reeling herself up. As she did, she fired off her rifle rapidly while spinning around, striking down several of the armed men in the area as they failed to hit her with their own bullets.

"W-W-We should get outta here!" the Pop Off Quirk stuttered out in a panicked tone, running away from the conflict.

"There goes that bravado…" Kyoka muttered, only to end up narrowly avoiding getting shot as Koji tackled her down to the floor to evade the oncoming bullets sent their way, "What's she even doing here?!" she asked frantically.

"I don't-" Tenya stopped his sentence the moment he saw that the masked men were taking Moira into the portal, while Widowmaker lowered herself back down to the floor.

"They're escaping!" Rachael realized, running out just as the sniper had retracted her grappling hook. In a bright flash of light, she summoned forth a sword, gritting her teeth in anger as she leapt out towards her.

"Heh," she laughed, pulling out something from her holster and throwing it onto the floor. The requip user gasped as she saw that it was the same Venom Mine used back at the school dorms, quickly jumping back after landing in front of it. The mine then burst into the toxic gas, spreading throughout the hall.

"We have to go!" the Engine Quirk user realized, waving for his friends to follow him out.

"Ergh…!" the Hagane girl growled in frustration, seeing that the portal had disappeared within the venomous air. A few moments later, she and the others were back outside, gathered with Minoru as more law enforcement officers and soldiers went inside, now with gas masks over their faces.

"Mister Aizawa was likely correct in worrying about our universe being attacked by Talon," the class representative realized as he clenched his fists, "Moira… she was talking about our Quirks… our powers like she knew something was going to happen to them…" he pointed out to the others.

"Yeah…" the musician agreed, "Something about… something coming…" she recalled as she closed her eyes to think.

"Guys, maybe we're blowing this way out of proportion…" the Pop Off Quirk user implied with hands out in a placating manner.

"No, I'm afraid Tenya and Kyoka are correct," a familiar voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they widened their eyes to see Satya coming up to them.

"Satya!" Rachael exclaimed, relieved to see that she was up and about despite her missing robotic arm and the bandages around her legs and head.

"I just received word from Winston about Talon's true objectives in your world," she told the group, "They plan to break into the maximum security prison of Tartarus and free the man known as All For One," she explained, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Wh-What…?" Koji stuttered out.

"The man who sent All Might into retirement…" the class representative uttered, shaking as he remembered the distinct feeling of death he had back in Camino Ward when he first saw the villain, "If he gets out… then…!" he tried to say.

"We're heading back to headquarters now," the Indian woman declared, waving for the group to follow her.

"B-But what about Hana and Mei?" Kyoka asked, still shaken herself by the revelation.

"They'll be hospitalized for the time being," the architect replied, "Right now, we have to go," she stated firmly. The others soon followed, but they were still shocked by the news. They knew if nothing were to be done, chaos would ensue.

 **X**

 **MOSCOW, RUSSIA – 9:30 A.M. MST**

"So you paid these freakshows off to get to us?" Katsuki inquired to the Talon operative, who chuckled underneath his mask.

"Get out," he demanded passive-aggressively to the hired mercenaries.

"Um… don't we paid first?" Junkrat questioned with a nervous smile. Aiming his right shotgun towards the pair of criminals, Reaper fired off a bullet that broke the chain binding them, allowing them to freely move.

"I said _get out_ ," he commanded again, growling at them angrily.

"R-R-Right!" the skinny Australian stuttered in agreement, "Let's book it, Hoggie!" he screamed, running off hurriedly with him out of the building.

"Hold it!" Alice yelled, about to chase after them until she heard the clicking sound of the former Overwatch commander's shotgun, looking to see that his left one was aimed at her, while the right was pointed at her teammate.

"Now if you're smart, you'll stay put and do as I say…" he requested. Neither of the U.A. students made a move, standing still and glancing at each other.

"What's your goal… Commander Reyes?" the Fullbuster girl asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Huh?" the Explosion Quirk user uttered in confusion, arching an eyebrow.

"Heh," the hooded man chuckled, "So your old man read up about me, huh?" he inquired rhetorically.

"Wait, you know this bastard?" Katsuki guessed to the onyx haired girl.

"He was a former commander of Overwatch before it was disbanded," she responded to him, much to his surprise as his eyes widened, "After that… you went to Talon," she noted towards the masked mercenary, who readied his index fingers as he placed them on the triggers of his weapons.

"Enough with the history lessons…" he said, prepared to attack, "Now d-"

"DIIIIIEEE!" the angry teenager bellowed as he suddenly blasted himself over to him with an explosion from his palms, kicking him in the head to knock him as he crashed through the dry wall.

"K-Katsuki!" Alice stammered in shock.

"He was gonna kill us if I didn't do something, stripper!" her classmate shouted back, noticing Reaper getting back onto his feet, "If you want a piece of him, you'll have to wait your turn!" he remarked, running over and placing his palms against the remainder of the wall, blowing it up in an instant as he laughed maniacally.

' _I sometimes wonder if he's really trying to be a hero…_ ' the Fullbuster girl muttered inwardly as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of her head. She then noticed some smoke appearing to move towards her, swirling about the open second floor of the building before coming into form to reveal the hooded man as he aimed his twin shotguns again toward his foes landing on the very edge of the collapsing floor. She quickly formed another icy shield to barricade herself and her comrade, but it only took a few shots from her enemy's weapons to shatter it completely, leaving her defenseless.

"ERRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" the Explosion Quirk user bellowed as he blasted himself up in front of his target, readying his hands as they glowed brightly, "Stun Grenade!" he shouted, creating a sphere of light within his palms before letting it explode into a bright flash.

"AH!" his foe yelped, blinded by the luminosity as he covered his eyes with his left arm. Seeing him in that state caused the onyx haired girl to blink in realization, smacking her right fist into her open left palm as a cold air wafted off of it.

"Ice Make: Chain!" she exclaimed, creating an icy chain that she threw out to wrap around her adversary. Just then, the floorboards beneath him snapped, causing him to fall right down onto the floor below in a pained grunt.

"Ha!" Katsuki laughed as he landed down on his feet, "How'd you like that, you skull-faced bastard?!" he inquired sarcastically, "Bet you wish your blue girlfriend was around to save your stupid ass, huh?!" he taunted loudly.

"Katsuki, taunts don't help the situation…" his classmate grumbled. Just then, she felt the icy chain loosen, seeing that the masked mercenary had turned himself into the black mist again, scurrying away along the floor.

"Oh hell no!" the angry teenager yelled, pursuing the smoke as it went through the doorway into the next room. It came back into form as Reaper removed his mask, appearing to rub his eyes as the Explosion Quirk user ran in, spotting him immediately. "You're mine!" he shouted about to blast him. However, he managed to fire off the shotgun in his right hand, countering the explosion as the wall blew apart in a burst of smoke. Alice braced herself from the black veil that followed the blast, grimacing as she knew that her classmate had destructive tendencies. Retrieving his mask and putting it back on, the Talon operative turned and spotted her, growling angrily as he reloaded his shotguns, firing off pellets one after another towards her as she formed her arms into watery whips to block each of them.

"Why are you after us anyway?!" she asked after deflecting another pellet shot at her face.

"I just have a job to do…" the former Overwatch commander responded before being tackled to the floor by Katsuki in a grunt. He attempted to shoot him, but he quickly blasted both of his weapons out of his hands, letting them break into pieces.

"Your job's over, skull-face," he remarked, reeling his arm back as he was prepared to blast the hooded man. However, he faded into black mist once more, flying about the area to the chagrin of the whitish blonde haired teen. "Dammit!" he cursed, hopping over the remains of the wall and going over to the ice and water wizard, "Stripper, once I get him with my Stun Grenade, you do your 'Make-Shit' and kill him for me!" he ordered to her.

"It's called Ice Make!" she retorted angrily, "And while I'd love to get a good enough hit on him…" she kept going, seeing him still moving about in his misty form, "he'll make himself impervious before I can even try…" she muttered out of frustration.

"Not if you can hold him down long enough," her teammate pointed out, causing her to perk up, "He might be different compared to that warping bastard from that pathetic villain team," he continued, "but with all that smoke, he's gotta have a body somewhere," he noted, much to her shock as she never expected him to be so analytical. An idea then clicked in head as she thought of something, blinking in realization. She then ran towards the moving smoke, throwing out her right hand.

"Water Lock!" she exclaimed, suddenly forming a sphere of water that trapped the black mist within it, surprising the angry teen as he widened his eyes, "Smoke loses its form if exposed to water because it becomes too dense," she explained, looking back at her comrade, "Now he'll either have to fight us without transforming or surrender," she mentioned, making him blink out of astonishment. Slowly but surely, the smoky mist came back into form to become Reaper, who readied a new pair of shotguns from beneath his cloak.

"Look out!" Katsuki yelled, tackling her away before she could end up getting shot by the pellets he fired. At the same time though, the water sphere surrounding their foe splashed apart, allowing him to land onto the floor.

"Grrr…" he growled angrily as droplets dripped from his form.

"Dammit…!" the Explosion Quirk user cursed, turning himself over and letting off a blast that blew his foe back, slamming him into a wall that cracked upon impact.

"You sonuva-!"

"Now _YOU_ die!" his opponent interjected, shooting himself over and kicking him in the chest to put him against the wall again by using his left foot. He was about to deliver a roundhouse kick with his right leg to his head, but he quickly whipped the barrel of his right shotgun into his torso, knocking the wind out of him as he fell back onto the floor, failing to catch his breath.

"Ergh!" Reaper growled loudly, readying the weapon in his left hand as he aimed it at the angry teen, "I am gonna shove this bullet up your-!"

"I don't think so!" Alice interrupted as she leapt over with her arms formed into watery whips yet again, wrapping the left one around his neck and making him stumble back as she reeled herself over to him, "Surrender or suffer the consequences!" she commanded.

' _Why did that sound like something Katsuki would say?_ ' she wondered inwardly, blushing a little out of embarrassment. Unfortunately, it did not seem as if the masked mercenary would be willing to give up so easily as he tried to shake him off of his body, dropping his weapons in the hands. The moment he took notice, the male U.A. student let off a devious smile, hopping onto his feet and forming his left hand into a circle over the palm of his right. The Fullbuster girl had managed to stay upon her adversary as his struggling seemed to slow down, but she then took notice of the light emitting from the hands of her comrade, grimacing in realization as she saw the stance he was in.

"K-Katsuki, wait-!"

"AP SHOT!" he bellowed, interjecting her before unleashing the concentrated blast right toward the two. The brick wall behind them was blasted apart as a result of the attack, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. The Explosion Quirk user coughed as a result of the aftermath of the attack, seeing that no one remained in front of him. "Shit…" he cursed, expecting to see the masked mercenary lying on the ground, groaning in agony upon being defeated. Instead, he assumed that he turned back into mist to avoid his attack and got away through the cloud of smoke that had been left behind, "Hey, stripper!" he called out, walking around the area, "I think the bastard hightailed it…" he muttered out, "Guess that means we can head back to the camp now…" he noted, still not seeing the girl in sight, "Stripper?" he said, waiting for a response.

"K-K-Katsuki…?" her voice stuttered, sounding less dignified than normal for her.

"Where the hell are you?" he asked, looking around to see nothing in the general vicinity of what remained of the room.

"O-Over here…" she stammered again, causing him to look over her head poking out from the destroyed wall from earlier.

"Jeez…" the Explosion Quirk user muttered in frustration, "What the hell are you hiding for-? AH!" he yelped, practically doing a double take the moment he noticed why she sounded so embarrassed. She was completely naked from head to toe, curled up into a ball. "WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL, STRIPPER?!" he screamed aloud with a reddening face as he turned away, "WHY ARE YOU IN THE BUFF?!" he questioned in his usual booming voice.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS, YOU RUFFIAN!" she shouted back angrily, much to his shock as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"I thought you could turn your whole body into water!" he pointed out to her.

"Yes, _my body_!" she retorted in frustration, "Not my clothes!" she yelled, causing him to widen his eyes in realization.

"S-Sorry…" he stuttered in apology, much to her surprise as he never heard him say such a thing before.

"Um… is there a blanket or something I can put on?" she asked as her face began to heat up a little.

"Uh… I'll look around…" he replied, trotting around the remains of the household. He then took notice of a white cloth lying underneath the floorboards that broke off from the second floor, pulling it out to reveal that it was Alice's white jacket. "Here," he offered, throwing it over the wall and onto her head as she blinked in surprise, "That's uh… all I could find…" he mentioned, patiently leaning against the wall for her.

"Oh no…" she muttered, making him perk up.

"Oh, what's wrong now, strip-?" His question was interjected with a smack to the face from the ice and water wizard's left hand.

"DON'T LOOK!" she commanded angrily.

"That hurt, dammit!" he yelled back, but then blinked as she saw that she was holding both sides of her jacket in her hands to keep anything from showing, "Where the hell's the zipper on that thing?" he questioned, pointing towards the piece of clothing.

"I-It doesn't have one…" the Fullbuster girl stuttered out in reply, "Katsuki, I need you to do something for me…" she requested, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion. Moments later, his cheeks were bright pink as he was carrying her on his back, letting her arms wrap around his neck and her legs around his torso.

"You're heavier than you look," he commented bluntly.

"Well aren't you a gentleman…" she muttered sarcastically in reply. He was very flustered at the moment, feeling her breasts squished against his back as she held on to keep her body from showing. The same girl who had belittled him after their fight in the Sports Festival, who beat him twice afterwards and gained more experience than he ever did at his internship, and who he was reluctant to admit he had a slight crush on, was now being carried on his back like a backpack.

"Hey," he uttered, catching her attention, "you cold back there?" he asked in concern, surprising her as she blinked.

"N-No," she responded with a stutter, "Being partly an ice wizard, the cold doesn't bother me," she pointed out as Katsuki trekked through the snow, "What about you?" she asked him curiously.

"I hate it," he replied bluntly, "My sweat glands get all screwed up from the cold and shit," he explained to her, "It's why I'm such a bad matchup for you and icy hot," he mentioned, causing her to suddenly giggle, causing him to turn redder in the face.

"You mean Shoto, right?" she guessed, receiving a mere nod, "You know… I think you're actually a good person," she admitted as he looked back at her in confusion, "Well… deep down anyway…" she corrected.

"Tch!" he scoffed, turning his head away, "Don't make me leave your naked ass all alone out here with all the- Huh?" he uttered, interjecting his own remark as he came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, seeing him looking around.

"Nothing…" he answered as he blinked, "Guess that means those robots are long gone," he noted.

"HHHEEEEYYYY!" a familiar voice cried out to them, catching their attentions as they saw Natalie running over to them; her face dirtied with ash and scratches.

"Natalie!" Alice exclaimed delightedly as she approached the pair.

"Allura, did you find the… stolen… aid…?" she asked slowly, starting to put together that her best friend was not wearing anything underneath her jacket, but did not seem injured. Her eyes then darted to Katsuki, staring at him accusingly as he arched an eyebrow.

"Wh-What's your problem, dragon chick?" he stuttered in question, evidently nervous because of the current situation he was in.

"He burned your clothes off?" the dragon slayer guessed to the ice and water wizard rather quickly, much to the shock of the Explosion Quirk user as he widened his eyes.

"Yes, he did…" she responded with a mere nod and skeptical glance towards the one carrying her.

"HEY!" he yelled angrily while blushing.

"Ah, there you are!" Aleksandra's voice exclaimed, catching their attention as they saw her limping over from afar. The three U.A. students ran over to meet her halfway, with Alice noticing the blood dripping down from the woman's leg.

"Are you all right?!" she asked immediately in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll live," the former bodybuilder reassured, taking notice of the fact that the ice and water wizard was in the nude underneath her white jacket, "Um… what happened to your costume?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He burned it," she immediately and bluntly, pointing at Katsuki.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE, STRIPPER!" he shouted back with a reddening face.

"We found the stolen aid in a building a few blocks back," she told the others, ignoring his remarks, "It turns out it was taken by some mercenaries hired by Talon," she mentioned, much to the surprise of the pink haired women as they blinked and glanced at each other.

"Seriously?" Natalie uttered, folding her arms over her chest.

"After we restrained the two of them, Reaper showed up and tried to kill us," the Fullbuster teen explained to their shock as their eyes widened, "We managed to hold him off…" she continued, glancing back towards where they had come from, "but it looked as if he escaped from us," she said, seemingly disappointed.

"Hm…" the Russian woman hummed in thought, "Could Talon be sending out strike teams to our locations?" she wondered.

"Bastards like that skull-faced one are gonna regret messing with us," the Explosion Quirk user grumbled in frustration.

"Still… it would have been nice to have at least capture Reaper," Alice noted as she narrowed her eyes, "We could've figured out what exactly Talon is planning to do in our world…" she added.

" _Zarya, come in!_ " a familiar voice shouted over the communication device resting in Aleksandra's left ear, catching her attention as she put her index finger up to it.

"Hanzo, are you all right?" she asked into the radio line.

"We're fine," the archer responded from back at the base camp, as his quiver was almost emptied of arrows, "All of the people at the camp were evacuated before the Omnics arrived, so it was easy to fend them off," he explained, much to the relief of the former bodybuilder as she sighed from her location.

"Well, we've managed to stop the ones in the deeper parts of the-"

" _You need to get back to the jet,_ " the Japanese man interrupted, much to her surprise as she blinked.

"What? Why?" she asked, confused by the tone of his voice at the moment. After taking a moment to listen to his reasoning, her expression contorted into one of shock.

"A-Aleksandra…?" Natalie stuttered worriedly, noticing her reaction.

"We have to leave, now," she then stated, much to the trio's surprise as they glanced at each other in confusion, wondering what exactly could be going on.

 **X**

 **DORADO, MEXICO – 6:30 P.M. MPDT**

The warehouse was practically covered in ice as Shoto clenched his teeth in frustration, glancing around the area for a sign of where his opponent was.

' _I've sealed off any exits she could escape through…_ ' he noted through thought, having used his ice powers to barricade the doors and windows of the building, ' _so why can't I-?!_ ' His thoughts were interjected the moment he found himself kicked in the jaw by a familiar leg, as the rest of Sombra's body appeared in front of him, flipping over and smirking once she saw him stumble back.

"Agh!" he grunted in agony as he wiped his lips afterwards, noticing the blood stains that he had rubbed off.

"Ooh, did I leave a mark, chico?" his adversary inquired rhetorically, angering him as he clenched his teeth, readying his left arm before firing off a stream of flames towards her. She somersaulted to evade it, pulling out a machine pistol and aiming it at him. Reacting quickly, he formed a barricade of ice around himself, slamming the palm of his right hand against the floor to do so. The flurry of bullets that were going to strike him were stopped by his makeshift shield, which did break down after a few moments. He was prepared to fire off another blast of flames towards the mercenary, but suddenly saw that she was not there anymore.

"Dammit…" he cursed, realizing that she had vanished again.

"Boop," her voice uttered as he felt something poke him, turning around too late to end up socked in the face by her right fist, followed by a variety of punches to his torso, chest, and then a kick to sweep him off of his feet as he fell to the ground hard.

"Gah…!" he gasped, having to try and catch his breath, only to be looking down the barrel of the Talon hacker's weapon. He quickly slapped his hands onto the floor, making flames and ice suddenly erupt from them, heading for his enemy. She flipped back to evade them, making her entire body disappear once more in a purple light, fading away as if she were bytes of data on a computer screen. The Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user got back onto his feet, narrowing his eyes onto the surrounding area as he extinguished the flames coming off of his arm.

' _So she can camouflage herself like Asui…_ ' he inwardly noted, carefully taking a step back, ' _What was she doing at UA that night? How does she know about me?_ ' he asked himself, igniting his left hand to illuminate the darkened area around him, ' _No, I don't have time to ask questions!_ ' he scolded through thought, planting his right foot onto the ground as it started to freeze up, ' _I just have to put a stop to her right here and now!_ ' he declared inwardly, freezing the entire floor in a thin layer of ice. Though it did not seem he had caught her, he heard the sound of a crack seconds later, looking over to see the patch of shattered ice.

"Got you!" he exclaimed, swinging his left arm back before firing out a stream of flames towards the area, which seemed to strike something as they seemed to be stopped. The figure of the woman she was facing then reappeared, grimacing from the heat of the flames she barely managed to defend herself against. Taking the opportunity he had, Shoto planted his right foot against the floor and created a large wave of ice that was about to crash down on her. She widened her eyes in shock, but then let off a smirk right before the wave came down and shattered into a huge cloud of mist that spread throughout the warehouse. "Huh…" her foe breathed out, letting the frost on his right side melt off as he ignited his left again.

"Wow, that _was_ muy caliente y frío," she commented from afar, much to his shock as he turned around and saw her standing on the balcony, having created an opening through the ice at the windows that she was about to exit through.

"Hold it!" he shouted demandingly, prepared to fire off another array of flames towards her.

"I'd worry about yourself, chico," she pointed out, tapping her fingers against a holographic web of hexagons, "It's gonna get hot in here in a few seconds…" she mentioned, blowing him a kiss and winking before hopping out through the opening.

"H-Hey!" the U.A. student stuttered prepared to give chase.

' _What did she mean by-?_ ' His thoughts were halted at the moment he heard a ticking sound nearby, snapping his head around and spotting what appeared to be explosive charges attached to the columns that held warehouse up. He also noticed the timers upon them as there was only ten seconds left. Realizing that he needed to hurry and get out of the building, he ran over to the door that was still frozen in ice. Five seconds were left once he made it. Knowing that he had no time to break down the icy barricade, he quickly formed a thick shell of it around himself, bracing for impact of the oncoming blast, which had just a second left to detonate. As that second ticked down, the columns were blown apart in an instant, causing the entire warehouse to collapse on top of the icy shelter.

"Over there!" Raya cried out, pointing towards the building cloud of dust that emanated from afar to the shock of others below her flying form.

"By the gods…" Reinhardt uttered as his lone eye widened.

"Come on!" Jack beckoned, hurrying down towards the docks with the group. The dirt and dust had yet to settle once they arrived, surveying the area for any sign of their comrade.

"Todoroki, where are you?!" Hanta cried out.

"If you can hear us, say something!" Eijiro yelled. All of a sudden, the Equestrian magic user took notice of some ice in the rubble above along with a familiar piece of blue cloth.

"I think I found him!" she exclaimed, lowering herself to the ground. Mina ran over to help her pull off a metal panel from the collapsed roof, throwing it aside and gasping to see their friend lying unconscious upon the ground.

"TODOROKI!" the Acid Quirk user screamed in fright.

"Ergh…" he groaned, causing her to widen her eyes in disbelief, while the winged girl went over to help him up by his left arm with both of hers, "That woman…" he uttered, putting his right hand up to his aching head.

"Phew…" Brigitte breathed out in relief, "You're lucky to be alive after something like that," she mentioned, causing him to perk up as he glanced down ashamedly.

" _That_ … was beyond reckless," the masked man of the group chimed in angrily, setting down his rifle as he stomped towards the son of the number one hero, "I understand that you're one of the only kids in your class who didn't get a license to do hero work on your own," he mentioned as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Guess _this_ explained why," he noted, causing the red and white haired teen to tense up, bowing his head in shame.

"I'm… sorry…" he apologized slowly.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself," the pink skinned girl advised with her hands raised in a placating, "Just remember that you've got our help next time!" she mentioned as she gave him a reassuring thumbs up.

"Even so, I let that woman get away…" he responded, giving off a frustrated expression as he shut his eyes, "If I just stayed with you guys, we could've-!"

"Kid, stop it," Jack interrupted, placing his right hand onto Shoto's left shoulder, "Learn from your mistakes and move forward," he told him, "That's basically the credo of your school, right?" he inquired with a slight tilt of his head.

"Y-Yeah…" he stuttered, rubbing his eyes with his right arm.

"So that woman you were chasing gave you the slip, huh?" Hanta guessed as the visor of his helmet had come up to reveal his face.

"She was there at the end of the attack on the dorms…" Eijiro remembered, placing his hand onto his chin.

"Olivia Colomar," 76 said, catching his attention.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion, arching an eyebrow.

"That's her real name," he responded, grabbing his rifle off of the ground, "She's better known by her alias, Sombra," he explained to the group.

"Creepy…" Mina muttered with a slight shudder.

"Anyways, shouldn't we try to track her down?" Raya questioned to the others, "If she's still in the area, she could cause a lot more problems," she pointed out.

"Yeah, just a sec," the commander replied, tapping his fingers against the side of his mask as it appeared someone had made radio contact with him, "Slow down, Winston…" he grumbled, "What's wrong?" he asked into the communication line. After a few moments, everyone around could see his eyebrows raise in a particular manner, much to their surprise.

"Jack, what is it?" Reinhardt asked out of concern.

"…We have to go back to HQ," he answered after another moment.

"What? Why?" Brigitte questioned, evidently stunned, "Did something happen?" she guessed worriedly.

"Something's _about_ to happen," the masked man responded as he turned and started to walk off, "Talon's making their move on those kids' world, so we gotta make ours," he told them, causing everyone else to widen their eyes.

"Wh-What?" the Hardening Quirk user stammered out, while the dark haired teen beside him had his jaw slack slightly.

"Talon's… making their move on our world?" the pink skinned girl questioned, blinking out of astonishment, "Wh-What is it exactly?" she asked with a stutter.

"We'll find out on the way, it seems," Reinhardt answered, gesturing for the others to follow him after the commander. They followed, worried that the situation with the terrorist organization had grown dire.

 **X**

The jet leaving Venice was high up in the sky, as Lena sat in the cockpit with the autopilot engaged, sighing a little.

"Hey, is Fareeha doin' okay back there?" she asked out of concern.

"She's hanging in there," Angela responded, having the Egyptian woman lie down upon a table as she gave her an injection from a syringe to her left hip, as her armor had been removed except for her legs, revealing that she only wore a black sports bra.

"Ergh…!" she grunted out upon feeling the shot, clenching her teeth before calming down instantly, "Thank you…" she said in gratitude to the doctor, who smiled as she removed the needle from her skin.

"The anesthetic should last long enough before we arrive at Headquarters," she explained to her as her eyelids were slowly starting to droop, "I'll have you transferred to a hospital in Bern afterwards," she promised, only to see that she had fallen asleep, "Huh…" she sighed. She walked into the docking bay, having taken off the wings of her Valkyrie armor and the halo-like apparatus as she wore a black tank top over her upper body.

"Doctor Ziegler?" Izuku's voice chimed in, catching her attention as he saw him sitting on the bench beside Genji, whose body appeared to be sparking a little.

"Genji, are you all right?!" she asked immediately, going over to him upon noticing the damages to his metal body.

"I am fine…" he reassured as he held up his right hand in a placating manner, "I will ask Winston to make any repairs if necessary," he promised before clutching his damaged hip with his extremity.

"What are we gonna do now anyways?" Toru asked, sitting beside Ochaco and Tsuyu on the bench opposite to the others, while Fumikage sat far off in the corner of the area. Those that had the Kimoyo Stealth Beads had deactivated them, with their costumes in their normal colors.

"Well…" Mercy began, looking back at her fellow Overwatch member, "once we arrive at Headquarters, those available to fight will get ready and head to your world to stop Talon," she explained, "Your class will be staying behind for safety," she added sternly. The One For All inheritor tensed up as he heard her say that. The same rule that he had to break in order to go and save Katsuki with his friends back then was now in place once again. He felt even more frustrated about the rule this time around because of what his friends had experienced, how they were hurt, and how he wanted to get back at the people that hurt them.

"D-Doctor Ziegler…" he stuttered out in an attempt to say something.

"No, Izuku," she said sternly, much to his surprise as he had not expected her to deduce what he was thinking, "We promised your teachers that we would keep you out of harm's way," she told him, as the others listened on in concern, "Though we may have struggled to protect you, I'm afraid we cannot let you join for this mission," she explained.

"But-!"

"That's final!" Angela shouted vehemently, interrupting him as he and his classmates flinched in surprise, "I'm sorry…" she apologized, "but is just how it has to be," she pointed out seriously before leaving the area. Genji soon followed afterwards, leaving the group of five in the docking bay as they were stunned silent.

"Deku…" Ochaco uttered worriedly.

"It's not like Overwatch will be alone in the fight," Fumikage mentioned, starting up a new conversation, "The pros are going to be able to help, won't they?" he implied.

"Yeah, that's right!" Toru exclaimed in remembrance, "Endeavor, Edgeshot, Hawks…" she listed off, raising up the fingers on her gloved right hand one by one, "Talon won't have a chance to do anything!" she noted confidently.

"But… what if they do get that guy out of Tartarus before the pros can stop them?" the Zero Gravity Quirk user inquired, causing the freckled teen sitting alone to tense up again.

"It's possible… ribbit…" Tsuyu croaked, "But we need to have faith in our mentors and those fighting with them," she advised, evidently concerned herself. All of the thoughts flooding the inheritor of One For All were picturing the aftermath of such a battle, where his favorite hero's greatest foe would be freed from his prison, and the chaos that would ensue as a result of such an event. His mind flashed through the moments of the past few days: the covert mission in Venice, seeing Gérard's grave back in Paris and the lone rose that rested upon it, his brief conversation with Natalie the night prior to the beginning of the operation, his meeting with the cyborg and the other members of the task force, and finally, his talk with All Might. He clenched his fists in frustration.

' _All Might…_ ' he uttered inwardly, feeling that the whole situation with the terrorist organization was something that had fallen from his mentor onto him, that it was now his responsibility. Yet now, he would not be able to fulfill it.

 **END**

 **Boy, that was done rather quickly! Anyways, that's the end of the second episode of "Traitor"! I'm so happy that I've been able to follow, and even get ahead of my schedule!**

 **Up next will be a few updates to the long awaited "Omni Force: WAR"! But before that comes around, please do leave your thoughts here and on "Evolution", which just got completed, you know! See you next time!**


	7. EPISODE III PART I

**It's time. I've been dying to get to writing these next few chapters because I think they're all going to really strike home a theme I've come to love over the past few years: heroism. Nobody displays that more than the heroes of My Hero Academia and Overwatch in my opinion.**

 **As my readers, I only hope that your takeaway from these chapters is that these heroes are willing to do whatever it takes to save the day. Whether they have to break the rules or face impossible odds, they still do it because they want to help. To overcome the crisis in front of them by giving everything they've got.**

 **And to save people, no matter the cost. That's what makes someone a hero.**

 **TRAITOR**

Silence. That was the only sound that filled the remnants of Overwatch's Headquarters. Once all of the teams had returned from their missions around the world, Jack and Angela gathered every member still available to discuss a strategy against the terrorists for the next night. With Hana and Mei still hospitalized, along with Aleksandra needing a cast for her leg wound and Fareeha requiring treatment for her internal injuries and broken bones, the task force was somewhat shorthanded. Regardless, they were able to get into contact with their allies from the other world, informing them of the impending danger.

So why wasn't that reassuring to the students? Specifically, Izuku? He, Tenya, Shoto, Eijiro, Katsuki, Natalie, and Alice were all filled with a sense of dread. If by some means the man they feared of, the man that gave them images of their own deaths implanted in their minds would be broken out, there would be no one capable of stopping him. The One For All inheritor balled both of his fists. He was frustrated, grieved, and lost. It was the same feeling he endured when he failed to save Katsuki at the training camp, and the feeling that drove him to the rescue operation along with his classmates who were all tensing up from hearing the news.

"Let's not get too down on ourselves," Tsuyu advised reassuringly with her usual blank expression, placing her index finger onto her chin, "We were asked to help Overwatch with their missions and did what we were told," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and we pretty much did a good job…" Hanta added nervously as he shot a thumbs up, having his helmet off.

"Tch," Rachael scoffed angrily, "Tell that to Hana and Mei…" she muttered under her breath.

"Baby…" Raya uttered in surprise.

"Uh… hey… calm down…" Minoru advised nervously.

"CALM DOWN?!" the requip user screamed vehemently as she stood up sharply, causing him and several of the others to flinch, "Those guys tried to kill our friends, and we failed to stop them!" she noted in an angered tone.

"We didn't really fail…" her girlfriend chimed in somewhat nervously, "Talon was never our objective in the first place…" she pointed out as she balled her fists.

"Even so, we still let them get away after they tried to hurt us," Shoto mentioned, catching everyone's attention. He was frustrated with himself mostly. His own actions had singlehandedly helped and hurt his teammates. Though they stopped a great deal of trouble in Mexico, Sombra had gotten away. All because he didn't work with his team. He acted like a lone wolf.

"Despite all that we've experienced, I believe that it's for the best that we adhere to the instructions of our mentors," Fumikage advised to the others, getting their attentions, "We'd be getting ourselves involved in a situation too dire for the likes of us," he added seriously.

"Haven't we already gotten put into situations like this before though?!" Eijiro yelled, causing a couple of people around him to flinch. Izuku and Alice grimaced. They knew what he was referring to.

"Regardless of our feelings, we cannot break the rules," Tenya instructed with his helmet off, sitting beside him on the bench he was located at, "Seventy-six and Mercy were strict about keeping us safe from the villains," he pointed out.

"Well… technically…" Koji surprisingly chimed in, much to everyone's surprise as they glanced over at him, "Um… we do have our provisional licenses for emergencies…" he explained to them nervously, "NOT THAT I THINK WE SHOULD DISOBEY OUR TEACHERS, NO!" he suddenly screamed, flailing his arms.

"I agree with Koda," Mashirao concurred as he nodded, "We might have our licenses, but that doesn't mean we can go out and fight against armed terrorists," he noted, glancing down at the floor, "Let alone ones who know about the Omni Force…" he muttered.

"Plus, there are the pro heroes!" Yuga exclaimed, "They can handle those nasty people, right?" he inquired somewhat nervously.

"Maybe the terrorists… but…" Izuku started to say, balling his fists. He remembered the sheer terror All For One had brought down upon the hero society. While All Might triumphed, he also lost what remained of his power. And his worst enemy lived, thought to be imprisoned for the rest of his life. But now, the reality of him getting out thanks to Talon was forming in his mind. This man would create havoc in their world, in any world for that matter. He had a multitude of powers at his disposal and could easily take more if he so pleased.

"Midoriya, I understand your feelings, but this is not a game!" the class representative shouted vehemently towards his classmate, more so than when Rachael had yelled earlier. Shockingly though, the freckled teen stood up from his seat and glared at him.

"Iida, don't you understand what's at stake?!" he asked angrily, stunning everyone as they saw him stomp up to the spectacled teen, "We're licensed heroes who can take action in times like these!" he bellowed.

"D-Deku…?" Ochaco stuttered with a frightened look on her face. She, like many others, never saw him this upset.

"We're not breaking the rules this time!" he screamed in his friend's face, "We'd be doing what any other hero would do!" he added in frustration.

"Even if we all wanted to help, how could we?" the class representative asked back, "We have no means of travelling back to our world since none of the Overwatch members with MPGs are here," he explained, placing his hands at his hips.

"Actually, we have another way," Izuku retorted, glancing over at Raya. She blinked twice in confusion before widening her eyes in realization. Tenya also put the pieces together.

"Absolutely not!" he reprimanded, "I won't allow you to use Raya's MPG for your selfishness!" he bellowed angrily.

"Selfish…?" his freckled friend uttered, shocked that he would say something like that, "Iida, I wanna save people! Don't you get that?!" he screamed, practically fuming like his rival, who too was stunned by his behavior.

"I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL YOURSELF!" the class representative yelled back, gritting his teeth.

"IF WE DON'T STOP THEM, WE'LL ALL BE IN DANGER!" the One For All inheritor bellowed angrily, clenching his fists.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Natalie suddenly interjected, getting in between the two and pushing them away from each other sharply. The mere touch was enough to apparently soothe their rage as they looked back at each other regretfully.

"S-Sorry… Iida…" the shorter of the two apologized, now back to his normal, stuttering self.

"It's fine… Midoriya…" his spectacled classmate replied slowly, evidently regretful of his shouts as well, which seemed to scare the others, "I just… don't want you or anyone else to get hurt is all…" he pointed out.

"I know…" the messy haired boy replied, glancing down somberly.

"Jeez…" the dragon slayer muttered, turning to him with her hands on her hips, "You really wanna break my heart again, don't you?" she guessed. The mere question made both him and Alice perk up instantly. They knew what she was talking about.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The majority of what remained of Class 1-A seemed to be against the rescue mission to save Katsuki from the League of Villains. After what Tsuyu said, it seemed as if the three students who proposed the idea to their classmates were all but beaten. An awkward silence had filled the room. No one said a word._

" _We're going through with this, whether you like it or not," the ice and water wizard suddenly spoke up, causing the others to widen their eyes, "Katsuki… he was right in front of me, too…" she pointed out, looking at the open palm of her left hand with a saddened expression on her face, "I understand too well how Izuku feels," she pointed out after a moment, staring back at the injured boy on the hospital bed, "He wants Katsuki to be saved as much as I do…" she added, remembering how she had every opportunity to take the Explosion Quirk user's hand during the attack in the woods, but he stubbornly refused to accept it, thus what she felt resulted in his capture. Everyone expected her to receive a verbal lashing from Tenya again, but were all shocked with what happened next. A fist plunged into her torso. It was Natalie's. She was fuming, shaking with rage as her teeth were clenched. "N…Natalie…?" her friend weakly grunted out. The punch wasn't her strongest, but it sure was enough to knock the wind out of her._

" _Alice," she uttered angrily. The onyx haired girlfriend slightly widened her eyes. The dragon slayer usually referred to her by her nickname, only using her actual name on certain occasions. It was clear that she had some strong words for her. "Tell me, have you actually taken a look at Deku?" she inquired to her. What kind of question was that? That was what the Fullbuster girl thought as her friend stepped back. "Did you actually see the casts on his arms? Did you ever see ANY of his injuries?!" she questioned, now growing louder. Denki, who shushed one of his classmates earlier, was now hesitant to try and quiet down the pink haired girl._

" _Natalie…" the ice and water wizard uttered, finally regaining her breath._

" _I saw how bad his arms were!" she yelled, gritting her teeth, "And now you're trying to get him to potentially have to hurt himself again?!" she questioned in rage._

" _N-No…" her friend stammered, holding her hands up in a placating manner, "You understand that Izuku…" she began to say, but trailed off at the moment she saw the Dragneel girl start to tremble._

" _I know what Deku's thinking right now…" she said with tears welling up in her eyes as she walked over to his bed, as Shoto stepped back with Eijiro for her to pass, "But… if he gets himself hurt like that again…" she continued, putting her right hand onto his left cheek gently, surprising him a little. And then the tears started to pour out down her cheeks. "I don't think my heart can take it!" she confessed, suddenly leaning her head in towards his. They touched foreheads, which pained the boy for a moment as his cranium was throbbing. However, rather than act flustered in embarrassment, he was lost in the tear-filled eyes of his friend. She shut them as she wept, failing to have kept her emotions in check. "I can't… take it…" she sobbed out, sniffling all the while. Her tears dropped onto the cheeks of the freckled boy, flowing down like his own from earlier. Everyone just watched on with somber expressions. Emotions were running high at this time, and some were becoming more apparent than others._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Natalie…" Alice uttered, shocked that she would mention that moment in the past, especially to someone as important to her as her crush. There were no tears in her eyes. There didn't even seem to be a sign that she would be crying in the next few seconds. Izuku looked at her in wonder.

"Natalie… I…" he tried to say, but just glanced away somberly.

"Don't _we_ get a say in this?" Katsuki's voice suddenly chimed in, catching everyone's attention. He wasn't speaking for himself, oddly enough. Kyoka and Toru took note of this as they blinked in surprise.

"K-Kacchan?" his rival stuttered, seeing him stand up.

"Earphone Girl and Invis-O-Bill here didn't get their say since they were out cold when I was kidnapped," he pointed out.

"Those aren't our names, you know…" the musician muttered.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" the angry teen bellowed, causing the two girls to flinch and immediately silence themselves, "Point is, what do you think we'd wanna say?" he inquired to the others.

"…That you'd wanna go, right?" Eijiro guessed, making some of the others gasp.

"Exactly," the dirty blonde haired teen replied with a simple nod, "Right?" he guessed to the two girls whom he'd brought up earlier. From how her gloved hands were clasped together, the transparent girl seemed unsure. Her friend beside her then stood up.

"After seeing what happened to Hana and Mei, I can't just sit around and let those guys do what they want," she told her classmates, clenching her fists, "I'm with Midoriya," she declared, looking over at the freckled teen with a grin.

"Jiro…" he uttered, surprised by her behavior.

"Of course I'm in!" the Hardening Quirk user exclaimed as he stood up and pointed at himself, "After seeing what one of those Talon guys could have done, there's no way I can sit still!" he mentioned proudly.

"I'm in, too," Ochaco suddenly said, causing most of the others to perk up in shock, "We're licensed heroes, so we should act in times of crisis," she stated firmly.

"Uraraka…" Izuku and Tenya uttered simultaneously, stunned by her behavior.

"I agree," Fumikage chimed in to their surprise. They looked over to see his grin, while Tsuyu hopped up to his side with her own smile. One by one, the members of Class 1-A were all agreeing to go and help save their world from the potential catastrophe. Their class representative glanced down to take a moment to think.

"Hey, Iida…" his freckled friend began to say to him, trying to get his attention.

"You're right, Midoriya," he noted, shocking him a little as he blinked, thinking he had misheard him, "What we're doing is allowed thanks to our licenses," he realized, "Even so, I'll be watching out for all of us," he promised, giving his classmate a soft smile.

"Yeah… thanks," he replied in gratitude.

"Izuku?" a voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked to see Rachael and Raya approach them, "We're with you," the former of the two stated, while the latter nodded.

"As am I," Alice added, chiming into the conversation as they looked over at her. She was dressed in a black tank top with sweatpants as her feet were barren. Considering that her entire costume had been burned away, that was the only thing she could wear for the moment.

"Hey, Deku…" Natalie uttered, catching the One For All inheritor's attention as he looked over at her, "you haven't forgotten our deal, right?" she inquired. The messy haired teen tensed up somewhat. When they had gone to rescue Katsuki, he and she promised that if he got himself injured, she would do everything in her power to get him out of that situation, even if it meant dragging him away by force.

"…I'll hold you to that, Natalie," he responded, making her crack a small grin.

"Hey, Icy Hot," the Explosion Quirk user said, causing Shoto to perk up as he saw him approach, "You onboard or what?" he questioned, having not heard a word from the rather sullen teen.

"I want to come… but I can't," he responded as he looked down at the floor, "I don't have my provisional license, and the same applies to you," he pointed out, glancing back up at him.

"Tch!" he scoffed angrily, "It's not like we aren't already breaking the rules by going back to our world anyway," he pointed out, "You ain't some damn extra, so I'll drag your ass with us if I have to!" he screamed angrily.

"Yer gonna be breakin' what now?" a familiar voice questioned. Everyone froze, even Katsuki. They all turned to see Jesse there with a stern expression plastered upon his face, narrowing his eyes.

"EEEEEEEKKK!" Mina squeaked in shock, "Do you think he heard us?!" she asked in a whisper loud enough for him to hear.

"Ashido, shush!" Hanta yelled.

"No need for that, partner," the cowboy-like man remarked, catching their attentions, "We heard everything," he pointed out.

"W-We?" Ochaco stuttered in fright. Their whole plan had been listened to by their guardians the entire time?!

"Jack had me an' Torbjörn stay behind to keep you kids outta trouble," the Overwatch agent replied, "Not to mention that Zarya and Fareeha are well enough to watch ya…" he added with a smirk, folding his arms over his chest. Everyone gave off defeated expressions for the moment, but then the Explosion Quirk user stepped up to his superior.

"You're not stopping us," he declared with a fierce look in his eyes.

"…Heh," the man chuckled after locking eyes with the angry teen, "I sure as hell know that," he noted, confusing him as he blinked, "which is why I'm here to give you and Ice Fire here permission to go with 'em," he said.

"…Huh?" the pair of unlicensed teens uttered, completely dumbfounded like the rest of their class, whose mouths gaped open.

"I understand your feelings; all of yours," Jesse pointed out, turning towards the others, "Thinkin' about how Talon's managed to cripple us in the past which each bad blow…" he began to recall, "This time, I think they're lookin' to a make a big mark on your world and ours," he admitted, staring up at the ceiling, "I know those guys should be our responsibility…" he continued, "but they attacked you, too, didn't they?" he inquired rhetorically to the group. It only took a few moments for Izuku to understand what he was trying to say, smiling a little.

"Thank you, Mister McCree," he responded in gratitude, bowing his head slightly before turning back to face his classmates, "I know a lot of you might still not be totally onboard with this, and that's fine," he told them, "But as heroes, we can't just look the other way," he stated, balling his fists, "It's our job to help people in trouble," he added, receiving a plethora of nods from the others.

"Um…" Alice chimed in, blushing a little, "I don't have a costume…" she mentioned sheepishly, fidgeting with her fingers. Katsuki shook and grimaced.

' _Of course she'd bring THAT up!_ ' he inwardly shouted with his face turning red.

"Oh, here you go!" Minoru called out, tossing something over to the ice and water wizard. She caught it and gasped to see that it was a U.A. swimsuit, specifically one for girls.

"Oh, thank you… Min…oru…" she said in gratitude, only for her to slowly realize something.

"Where did you get that swimsuit?" Kyoka asked, folding her arms over her chest. The Pop Off Quirk user started to sweat.

"Oh… uh… well…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "you know…" he said as he let off a laugh.

"No, we _don't_ know," Toru chimed in, sounding very upset.

"Um…" the ball haired teen mouthed, while sweat continued to trickle down his face rapidly.

"You perv!" Mina suddenly shouted, pointing at him accusingly, "You stole that swimsuit from the girls' locker room!" she yelled angrily. As the lecherous student was being dealt with verbally for his actions, everyone else looked on with dumbfounded expressions.

"Are… you sure you won't get in trouble for letting us go?" Izuku asked the Overwatch agent, who perked up.

"Sure as heck gonna be," he responded to his surprise as he let off a nervous laugh, "But that's a-okay," he reassured, causing him to blink in confusion, "Because I get the feeling you kids can put an end to all this," he admitted. His words were a great source of motivation. Before they knew it, they were all gathered outside of the building, with Raya activating her MPG and making a green portal appear in front of them seconds later.

"You know… we might all end up dying…" Hanta pointed out as he lifted up the visor of his helmet.

"We can take that risk," Ochaco responded firmly as she adjusted her own headwear.

"I mean… I know you could…" the Tape Quirk user retorted, evidently nervous like so many others were about the prospect of facing the terrorists.

"Everyone…" the freckled teen of the group began, pumping his left fist out in front of his chest, "let's do this!" he bellowed.

"Yeah!" almost everyone aside from Shoto and Katsuki responded, heading into the vortex with him.

 **EPISODE III PART I**

Plumes of smokes could be seen from almost all across Japan. It was pure chaos. As night fell on the country, there were suddenly dozens of house fires raging about in cities left and right. Weirdly enough, the locations of the fires were all away from Tokyo, but no one thought to question why.

"Dammit…!" Endeavor muttered under his breath angrily. The new number one hero was among the first to arrive at the scene, and even with the likes of Backdraft and the fire department working alongside the pros, the situation had grown disastrous.

"Evacuations have gone smoothly thus far, but there are fires coming up practically everywhere," Naomasa Tsukauchi, the police chief, pointed out. He was quite panicked as were some of the pros.

"What the hell is even happening?" the Hellflame Quirk user questioned, staring out at the blazing buildings ahead before running out to go and help his comrades. Watching from the footage of security cameras from her web of holographic images in a dark room was Sombra, who chuckled.

"Oh, this is too rich," she joked, tapping the earpiece lodged into her left ear, "Phase one complete," she said, standing up straight and walking over to what appeared to be a console of levers and buttons. It turned out she was in a power plant, as the dead bodies of the workers were all strewn about the ground floor. Blood poured from their bullet wounds as they lied lifelessly.

"Copy that," Akande responded through his own earpiece, standing alone in a darkened alley. Reaper was perched at the edge of a small building, while Moira was trekking along the city streets. Once Talon had arrived in the universe, courtesy of Amélie, they had the hacker of their group begin the first part of their plan: taking out the power and diverting all of the heroes to locations away from where the blackout would take place. It wasn't complicated at all for her, as she did it without any assistance. The Port of Tokyo's power plant was the means by which Tartarus received a good half of its available energy, so without it, the prison would likely have to dip to its reserves to keep order. The Mexican woman would've preferred to have the men in the area to do the dirty work for her, but they ended up trying to fight back. Surprisingly, she had to face a few of them with powers, but she managed them all easily, cutting away the electricity towards the fortress-like island out in the ocean. Now bored, she pulled up her web of holographic images again to see what was happening around the country. By her hacking expertise, she was easily able to start the fires, triggering certain appliances to overheat and burst into flames that were connected throughout the city. However, the smile she had shifted into one of surprise as noticed the security camera footage of a group of familiar faces.

"Hey amigos," she began into her earpiece, catching the attentions of her comrades who were scattered about the city, "they're here," she noted, looking at the Overwatch agents lurking in an alleyway on one of her screens.

" _Then we'll begin phase two,_ " the voice of Doomfist responded through the communication line.

"Copy that," Amélie responded, looking over a helicopter that was prepared to take off. Several armed and masked men boarded the craft, flying off towards the ocean off of the port.

" _Airspace is clear,_ " Sombra communicated after checking footage of cameras around the areas in her holographic web.

"ETA is two minutes," the pilot of the vessel responded as he pushed the joystick forward. As the helicopter soared overhead, the clouds were slowly beginning to gather in the sky.

"Where the heck are the pros Eraser called?" Lúcio asked as he poked his head out of an alley with Lena and Brigitte.

" _Apparently there are fires spreading all over other cities in the country,_ " Angela's voice responded through the communication line. She was wandering the dark streets in her Valkyrie suit alongside Satya, who had a new prosthetic arm, though it seemed less advanced than the one that had been destroyed yesterday. Genji and Hanzo were jumping from the roofs of building to building, noticing the rather deathly sight of the large city.

"The power is out…" the former of the two brothers noted as he saw the windows of the tall edifices in the distance.

"Angela, do you know what is happening?" the latter asked into his earpiece.

" _Winston's already working with Zenyatta to find the source of the blackout,_ " the doctor answered into the channel.

" _Any chance this might be Talon's fault?_ " the Brazilian guessed.

"Of course it is," Jack replied, running with Reinhardt down a street, "Winston, status!" he yelled into his earpiece.

" _Calm down, Jack,_ " the gorilla's voice responded in a pleading tone. He was currently with Zenyatta, guiding people outside from a powerless apartment.

" _Please come with us,_ " the sage-like Omnic advised, gesturing for the people to follow him down into the abandoned streets. Many others who were without electricity followed them as they were heading towards an illuminated section of Tokyo.

"Hm…" the scientist hummed, activating a device in his hand to give him a holographic image of the entire city, "It appears that the blackout's radius has reached only to the suburbs, closer to the water…" he told the group, starting to widen his eyes in realization.

"It's gotta be the power plant by the port then!" Lúcio concurred upon learning about the new information.

" _We're heading there now,_ " the former Overwatch commander responded immediately through the channel. He and the armored German turned a corner onto another street heading towards the docks when suddenly, the wall of a building burst apart.

"What in the-?!" Reinhardt's shout was interjected as he was struck at the left arm by a familiar golden gauntlet, being sent crashing into the windows of an edifice behind him, shattering through its glass.

"Reinhardt!" Jack cried out, screeching to a halt too late and turning around. Akande was ready to land a devastating punch to his chest. Managing to jump back quickly, he narrowly evaded the attack as his armored fist struck the ground. A shockwave followed that blew him back though, also shattering a few windows of the parked cars in the vicinity.

"Gah…" the former crusader grunted as he sat up from the floor he had grazed through upon his impact, putting down his Rocket Hammer. The metal lion head that doubled as the source of his energy barrier's power was completely busted from the punch he had taken. As he took off his helmet and spat up some blood, he was ambushed yet again by a right hook to his face. "AGH!" he yelled in agony, falling on his stomach. His lone good eye looked out to see the intimidating figure of the Talon leader looming over him.

"Don't get up," he remarked before landing a final punch to his face.

" _Reinhardt? Reinhardt?!_ " Brigitte's voice screamed into the communication channel, having heard her godfather's pained grunts.

"Brigitte, calm down!" Lena shouted in a whisper.

"I have to go help him!" the squire declared as she readied her flail and energy shield, about to hurry into the open streets.

"Brigitte, wai-!"

"Look out!" Lúcio suddenly interjected, tackling both women to the ground to avoid a flurry of bullets being fired their way.

"W-Where'd that come from?!" the former aviator stammered in surprise.

"Up there!" the ponytailed woman exclaimed, pointing her flail towards a trio of masked and armed men on the rooftops above, aiming their guns at them.

"We gotta move, loves!" Lena cried out, blinking away rapidly in a blue blur. The Brazilian man quickly readied his amplifier as he flipped onto his back, aiming it towards his targets to fire off several sonic blasts that struck, knocking them back.

"Okay, let's move!" he called out, receiving a nod from the armored woman with him as they got up and ran after their comrade.

" _Angela, they're here!_ " Tracer communicated to the doctor, causing her to blink in surprise before coming to a stop with Satya at the end of an alley they were running down.

" _We've found their forces near us as well!_ " Genji mentioned.

" _Doomfist's with them, too!_ " Jack added. The Swedish woman could hardly believe it. The terrorists were this prepared to accomplish their mission? And with Reinhardt apparently unable to communicate with them, Overwatch's objectives to stop their foes were all the more complicated.

"Angela, what should we do?" the architect with her asked in concern. She had no idea how to answer. With how little of a force they had to oppose their foes, there was a low probability of victory. The professional heroes and law enforcement they hoped to help them were too occupied with the fires in other parts of Japan, so things looked bleak.

"I…" she tried to say, but trailed off as she went out into the dark street on her own.

"Hey, Angela!" the Indian woman cried out upon seeing her go.

"God dammit…" the former task force commander cursed. The whole operation for his team was going to hell. And just when things couldn't get worse…

"Hello, Jack," a familiar raspy and deep voice greeted sinisterly. 76 felt his skin crawl. He turned to see Reaper standing there, readying his twin shotguns while adjusting his neck with a crick.

"Gabe," he uttered, cocking the shaft of his rifle, which then buzzed with energy. Rapid gunfire filled the night sky as Talon agents atop rooftops were firing onto the agents in the streets below. Lena was blinking around left and right, pulling out her pistols from their compartments and firing off pulse shots that managed to strike down a few of her enemies, if only for a moment. Brigitte was defending Lúcio, making sure that all the bullets fired onto them were deflected by her shield. It gave him enough of an opening to retaliate with his sonic projectiles, some of which even knocked out soldiers cold. Nevertheless, there were far too many for the three of them to deal with on their own. And before they knew, one of them was shot.

"AH!" the squire yelped at the moment a bullet pierced into her right leg from behind, causing her to keel over onto her knee. Her shield went down, but that didn't matter to the Brazilian man as his only concern at the moment was her condition.

"Brigitte, I got-! AAGH!" he exclaimed upon being grazed at his left arm by another bullet. Both of their yells caught the attention of their comrade who was in the midst of blinking along the street, enticing her to immediately screech to a halt and turn around, prepared to blink towards them. All of a sudden, her accelerator began to beep, enticing her to see its blinking light as she widened her eyes. It needed a moment to recharge. A moment at the worst time possible.

"No, no, no, no!" she shrieked repeatedly, about to see her comrades be pierced by a flurry of bullets.

"Angela, wait!" Satya screamed as she ran down the street. She had lost sight of the doctor about two blocks ago, no doubt due to the fact that the only source of light in the area was the moon overhead, and even it was barely visible with the clouds forming.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled, causing her to halt immediately. She was surrounded by several armed men dressed in black. A grimace came across her face as she had no time to ready her Photon Projector.

"Die…" Reaper uttered as he fired pellets one after another towards his former fellow commander. The two, who had once fought for the same goal, were now enemies looking to advantage of each other. Jack somersaulted and ducked into an alleyway before firing off a few shots from his rifle. They were easily evaded though, as his foe turned into a black mist and sped over, coming into form right above him. With little time to react, 76 pointed his weapon and fired, while his enemy did the same. They both struck their intended targets, but one evidently did more damage than another.

"GAH!" the whitish blonde haired man yelled in agony. He had taken his shot to his right shoulder, grimacing underneath his mask. The mercenary had crashed into a dumpster behind him, falling off of its lid onto the ground. His shot had come off of the same place on his body, but it had merely stung rather than left a hole in his shoulder. He chuckled as he got back onto his feet.

"Pulse shots? Really, Jack?" he muttered, tossing away his empty shotguns as he walked over towards his adversary, who had his left hand over his wound, while his right held onto his rifle.

"Ergh…!" he grunted, about to swing his weapon at him until it was caught by the hooded man's right hand, "Gabe-! ACK!" he yelped, being interrupted as he was pinned against the ground by his foe's left foot.

"I thought you learned your lesson from the last time we met," he remarked, pulling out a lone shotgun from beneath his cloak, "We're not friends anymore…" he told him harshly, "and the name _isn't_ Gabe…" he added, letting out one more chuckle, "It's Reaper…" he said. Jack shut his eyes in frustration underneath his mask. He was about to die.

"Huh… huh…" Angela breathed in a panicked manner. Everyone was being attacked. She had no idea that she was the only one still uninvolved in the conflicts. That is, until she noticed a familiar orb of dark violet energy floating overhead. She widened her eyes and jumped back, narrowly evading the beam of energy shot from it before it dissipated completely.

"Well, isn't this an ironic encounter?" a familiar feminine voice chimed in, catching her attention as she turned around to see Moira there with her right hand readied, "Heh," she laughed, firing off a dark purple beam from it. Mercy quickly jumped back to dodge it, gliding in the air thanks to the wings of her suit. She pulled her sidearm blaster off of her hip and fired off a few shots, but her opponent easily evaded them by fading away in a dark purple aura.

"What?!" she yelped in surprise with widened eyes.

"Overwatch's Guardian Angel pitted against its once greatest scientist?" the geneticist muttered with a smirk, now behind her adversary as she set up another orb of ominous energy over her palm. The doctor was too late to react as she ended up getting grazed by the beam fired at her before landing down on the pavement.

"Huh…" she breathed out, becoming exhausted as sweat dripped of her forehead, "Greatest scientist?" she uttered, clutching both her staff and her blaster tightly in her hands, "Your unethical practices put away any hopes you had of ever becoming that kind of person!" she bellowed angrily, "You used humans as your guinea pigs…" she mentioned as her scowl darkened.

"Hmph," the Talon council member scoffed with a shrug, "You know, our technology isn't all that different," she pointed out, causing the Swedish woman to perk up for a moment, "But while you only give…" she began, extending out her right hand as more ominous energy started to build upon her palm, "I give… _and_ take," she stated, firing off another purple ray. Angela intercepted the beam with her own from Caduceus Staff, and the two were at a stalemate for a moment. For just a moment. The Irish woman's beam cut through hers of yellow light, striking her in the chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" she shrieked. She fell to her knees seconds later, dropping both of her armaments.

"Well, well…" Moira muttered repeatedly, slowly trotting up to her exhausted form. Practically all of her vitality had been drained. "I've never overused my biotic grasp on a person, as it was _unethical_ …" she grumbled, echoing her enemy's words from earlier as she aimed her palm at her, "Consider yourself the exception," she stated with a wicked grin. Mercy felt that this was it. This was where she'd die. Likely by now, all of her comrades had been either captured or killed. All For One would be released. Chaos would ensue. The entire multiverse would be in danger.

' _Toshinori…_ ' she uttered inwardly as her exhausted eyes glanced up at her opponent, who was prepared to finish her off. And then…

"SSSMMMAAAAAASSSHHH!" a familiar voice bellowed as she kicked at her torso by an iron-soled right foot, being sent careening back several yards upon its impact. Hearing the yell caused Angela to look up. For a second, she thought she saw the former number one hero.

"All Might…?" she uttered tiredly before her vision came back into focus, allowing her to see Izuku land down in front of her.

"Doctor Ziegler, are you all right?!" he asked immediately in concern as he turned his head to her.

"I-Izuku?" she stuttered in disbelief. Just then, she noticed Tenya and Alice arrive, with the latter donning the U.A. swimsuit underneath her white coat.

"Looks like we made it in time," the class representative noted from beneath his helmet, staring out at the woman he and some of his classmates had fought yesterday. She stood back up with a grunt, angrily growling at her new foes. Lúcio and Brigitte could hardly believe it. Somehow, someway, they were spared from the flurry of bullets. Both of them looked up and widened their eyes. Standing beside them were Eijiro and Mina; the former having his body hardened to shield his comrades from the bullets, while the latter had created an acidic wall to melt the projectiles before they could reach them.

"Don't worry, Brigitte!" the Hardening Quirk user reassured with a grin towards the squire, "I'll be _your_ shield!" he declared as he shot her a thumbs up.

"Who the hell are those kids?" one man from above asked.

"Just keep firing!" another ordered, "Once we take them all out, we'll-!" He was interjected upon being smacked off of the roof by a familiar tail, hollering as he fell. Thankfully, he was caught a line of tape that wrapped around his body, sticking him to the wall of the building.

"What was that?!" someone yelled, turning around and aiming their weapon at a figure with a bird-like head, who opened his eyes.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage bellowed as the entity within him emerged from his torso and readied its arms.

"I got 'em!" he responded, slamming his claws into the armed men and knocking them off of the roof.

"Whoa there!" Hanta exclaimed from above, shooting out more strands of tape from his elbows to catch the men before they could hit the ground, "Hey, one at a time!" he complained jokingly as Mashirao landed beside him.

"Sorry, man," he apologized sheepishly, while they let their gothic companion take down the remainder of men on the roofs of their side.

"Dammit, shoot 'em!" a soldier yelled from the other side of the buildings. They all took aim, but one suddenly felt something stick to his boot. He looked down to see a purple ball attached to his footwear, apparently glued quite well as he couldn't move. Before he could say anything, a flaming fist struck his face, shattering his mask into bits. His body flew unconscious without his right boot from the impact, slamming into another man.

"Wh-What?!" their comrade stuttered in surprise. All of a sudden, a long tongue wrapped around his body and flung him into the wall in a loud holler, knocking him out upon impact.

"All clear up here, ribbit!" Tsuyu croaked as she reeled her tongue in, being joined by Minoru and Natalie as they looked down to see Lena blink over to her fellow Overwatch agents. Many thoughts were racing through her mind at the moment, but only one stood out to her as she smiled. How would she thank the heroes in-training for saving their lives?

"Psst!" a voice whispered in Satya's ear, causing her to blink in surprise. She could've sworn she had felt something tap her shoulder from behing, but found nothing there as the Talon agents were closing in on her.

"Don't move!" one commanded, signaling for the others to ready their guns.

"Be ready to shut your eyes, 'kay?" the girly voice whispered into the architect's ear. She thought she was going crazy at first, until she recognized who it was. All of a sudden, a sparkling blue laser beam zoomed overhead.

"What the heck was that?!" another soldier asked. The Indian woman shut her eyes.

"Warp Refraction!" Toru exclaimed, emitting a bright flash from her entire body.

"Ah! Can't see!" one man yelped. As he and the others were temporarily blinded, they didn't notice the pair of figures that leapt in. All that the Overwatch agent could hear were grunts from the men and loud thuds. After a few more moments, she opened her eyes and widened them. A cold breath of air came out of Shoto's mouth as he had frozen half of the men in a huge slab of ice, while Rachael held onto a pair of katanas as she had knocked out the other half.

"Looks like your plan worked, Hagakure," the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user noted with a soft smile towards the invisible girl, who had reclaimed her gloves.

"Heehee!" she giggled sheepishly with a transparent blush forming on her cheeks as a result of the compliment.

"Are you all right, mademoiselle?" Yuga asked the dark skinned woman as he approached the group.

"A-All of you…" she stammered in disbelief, "Why are you-?"

"Here?" the requip user guessed to interject her question, "That's obvious," she remarked, using one of her blades to slice up the guns they had confiscated from the Talon agents, "It's because we're heroes," she stated with a smile.

"It looks like this was all of them here," the red and white haired teen noted, expelling flames from the left side of his body to melt off the frost forming on his right, "Symmetra, what happened to the power?" he asked, catching her attention. She ignored the fact that the students were likely putting themselves in danger and maintained her poise.

"Winston said the blackout likely originated from the nearest power plant," she explained, pointing out towards the distance, "Specifically, the one in the port," she mentioned as the members of the group all turned to the direction she was gesturing to.

"Then that's where we're heading," Shoto declared, turning back to his classmates, "Aoyama, Hagakure," he began to pair near the architect, "stay with Symmetra," he advised to them, "Rachael and I'll head out to the power plant," he told them.

"You got it, Todoroki!" Toru responded, shooting him a thumbs up, while Yuga just winked.

"Wait," Satya said, stopping the pair of heroes in-training, "what about the others?" she asked, "Are they here?" she inquired. Rachael let off a grin.

"Yeah, we all are," she replied, running off alongside the son of the new number one hero.

"Don't worry, Symmetra!" he called out to the Overwatch agent, "We're going to stop Talon and put an end to their plans for good!" he declared. She was stunned. Never before had she seen teenagers so motivated and driven to make a change. To fight villains. To save lives. And even though they were still young, all she could do was smile softly towards them.

"DIIIIEEEEE!" Katsuki's voice rang out as he blasted Reaper off of Jack with a powerful explosion from his left palm. He was blown back onto the ground, while the angry teen landed in front of him, giving off one of his trademark devious smirks.

"K-Kid…?" the former commander stuttered in surprise.

"God… dammit…" the mercenary cursed as he was slow to get up, "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES AM I GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU?!" he bellowed angrily towards his new foe.

"I dunno," he remarked back in reply, seemingly amused by his frustration, "They say third time's the charm…" he mentioned, making him growl, "but it ain't just me," he said.

"What?" the hooded man uttered in confusion. All of a sudden, parts of the walls of the buildings next to them began to collapse, with the rubble heading right for him. He gasped, turning around and jumping away just before he could be struck, somersaulting into an open street. "What the hell-?" A sharp kick to his back interjected his question, knocking him onto his stomach as he let out a pained grunt. As he stood back up, he turned to see that Kyoka and Raya were there, taking ready stances.

"So…" Katsuki began as he jumped in, landing behind the Talon agent and getting his attention, "let's see who's got the luck this time…" he challenged with small blasts emitting from the palms of his hands. Elsewhere, Ochaco and Koji were helping Winston and Zenyatta guide the citizens to safety. The former of the two students glanced back towards the darkened section, giving off a worried expression before replacing it with a serious one.

' _Deku's gonna be fine!_ ' she exclaimed inwardly, ' _We need to make sure no one else gets caught in the crossfire!_ ' she told herself, continuing on her way with her comrades. In the meantime, her crush clenched his fists and took a ready stance, glaring down Moira as she stood up and stared at him in wonder.

"Ah… so it's you…" she uttered in realization. At this point, the freckled teen wasn't surprised. Pretty much everyone at Overwatch knew about All Might's power, so considering his foe's former affiliation with them… Of course she'd know.

"Doctor Ziegler…" he began to the woman he and his friends were standing in front of, "it's going to be fine," he stated, letting off a smile, "We're going to stop Talon!" he declared fiercely. His demeanor and determination reminded her of Toshinori so much. He really was his successor. And he was prepared to face the challenge ahead.

 **X**

"You're going to stop us?" the geneticist inquired, smirking as she let off a chuckle, "If I recall correctly, not even nine of you could stop us five days ago," she pointed out, "And we've already taken care of four of your classmates…" she mentioned with a sinister grin. An uncommon snarl left Izuku's lips, but he calmed down as sparks of green electricity emitted from his body.

"Ingenium, Silver Ice!" he called out to his companions, who perked up in surprise upon hearing their codenames, "Let's do this!" he shouted. Tenya grinned underneath his helmet and nodded.

"You've got it, Deku!" he responded, running out in an instant with him. Alice stayed behind and smacked her right fist into the palm of her left hand, letting a cold air waft off of it.

"Ice Make…" she began to bellow, palming the ground with both of her extremities, "Floor!" she exclaimed, freezing up the pavement in ice. Unfortunately, the Talon council member jumped over before her feet could end up encased, landing upon the now slippery surface with ease.

"Not very subtle, hm?" she remarked as she grinned. Both of her male opponents were running along the walls of the buildings on their respective sides, closing in on their lone target.

' _She can only attack with her right hand from what I've seen…_ ' the spectacled teen recalled inwardly, ' _so our goal should be to disable that technology before she has the chance to-!_ ' His thoughts were interjected as she aimed her scarred extremity. However, it was directed towards neither him nor Izuku, but rather Angela, who was still on her knees.

"Doctor Ziegler!" they cried out simultaneously upon seeing the dark violet beam fired towards her. The ice and water wizard quickly stepped out in front of her and readied her hands.

"Ice Make: Shield!" she exclaimed, forming an icy shield in front of her palms to stop the ray as it struck.

"Oh…" Moira uttered in surprise, sounding impressed. Her male foes then lunged out, both prepared to kick her simultaneously. However, she vanished within a shadowy mist, much to their shock.

"Look out!" Tenya screamed. He and his friend nearly ended up striking each other, barely grazing by before both landing upon the ice on their rears. They slid along before managing to come to a stop.

"Where'd she go?!" the freckled teen shouted, glancing around quickly before trying to stand back up.

"Deku, behind you!" the Engine Quirk user cried out, causing him to immediately turn and see the Irish woman at his back, about to fire a beam of the dark purple energy onto him.

"Water Whip!" Alice exclaimed, transforming her right arm into water and shooting out a line that hit her target at her right hip.

"AH!" she yelped in agony, stumbling off to the side and growling angrily. Seeing that he had an opening, the class representative stood up and let his engines rev loudly as his exhausts expelled blue flames.

"Recipro…" he began, catching the geneticist's attention as she saw him lunge out in an instant at her, "BURST!" he bellowed, about to strike her with his right leg. However, she faded into a shadowy mist, leaving him to fly past it and crash through the windows of the building that was behind her.

"Ingenium!" the One For All inheritor called out.

"Deku, look out!" the Fullbuster girl screamed, getting in front of him and slapping the icy ground, creating a barricade that shielded them from another beam sent their way.

"Tch," Moira scoffed as she landed down, moving her left arm over her hurt hip and expelling a yellow light from her palm onto it, "Ah…" she sighed in relief. She didn't realize that the spectacled teen had seen what she was doing, widening his eyes in realization.

"Damn it…" Izuku cursed in frustration, clenching his trembling fists tightly, "How are we supposed to get past her?" he inquired to the girl crouched beside him.

"We need to take out the device on her right hand," she responded, "If she's able to take away our vitality like Ingenium mentioned earlier, we won't be able to do anything," she explained, causing him to grit his teeth.

"No, that's not all," the voice of their class representative chimed in quietly, catching their attentions as they saw him sneak over.

"You okay?" his freckled friend asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied with a nod, "But to the matter of our opponent…" he continued, "her technology allows her to heal herself," he told them, much to their surprise.

"How'd she do it?" Alice asked quickly.

"It seems there's a reason why she doesn't attack with her left hand," the spectacled teen began to explain, "Its power focuses on healing, while the right focuses on taking vitality away from a target," he noted.

"So it's the exact opposite of Doctor Ziegler's technology…" the ice and water mage realized, while the messy haired teen placed his gloved right hand onto his chin.

"I wonder what would happen if she were to use them simultaneously…" he muttered aloud.

"Even if we manage to take out the technology on her right side, she'll still have means of stalling us out…" the onyx haired girl mentioned, grimacing in frustration.

"Not if we destroy the pack on her back," Izuku pointed out suddenly, causing his teammates to perk up and look at him.

"How do you propose we do that?" Tenya asked immediately.

"Hm…" his friend hummed in thought, closing his eyes, "It's a risky play, but it'll pay off if we can reach her," he said to them.

"All right, let's hear it," the Engine Quirk user requested. After a few moments, the yellow light stopped emitting from Moira's hand as she pulled it away, staring out at the barricade of ice before her.

"Come out, come out, little children…" she sang mockingly. All of a sudden, the icy wall shattered into bits, with the One For All inheritor running out first, followed by the class representative and then the Fullbuster girl. "All at once, hm?" she guessed, readying her right palm.

"Watch out!" Angela screamed upon noticing.

"Silver Ice!" Izuku called out. Alice quickly palmed the ground with her right hand, losing her white coat in the process. As the freckled teen took another step, a bluish light emitted beneath him in the shape of a crude circle. A pillar of ice then shot out beneath him, propelling him up into the sky just before the beam was launched. As the structure collapsed soon afterwards, the dark purple ray struck Tenya in the chest.

"UHHHHGGGhhh…" he groaned out as he stopped and fell onto his hands and knees.

"HAHAHAHA!" the Talon council member laughed maniacally, "Your plan was to try and attack from above?!" she inquired with another chuckle, "How pathetic!" she exclaimed, looking up at the messy haired boy looming overhead, "I suppose I'll give you a special treatment…" she muttered, preparing both of her hands.

"Water Make…" the voice of her female foe started to bellow, making her perk up in surprise, "Bullets!" she screamed, firing off bullet-like projectiles of water from the tips of her right fingers. Though they didn't strike as fiercely as actual bullets, they were enough to catch the geneticist off guard and make her stumble back upon hitting her. "And Ice Make…" the Fullbuster girl continued, closing her extremity into a fist before smacking it against her palm, "Cage!" she shouted as a bright light shined off of her extremities. All of a sudden, a massive imprisonment surrounded her enemy, having a roof to prevent her from seeing the One For All inheritor.

"You bitch!" she cursed out angrily as she grasped the icy bars tightly.

' _Iida… Alice…_ ' Izuku uttered inwardly, flipping over rapidly as the electricity sparking around his body did so even louder than before, ' _I won't let your efforts go to waste!_ ' he declared through his thoughts, heading down rapidly. Dark purple beams were narrowly evaded by the ice and water wizard below, but she found herself slipping and falling on the icy pavement. She was now a sitting duck.

"There…" Moira uttered with a hint of a snarl in her voice, "Now be a good girl and-"

"MANCHESTER…" the voice of the freckled teen bellowed, catching her attention too late as the roof of her makeshift cage shattered, with his right foot slamming into the biotic pack on her back, "SMMMAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!" he yelled as he shattered it into pieces, much to her shock as her eyes widened before she fell onto her hands and knees from the kick's force.

"No! NO! NNNOOO!" she shrieked repeatedly, now unable to fire off her energy draining beams.

"RECIPRO…" Tenya's voice began. She looked up in surprise to see him standing up and getting into a ready stance. Hadn't his vitality been taken earlier? It took her a moment to see the yellow beam of light flowing onto him from behind, being from the Caduceus Staff of Angela as she had managed to stand back up and fire it onto him. "EXTENNNNDDDD!" he roared as he lunged out in an explosive burst of speed. The Talon council member could hardly react before she was kneed at the torso by him, being sent flying back in an instant over the messy haired teen as blood fell out of her mouth.

"Ice Make…" Alice began, palming the ground with both of her hands before it shined in a bright blue and white light, "ICE VOLCANO!" she yelled. The ground then erupted with ice shooting out and trapping Moira before shattering apart in a massive blast. She fell down to the torn apart street seconds later, unconscious from the trio of strong attacks.

"That may have been a little excessive, Silver Ice…" the class representative pointed out to the Fullbuster girl, who panted in exhaustion with her hands upon her knees.

"Yes, I agree…" she concurred, letting off a little chuckle.

"Allow me…" a tired Mercy said, expelling another beam of yellow light from her staff onto the girl. After just a few moments, she felt her energy return as she stood up fully.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said in gratitude.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be using that on yourself first?" the Engine Quirk user asked out of concern as Izuku jogged over with the green sparks of electricity disappearing from his form.

"As a doctor, I need to treat my patients before myself," she responded, "And it seems all of you are fine," she noted with a grin.

"D-Doctor Ziegler…" the One For All inheritor stuttered out, catching her attention, "I-"

"Thank you," she interjected, much to his surprise, "I take it the other students are here as well?" she inquired cleverly.

"Yes," the ice and water wizard responded with a nod, "They should be helping the others out right now," she mentioned.

"All right…" Angela uttered after another moment, "We'll need someone to get to Genji and Hanzo," she told the trio, "I haven't been able to pick up chatter from them since we were ambushed," she mentioned, tapping her earpiece.

"I'll go," the freckled teen stated.

"And we'll help you take Moira here into custody," Alice added as she reclaimed her white coat, fitting her arms through the sleeves. As the group was ready to split up, Tenya looked over at his friend.

"Midoriya, are you sure you'll be all right on your own?" he inquired worriedly. The unkempt, greenish haired teen smiled back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… Ingenium," he responded, letting green sparks of electricity emit from his form before jumping off in an instant.

"Heh," the class representative chuckled. Though his friend was stubborn, he was also sincere and brought a sense of hope to the rest of the class. He quickly went over to help the ice and water mage carry their unconscious foe away. After a few moments, Izuku found himself lost in the dark city streets.

' _Darn…_ ' he grumbled to himself, ' _Without lights, I can't tell where to go from here…_ ' he noted inwardly while still running. All of a sudden though, he perked up as he saw a faint orange light emitting from the street down an alleyway. He quickly jumped through it, landing on the sidewalk and widening his eyes to see the flames raging about on cars and the abandoned buildings.

"What the hell…?" he uttered in shock. He then took notice of a familiar figure lying against a ruptured and flaming vehicle. "Genji!" he cried out, going over to the cyborg, whose body sparked as it appeared to be damaged.

"I…zuku?" he slowly said, seeing him run over and kneel down to his eye level.

"What happened to you?! Where's Hanzo?!" he asked immediately and quickly.

"GAH!" a familiar voice screamed. The One For All inheritor turned his head and gasped in horror. It was Doomfist. He was holding the archer by his neck in his gauntlet-covered arm, glancing over to see the freckled teen as he stood up and stared back at him.

"We meet again… One For All…" he uttered before dropping the ponytailed man onto the pavement, clenching his fists.

 **END**

 **Still rolling along here! However, I'd like everyone to know that while these chapters are coming out quickly, that does not mean I'm going to be getting them out just a few days after the last one consistently. Schoolwork will be my primary focus, and then this.**

 **But stay tuned to see what happens next! I'm sure you'll all love it!**


	8. EPISODE III PART II

**And here's part two of the third episode!**

 **TRAITOR**

"Don't worry, you'll be safe!" Ochaco reassured to a little boy. She and Koji had helped lead the citizens into a police station, where the officers stationed were spoken to by Winston about the situation. About half an hour had passed as she looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was 12:30 in the morning.

' _Deku…_ ' she uttered inwardly. While she had agreed on leading the people of the powerless area to safety, she showed concern for her crush. It felt like another fleeting moment of her heart stirring up. But this time, she made up her mind.

"Hey, Koda?" she whispered over to the quiet teen as he had just finished handing off blankets to a family, "If Winston asks, tell him I'm off to go help the others," she advised quietly before taking off.

"Uh… Ur-Uraraka?!" he stammered out of astonishment, unsure of what to make of her words as she slammed open the doors and ran off into the streets.

' _Deku should be fine, but I can't just sit back and let him fight on his own!_ ' she declared inwardly with a determined look in her eyes. Suddenly, she saw an armed man turn a corner with his gun readied. He hadn't spotted her though, giving her the opportunity to run in and tap him and his weapon with her fingertips.

"Hey!" he yelped, about to fire on her until he started floating off from the ground, "Wh-What the?!" he stuttered in surprise, flailing about aimlessly. Once he reached about three stories in height, the Zero Gravity Quirk user placed her fingertips together.

"Release!" she exclaimed. The once weightless man dropped down to the ground in a holler, letting out a pained groan after landing on his back.

"Ugh…" he moaned, falling unconscious as his gun was tossed aside by the aspiring hero, along with any other armaments he carried.

"Okay, one down…" she muttered, looking out and hearing the gunfire in the distance, "and about a lot more to go…" she grumbled, running off.

For a moment, Izuku remembered the attack on the training camp again. Seeing Doomfist right in front of him revived an all too familiar feeling. The feeling of when he fought Muscular to save Kota Izumi. Now it was both Genji and Hanzo who were in trouble, and the Talon leader was the villain.

' _Right now… I have to remember where I've started, how far I've come!_ ' he recalled telling himself inwardly, balling his fists as green electricity sparked around his body, ' _I'll stand my ground… and make sure they're safe!_ ' he declared through his thoughts.

"Genji," he began to the cyborg, who slowly started to stand up, "once I get Hanzo away from Doomfist, you two run back to the others," he instructed as he took a lunging stance. The ninja gasped.

"Wh-What are you planning?" he stuttered out before realizing, "Don't!" he yelled, "He was too strong for both of us back then!" he mentioned with panic in his voice, " _You_ should be the one leaving!" he advised angrily.

"I'm sorry…" the freckled teen apologized to his surprise, "but I'm not running away!" he bellowed, jumping out in an instant.

"Hmph," Akande scoffed, reeling his right arm back.

' _One For All… Twenty Percent!_ ' his opponent inwardly shouted, readying his right leg to kick him. He collided his iron-soled foot with his gauntlet-covered fist, creating a strong burst of wind that blew throughout the area.

"Ergh…!" the archer grunted as he braced himself from the shockwave's force, looking out and widening his eyes to see the unkempt haired teen there, "Izuku?!" he exclaimed in astonishment.

"Phoenix…" the aspiring hero started to bellow, planting his left foot and jumping over his adversary, placing himself right behind him and spinning his legs, "SMASH!" he roared, slamming his back with a pair of repeated spin kicks from both his right and left feet, knocking him down onto his hands and knees.

"Agh!" he grunted out upon taking the attack, while his foe landed safely on the pavement, pressing his palms against the ground before hopping onto his feet like he was breakdancing. He felt a slight creak in his bones as he clenched his teeth.

' _Can't use twenty percent for too long…_ ' he muttered inwardly as the sparks disappeared from his form for a moment, ' _but with those first two attacks, I don't need to!_ ' he said to himself, turning around and running towards the Nigerian man as he activated his power once more.

"So you were testing your limits against me, hm?" his opponent guessed suddenly, causing him to perk up as he had just lunged out at him. All of a sudden, he stood up and spun around, intercepting his enemy's kick with his armored fist, creating another shockwave that was smaller than the last. As their deadlock continued for a few moments, Hanzo got onto his feet and made his way over to his brother, watching on in awe.

"What do we do…?" he asked him.

"Rather… what _can_ we do?" his sibling corrected as they continued to watch the stalemate.

"Ergh!" Izuku grunted, doing his best to keep his opponent at bay while maintaining the level of control he had over his power. He glanced over to see his comrades still standing off from afar.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Akande asked, catching his attention, "Your kick earlier had more potency than this!" he bellowed as he knocked him onto the ground by thrusting his arm forward. The freckled teen tumbled along the pavement before getting onto his feet, dashing out at him again. "Tell me, don't you find this battle invigorating?" he inquired, making him perk up again, "Don't you feel stronger after every battle you've had?" he asked on, slamming his armored fist against the earth to create another shockwave that blew his foe back in a yell.

"Izuku!" Genji cried out, drawing his wakizashi and running out at his foe.

"Genji, wait!" his brother yelled, but to no avail as he attempted to strike the Talon leader from behind. However, he heard him coming, turning around to block his swipe with his gauntlet-covered arm, followed by discharging projectiles from the weapon at the knuckles of his left fist. They hit his target as he landed down, making him stumble back. The Nigerian man smirked, only for his expression to disappear once he saw the arrow Hanzo was preparing on his bow, seeing its head split into several different ones. He fired it off, and it split into several arcing projectiles that bounced off of the walls of buildings and the ground before aiming for the terrorist. He deflected a few with his armored fist, but ended up nicked by others as they kept bouncing around.

"ERGH!" he growled loudly, slamming his extremity against the ground, making yet another shockwave to blow the remaining projectiles away. The Overwatch agents were stunned. The power of his gauntlet seemed to be unrivaled. "Everyone grows stronger from battle," he stated as the dust settled and the flames burned by him, "We learn more of ourselves, we push our limits, we become unstoppable…" he listed off. The two men in front of him just glared ahead, unmoved by his words. "I do not seek power from All For One," he mentioned as he opened his hands at their respective sides, "Rather, I seek his knowledge and coerciveness," he said, "With his abilities, he's given people the strength to fight for themselves," he explained with a grin, "To fight… and become stronger, faster…" he added.

"SHUT UP!" the One For All inheritor bellowed as he suddenly jumped in and struck him in the back with his right fist, making him arch forward upon impact, "What you're doing is killing people!" he screamed angrily, "The only ones you're making stronger are yourselves!" he mentioned out of frustration.

"And what of your power?" the Talon leader questioned back, planting his left foot to stay upright before spinning counter-clockwise in an attempt to punch the freckled teen. He managed to jump back and evade it. "If I recall Amélie's investigation, the power you possess is one that cultivates and grows with each passing successor…" he pointed out, "And that power itself came from none other than the man you see as a symbol of evil…" he added with an ominous grin, "I think of him as more of the start to a new era…" he admitted as he closed his fists tightly, "An era of strength and prosperity…" he finished. At that point, Izuku snapped. He lunged out, filled with rage in his eyes.

"SMMMAAAAASSSHHH!" he screamed, swinging his right leg out, only for it to be caught in his foe's left hand, much to his shock as he gasped.

"Izuku Midoriya…" he muttered out, "How unfortunate that you will be the last holder of the gift you received…" he said, readying his gauntlet-covered fist.

"IZUKU!" Genji screamed as he and Hanzo ran out to go try and help him, but it appeared as if they'd be too late.

' _Oh no!_ ' the freckled teen exclaimed through his thoughts, grimacing as the clenched extremity grew closer, ' _If I block, my arms will get broken! But if I don't, then I'll get knocked out or worse!_ ' he realized, ' _Dammit!_ ' he cursed inwardly. He had no idea what to do. Either he'd risk getting his arms broken again and potentially losing function, or he'd be killed. As he put his appendages up though, a figure dashed in and grabbed him, avoiding the punch before they both crashed into the windows of a building.

"Hm?!" Doomfist uttered in surprise, widening his eyes. He didn't have a chance to find out who had saved the boy as he heard something click behind him.

"RYŪJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!" the cyborg bellowed as a green aura in the shape of a dragon flew around his body while he pulled out his katana, speeding forward and having the blade collide with his opponent's gauntlet-covered arm in a fierce shockwave. As they were both blown back, the archer reached into his quiver and pulled out another arrow. He now had three left to use, including the one he had just set on his bow.

"Ah… ow…" the unkempt haired teen groaned as he lied upon the floor. As he tried to sit up, he felt his head hit something that squished a little. "Huh?" he uttered, glancing up to see Natalie looming over him with her own pained expression. And his head was pressed against her breasts. "AAAAAHHH!" he shrieked in shock with a reddening face, moving himself away from her, "N-Natalie!" he stuttered, catching her attention as she perked up, "I… uh…" he tried to say, unable to speak coherently as his mind was blanking.

"Sorry for butting in like that…" she suddenly apologized, making him perk up, "but I figured you wanted to keep our deal intact," she noted with a sheepish grin.

"Natalie…" he uttered, giving off his own small smile.

"I'll help Genji and Hanzo with this guy," the dragon slayer told him as she got onto her feet, "You should go on ahead to Tartarus and stop Widowmaker," she advised, much to his surprise.

"A-Are you sure?" he stammered in question, "I mean… shouldn't I regroup with the others first?" he asked while standing up.

"If we take too long, they'll break that guy out before we get there," she responded, looking back out at the battle raging on from afar, as Hanzo's launched arrow was caught in the gauntlet-covered fist of the Talon leader, crushing it into splinters, "You can catch 'em by surprise," she mentioned, giving him a reassuring smile, "You're my rival, after all," she added with a light chuckle. A somewhat shocked Izuku blinked before smiling softly.

"Thanks… Salamander," he said in gratitude. Now she blinked in surprise. Hearing her hero alias was stunning to her, but she took it in stride.

"Deal's still the same, Deku!" she called out as she ran towards the shattered window.

"Got it!" he replied with a nod, taking off in the opposite direction through the darkened building.

"AGH!" Genji yelled in agony as he was slammed against the pavement and pinned to it by the right foot of Akande.

"Don't move," he recommended, aiming his left knuckles down at him.

"Genji-!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natalie roared as he slammed her flaming right extremity into the face of the Talon leader, interjecting Hanzo's shout in the process of sending their enemy flying into a parked car, rupturing it upon impact.

"Agh…" he grunted out afterwards, wiping his stricken cheek.

"So you're Doomfist, huh?" his new opponent inquired as she inhaled the flames away from a burning car, swallowing them afterwards. "Guess that means if I beat you, I'd get closer to All Might's level…" she remarked, clenching her fists tightly. The Nigerian man merely stood up and stared at her, closing his gauntlet-covered hand into a fist. "Okay then…" she uttered with a smirk, dashing out at him, "Now I've got a fire in my belly!" she roared.

 **EPISODE III PART II**

Ocean waves crashed against the concrete barriers at the port as Shoto and Rachael arrived. Aside from the shipping containers strewn about, there were only two small buildings that appeared to be warehouses. One of them was locked with a keypad beside its door.

"So the power plant's under the docks?" the female of the two inquired as they ventured around the area.

"Yeah," her teammate replied with a simple nod, "Those who work in the dockyard are stationed in that building there," he pointed out, gesturing towards the smaller of the two warehouses, "The other leads to an underwater complex that holds high capacity generators for electricity," he explained as they peeked around a shipping container to see the other building.

"Doesn't seem like it's enough if it only holds so much for Tokyo…" the requip user noted, glancing towards the darkened part of the city.

"That's because only half of its meant for the city," the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user retorted, causing her to perk up in surprise, "The other half is channeled underwater to Tartarus," he told her, looking out at the large suspension bridge nearby.

"So… the power being off here is bad for the prison, too, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, really bad," he answered with another nod. He then looked up at the sky. The clouds continued to gather, shrouding the moon from view and decreasing the amount of luminosity in the area. He then perked up as he heard the sound of footsteps. "Someone's coming," he said, readying his right hand as frost began building upon it. In a flash of light, Rachael brought forth a sword into her extremity, clenching it tightly. The footsteps drew closer. She jumped out.

"AAAAHHHH!" a voice shrieked. All of a sudden, the blade fell off of the hilt of the scarlet haired girl's weapon, having melted from a glob of colorless acid. She glared at Mina, who was with Hanta.

"Nice…" she muttered in frustration, tossing the hilt aside.

"Sorry!" the pink skinned girl apologized as she waved her hands frantically in a placating manner, "We thought you guys might've been Talon agents!" she pointed out as Shoto stepped forward.

"Then wouldn't it have been better for Sero to tape us up?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow. The pair of new arrivals stared at each other dumbfounded, leading to him letting out a deep sigh.

"How about the others? Are they okay?" the Hagane girl asked her classmates.

"Not sure," the Tape Quirk user responded, "Kirishima went off to look for Reinhardt for Brigitte, and Ojiro was helping Tracer take those who got shot outta there," he told them.

"I think Tsu and Tokoyami were leading the rest of the group in capturing the bad guys," the horned girl added, "but Natalie took off for some reason…" she mentioned, glancing up as she wondered why.

"What about Raya?" Rachael questioned out of concern.

"I saw her go off with Jiro when we split up earlier, so she should be okay," the perky, messy haired girl reassured in reply.

"She _is_ with Bakugo, too…" the tall teen beside her mentioned, earning himself an elbow to the gut, "Ow!" he yelped in agony, wrapping his arms around his torso, "What was that for?!" he shouted at her.

"Guys, let's stay focused," the red and white haired teen advised seriously, causing the trio to perk up and look over at him, "Our enemy has control of the power plant, and therefore, control to turn off the power that's meant for Tartarus," he explained, pointing towards the building.

"Okay… so what do we do?" Hanta asked with a shrug.

"Duh!" Mina exclaimed as she pumped her fists, "Take it back!" she declared with a confident grin.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rachael asked while raising her own eyebrow.

"Uh…" the Acid Quirk user uttered, sweating a little out of her uncertainty.

"We need to be careful about collateral damage, too," the son of the number one hero mentioned as he glanced over at the locked building, "If any one of the generators gets disabled or worse, we won't be able to give Tartarus its full power," he told the group.

"Like how we had to be careful with the fake weapon during our combat training…" the Tape Quirk user muttered in realization, placing his hand onto his chin.

"Hey, how many bad guys do you think we're up against?" the pink skinned girl questioned, changing the subject slightly.

"As far as I'm concerned, we only need to worry about one," Shoto replied vaguely, narrowing his eyes, "Sombra," he uttered to their surprise.

"The lady you were chasing in Mexico?" the dark haired teen guessed, getting a simple nod in reply.

"How do you know for sure?" the requip user asked, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"I'm not exactly sure…" the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user responded as he glanced off to the side for a moment, thinking of his mistakes back in the other universe, "but I get the feeling she'd be the only one who could do something like this," he said firmly, remembering how she appeared to manipulate all kinds of technology with just her fingers.

"In that case, we'll need a plan," the scarlet haired girl realized, shutting her eyes for a moment to think, "This lady's probably got countermeasures for our entire class based on our powers," she noted.

"And even if we managed to corner her, she probably has a contingency plan to get away…" the red and white haired teen concluded, recalling an instance where he thought he had caught her in a wave of ice, only for her to have suddenly repositioned upon the second floor of the warehouse where they fought. He then took notice of a security camera near the locked door. "I have an idea," he said, causing his classmates to perk up.

"Aaahh…" Sombra yawned from inside the power plant, seemingly bored, "It's all on you, Sombra… You have to take out the power, Sombra…" she muttered mockingly in an African accent, "Ugh…" she groaned, "I could do this in my sl-" She stopped talking once she noticed something. From her holographic web of images, she saw the footage of Mina firing off a stream of acid like water from a hose out onto the door, melting it open. Her three comrades followed her inside once Shoto cooled down the opening they made. The Talon hacker smirked. "Guess this'll be fun after all…" she remarked. The four U.A. students trekked down the steps carefully, with the son of the number one hero leading the way as he ignited his left hand to provide a light for them.

"Man… this really feels a lot like the combat training during our first week of classes…" Hanta admitted, sweating underneath his helmet.

"Yeah… but this is for real," Rachael responded, causing him to gulp.

"So in that case, we'll take this seriously," the Half-Cold, Half-Cot Quirk user stated firmly, turning back to his comrades, "Cellophane, seal off the exit," he advised to his tall comrade, surprising him as he didn't expect to be referred to by his codename, "In case she does end up escaping through here, she'll end up caught in your snares," he pointed out.

"Got it!" he responded with a thumbs up before turning around and unleashing strand after strand of tape from his elbows. They connected with the walls up the stairs, blocking off any hope of escape.

"Uh… haven't we trapped ourselves though?" Mina asked out of concern.

"I could freeze the tape once we leave, so it's not much of a problem," the red and white haired teen replied, looking over at the two girls, "Pinky, Scarlet Knight," he began to them as they widened their eyes, "you two should focus on laying down traps and preventing our opponent from damaging the generators," he advised seriously. The two females glanced at each other and then back at him, grinning.

"Understood… Shoto," the Hagane girl responded with a chuckle, making him smile a little. A few moments later, the group of four went into a large room through an open, unable to tell what was there due to the dark. Letting flames ignite upon his hand, the son of the number one hero managed to illuminate part of the area. And the Acid Quirk user smacked her hand over her mouth to seal off her frightened screams. There were dead and bleeding bodies lying left and right in the station, much to the team's collective shock.

"Okay… that's…" Hanta tried to say, struggling to hold back the sickening feeling building in his stomach.

"How terrible…" the scarred teen of the group uttered out, while Rachael gritted her teeth in frustration. They then ventured through the area slowly, careful not to step on the deceased bodies around them.

"Erm…" Mina shuddered, holding onto the requip user from behind.

"Pinky, get a hold of yourself!" she advised to her angrily in a whisper.

"Can you just call me Mina or Ashido?" she asked back in reply with her cheeks turning magenta, "That name's just embarrassing…" she grumbled, glancing off to the side.

"That's because your other name was totally stupid," the Tape Quirk user noted, causing her to puff out her cheeks angrily.

"Hey, it totally wasn't!" she shouted.

"PINKY!" Rachael bellowed in a loud whisper, silencing her immediately as she shut her lips, "And quit poking me with your horns…" she muttered.

"Uh… I didn't poke you…" the pink skinned girl retorted to her surprise. Just as she turned around to say something…

"Boop," a familiar voice uttered before a pair of fists shot out from seemingly nowhere and struck both girls directly in their faces.

"Pinky! Scarlet Knight!" Shoto cried out, seeing them fall down and put their hands over their respective faces in agony, while the extremities that struck them had emanated from the appearing form of Sombra.

"I got her!" Hanta yelled out, aiming his elbows to shoot out strands of tape to try and snare the Talon hacker. She flipped back, evading them with ease as she landed upon one of the generators. The son of the number one hero fired off a stream of flames towards her quickly, enticing her to hop away and land down upon the floor with a smirk on her face.

' _Regardless of what we do, we can't let her destroy the generators!_ ' he exclaimed inwardly, getting into a ready stance as flames built up along his left arm, while ice formed on his right.

"Ergh…" Mina grunted as she and her female friend stood back up, with the latter bringing forth a pair of rapiers in a flash of light into her hands.

"You okay, Pinky?" she asked her horned friend, who rubbed her hurt nose.

"Fine," she responded, not nagging about her hero name as she and the others were prepared to face the Mexican woman.

 **X**

"DIIIIEEEEE!" both Katsuki and Reaper exclaimed before an explosion enveloped the both of them. A shotgun pellet had met one of the angry teen's blasts, resulting in an even larger one that blew both of them back. As Jack watched the scene unfurl from the alley with his shoulder still bleeding, he could only wonder… How the hell was that boy supposed to be a hero when he screamed about killing people?

"Sound Amplification…" Kyoka began, catching his attention as she plugged her earlobe jacks into both of her wristlet amps, "Amplifier Jack…" she continued, slamming them against the pavement beneath her, "Heartbeat Distortion!" she shouted. Unleashing powerful sound waves, she tore up the ground just as the Talon agent was getting onto his feet, making him lose his balance and drop one of his shotguns.

"Ergh!" he growled angrily, transforming himself into a black mist and floating upwards before reforming, "You little-!" His remark was interjected as Raya suddenly flew up and kicked him from behind, sending him crashing into the ground in a flurry of dust.

' _Focus on your opponent and predict their next action!_ ' she told herself, clenching her fists as she zigzagged through the air, gaining speed, ' _That's what you'd want me to do, right Nighteye?!_ ' she screamed inwardly, remembering her employer's teachings.

"Rainbow…" she began, dashing towards the earth where her opponent lied, "LIGHTNING!" she bellowed, about to slam her right foot into his back again, only with more force. However, he took notice of her in the nick of time, materializing into mist to avoid being struck as her shattered what remained of the ground into a crater.

"Earphone Girl, find him!" Katsuki quickly demanded of the musician as he ran towards the crater.

" _Jack_!" she corrected in frustration, "It's Earphone _Jack_!" she repeated, unplugging her right earlobe from her wristlet amp before plunging it into the pavement. She then gasped. "Seventy-Six, look out!" she yelled, causing the former Overwatch commander to perk up. All of a sudden, the hooded man reformed right beside him, about to shoot him in the head with his lone shotgun.

"Hey, you bastard!" the Explosion Quirk user screamed as he rocketed over angrily, kicking him in the head before he could react in time, "Your fight's..." he began to bellow, "WITH US!" he roared before unleashing repeated blasts into his foe's chest.

"Jeez Bakugo…" Kyoka muttered in surprise, while the Equestrian magic user stood up, brushing the dirt off of her wings and her light cerulean skin.

' _It's gonna be hard for us to land a knockout blow when he keeps turning himself into that mist…_ ' she noted through her thoughts, blinking afterwards as she realized something.

"Earphone Jack!" she cried out to the punk girl, catching her attention, "Would you be able to tell when he's reforming back from that mist?" she asked of her.

"I think so…" she replied, plugging her other earlobe jack into the pavement to hear her surroundings better, "What are you gonna do?" she questioned curiously.

"I've got an idea, kind of…" the winged girl replied nervously, getting into a lunging stance before taking off, "Just keep tracking his position!" she requested of her teammate.

"Heh," she chuckled with a smirk, "You got it, Rainbow Ray," she said.

"Ergh…!" Jack grunted, grabbing his rifle and managing to fire off a shot that his former colleague narrowly evaded, transforming himself into the black mist again.

"You damn coward!" Katsuki yelled, running out towards him, "We're not letting you g-!" He was interjected as Raya suddenly sped in, zooming around the Talon agent's misty form and trapping him in a small tornado.

"ERRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, sounding agonized as the black mist was tearing away from his form.

' _At this rate, you'll have to reform to not take any more damage!_ ' his adversary inwardly noted, continuing to speed around him. The Explosion Quirk user stood down surprisingly, thinking that she had him contained within her vortex. However, he was wrong. All of a sudden, the hooded man transformed his entire body into mist and flowed upwards. He flew out of the vortex and zoomed down towards the musician, who gasped as she saw him coming.

"Hey, what the?!" she exclaimed, causing her classmates to perk up and widen their eyes.

"Crap!" the spiky haired teen of the two yelled, while the winged girl stopped her tornado. They sped over to their comrade, but were too late. Their enemy landed down and reformed behind her. He wrapped his left arm over her neck and pulled out a shotgun from his cloak with his right.

"NOBODY MOVE!" he demanded loudly, aiming the barrel of his weapon at her head, making the two approaching teens halt themselves immediately.

"Gabe, stop it!" Jack yelled, "She's just a kid!" he pointed out angrily.

"We're all kids, Jack…" Reaper responded venomously, "But we all gotta grow up at some point…" he grumbled, readying his trigger finger.

"BASTARD!" Katsuki bellowed. His teeth could've cracked if he clenched them any harder. He was angry. Angrier than usual.

"I might be a coward, but the way I see it," the Talon operative began to the group facing him, "villains don't play fair, do they?" he inquired to the aspiring heroes. Kyoka gritted her teeth. She unplugged her earphone jacks from the ground and aimed to strike him at his chest. But he took notice.

"AH!" she yelped in agony as he grasped her extendable earlobes and held onto them tightly.

"I thought I said not to move…" he reminded her as tears started to form in her eyes, "Heh, heh, heh…" he chuckled sadistically.

"Kyoka…" Raya uttered, unsure as her male classmate was about what to do in this hostage situation.

 **X**

"GAH!" Natalie yelled out of pain as she slammed into a parked car, rupturing its metal frame. Doomfist was stronger than she thought. After Izuku had left, she managed to land a few hits on the Talon leader with her flaming attacks. And then he retaliated. His gauntlet, while slightly burned, was still intact and giving him a fighting edge against both the Overwatch agents and the dragon slayer. "Ergh…" she grunted out as she touched the pavement with her feet, "Peh!" she spat, wiping her lips with her left arm. A look of surprise came across her face as she saw that her mouth was bleeding.

' _So that gauntlet is pretty strong…_ ' she noted inwardly, ' _No,_ ' she revised, shaking her head, ' _HE'S really strong with that gauntlet…_ ' she realized, clenching her fists. Genji ran in with his wakizashi and katana drawn, slicing repeatedly at his target, who blocked with his armored arm.

"You remember the last time we fought in earnest, Genji?" he inquired to him, attempting to grab him with his left hand until it was smacked away by the right of his foe's, leaving himself wide open.

"Yes, but I have learned since then!" he retorted, about to slice at him. But he was still struck. Hard. The Dragneel girl's eyes widened as she saw the bits of metal fly off of the cyborg's body from armored punch he had taken to his torso.

"Evidently not enough," the Nigerian man noted bluntly, sending him flying into a building as he shattered most of its windows upon impact.

"GENJI!" the pink haired girl screamed in fright. That was a terrifyingly powerful hit he just took. His brother watched on in disbelief before drawing one of the remaining two arrows in his quiver, setting it onto his bow. A bluish energy began to flow through the tattoo along his arm.

"RYŪ GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" he bellowed, firing off the arrow. Two dragons made up of bluish energy appeared upon his launch of the projectile, swirling towards Akande. He smirked. A portion of his gauntlet shifted into place over his bicep as he reeled his arm back.

"Weak," he uttered, lunging forward and roaring. He punched at the draconic spirits, creating a massive shockwave that shattered even more windows as bits of glass rained down from above. A flash of light shined from the impact, subsiding just as quickly as it appeared. Hanzo couldn't believe it. His ultimate attack had not only failed, it was stopped by a mere punch?

"The dragons…" he said, starting to breathe heavily in his shocked state, "There's no way… anyone could have…" he tried to continue, but was too astonished to do so, as was the aspiring hero who witnessed the event.

"Humanity is failing, Hanzo," the Talon leader stated, extending out his arms to their respective sides, "They don't have the strength you and I possess, nor can they ever hope to reach that level," he pointed out as he glanced down, "They are powerless in this world where the weak are left to suffer," he added. Growling, the archer jumped onto the wall of a building at his left, running along it towards his foe.

"And how exactly will your plan change that?!" he bellowed angrily in question, putting both hands onto his bow and lunging out in an attempt to strike him with it, throwing it back over his head.

"By granting them the chance to fight, obviously!" his opponent retorted, grabbing him with his armored hand before he could attack, "All For One gives the powerless power!" he roared, slamming him into the ground. A wad of blood came out from his mouth.

"Hanzo!" Natalie cried out.

"I'm not some madman that seeks to rule the world…" Akande mentioned as he hoisted up his barely conscious foe, "My ambition is to make our world stronger," he stated, glaring down the ponytailed man, "Conflict is the crucible at which we evolve…" he added, tightening his grip on his enemy.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"But not all of us can become strong enough to fight…" the Nigerian man muttered, slamming the bearded man into the ground once again; this time harder as a crater was left behind. The dragon slayer shook. If she wasn't scared before, she was now. Her adversary let go of the older Shimada, standing upright and glaring at the lone girl. "So what will you do?" he asked of her. She gulped. Sweat trickled down her arms.

' _I… I have to do this!_ ' she told herself, clenching her teeth. Steam began to emit from her body. ' _Deku wouldn't run away! Not when someone's in trouble!_ ' she noted inwardly as her teeth sharpened, ' _So I won't either!_ ' she declared through her thoughts, with red scales appearing all along her arms, legs, and face, ' _I have a syringe in case I beat him quickly…_ ' she added to herself, ' _but I get the feeling I won't need it…_ ' she concurred, letting flames build up around her fists.

"The Dragon Force, I presume…" Doomfist grumbled in realization just before she lunged out at him, "Interesting…" he uttered, readying his armored fist and jumping towards her as well. They intersected, roaring as they collided their extremities with a huge burst of wind to follow. The ground shattered, cars were blown away, and the concrete of nearby buildings cracked massively. But that wasn't the only thing that cracked.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Natalie screamed in agony as she could feel the bones in her right arm break. She then slid back a few yards, clutching her damaged appendage at the wrist.

"Is that all?!" Akande inquired loudly, catching her attention. His disappointed tone ticked her off.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" she roared, running at him again with her broken fist clenched and flaring up.

"D-Don't!" Hanzo stammered out pleadingly upon seeing her attempt to strike him again. He couldn't believe she would still use her broken arm to fight. It collided with the gauntlet-covered fist again, only more fiercely than before. Blood splattered everywhere from her arm, which was turning from a reddish color to a gross purple. Though her scales remained intact, she could feel the tears enveloping her eyes out of the pain she was enduring. Her last resort wasn't enough, was it?

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Team Dragneel and Fullbuster have passed the final!" the loudspeaker announced. The two girls could hardly believe it. With Class 1-A fighting their teachers in pairs for the practical portion of their final, the two girls were faced with quite the challenge. Especially since that challenge happened to be the guest instructor, Ben Tennyson. Though he was restricted from using his fusion transformations, that didn't stop the Omni Force leader from showing off his destructive power in the forms of his ultimate aliens. He chose to use Ultimate Swampfire for the occasion, and his opponents had their hands full with his strength._

 _Alice opted that the best course of action would be to run to the escape gate before time expired, but with their adversary hot on their heels, the pink haired girl stayed to fend him off. Thus, she resorted to her Dragon Force, despite being forbidden to do so by her father. Her power could have potentially resulted in her dragonification, which would have been disastrous. But it never happened. In fact, she apparently used up all of her magic in that form just before the ice and water wizard arrived to slap the cuffs onto their enemy for the test._

" _Does this mean I finally have control?!" she wondered excitedly._

" _I dunno…" the Biomnitrix bearer uttered, having transformed back from the hyper-evolved Methanosian, "Seems to me like you just used up all you had left," he pointed out, placing his hands into his pockets, "I mean, don't you feel tired?" he asked with an arched eyebrow._

" _Well… now that you mention it…" the dragon slayer started to say, slumping over suddenly, only to be caught by her onyx haired teammate, "Ugh…" she groaned tiredly, "I need a nap…" she moaned, letting out a long yawn._

" _I guess I'll let your parents know about this," the bearded man promised, "Might be a sign that you're making progress, both of you," he added to them as they smiled, "Congrats on passing, girls!" he exclaimed with a thumbs up. As the Fullbuster girl was left to help drag her friend off to the infirmary, she could only wonder what she could be capable of with her inherent power. It wouldn't be too long before she'd end up using it again, only at a more extreme level. During a villain attack on I-Island, she resorted to the power in order to help her friends fend off the security droids and stop the boss, known as Wolfram. This time though, her scales were more draconic, as she even sprouted wings from her back. Her mother seemed to be concerned with other matters though…_

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she shrieked. In her hands was the formal white dress her daughter had taken to the party the night of the attack. Or at least, what left of it. It was barely intact with rips mainly in the back and burn markings all around the hem of the skirt. "NATALIE DRAGNEEL!" she bellowed angrily to her daughter, who flinched in fright as she sat on the couch next to Happy, "Do you have any idea how much Jewel I paid for this dress?!" she questioned sarcastically._

" _Lucy," her husband chimed in, trying to steer the conversation to what was really important._

" _I mean, seriously?!" she screamed, "This was MY dress back before I joined the guild!" she pointed out in frustration, causing the girl to look down ashamedly._

" _Lucy, that's not important," Natsu said sternly._

" _Natsu, it's an expensive dress! Of course it's-!"_

" _Our daughter could've turned into a dragon!" he interrupted angrily, halting her from speaking further. A silence filled the living room._

" _Dad… I…" the dragon slayer in-training tried to say, only to end up looking away ashamedly._

" _Huh…" he sighed deeply, going over and seating himself beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Look kiddo," he began, "from what Toshi told me and your mom, you almost turned into a full-on dragon," he told her as she grimaced, "I know you wanna push your limits and figure out how you can use your Dragon Force to help people," he added, pulling her close, "but you need to remember that there's a huge risk in your case," he advised, "I'm gonna let your teacher know to try and have you build up your stamina and whatnot for the camp," he promised to her, much to her surprise as she looked at him in confusion, "but no Dragon Force training," he stated firmly, "That's only between you and me, okay?" he finished, waiting for her to give him an understanding response. She hesitated for a moment, letting out a sigh._

"… _Okay," she said with a nod._

 **END FLASHBACK**

' _I'm sorry, dad!_ ' she inwardly apologized as she could feel her broken arm getting worse, ' _But… if I don't use this power… then all my friends are gonna get hurt!_ ' she stated through her thoughts. She then jumped back, getting into a lunging stance.

"Oh…" Akande uttered, impressed with her tenacity. His gauntlet was definitely scorched with black burn marks all around it. Yet he still clenched it into a fist.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Hidden Fire Form!" Natalie bellowed as flames shrouded her entire form, shining brightly like gold.

"So this is your finishing move?!" her opponent inquired, readying himself as well. In the meantime, Genji emerged from the building he had smashed into, with half of his mask gone as he saw what was about to take place.

"No!" he cried out, struggling to move as sparks emitted from his broken form.

"FLAME LOTUS…" the dragon slayer began to shout, leaping out with her entire body engulfed in golden flames.

"ERRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Doomfist yelled, throwing his armored fist for a powerful punch.

"PHOENIX SWORD!" she roared, slamming into his extremity head first. A plume of flames and smoke enveloped the street. And another crack rang out.

 **X**

Almost half an hour had passed since Izuku had gone off on his own to head to Tartarus. He was nearing the bridge, running at a rapid pace while not sparing a moment to catch his breath. How could he with what was going to happen? If he didn't make it, the whole world would be in danger. He then widened his eyes.

' _There's the bridge!_ ' he exclaimed inwardly, seeing it directly ahead, ' _Darn…_ ' he muttered to himself with clenched teeth, ' _I wish there was a way I could get in touch with the others to let them know I made it this far…_ ' he said to himself. He then remembered what Natalie told him earlier. ' _I can't stop now,_ ' he stated through his thoughts, balling his fists, ' _The guards at Tartarus will probably be able to handle most of the Talon agents, so I should be there for back-_ ' His thoughts halted as he took notice of a shadow that came over him. He glanced over to his left and arched his head. He gasped. The figure of Amélie was hopping from building to building, apparently using her grappling hook to traverse the gasps between them. He saw her jump into what looked like a warehouse, disappearing into its structure. For a few moments, he hesitated. She was an integral part of Talon's plan, wasn't she? Would it be better to stop her here and now as opposed to the prison? And then, a memory of his talk with All Might flashed through his head. Without thinking, he ran into the building. Widowmaker seemed to be adjusting the scope of her sniper rifle, making sure it was set tight atop her weapon. She didn't even notice the U.A. student entering the building. For a moment, he couldn't tell if it was really her due to the lack of light. But once he saw the spider-like visor open atop her head, he knew.

"HEY!" he shouted loudly, causing her to perk up. He was angry. He was angry that she was willing to do something so villainous. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then the assassin turned to face him. "Are you surprised I'm here?" he inquired, regaining his poise as sweat trickled down from the side of his head.

"Not particularly," she replied, transforming her weapon into an assault rifle as its long barrel retracted back into the body, setting it onto her back afterwards, "You are Toshinori's successor, after all…" she mentioned, staring him down with a light grin coming across her lips.

"Why do this?" he questioned to her, "What do you have to gain from All For One?" he asked on, keeping his fists clenched.

"It's simple really," she responded vaguely, "That man has the ability to give and take power with ease, whereas our technology takes time to do that," she explained, "Just look at Moira, Reaper, Sombra, Doomfist, and myself," she listed off as examples, "It took time for us to become what we are now," she noted as she glanced down.

"We've already taken care of Moira," he retorted, narrowing his angered eyes, "and you and your comrades will be next," he stated confidently.

"Hm…" the ponytailed woman hummed curiously upon hearing the news. Radio contact had been muted between her and her colleagues for a while, so she wasn't certain as to whether or not the boy's words held true. But she believed him. "Well done," she commended to his surprise, "But this is pointless," she remarked, "Why do _you_ think Toshinori is such a great hero when nothing could be further from the truth?" she asked. Izuku blinked and widened his eyes.

"Wh-What…?" he stuttered out. His rage was building.

"After the Omnic Crisis ended," Amélie began to explain, "Overwatch no longer required the help of the Omni Force," she told him, giving off a solemn expression, "During that time, small incidents within the organization grew, thus leading to my own capture," she noted, causing the boy to widen his eyes in realization, "Where was All Might then?" she asked, "Why had he not come for before I became… this…?" she questioned on, staring at the bluish skin of her arms. The One For All inheritor seemed to know where she was going with this. He gritted his teeth again. "When I met him as who I am now, I saw him as the same foolish man who always had that ridiculous smile on his face," she said, "After I got what I wanted from the Omni Force, I left him," she finished, glancing down at the floor, "If he had saved me back then, I could have lived a different life…" she pointed out. That crossed the line.

"He would have saved you if he knew!" the U.A. student screamed out.

"He didn't," she retorted with a shake of her head, "And now, I am this…" she said, "I… am Widowmaker," she stated.

"Then what about Gérard?!" the freckled teen yelled, "Why did you leave that rose at his grave?!" he asked of her angrily. For a moment, she appeared to gasp. It wasn't a deduction, but rather a guess from the messy haired boy. And it seemed that it held true.

"…Amélie is dead," she said suddenly, "And so is Gérard," she added. At that point, Izuku had heard enough. Activating his power with green sparks of electricity surging around him, he lunged out at her with his right fist aimed for her face.

"SSMMMMAAAAAAASSSHHH!" he roared, striking her directly. Or so he thought. His extremity went right through her, as did the rest of his body as he landed down behind her, gasping in shock. "Wh-What?!" he stuttered, looking back to see the static coming off of her form.

' _A hologram?_ ' he inquired inwardly, narrowing his eyes onto the disc-like device beneath her feet, appearing to be projecting her image to him.

"Sombra's technology does have its uses," she mentioned, not turning to face him as she reached into her holster and pulled out two small black boxes, "These are her 'lock picks' as she'd call them," she described to the freckled teen, holding them up for him to see. He wondered why she hadn't turned around to face him, but then glanced up through the window above and gasped. She was watching him from the next building. "They're designed to bypass any security measures placed onto highly secure cells," she explained as he widened his eyes, "One is obviously for All For One… but the other…" she continued, chuckling a little, "well, you may not find out…" she finished.

"AMÉLIE!" he bellowed angrily.

"Goodbye, Izuku Midoriya," she said in farewell, tapping a button upon her grappling hook launcher, "May your death bring about a new era of strength," she added, turning around. Her hologram faded within the warehouse. The One For All inheritor was prepared to give chase, but then noticed several blinking red lights upon the columns that held up the entire structure of the building.

' _Charges!_ ' he gasped inwardly in realization. He hurried towards the entryway, hoping he'd be able to escape. But the explosives activated, breaking apart the columns one by one. And the entire structure soon collapsed afterwards.

"NNNOOOOO!" the aspiring hero yelled out, getting struck down to his knees by a piece of the falling debris before being pinned by the rest of the structure. A huge cloud of dust emanated from the site as the assassin looked on, cracking a smirk. She then went off towards the suspension bridge leading to the prison. A rumble soon caught the attention of Angela, who was gathered with Lena, Brigitte, Lúcio, Tenya, and Alice.

"What was that?" she wondered, seeing the billowing dust in the distance.

"That's where… Midoriya was heading!" the class representative realized, suddenly dashing off towards the cloud.

"Hey, wait!" the doctor cried out, but to no avail.

"I'll go with 'im!" Tracer declared, blinking hurriedly.

"Same with me!" the ice and water wizard yelled, running after her comrades. Mercy could only look on with a sense of fear building in her eyes. A crack of thunder rang out.

"AGH!" Mashirao shouted in agony as he took a bullet to his tail, which flopped onto the ground.

"Black Abyss…" Fumikage began with the entity covering his form, throwing out his arms as Dark Shadow extended his arms and slammed them into several Talon agents, "PIERCING TWILIGHT CLAWS!" he bellowed, slamming their foes against the walls of buildings and knocking them out, "Ojiro, are you all right?!" he asked of his hurt classmate, who bled profusely from his extra appendage.

"I'll live… but…" he muttered out, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Ergh…" the bird-headed teen growled in frustration. Though he and the others had arrived with the element of surprise at first, that soon changed. Along with the Tail Quirk user, Yuga ended up getting shot in the leg, having to resort to Tsuyu carrying him away as Toru and Minoru fended off their foes. Another boom of thunder sounded off.

"Damn it…" Hanta cursed as he continued to fire off strands of tape to try and catch Sombra, who was evading his attacks with ease in the underground power plant, "QUIT JUMPING AROUND SO MUCH!" he complained angrily.

"Heh," she chuckled with a smirk. However, that soon faded as she had to get away from the furious sword swipes of Rachael, who rapidly swung her blades at her. She managed to flip back and dodge them, landing upon one of the generators. Just as she was about to do something to it though, Mina jumped up and fired off two globs of acid from her hands towards her. She leapt away to evade them, letting them strike the floor and melt through it.

"Be careful with your acid, Pinky!" Shoto advised to his pink skinned ally, "Any damage we do to those generators means that our enemies are more likely to succeed," he pointed out seriously.

"Yeah, I got it," she responded without having to look back at him. He planted his right foot onto the ground to send a wave of ice towards the terrorist hacker, but she quickly pulled out her machine pistol and fired off a few rounds to break it apart.

"Tch!" he scoffed angrily, shooting out a stream of flames from his left hand towards her. But she evaded that as well.

"Why don't you just freeze up everything like you did during combat training?!" the Tape Quirk user suggested loudly to his teammate.

"I'd be freezing up you guys, too!" he retorted, "And besides," he kept going, narrowing his eyes, "these generators won't be able to function if they end up frozen," he noted, "Even if I melted the ice, they would be affected by the water that comes out," he explained to his comrade, who clenched his fists in frustration.

"Heads up, guys!" the requip user called out, catching their attentions as they saw their foe disappear in a purple light.

"She can camouflage like Tsu?!" Mina yelped in shock.

"Stay on guard!" Shoto commanded, enticing the four of them to stand back-to-back with each other in the middle of the room, glancing around carefully for a sign of their enemy. All of a sudden, Hanta noticed a peculiar plume of sparks emerging from one of the generators.

"Got her!" he shouted, readying his elbows and firing off multiple lines of tape towards it. The sparks stopped. Sombra reappeared, leaping over the strands meant to snare her. Before the dark haired teen could react, her machine pistol rematerialized in her hand, allowing her to fire off a few shots; one of which struck his elbow. "AAGH!" he screamed in agony.

"SERO!" the Acid Quirk user shrieked, while Rachael tossed her right rapier towards the hacker. It managed to clip a few strands of her hair, but didn't hit her directly as she managed to disappear yet again in a fading purple light.

"Adios…" she uttered out mockingly before fading completely.

"Ergh…" the Tape Quirk user grunted as he fell to his knees, holding onto his bleeding arm.

"Cellophane!" the scarlet haired girl yelled, going over to him with the pink skinned girl. Their scarred teammate grimaced in frustration, knowing that their opponent was just toying with them. Rain started to fall outside.

"GABE, LET HER GO!" Jack demanded angrily. After just a few minutes of her capture, Kyoka was tearing up in fear. She could feel her earlobes rip a little from how Reaper yanked them.

"Stop it!" Raya yelled pleadingly. Katsuki continued to grit his teeth in frustration.

"Heh…" the hooded man chuckled, loosening his grip on the musician, "Tell you what," he began, taking the shotgun away from her head and aiming it forward, "how 'bout a trade-off?" he offered, pointing his weapon towards the angry teen, "Your life… for hers," he said. Everyone widened their eyes. Either the Explosion Quirk user or the punk girl's life would be spared… in exchange for the other. The rain started to pour down hard.

"Huh… huh… huh…" Ochaco panted as she ran along the city streets. She had dealt with just a few agents since she left the police station, evidently exhausted. But she saw the building that collapsed in the distance. And even though she wasn't completely certain, she had a feeling she knew who was there. "DEKUUUUU!" she screamed out. Within what remained of the warehouse, Izuku lied unconscious underneath the debris. Drops of bloods dripped down from his head into a puddle. Another crack of thunder rang out with a flash of lightning.

"H-How…?" Natalie stuttered in disbelief. Her final attack hadn't been enough. Though she severely burned Doomfist gauntlet and marked his body with burns, he was still standing. She fell to her knees, bleeding profusely from her broken nose.

' _Deku… I'm sorry…!_ ' he apologized inwardly as tears started to form in her eyes. All of a sudden, her foe grabbed her by the head and hoisted her off of the ground. She was too weak to struggle, let alone move at all. Genji and Hanzo both widened their eyes at the sight.

"Doomfist, stop!" they shouted pleadingly together.

"If a child chooses to fight, then she is just as liable to die," he remarked, squatting down, "It's unfortunate, but I intend to finish things," he stated, taking a great leap into the rainy air.

"AKANDE!" the archer screamed.

"YOU'LL KILL HER!" the cyborg yelled loudly. Neither of them could do anything. They too were weakened to the point where they could barely move.

"…Meteor Strike," the Talon leader uttered before coming down rapidly and slamming the dragon slayer into the pavement fiercely, resulting in a massive explosion of dirt and dust. Another flash of lightning burst out in the night sky.

 **END**

 **Oh boy. I'm really getting into this now. Anyways, this will all come together in the next chapter, which should be around by next weekend at the latest!**

 **Kyoka Jiro: Um… why am I here?**

 **NegaiFreak: Oh, you're the new spokesperson of the Omni Force!**

 **Kyoka Jiro: *blinks* You mean the same girl who you're having get tortured by the bad guy?**

 **NegaiFreak: Now, now… *places hand onto her shoulder* I gotta give my favorite girl from my favorite anime some kinda recognition don't I?**

 **Kyoka Jiro: *blushes* F-Favorite?**

 **NegaiFreak: *nods* Mmhmm! Now do stay tuned for the next chapter, folks! See ya later!**


	9. EPISODE III PART III

**All right, this is it. I'm probably more excited about how this chapter turns out than most of the other climaxes of my other stories. This is where heroism shines for me. Before we begin, I'd like to give my thanks to the creators of My Hero Academia and Overwatch for such amazing content for me to work with.**

 **I feel truly humbled to be writing such stories with these series. And as a last reminder, I do not own any of the properties I am writing about.**

 **I hope you enjoy it to the fullest! Plus Ultra!**

 **TRAITOR**

"Agh…" Hanta groaned as he was set down against one of the generators by Shoto. Mina and Rachael stood by, keeping guard of the two boys as they glanced around nervously.

"Hold still," the red and white haired advised as he had flames build upon his left hand.

"What do you mean-? AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Tape Quirk user shrieked in agony, interjecting his own question as the fire made contact with his wound, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TODOROKI?!" he screamed angrily, making him flinch.

"Sterilizing your wound, obviously!" the requip user answered for him, "Can you still use your arm at least?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," the son of the number one hero responded for his teammate before finally pulling his hand away, allowing for him to breathe a sigh of relief, "Cellophane, we'll handle things from here," he told his friend, who taped up his now sterilized arm.

"Got it…" he muttered out, sounding exhausted. Now three students were left.

"She can't sabotage the generators without us noticing…" the pink skinned girl noted as she narrowed her eyes, "so how come she didn't do that once she got here?" she asked, causing her comrades to perk up.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" the scarlet haired girl began to reply, only to spot another plume of sparks emitting from another generator, "Over there!" she exclaimed, flinging her sword out towards the plume. It managed to nick something as it appeared to change direction, with Sombra's form reappearing.

"I got her!" Mina cried out, clapping her hands together and forming a nozzle-like shape with them, "Acid-!"

"Wait, don't!" Rachael screamed, interjecting her attack as she flinched. That moment gave the Talon hacker the chance to pull out her machine pistol and fire off multiple shots towards the girls, who had little time to react. Thankfully, Shoto smacked the floor with his right palm, creating a barricade of ice to block the bullets before they could strike his friends.

"Hmph," the Mexican woman scoffed as her body faded into its invisible state once more.

"Phew…" the Acid Quirk user breathed in relief, slouching down, "Thanks, Todoroki…" she said in gratitude.

"What were you thinking?!" the requip user suddenly shouted, making her flinch again as she perked up to see the anger in her eyes, "Like Shoto said, if even one of those generators gets taken out, Tartarus won't be able to get all of its power back!" she pointed out in frustration.

"All right, all right! Jeez!" the pink skinned girl yelped pleadingly with her hands raised, "But how are we supposed to stop her otherwise?" she asked seriously. For a moment, neither of her available comrades responded. They were at a loss. But the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk started to wonder. Why hadn't Sombra taken out the generators once she arrived? Or perhaps… she needed them for something else…

"We'll take out the generators," he suddenly said.

"HUUUUHHHHH?!" both girls exclaimed in shock.

"But you said-!"

"I think there's a reason she hasn't destroyed them herself," he whispered to them carefully, interrupting the Hagane girl, "Once Talon supposedly takes control of Tartarus, they'll probably need its full power in order to make their escape, should they succeed…" he explained to them.

"So if we take out the generators… she won't be able to give those guys what they need, right?" Mina guessed, arching an eyebrow.

"But then… we won't be able to give the prison its power…" Rachael pointed out in concern.

"That's why we'll make her think that," the red and white haired teen responded with a grin, causing them to blink in surprise, "Ashido, can you keep her distracted for us?" he asked of the horned girl.

"Heh," she chuckled after a moment, "It's Pinky," she said. With a click, the hacker discharged the empty ammo cartridge of her machine pistol and replaced it with a new one. She was hiding herself behind one of the generators out of her camouflaged state, seemingly annoyed. Having to pick off the U.A. students one by one was a chore after all. Her goal was easier said than done. She had to keep the generators off and protected until Amélie made contact and informed her that she had taken control of the isolated fortress.

' _For her sake, she better make things quick…_ ' she muttered inwardly.

"Yoohoo!" Mina cried out suddenly, catching her attention as she made her body completely invisible again, fading away before glancing out from her hiding spot. The pink skinned girl was skating along the floor, secreting acid from the holes in her shoes to leave behind a trail. "So… Sombra, right?" she inquired, striking up a conversation, "Gotta say, that name sounds way too cute for someone like you…" she mocked. The camouflaged woman perked up.

' _Is Mina… for real?_ ' Rachael asked with a blank, dumbfounded expression on her face upon realizing what her classmate was doing.

"And by the way," the Acid Quirk user continued, "Purple lipstick _and_ eyeshadow?" she echoed in question, arching her eyebrow with a tilt of her head, "That's _so_ last year…" she muttered mockingly. Now the Mexican woman was getting even more annoyed.

"Guess she's next…" she grumbled with a smirk coming across her lips.

"I mean, the hairstyle's cool and all…" the horned girl commented as she folded her arms behind her head, "but did you really have to shave half of your head?" she questioned. That did it. In an instant, the Talon hacker revealed herself, firing off several rounds from her machine pistol behind the girl. Hearing the bullets coming her way, she quickly pivoted around, sticking out her left hand to form an acidic wall that melted the projectiles before they could even touch her. "By the way, your outfit's pretty cute!" she mentioned with a toothy grin, "Did your mommy make it for you~?" she guessed mockingly.

"Ergh!" her enemy growled angrily, firing at her again as she skated away around the area.

"Looks like she did it," Shoto noted in a whisper as he glanced out, "You ready, Scarlet Knight?" he asked of his other female comrade, who stood up and grinned.

"Yeah," she replied. A golden light then enveloped her form. It dissipated to reveal that she requipped into an outfit seemingly made out of silver metal. The upper part of the armor only consisted of a small, revealing breastplate that extended along her hips, composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed, as well as her stomach. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sported feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lied on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots which were partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She also bore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sported two pairs of large metal wings which adorned her back, composed of metal feathers which got longer and larger at the edges. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail as a pair of swords appeared in her hands.

"All right, let's do it," the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user declared, running out into the open.

"Stay still, muchacha rosada!" Sombra yelled as she continued to fire on Mina, who was easily dodging the bullets or melting them away.

"I know you are, but what am-?! WHOA!" the horned girl yelped as she suddenly tripped over one of the dead bodies lying on the floor, falling down onto her stomach with a grunt, "Ow…" she groaned in agony, pushing herself up before widening her eyes in realization, "Oh crap…" she muttered, turning her head slowly to see the terrorist trotting up to her.

"Finally," she said, about to shoot at her. Just then, a stream of flames came by and knocked the weapon out of her hand. "AH!" she yelped once the fire made contact, turning to see Shoto running towards her, readying his right arm, "Mierda…" she muttered in realization, starting to have her body fade into its invisible form as she jumped onto one of the generators and ran along it.

"Scarlet Knight!" the son of the number one hero called out.

"Got her!" the requip user responded as she glided up and swiped at their opponent with her swords. She evaded them though, smirked as she completely disappeared from their view. Or so she thought. "Shoto, on your right!" the scarlet haired girl yelled to her teammate.

' _Wait, what?!_ ' Sombra exclaimed inwardly, having jumped down from the generator and landed right beside the boy.

"Right!" he responded, planting down his right foot to send out a wave of ice towards her. She ended up getting nicked as she tried to jump away, causing her body to become visible as the technology upon her back was cracked slightly.

"Shit!" she cursed before running off towards the control center, only to be stopped as a pair of swords pierced into the floor she was about to step on. "Ergh…" she growled in frustration, seeing Rachael land down in front of her, while Mina ran in to be behind her.

"Bet you're wondering how we could where you were, even when camouflaged," the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user pointed as he approached the Talon hacker.

"Oh, do tell…" she grumbled, preparing to pull out something from behind her skirt until she found herself surrounded by several swords that appeared overhead out of thin air.

"Heh," the Hagane girl chuckled, arching an eyebrow, "You really think all we had Pinky do was egg you on?" she inquired, causing the Mexican woman to blink in confusion.

"Maybe you oughta' look down…" Mina suggested, gesturing towards the feet of her foe. She glanced down and narrowed her eyes before widening them. Something… slimy and sticky was at her feet. And then it hit her. The pink skinned girl's acid. She wasn't just using it as a means to skid along the floor. It was also something to stick onto her body to track her movements.

"Pinky's good with controlling the potency of her acid, so what's on your body now shouldn't hurt," Shoto explained as frost started to build up upon his right arm, "But even if you camouflage yourself again, we'll find you," he stated, slowly extending his hand out.

"…That so?" Sombra inquired, letting off a scoff with a smirk. Her body started to glow a bright purple, much to the surprise of the others as they widened their eyes.

"No, wait!" the red and white haired teen exclaimed, racing out at her with the others.

"Adios…" she uttered in farewell before fading away completely in a flash of violet light. Outside in an alleyway facing the docks within the rain, she reappeared over a translocator beacon, grinning.

' _Backup plans for my backup plans…_ ' she muttered inwardly, staring out at the warehouse that led into the power plant, ' _It'll be a bit more complicated, but Widow's got the tech she needs,_ ' she noted to herself, ' _All I gotta do is stay under the radar until-_ '

"Found you!" a familiar voice cried out, causing her to perk up in surprise. Before she knew it, the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user had pinned her to the wall with his right hand. She froze. Literally. Or at least all of her body except her head. "Huh…" her opponent breathed out, letting the frost slowly melt off of his arm as he pulled it away.

"H-How?!" she stammered in shock. Her lips quivered from the cold she was enduring. She couldn't move.

"You are not the only one with technology similar to translocators, Olivia!" a female voice with an Indian accent responded, catching her attention. She widened her eyes to see Symmetra approach them.

"You…" she growled in realization, narrowing her eyes. She thought she had noticed something planted upon Shoto's back. It was a white, spider-like contraption with a blue light emitting from its round center.

"Thanks for your help, Miss Vaswani," he said in gratitude to the Overwatch agent, who smiled.

"So you gave him a teleporter pad to use once I left the building…" the Talon hacker noted with a stunned expression, causing the two to look over at her, "But there's no way you could've found my translocator!" she claimed furiously, "It's undetectable!" she added, clenching her teeth.

"Not to my ears," another voice chimed in. She turned her head and widened her eyes again. Standing there in his hero costume was Mezo, who appeared to grin underneath his mask.

"Tentacole here discovered your translocator's location while you were fighting the others," the architect explained to the terrorist, who was stunned. She had been outsmarted? By children?!

"Of course we figured you'd be tough to catch, so Symmetra gave me a teleporter pad to use once you made your escape," the son of the number one hero mentioned, taking the device off of his back and handing it off to the woman beside him.

"And as soon as you did, we'd have an exit pad planted for Shoto to use to follow you," she added. Sombra couldn't believe it. Her head hung low.

"Thanks for the help, Shoji," the red and white haired teen said to his comrade out of gratitude, "I can't imagine it was easy for you to come here…" he mentioned in concern.

"Heh," the Dupli-Arms Quirk user chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Todoroki," he reassured, forming one of the tentacles on his right side into a mouth, "Besides, I wanted to help however I could given the circumstances," he added with a grin.

"Right," the son of the number one hero replied, smiling softly.

"Heh, heh…" the Talon hacker chuckled, catching their attentions, "Don't think you've won just yet…" she muttered as she smirked, "You chicos have no idea what we're-! GUH!" she grunted out upon taking a fist to the face from Rachael, who practically sped in unexpectedly. Her target's head dropped unconscious, with a significant mark left from the punch.

"Been wanting to do that for a while now…" she grumbled, requipping back into her regular costume in a flash of light, "So, the plan worked?" she inquired, turning around to face the others.

"Pretty much," Mezo replied, "Although, knocking her out like that might've been a little too soon…" he pointed out, causing her to sheepishly blush as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't think we would have gotten any more information from her otherwise," Satya chimed in, "At any rate, it's our win," she stated, making the group of students smile.

"HHHHEEEEYYYY!" Mina's voice cried out, causing them to all perk up and look over to see her coming with Hanta, who had taken his helmet off, holding it in his left hand.

"Is that… Shoji?!" he exclaimed in surprise with widened eyes, while the Acid Quirk user beamed.

"No way! You actually made it?!" she screamed as she jogged up to the others.

"You see me standing here, don't you?" the masked teenager retorted, making her giggle as she playfully punched his shoulder, "Sero, are you okay?" he asked the Tape Quirk user as he walked over.

"Todoroki got my wound sterilized or whatever, so I'm good for now," he explained in reply as he showed him his injured elbow.

"All right, some of you should take Hanta here to Mercy for additional treatment," the Indian woman advised, chiming into the conversation, "Those who stay should come with me and-" A loud bang interrupted the instruction. Everyone glanced back and gasped. The warehouse where the students had just fought Sombra was now up in flames.

"The generators…!" Shoto realized, looking back at the fainted woman.

"But that means…" Mina started to say, widening her eyes.

"…Tartarus won't have enough power…" Rachael concluded as she gritted her teeth. Symmetra had the same expression of frustration on her face. It seemed as if their enemies were still a step ahead.

 **EPISODE III PART III**

"Ow, ow, ow…" Yuga muttered repeatedly in pain. Tsuyu had set him down against the wall in an alley, wrapping his bleeding leg in bandages quickly. "We've certainly put ourselves into quite the unfavorable situation, haven't we Asui?" he inquired to the girl tending to him.

"It's gonna be fine, Aoyama," she reassured, tightening the bandage.

"Asui!" Fumikage's voice shouted, catching their attentions as they looked to see the bird headed teen coming down from one of the buildings. Dark Shadow was latching onto the walls with his claws, letting its master carry Mashirao on his back.

"Tokoyami!" the Frog Quirk user exclaimed in surprise. She then widened her eyes to see the blood dripping from the martial artist's tail. "Ojiro, are you all right?!" she asked immediately in concern.

"Hanging in there…" he grumbled in response, being set down beside the eccentric boy.

"This isn't good…" the gothic teen of the group realized as he had his entity retreat into his body.

"Yeah…" the frog-like girl agreed, "Plus, Mineta and Toru are still out there by themselves!" she recalled in a panicked tone. Her classmate was definitely worried now. He had almost never seen her so discombobulated. Just then, they heard the sound of several clicks, enticing them to all look and see the laser pointers aimed towards them from the guns of their enemies as they were coming into the alley both ends.

"Hands in the air!" one demanded. A crack of thunder rang out.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu croaked in surprise, while the Dark Shadow Quirk user gritted his teeth.

"Crap…" Minoru muttered, standing beside the invisible girl as they were all alone in the middle of the streets, completely surrounded by Talon operatives.

"Wh-What do we do?" his comrade stuttered in question. The ball haired teen gulped. What could they even do? They weren't professionals when it came to combat. And their enemies had guns. The only thing they could do… No. The only thing he could do was obvious. He tore off a pair of purple balls from his head.

"Hagakure, run," he advised suddenly, causing her to perk up in surprise, "I'll stick 'em here so they don't go after you," he added.

"Hu-Huh?!" she stammered out of shock, "Wait a sec! What about you?!" she screamed as her gloves flailed about, "You'll get yourself killed!" she pointed out seriously.

"Sometimes the coolest heroes have to make the sacrifice play, you know…" he responded, remembering Izuku's moments of self-sacrifice back at the USJ when the League of Villains attacked, "At least this way, I'll have saved one pretty girl…" he mentioned with a grin.

"…Mineta…" she uttered in disbelief. She had never heard him sound this selfless. Was that really him talking?

"If they try anything, shoot 'em!" one of the men ordered to his comrades. The Pop Off Quirk user shuddered, but he steeled himself, clenching his teeth.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU STUPID TERRORISTS!" he bellowed angrily with tears threatening to pour out of his eyes, "I'LL MAKE SURE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU'S SENT BACK TO KINGDOM COME!" he roared.

"Heh," a soldier laughed, "Sure, brat," he muttered sarcastically.

"AGH!" someone yelped, causing everyone in the area to perk up.

"What was that?!" another man cried out. All of a sudden, several of the men found themselves shot in the legs, falling onto the ground.

"Wait… isn't that…?" Toru started to guess. Suddenly, the pair of U.A. students noticed a familiar gaseous substance lurking around despite the pouring rain. Minoru was the first to recognize it.

"Hold your breath!" he yelped, tossing his balls aside to cover his mouth and nose with his gloved hands. The invisible girl did the same.

"What… the… hell…?" one of the armed men muttered out slowly before succumbing to sleep from breathing in the aroma filling the area. Both of the aspiring heroes moved away as they saw all of their foes fall to the ground unconscious.

"My, my…" a seductive feminine voice repeated as a pair of figures walked onto the scene, with the gas clearing, "you boys certainly were naughty~," she noted. The two students smiled brightly. Standing there were Midnight and Snipe.

"The teachers!" the transparent female yelped happily.

"Ugh…" another man groaned as he and several others were sitting up against the alleyway walls. Alongside Tsuyu and Fumikage were Cementoss and Power Loader, while Thirteen was helping get Mashirao and Yuga onto their feet.

"I'll take these two to Recovery Girl!" the Space Hero declared, walking the injured pair of blonde haired boys out of the alley. Several pillars of cement that had come up from the ground were reverted back to normal by the Cement Quirk user.

"In the meantime, we'll help you two take care of whoever's left," he told the pair of remaining students.

"Does this mean _all_ of the teachers are here?" the bird-headed teen inquired with widened eyes.

"Not just them," the support course instructor chimed in as a response, much to their surprise as they blinked.

"DAMMIT GABE, JUST STOP IT!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs, "THERE'S NO POINT IN DOING THIS!" he bellowed towards his former colleague.

"Heh, heh…" he chuckled back, "Oh, there's a point, Jack," he muttered, "It's called finally getting even," he stated. His gun remained aimed at Katsuki. Blood dripped from Kyoka's ripping earlobe jacks, much like the sweat trickling down Raya's cheek. This was the definition of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. The deal that Reaper made to them was highly unfair. Either the angry teen would die, or the Earphone Jack Quirk user would die. It was frustrating. But this was the real world. Nothing ever was fair.

"You son of a-! AAAAHHH!" the musician screamed as her earlobes were tugged at even harder, with blood spurting out from them.

"KYOKA!" the Equestrian magic user cried out, "JUST STOP IT ALREADY! PLEASE!" she pleaded. She couldn't bear to see her friend getting hurt anymore.

"Then whose life is it gonna be, girlie?" their enemy questioned to her, "Hers?" he continued, tightening his hold on the punk girl as she grimaced, "Or his?" he inquired, keeping his shotgun aimed at the Explosion Quirk user. He was mad. He was mad that a villain would resort to such a cowardly tactic. But he knew that there was only one way out of this. And he opened his hands.

"Mine," he answered. Everyone widened their eyes.

"K-Katsuki?" the winged girl stuttered in disbelief as she looked over at him. His spiky hair prevented her from seeing the despondent look in his eyes.

"Well… can't say I'm not surprised…" the Talon agent muttered, readying his weapon, "You've got balls, kid," he complimented, "Too bad nobody's gonna know it," he added mockingly.

"B-Bakugo…" Kyoka stammered, stunned by how her classmate was willing to sacrifice himself.

"Quit your rambling and just do it!" the angry teen bellowed, "I ain't the kinda guy who likes to be patient!" he mentioned angrily.

"Oh, neither am I…" Reaper remarked. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, a lightning bolt zipped in and zapped him. "AAAAGGGGHHH!" he yelled in agony. His captured foe also felt the shock, which was… familiar. She then felt his grip on her earlobes loosen, allowing her to extend them back and plunge them into the sides of his neck, unleashing a power sonic vibration onto him. "AAHH!" he screamed, losing his hold on her as she unplugged her jacks and turned around, about to fall backwards. However, Raya zoomed in to catch her.

"Are you okay?!" she asked immediately out of concern, seeing her bleeding earlobes.

"Y…Yeah, I'm good…" she managed to reply. Her body was still a little numb from the electrical shock she had taken. "What… was that?" she asked.

"Sorry for taking so long!" a familiar voice called out apologetically, causing the girls to widen their eyes in surprise. They turned and smiled to see Denki there in his hero costume, grinning. "I figured you guys might've needed some more help," he mentioned to them.

"You-!"

"You sure took your damn time, Sparkplug!" Katsuki bellowed angrily, interjecting the skull-masked man with a kick to his face once he rocketed himself over, also knocking the shotgun out of his hand.

"Yeesh, Kacchan…" the Electrification Quirk user muttered as he loaded a cartridge into his sharpshooting gear, "I thought you would've been happy that you didn't have to die…" he noted, firing off a disk-like projectile that latched onto the cloak of their enemy. As the Talon agent attempted to strike at the angry teen with his claw-like hands, he was blown back by another blast from his palms.

"Shut up!" he yelled back to his arrived classmate, "And my name's not Kacchan!" he claimed, blasting himself forward to strike his target with another spin kick to his head.

"But… Midoriya calls you that all the time…" the ditzy teen noted with his hand upon his chin in thought, "Plus, I think it'd make a great hero name…" he admitted as he glanced up at the dark sky, "Kacchan, the Explosion Hero!" he exclaimed with a cheeky grin, "It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he inquired to his classmate.

"JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" the spiky haired teen roared, about to let off a powerful blast onto the covered face of his foe, only to miss as he faded into a black mist and began scurrying away.

"All right, sheesh…" Denki grumbled, getting into a ready stance, "Just wanted to give my own thoughts…" he pointed out. The black mist flew past him. "And where do you think you're going?!" he shouted, turning around and firing off a bolt of lightning from his right index finger.

' _Heh,_ ' Reaper chuckled inwardly as his misty body flew out of the intended path of the bolt, ' _Nice try, but I'm not stupid enough to fall for that twice…_ ' he noted to himself. He couldn't have been more wrong. The lightning suddenly redirected itself and zapped him fiercely.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in agony, reverting back into his human form as he fell to the wet pavement on his side.

"Whoa, what the heck?!" Kyoka yelped in surprise, "How did that happen?!" she asked, seeing the smirk on the Electrification Quirk user's face.

"Hey, look!" Raya exclaimed, pointing towards the disk-like object attached to the man's cloak.

"Is that… Kaminari's?" the musician inquired as she blinked.

"Those disks must be what he's been using to help control his electrical powers…" the Equestrian magic user realized, stunned as well. They felt humiliated by the fact that the boys were making more of an effort to stop their foe than they were. Both of them then gave off serious looks towards each other.

"Let's get that guy," the punk girl of the two declared with a grin and a nod, while her classmate did the same.

"Ergh…" the Talon agent growled, trying to push himself up off of the ground.

"Hey, jackass!" the Earphone Jack Quirk user's voice yelled, catching his attention. The Tennyson girl was flying her over, letting her go as she landed behind him and stabbed her jacks into his hips. "HEARTBEAT…" she started to bellow, "SCREEEEECCCHHH!" she screamed, unleashing a powerful sound vibration into his body.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" he yelled out of pain before the bombardment of sound stopped, leaving him to fall forwards with a reeling numbness in his entire body.

"Ergh…!" Kyoka grunted in agony. Both of her ears were bleeding as a result of her attack. "Rainbow Ray…!" she managed to cry out.

"Got it!" Raya responded as she dashed over, "Ultimate Move…" she began, striking at Reaper rapidly and randomly with punches and kicks, "RAINBOW FIREWORK!" she bellowed before landing a final kick to his gut, causing him to stumble back.

"Damn… you…!" he cursed, still reeling from all of the previous attacks he had taken. All of a sudden though, Katsuki blasted himself over towards him, extending out his left hand.

"Figures you'd underestimate all of us since we're nothing but kids to you…" he muttered with a wide smirk, while his extremity crackled and glowed a bright orange, "Now let's see if you're _really_ the grim reaper!" he suggested menacingly, placing his hand right onto his target's mask before he could react, "DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" he roared, unleashing a powerful explosion right then and there. Pieces of white metal fell onto the wet ground as the smoke quickly subsided from the blast. Lying upon the pavement on his back was the Talon operative, evidently battered as his cloak was almost completely burned away. That wasn't what made the Explosion Quirk user widen his eyes though. It was his face. His grotesque, bloodied face. Riddled with scars, the face of the once Overwatch commander was not a pretty sight.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Kyoka stuttered in shock as she covered her mouth with her left hand in disgust. She looked like she was going to throw up as Denki went over to her.

"What… are you?" Katsuki asked. He was stunned. Not in the usual way either. He was stunned because of what he thought he might've done.

"Ergh…" Gabriel grunted as he sat up, letting a black mist emit from his shoulders, indicating that he was still ready to fight.

"Gabe," Jack chimed in, catching his attention as he saw him walk over with his rifle in hand, still bleeding from his shoulder. He reached up to his mask and tore it off. As he dropped it onto the ground, it gave his former colleague a good look at his own scarred face. A saddened and scarred face.

"…What's that supposed to be?" his enemy questioned, "Sympathy?" he guessed with a chuckle, "You're pathetic, Jack," he muttered out, starting to stand up. The U.A. students all took ready stances, but 76 remained steady, slowly raising his weapon.

"I guess Ana was right," he realized, "You're too far gone," he said, readying his finger on the trigger. The Talon agent lunged out with a maniacal grin on his face

"I'M WHAT YOU LEFT ME TO B-!"

Bang. It was hard to hear because of the thunder booming overhead, but the teenagers could see what had happened. That wasn't another pulse shot. That was a bullet. A bullet that was shot into the man's skull. He collided with the wet pavement on his back in a deafening splash.

"…WHAT THE FUCK?!" Denki suddenly screamed, while the musician beside had to look away from the horrific site. Raya had her eyes widened. But the usually angry teen probably had the most shocking expression after all. He was dead silent. He stared ahead at the deceased body of their foe blankly. And then he looked over at the back of their mentor, who dropped his rifle.

"H-Hey…" Katsuki stuttered out, starting to snarl a little, "Hey…!" he started to shout, "Why…Why the hell did you do that?!" he screamed angrily in question, "He was our enemy, but why did you kill him?!" he questioned on. He was confused, frustrated, and even scared.

"You think I wanted to do this?" Jack asked back, causing him to perk up. He was crying. Tears were streaking down his cheeks with the raindrops falling from above. "He… was my friend once…" he uttered out, shutting his eyes, "Sometimes… heroes have to make the hardest choices…" he finished. For the probably the first time, the Explosion Quirk user was stunned silent. No words came out of his mouth. Not even a sound. He, like the others there, were left speechless by what just happened.

 **X**

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Hey, there you are!" a familiar girly voice exclaimed. Before Izuku could even react properly, he was tackled into a bear hug by the pink haired girl. A hug. From a girl._

" _Um, uh, um!" he stuttered out. His face turned from bright pink to red._

" _Boy, you sure look good after that amazing punch the other day!" she mentioned with a bright smile._

" _I know, right?!" the brunette haired girl there exclaimed, sounding just as excited. The freckled boy suddenly remembered that the two girls talking to him were the same two who inadvertently helped each other save him from falling to certain death during the entrance exam. He had broken both of his legs and his right arm from destroying a robot worth zero points; all just to save the girl who helped stop him from falling before the exam itself._

" _The name's Natalie, by the way," the dragon slayer told him, causing him to perk up, "Yours is… Izuku, right?" she guessed._

" _Y-Y-Yeah…" he stuttered in reply, still red in the face. It wouldn't be long before he and the girl would become close friends, as she began using his once hated childhood nickname._ " _R-Rivals?" he stuttered out in surprise. After their first day of combat training, she caught him in the hallway as they were about to leave._

" _Mmhmm!" she responded with a nod, "Seeing you beat Kacchan and Tenya was something to see!" she noted to him, "So I wanna become just as strong as you!" she declared as she pumped her fist._

" _But… you're already really strong…" the messy haired teen mentioned, causing her to crack a grin and roll her eyes._

" _I might be strong, but I'm sometimes a little too headstrong…" she admitted as she knocked her fist against her head, turning to him, "You're kinda the same as me," she added, surprising him as he blinked._

" _The… same?" he inquired with a tilt of his head._

" _We both jump in without thinking, don't we?" she asked back. His eyes widened. And then a blush streaked across his cheeks. "Heehee!" she giggled, "So from now on, let's promise to work harder and become the best heroes we can be!" she exclaimed proudly._

" _Yeah!" he replied as he pumped his fist. Time after time though, he was breaking that promise. The USJ attack, the Sports Festival, the attack on Hosu City, and the training camp incident were all events where had hurt himself in one way or another. Sometimes, the injuries were minor. Other times, they were horrific to look at. Natalie found herself at a crossroads with her rival. He had been hurting himself over and over, but he was finding ways to keep up his pursuit of being a hero. She admired his tenacity. She admired his drive. She… admired him._

" _It's not like that, I swear!" a curled up Ochaco claimed as floated up towards the lounge room windows._

" _She's floating!" Mina squeaked. She and a few of the other girls were curious about why her heart was stirring up a bit the night before their provisional license exam, and the first thought that came to mind was love. Many were quick to assume that it was either Izuku or Tenya she had a crush on, but she vehemently denied any accusations._

" _You know, if we're talking about crushes," Toru began to say, drawing everyone's attention away from the Zero Gravity Quirk user, "then why don't we ask if our resident Midoriya hugger has a crush on him?" she suggested, causing her to perk up. Oddly enough, she'd always give her friend a great embrace in the morning, the afternoon; practically any time she saw him._

" _So?" she responded with a shrug, "Am I not allowed to give my best friend and rival a hug?" she inquired to the girls._

" _There is such a thing as personal space…" Alice pointed out bluntly._

" _Oh, and remember what happened at the training camp!" the pink skinned girl mentioned with a cheeky smile._

" _Yeah, when you said you'd sing a song for him~," the invisible girl added as she giggled._

" _And I ended up lying on top of him naked," the dragon slayer continued, folding her arms over her chest, "It's not a big deal," she grumbled._

" _YOU WERE ON TOP OF HIM?!" both curious girls exclaimed together, making her flinch in surprise._

" _Hey, keep it down!" Rachael advised angrily, holding onto Raya protectively in her own embrace, "But in all seriousness," she kept going, turning to her pink haired friend, "it's hard not to think you like the guy," she pointed out as she blinked in surprise, "I mean, you're pretty much around him twenty-four seven unless he's off training or whatnot," she noted._

"… _I do like him," Natalie finally admitted. That was fast._

" _WHHAAAAATTT?!" Mina and Toru exclaimed with shocked yet excited faces._

" _But," the dragon slayer kept going to their surprise, "any feelings I have aren't important right now," she declared, staring at her open right hand before closing it into a fist, "If I don't keep them bottled up when there's a crisis, what kind of hero would I be?" she questioned to the others. None of them expected her to sound so philosophical. And none of them had an answer._

" _What about your boyfriend, ribbit?" Tsuyu croaked in question, changing the subject._

" _You mean my ex?" the pink haired girl guessed as a reply, much to everyone's surprise as their eyes widened, "Yeah, we officially broke it off," she confessed, glancing away ashamedly, "He… just seemed like he was getting too impatient about waiting for me to get out of UA," she explained, letting out a deep sigh._

" _If I may," Momo chimed in after a brief moment of silence, catching her attention, "what exactly makes you like Midoriya so much?" she asked curiously. Ochaco, who had floated back down and released her power, was curious to hear the answer as well._

" _He's a hero," she finally said, causing everyone there to blink in surprise, "I know Mister Aizawa calls him out again and again for being reckless and everything…" she pointed as she balled her fists over her knees, "but his drive, his resolve, his passion…" she listed off, starting to smile softly, "I feel like he's the true definition of a hero," she admitted as she lifted her head up, allowing her female classmates to see her bright smile, "And that's exactly what I wanna be, too!" she declared. Her words seemed to resonate with everyone. The brunette haired girl was especially moved as she felt that her own feelings towards the freckled boy were holding her back. Would she be able to bottle them up when the time came?_

" _Well, if we're still talking about crushes…" the class deputy began to say, having an unusually cheeky blush across her face as she glanced over at Kyoka, "would you like to share yours, Jiro?" she inquired, causing the girl to instantly turn red in the face._

" _Whoa, no way!" Mina yelped in shock._

" _Jiro's got a crush?!" Toru exclaimed, "Oh, who?! Who?!" she asked excitedly as she leaned over towards the musician._

" _I-It's no one!" she stuttered in claim, "At least… not someone you know…" she whispered, hoping no one would hear._

" _Oh come on, spill!" the Acid Quirk user demanded excitedly, having overheard. As the girls continued talking about romantic implications, Natalie took notice of Izuku training outside. He swung his legs around at the open, practicing his movements as he had just recently changed his fighting style._

' _Deku…' she uttered inwardly with a soft smile and light blush on her cheek. Though she vowed to bottle up her feelings, she couldn't help but be enamored by the work ethic and sheer drive of the person she admired. The person… she loved._

 **END FLASHBACK**

She failed. Her body was lying almost lifelessly in the crater Doomfist had slammed her into with his last attack. She was bleeding, bruised, and broken. There was barely even a twitch.

"Hmph," Akande scoffed, walking out from the crater. It didn't even take a second for him to have use his damaged gauntlet to smack away a trio of shuriken flung his way. "Well…" he uttered in surprise, letting off a smirk. Standing in front of him was Genji, whose mask finally fell off of his face. Hanzo hadn't seen it in a long time, so he'd forgotten how scarred it was.

"Huh… Huh…" he breathed heavily. Blood dripped down from his distorted face.

"So your fate was not so different from Gabriel, I see," the Talon leader noted.

"Hanzo… get Natalie…" the cyborg told his brother slowly, catching his attention, "I'll-! ERGH!" he grunted out, falling onto his knees.

"Genji!" the archer exclaimed, going over and squatting down to try and help him up.

"How unfortunate," the Nigerian man muttered, balling his armored hand into a fist, "Neither of you have the strength left to face me…" he noted, getting into a ready stance.

"Genji, we have to go!" the ponytailed man shouted, lifting his sibling off of the ground by his arm.

"But… the girl… Natalie!" he grunted out, coughing up blood.

"Too late," their opponent uttered, lunging forward. In a matter of seconds, his gauntlet-covered arm would have struck both of them. Would have.

"REGULUS… IMPACT!" a voice bellowed as a bright golden light suddenly enveloped the area. To everyone's shock, Doomfist was blown back, landing several yards beyond the crater he had slammed the dragon slayer into. His feet slid across the ground before he stopped, glaring out at what was ahead. The person that had countered his punch was a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His hair itself was long and spiky, jutting in every direction, with a pair framing his face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrored a lion's mane. His hazel eyes were covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, while his outfit was an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes.

"Wait…" the cyborg began to say, recognizing the appearance of the man, "Aren't… you…?" he tried to guess, only to let out another grunt. The new arrival then hopped into the crater, squatting down to gently lift Natalie off of the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing who was there.

"Lo…ke…" she uttered out with a weak grin, thankful for his appearance. He held onto her bridal style before jumping back up to the Overwatch agents.

"Over there!" a voice cried out, catching their attentions as they turned to see three figures approaching them. The first two coming were Rikido and Momo, both dressed in their hero costumes.

"Guys…" the dragon slayer uttered out, grateful to see them as they looked better from the attack on the dorms.

"Oh man, Natalie…" the Sugar Rush Quirk user said, shocked to see the extent of her injuries.

"We'll take her back to Recovery Girl right away!" the class deputy declared. But she wasn't speaking to her classmate beside her. The third figure that was approaching the group finally came to a stop. The pink haired girl widened her eyes slightly to see her mother there.

"Mom…" she uttered with tears forming in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Hanzo asked of the celestial wizard, who walked over and placed her hand atop her daughter's head gently, rubbing her hair and giving her a soft smile.

"I'm here on behalf of All Might," she replied, standing upright, "You two go with Loke," she told the pair of U.A. students who had arrived with her. They nodded in reply.

"You gonna be okay, Lucy?" the celestial spirit asked, about to head off.

"Yeah," she replied, taking a Zodiac Key off of her ring at her belt. Her expression showed that she was mad. Really mad. "Just get Natalie to Chiyo!" she ordered quickly.

"You got it," Loke replied, "Let's go!" he cried out to the two teenagers, running off with them in the opposite direction.

"You should go, too, Genji," the blonde haired woman advised before squatting down and sticking her key into a puddle.

"I… will not leave yet…" he grunted out, standing up fully.

"Nor will I," the archer concurred, grabbing the last arrow in his quiver. The Fairy Tail mage smiled as the water beneath her started to glow a bright gold.

"Have it your way," she remarked. A flash of light suddenly enveloped the area as Akande approached from the other side of the crater, seeing a new figure appear before him. It was woman with the appearance of a royal blue mermaid. She had a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reached up to her waist, and a large bust. She had blue eyes that seemed to have no pupils. She wore a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she had a golden armlet and bracelet. She also had a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling her zodiac symbol rested right under her collarbone.

"A puddle?!" she exclaimed angrily upon seeing where she was summoned from, "Seriously-?!" She stopped screaming once she noticed the look on her master's face. She was serious. "Okay, who's got you so ticked?" she wondered, glancing out to where she was looking. She blinked in surprise to see the man ahead of them. He adjusted his neck with a crick.

"Aquarius," Lucy began to her partner, enveloping herself within a golden light. As it dissipated, it revealed that her outfit had become a bikini top that sports a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Her spirit's zodiac sign was located between her collarbone, and her hair was now tied in long pigtails. "Let's get this guy," she declared.

"Don't have to tell me twice," the mermaid-like being remarked, readying the urn that was in her hands, "HAAAAAAAHHHH!" she roared, swinging it out to unleash a huge wave of water that was about to crash down on their target.

"…Please," he muttered, seemingly unimpressed. He leapt up over the wave before it crashed down behind him, closing his armored hand into a fist.

"Tch," the water magic user scoffed in frustration.

"I got him!" her friend cried out, sticking her hands upwards, "Aqua Metria!" she exclaimed. All of a sudden, the raindrops began redirecting themselves and struck the Nigerian man continuously, making him flinch before he crashed down against the ground in a flurry of dust.

"Um… well done…" Hanzo complimented, stunned by how effortless that seemed. However, the blonde haired woman didn't even smile. She knew that wouldn't be enough. Especially if even her daughter was rendered helpless against this man. She suddenly saw a pair of projectiles shot towards them from the cloud of dust. Quickly reacting, she threw out her arms and formed an aquatic barrier in the shape of a half-sphere over her and the rest of the group, shielding them from the projectiles as they merely bounced off of it, making it ripple a little. However, Akande lunged out, roaring as he readied his fist. He slammed it into the barrier, shattering it with a splash. He smirked. And then he gasped.

"Bad move," the celestial spirit remarked with her own grin, having her urn aimed at him before unleashing a torrent of water from it that sent him high into the sky.

"ERGH!" he grunted, enduring the attack long enough as a portion of his gauntlet shifted up to his shoulder, allowing him to punch it and make it break apart.

"Er, dammit!" Aquarius cursed out of frustration.

"It's okay, we're getting to him," Lucy reassured.

"But to what end?" Hanzo asked, chiming into the conversation, "As long as he's still standing, he'll hold us here… until everything's done…" he realized.

"So you two go on ahead," the celestial wizard advised to the brothers, "Aquarius and I can handle this," she assured, still keeping a serious expression on her face.

"No… we'll stay," the archer stated firmly, "And I will help," he added, looking at his last arrow.

"H-Hanzo?" his unmasked sibling stuttered in confusion, "What are planning to do?" he asked with a concerned tone. He did not like the regretful look in the ponytailed man's eyes.

"Genji…" he began to him, "I'm… sorry for everything…" he apologized, right as Doomfist landed down.

"Here he comes!" Aquarius cried out, catching their attentions as they saw him slam his fist against the earth to create a powerful shockwave that headed towards the group. The blonde haired woman was quick to make another aquatic barricade to block the force, resulting in a cloud of steam that veiled them from view. The tattooed Overwatch agent ran out of the cloud, roaring as he was heading towards the Talon leader.

"Hanzo, wait!" his brother screamed. He understood what he was going to do with that last arrow. The Nigerian man fired off more projectiles from his left knuckles, but they were countered by the water shot out from the spirit's urn.

' _Brother… I have not yet paid my penance for what I did to you in years past…_ ' the older Shimada admitted through his thoughts as he took one last look at his sibling, ' _This is my final offering…_ ' he declared inwardly, leaping and slamming the head of his arrow into the gauntlet at his foe's bicep. It only seemed to pierce into the metal though, staying stuck however.

"Is that all?!" Akande bellowed, grasping him by his back in a yelp before slamming him furiously against the pavement.

"HANZO!" the cyborg shouted in distress, about to run over to him.

"NO, STAY BACK!" he demanded loudly as blood spilled from his damaged face, "YOU'LL GET CAUGHT, TOO!" he pointed out.

"As if it would even matter what your comrades do," his adversary muttered, about to pull the arrow out from his armor.

"They won't need to do anything…" the archer responded, "…because… we will have already won…!" he grunted out, clicking something in his right hand. Doomfist blinked in confusion before noticing a red light emitting from the arrowhead. He realized it too late.

"HANZO!" Genji screamed. The arrow exploded, enveloping both the Talon leader and the Overwatch agent he had captured. Lucy and Aquarius gasped and widened their eyes. They were not aware of what he was trying to do and were left stunned by the result. But their shock was nowhere near in comparison to the cyborg's. "H-Hanzo…" he stuttered out, with tears threatening to fall out from his eyes. The rain quickly made the fire and smoke subside. Bits of metal were strewn about, but Akande was nowhere in sight. Hanzo was. He lying upon the ground, still on his stomach. His eyes were shut. "Hanzo!" his brother cried out, running over and kneeling down in front of him, taking his hand, "Hanzo, stay with me…" he pleaded, "Please…" he begged while on the verge of tears. There was no pulse. His back was severely burned from the blast. "I forgave you for what you did to me…" his sibling added as he started to sob, "Why didn't you forgive yourself?" he asked before breaking out into a fit of weeping. The two women watching from afar glanced at each with somber expressions, while the rain continued to pour.

"Lucy… I-"

"Please go back, Aquarius," the celestial wizard requested, interjecting her spirit's sentence to her surprise, "I'll call you again if I need you," she promised.

"…Got it," the mermaid-like being responded before disappearing in a flash of light. Once she had left, the Fairy Tail mage went over to her fellow Omni Force member, prepared to help him carry the deceased body of his fallen brother. What neither of them realized was within the depths of an alley was an angered Akande, whose gauntlet had been completed decimated, while his arm itself was broken. He growled, disappearing into the darkness without them knowing.

 **X**

"Huh… huh…" Ochaco breathed out as she continued to run towards the site of the decimated building in the distance. She hoped Izuku wasn't there. She was praying that he wasn't caught in that collapse. Then she tripped. "AH!" she yelped, falling onto the wet pavement with a splash, "Ergh…" she groaned, slowly getting back up. Tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes. She was frustrated that she hadn't been on the front lines. That she wasn't… with him. "Dammit…! Dammit!" she cursed repeatedly.

"Uraraka!" a familiar voice cried out, causing her to perk up as she saw Tenya running over to her.

"I-Iida?" she stuttered in surprise, seeing him squat down to help lift her onto her feet, "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she stood up fully.

"A building collapsed towards the bridge leading to Tartarus," he explained to her in response, pointing towards the site, "It's also where Midoriya was heading…" he mentioned. The Zero Gravity Quirk user's eyes widened in fright.

"Come on, loves!" Lena's voice suddenly yelled as she blinked by the two in a blue blur, heading towards the wreckage. Alice was sliding after her, surfing on a trail of ice that she was creating beneath her feet.

"We're coming, too!" a familiar voice cried out, much to the surprise of the class representative and the girl beside him as they turned to see Momo and Rikido running over.

"Sato! Yaoyorozu!" the Engine Quirk user exclaimed in shock.

"Come on, class rep!" the yellow costumed teen beckoned as they passed the pair by, "We gotta hurry!" he shouted.

"Right!" the spectacled teen responded, heading after them. Ochaco stayed still. Though she now had her friends and allies with her, she was still worried. But she knew standing around wouldn't solve anything.

' _Deku… please be okay!_ ' she pleaded inwardly, running after her classmates. Tracer was the first to arrive at the scene, widening her eyes at the damage.

"Oh my…" she uttered. The ice and water mage was next to arrive, followed by her fellow aspiring heroes.

"We should check for survivors," she advised to the others quickly.

"Right," Tenya agreed with a nod, "Sato," he said to the Sugar Rush Quirk user, who pulled out a few sugar cubes from one of the packs at his belt, tossing them into his mouth.

"Got it, Iida," he responded, chewing and swallowing the energy source, making his muscles expand, "Mind giving me a hand?" he inquired to him.

"Gladly," he replied, going up with him towards the wreckage.

"Be wary of any pieces that look unstable!" the class deputy advised, turning to the Fullbuster girl, "Can your magic create support beams?" she asked of her.

"I should be able to," she answered with a nod.

"Good," the Creation Quirk user said before opening up her costume at her navel to make a steel beam. As the four of them quickly went to work, the brunette haired girl just watched on with shaking eyes. Why wasn't she doing anything? Why was she hesitating? Just the thought of her crush being underneath the rubble was… too much for her to bear. And then she heard the rubble start to lift.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Those were the only sounds that echoed in the remains of the collapsed warehouse. All of the debris had settled completely. Drip. Drop. A puddle was underneath the trapped body of Izuku. Drops of blood were dripping from his head into the puddle of water.

"Ergh..." he grunted out, managing to open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was seeing the charges Widowmaker activated to blow apart the supporting columns to make the entire building collapse on him. She was heading for Tartarus. "HUH!" he gasped out, suddenly hyperventilating for air. He couldn't fathom how his body was intact after all of the damage it had taken, but it didn't matter. He needed to get out. And fast.

' _Okay, okay..._ ' he repeatedly inwardly, panicked, ' _I can get out of this..._ ' he told himself, pressing his palms against the flat debris beneath him, readying himself as if he were to attempt a push-up, ' _One For All... Full Cowling...!_ ' he exclaimed through his thoughts, making green electricity spark wildly around him. He attempted to push the supports and the metal atop his body with the eight percent of power he had control over, grunting through clenched teeth. But the rubble barely budged. The weight was just too much to bear. He fell back down seconds later, breathing rapidly again. In this desperate and dire situation where the worst villain imaginable could be broken out of prison, he only had one option.

"HELLLLLPPPPP!" he screamed as loudly as he could, "HELP, PLEASE! I'M STUCK! I CAN'T MOVE!" he continued to cry out, sounding all the more desperate, but received no response. He had to get out and stop Talon. He had to stop Amélie. He had to do it. For All Might's sake. "I can't..." he breathed out, sobbing in frustration. He was no hero. He let his own anger towards the traitorous woman drive him instead of focusing on what really mattered. He let his loyalty to his mentor blind him. He was nothing but a failure. And he looked down to see his reflection, noticing the blood dripping down from his head.

' _Young man, you too can be a hero..._ ' a familiar voice echoed in his head. All Might's voice. It was the first time he was told that his dream could become a reality. Because his body moved before he had a chance to think. Because he wanted to save someone.

"All... Might..." he uttered to himself, gritting his teeth again.

' _What am I doing?!_ ' he screamed to himself, pressing his palms more firmly against the debris trapping him, ' _This isn't about All Might! It isn't about Amélie either!_ ' he shouted inwardly, letting green electricity spark around his body once again, ' _It's about saving everyone!_ ' he yelled through his thoughts.

"ONE FOR ALL... TWENTY PERCENT!" he bellowed louder than he ever had before. His bones creaked, but he didn't care. His body ached, but he didn't care. His focus was on saving his friends, his teachers, and his comrades. And nothing was going to stop him. All the memories of his triumphs, his feats, and his rescues were driving him now. He pushed up on the debris as hard as he could, getting to his knees first before finally reaching his feet. He raised his hands to push up on the fallen supports and metal over him. "Come on, Izuku..." he begged to himself, "Come on, Deku..." he repeated, using his hero name; a name he once hated, "Come on, Deku!" he screamed again, pushing even harder as bits of rubble fell down, "AGH, COME ON, DEKU!" he grunted out loudly, now standing up fully as he had the debris over his entire body, "ERRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" he yelled out. He then opened his eyes to see an opening into the rainy night sky. This was his chance. All he had to do was let go of the debris he was holding and jump. Would it be possible with just twenty percent? No. He couldn't think like that. He just had to do it. The second he released his hands from the collapsed parts of the building, he leapt up rapidly. It hurt, but nothing was broken. In fact, all that had really been broken was his spirit. Widowmaker had gotten to him, and he paid the price for letting it happen.

"Wait, what's that?!" Ochaco yelped in surprise, pointing up to the sky. Everyone there gasped and widened their eyes. Jumping out from the collapsed building like a phoenix reborn from the ashes was the Quirk inheritor. He had an angered look in his eyes, something that was considered abnormal for him. But that expression soon faded as his eyes drooped shut, with him falling to the ground unconscious.

"Got 'im!" Tracer cried out before anyone could say anything, blinking up to catch the freckled teen and coming down with him in her arms, landing atop the rest of the debris.

"Whoa…" Rikido uttered in shock, "How'd he get out of all that?!" he asked.

"More importantly, is he even alive?!" Momo questioned. The Zero Gravity Quirk user gulped at the thought. She didn't even want to think that. But as Lena blinked back down to the ground, she was worried to see the look on her face.

"…He's not breathing," she said. Everyone gasped.

"Wh-What?" the brunette haired girl stuttered out in disbelief.

"Set him down!" Alice advised, coming down from the rubble with the others. The unconscious boy was put onto the pavement on his back, with everyone around worriedly eyeing him.

"Yaoyorozu, can't you make a respirator for him?" the Sugar Rush Quirk user asked the class deputy. She shook her head.

"It would take too long from the look of things…" she told him, "And it may be too late to do anything now…" she admitted, much to the shock of everyone else.

"We can't just give up!" Tenya screamed underneath his helmet, "Our friend is dying!" he noted desperately. At that point, Ochaco finally steeled herself. She grabbed her helmet by its visor and tossed it off of her head.

"U-Uraraka?" the Creation Quirk user stuttered upon seeing the action, noticing her kneel down right beside Izuku.

"Deku… stay with us!" she begged, placing both of her hands upon his chest, "One! Two!" she counted, pressing down on his pecs to keep his blood flowing. Now came the hard part. Or embarrassing. But she didn't care. Her best friend was apparently dying. She leaned her head over to his, using her hands to open his lips, shutting her eyes and opening her own lips before pressing them against his and breathing into his mouth.

"U-U-U-URARAKA?!" the Engine Quirk user stuttered out in disbelief, blushing madly beneath his mask. Rikido's jaw dropped. The other girls widened their eyes. The brunette haired girl continued the process, repeating steps fluently. How she knew what to do in this situation was beyond even her understanding. In her mind, she was just copying what she had seen on TV. Nevertheless, she continued. But then Lena noticed something.

"Um… love?" she uttered with a drop of sweat trickling down from the side of her head.

"Hold on," Ochaco responded, taking a moment to catch her breath, "I'm gonna give him one more…" she declared, readying herself to complete the resuscitation attempt as she leaned her head down.

"He's already awake…" the Overwatch agent pointed out.

"Huh?" the pink cheeked girl uttered in surprise. She looked back down to see the blanched expression upon her crush's face.

"U…ra…ra…ka?" he stuttered out. At that point, it hit her. He was merely unconscious, not dying. And her attempted CPR had woken him up. Her CPR. That involved her touching her lips against his. Like a kiss. Her face went red in an instant.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" she shrieked in embarrassment, "I'M SO SORRY DEKU, I JUST WANTED TO SAVE YOU, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WEREN'T DYING, SO I DID THAT TO YOU! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" she apologized repeatedly and rapidly while frantically waving her arms. He merely blinked, regaining his focus as he gasped in remembrance.

"Amélie! She's heading for Tartarus!" he exclaimed. The Zero Gravity Quirk user was stunned. She had expected a completely different reaction.

"You ran into her, love?" the former aviator inquired, receiving a simple nod from the freckled teen.

"I saw her jump into this warehouse," he told her and the group, "I thought I could capture her on my own…" he started to say with a somber expression on his face, "but she played me for a fool… and rigged the building to collapse on me…" he finished, clenching his fists in frustration, "I have to stop-! AH!" he yelped in agony as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move so much!" Momo advised in a reprimanding tone, squatting down and creating a bottle of water out from her right arm, "Here," she offered to him.

"Y-Yaoyorozu…" he stuttered in surprise before taking the bottle, "And… Sato…" he said upon noticing the thick lipped teen.

"Take it easy, Midoriya," he recommended, holding out his hands in a placating manner, "You're lucky to be alive…" he noted to him, causing the freckled teen to look down ashamedly.

"Let alone be in one piece…" Tenya mentioned, squatting down to his friend's eye level, "Just drink some water and rest," he told him seriously. He merely nodded. After a few moments, he was chugging down the entire bottle. The rain overhead was starting to alleviate. His spirit wasn't though. This was all his fault. He let his own emotions get the best of him. He let his loyalty to All Might be a metaphorical shackle. Even with the drive he had of wanting to save someone, could he really do it? Could he be trusted? Could he trust himself?

"Is everyone all right?!" a familiar voice cried out, catching their attentions. Angela had just arrived onto the scene. She could that some members of the group were more hurt than others, but when she saw the dread in Izuku's eyes, she knew that the pain he was enduring was emotional.

"Doctor Ziegler…" he uttered with shame in his eyes.

"Angela, we've got a problem," Lena chimed in, catching the Swedish woman's attention, "Widowmaker's already headed for Tartarus," she told her, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Then… we may be too late to stop her…" she realized slowly.

"No, that can't be!" the class representative exclaimed as he stood up, having overheard the conversation, "We have to do something!" he yelled.

"But… what can we do?" Momo asked as she balled her left fist over her fist, "I mean… the man they're trying to break out…" she tried to say, remembering the feeling of death from back in Camino Ward.

"We can't just sit around," Alice stated firmly, "If we can get there in time, we can stop Widowmaker and any more members of Talon," she explained.

"But… what if he gets out before we get there?" Ochaco asked. There was silence. No one knew how to respond.

"If he's let out, then Talon wins," Mercy answered after a few more moments, "They can easily escape once they're done," she added.

' _Escape…_ ' the One For All inheritor inwardly uttered, starting to widen his eyes, ' _That's right…!_ ' he realized with a gasp, catching everyone's attention as he started to stand with a grunt, ' _The only way they can escape is…!_ ' he concurred through his thoughts.

"Doctor Ziegler, I have an idea!" he suddenly declared, surprising her as she blinked.

 **X**

Several guards had already been incapacitated or killed at the gates to Tartarus, as the terrorist agents were standing watch outside. Inside the fortress, prisoners were getting riled up as they saw their captors slump to the floor, bleeding from the bullet wounds they received. Stepping past them was Amélie, who stared out at the white walls.

"Hmph," she scoffed.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" a loud voice screamed as someone was banging loudly against a cell door, "I WANNA GET OUT AND KILL THE BASTARDS THAT LOCKED ME IN HERE!" he bellowed.

"So uncivil…" the assassin muttered, tapping the right side of her visor, "Do you have his location?" she asked into the communication.

" _Cell Block One-Z,_ " a man responded through the line, " _Six floors down, to your east,_ " he directed. As the blue skinned woman ended the transmission between them, she started to walk off on her own. The guards were not difficult for her to deal with on the way down to her target, discharging her empty ammo cartridge from her rifle before replacing it with a new one. Once she reached the next floor down, she stopped. She looked into the window of a cell, seeing the messy black hair and the bandaged face of a man held within a strait jacket. His red eyes glared at her. She smirked.

"You'll do," she said, reaching into her holster to pull out one of the small black boxes she had been given. She walked up to the door and placed the device upon the lock. A few electrical sparks emitted from it before it unlocked, allowing her to open the cell. The restrained criminal narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned. The woman approaching him stared curiously, pulling out a knife from her holster.

"Someone who could use your services…" she replied, cutting his restraints with a few slashes of the sharp object, allowing him to land onto the floor. He grimaced with clenched teeth upon touching the cold surface beneath his feet. It had been some time since he was able to move freely.

"I only work to create a more justified world," he told the assassin, about to leave his cell.

"Then you'll be happy to know that's what we're doing," she responded, causing him to stop, "Chizome Akaguro, correct?" she implied as he narrowed his eyes onto her again, "I think we both want to change this world and make it into our image," she pointed out, walking over and gifting him with the knife she had used, "So would you be willing to help make mine, so I may help make yours?" she offered. He grasped the hilt tightly and grinned.

"Gladly," he answered. Outside the prison, Talon agents surveyed the area for signs of any stragglers.

" _Sector Two is clear,_ " one man stated through the communication line.

" _Sector Three's been checked as well,_ " another mentioned.

" _Sector Four is all cleared of guards,_ " one more chimed in. Back at the front gates, two armed men stood, having heard the conversation through the radio.

"Sector one is… Wait…" one of the two said, interrupting himself as he noticed something coming towards them from the bridge. What he saw was actually upon the metal cables, and he had no time to react to what happened next.

"SEATTLE…" Izuku began, jumping out as green sparks emitted from his form and flipping himself over so that both of his feet were aimed at his target like an arrow, "SMAAASSSHHH!" he screamed as he slammed into him fiercely, shattering his gun into pieces and making him slam into the wall.

"Ugh…" he groaned before falling onto his face unconscious.

" _Sector One, come in!_ " a voice through the radio demanded. The other man there readied his weapon to fire on the freckled teen, but was suddenly ambushed by a powerful kick from Tenya to his back, slamming him into the gate face first. He fainted onto the ground soon afterwards.

" _All units, move to Sector One!_ " a man ordered loudly into the radio, which the two boys heard as they perked up, " _Widowmaker, you better hurry it up and get to the guy!_ " he demanded through the line, which the sniper could hear as she scoffed.

"Heroes, I presume?" Chizome guessed, having overheard the transmission.

"Would you be so kind as to take care of them until our mission's complete?" his new ally asked of him.

"Of course," he replied with a devious grin, heading out of his cell and taking a left. She went right, continuing on her way to her destination.

"They're on the way, Midoriya!" the Engine Quirk user yelled to his friend, who lifted up his right leg.

"Then we'll force our way through!" he declared fiercely.

' _One For All… Twenty Percent!_ ' he bellowed inwardly as the green sparks of electricity began emitting more frequently around his body.

"Shoot Style: Boston Smash!" he shouted, slamming his foot into the metal gate fiercely. His bones creaked. And the metal merely dented. He growled in frustration. "One more time!" he roared, kicking at the barricade repeatedly, weakening its structure as it started to break apart. Tenya then noticed the armed men coming towards them, readying their weapons.

"Deku!" he cried out to his friend.

"Almost… done!" he grunted out, landing one last powerful kick to break the gateway open.

"Stop them!" one of the oncoming men commanded. But as he was about to fire, a pair of nets suddenly flew in and entrapped him and another man as they fell to the ground. The two U.A. students widened their eyes in surprise to see Momo standing there at the entrance with a cannon she had created by her side, firing off more nets. The agents skillfully avoided them, but were left open to what came next.

"RRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" Rikido roared as he came down and slammed two men against the ground in an instant, effectively rendering them unconscious. At that moment, Ochaco ran in right beside the class deputy, having her fingertips placed together. "Nice plan, Uraraka!" her thick lipped classmate complimented, shooting her a thumbs up.

"All right, Midoriya," Tenya began to his friend, catching his attention, "You go on ahead," he advised to his surprise, "We'll take care of any reinforcements," he promised.

"…Got it," he responded after a moment to think, letting the sparks around his form lessen before speeding off into the fortress. At that moment, a few more Talon agents arrived, only to be washed away by a wave of water.

"Agh…" a man groaned as Alice walked upon the now wet ground, staring out to see several more terrorists charging toward her and her friends.

"We'll stop them here, Class A!" she declared, tossing aside her white jacket.

"Yeah!" her classmates yelled as they all pumped their fists. As they hurried to stop the armed men, Izuku was quickly bouncing off of the walls of the prison halls. He had knowledge of the prison's layout from his studies about highly secured villains, so he assumed that his mentor's greatest enemy would be in the most secure setting as possible.

' _Tartarus has extremely secure cells in its lower levels for those with crazy Quirks,_ ' he began inwardly, turning a corner, ' _so I bet-!_ ' His thoughts were interjected as he narrowly managed to duck away from a knife swung at his face, tumbling across the floor.

"What the-?" He stopped talking and widened his eyes. He remembered how Amélie said she'd release one more criminal with All For One. And he was staring right at who it was.

"Well, well…" the infamous hero killer repeated with a smirk, turning to the fallen boy, "So we meet again…" he muttered out, "Tell me, are you now an official hero?" he inquired curiously. The One For All inheritor quickly got to his feet, regaining his poise as he clenched his teeth.

' _She let out Stain?!_ ' he exclaimed inwardly, ' _Actually… it makes sense if she told him about their goal…_ ' he noted to himself, shaking his head in a reprimanding manner, ' _Focus, stupid!_ ' he yelled through his thoughts, ' _I've got to get to Amélie before she gets to All For One!_ ' he declared inwardly, balling his fists.

"You seem a little preoccupied with yourself!" his new opponent pointed out, making him perk up as he saw the criminal lunge out to try and slash at him. Letting sparks fly off from his body once more, the freckled boy hopped back to evade him.

"You're not getting away, Hero Killer!" he stated, leaping onto the ceiling right above him before jumping off and flipping over, "Los Angeles Smash!" he roared, about to slam his feet into his foe's body. He leapt back, thinking he'd fine, until the shockwave from his landing blew him back.

"…So you got stronger, too…" he realized, grinning deviously, "And you're using kicks now, huh?" he guessed, standing up straight, "Heh," he chuckled, "I guess Ingenium taught you a few things…" he insinuated. That name rang in the student's head. He remembered Hosu. He remembered how Tenya was so insistent on dealing with the criminal that injured his brother. And how he put his own feelings before anyone else. Like he did earlier. "What's wrong, hero?!" his adversary questioned, snapping him away from his thoughts as he saw him run at him, "I thought you were going to stop me!" he claimed, readying his knife.

"Er!" Izuku yelped, evading the swipe by quickly stepping off to the side. However, his enemy grasped the bunny-like ears of his mask with his left hand, yanking him down onto the floor. "AH!" he yelped in agony. His body was still reeling from all of the fighting he had to go through that evening.

"That woman promised that our world would change should she complete her mission," Chizome explained, stepping onto the boy's back with his left foot to keep him pinned to the ground, "I don't know what she plans to do, but I see her conviction," he stated as he readied the knife in his hand, "That's why I'll stop you here," he declared.

"Dammit…!" the freckled teen cursed in frustration. He knew that if he was even cut in the slightest and the man looming over him tasted his blood to activate his power, he'd be left defenseless.

"Midoriya!" a voice suddenly cried out. The hero killer was slammed into from behind, being knocked off of the messy haired teen as he tumbled across the floor.

"Huh?" he gasped in surprise, turning to see Eijiro standing there with his right fist extended out, "Kirishima!" he exclaimed.

"Hey man, you good?" he questioned of concern as he offered his left hand to his classmate, allowing him to take it and get back onto his feet.

"Yeah…" he replied, "When did you get here?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Just a little bit ago," the Hardening Quirk user replied with a grin, "It was pretty hard lugging Reinhardt around all by myself…" he admitted as he chuckled sheepishly, "But it's not just me here," he mentioned to the surprise of the One For All inheritor.

"DIE!" Katsuki bellowed outside as he blasted back a few Talon agents with explosions from his palms. He and Raya had just arrived onto the scene with Shoto, Mina, and Rachael, fighting off their foes with their classmates.

"Take them down!" a man ordered, firing off a flurry of bullets towards Momo. She noticed them coming too late, about to be struck. Then a wall of ice rose up to block them.

"Ah!" she yelped in surprise, falling onto her rear end. She glanced over to see the angered look on the face of the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user. He swung his left arm out to unleash a stream of flames that struck two men directly. As the fire subsided from the rain, both men fell to the ground with smoke emitting from their forms, knocked out from the attack.

"Todoroki…" the class deputy uttered in surprise, seeing him run out after the other soldiers in the vicinity.

"Recipro Burst!" Tenya exclaimed, rocketing forward as his exhausts spewed blue flames, kneeing an armed man fiercely to take him down.

"Rainbow Lightning!" the Equestrian magic user screamed, zig-zagging rapidly before kicking another man in the face. Her girlfriend used a staff to smack aside two other men, while Rikido crashed his fist into the chest of another. Ochaco quickly slapped one of them on the back, causing him to float as he flailed about aimlessly. She then pressed her fingertips upon herself, going upwards to be above him before pressing them together.

"RELEASE!" she screamed, flipping over to strike him at the neck with her left as they went down. He crashed against the ground in a pained grunt, while she floated safely before landing. "Huh…" she breathed out afterwards. But she remained stoic, determined to stop the terrorists.

"Dammit!" the Explosion Quirk user cursed as he found himself surrounded by three men; all of whom were ready to fire on him.

"Water Nebula!" a familiar voice exclaimed as two waves of water rose up from the ground, rotating around each other to form a helix that struck the trio of Talon agents into the air with tremendous force. Katsuki was left stunned as they fell to the earth unconscious. He turned to see Alice standing behind him. "Sorry, did you want them?" she mockingly apologized with a wink.

"Tch," he scoffed as a small blush streaked across his cheeks, "Where the hell's Deku?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Already inside," the ice and water wizard responded as she trotted up to stand beside him, "You're not worried… are you?" she inquired curiously.

"LIKE HELL I'M WORRIED ABOUT THAT DAMN NERD!" the angry teen screamed in response. She giggled at how easily she pushed his buttons. "Besides," he continued, causing her to perk up, "that bitch has nothing on Deku with the power he has," he stated confidently. She was surprised

"…I'll have to tell him you said that," she noted, much to his chagrin as he gritted his teeth.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he demanded, only to be cut off as more Talon agents were running towards them.

"Let's talk about this later, why don't we?" the onyx haired girl suggested.

"…Fine," Katsuki replied before they ran out together.

"Ergh…" Chizome grunted as he started to get back up onto his feet from within the prison, glaring over at Izuku and Eijiro.

"You're supposed to be going that Widowmaker lady, right?" the latter of the two students inquired to his friend, hardening his skin as he got into a ready stance, "I can handle this guy by myself, so you go ahead!" he advised to him.

"Kirishima…" he uttered in shock.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" the criminal declared, running out at them with his knife readied. The spiky haired teen crossed his arms and took the attack, blocking the blade as sparks flew from the point of contact.

"Midoriya, go!" he cried out demandingly.

"R-Right!" he stammered in reply, letting green sparks of electricity emit from his body before running past them, much to the bandaged man's frustration as he grimaced.

"So… you're the Hero Killer, huh?!" the Hardening Quirk user guessed with a grunt, catching his attention before they both jumped away from each other.

"And who might you be?" his opponent asked curiously.

"Heh," he chuckled, "I'm the Sturdy Hero, Red Riot!" he proclaimed, gesturing to himself. The man known as Stain grinned again.

' _Everyone…_ ' Izuku uttered inwardly as he ran down to the next floor, ' _I'm going to put an end to this and save you!_ ' he promised through his thoughts. He was no longer hesitant. He was no longer afraid. He was prepared to settle things once and for all.

 **X**

Finally reaching the cell block she had been instructed to go to, Amélie saw what looked like a highly secure cell right in front of her. She had lost contact with her comrades a while ago, as they were too busy with what was occurring above. Not that it mattered. She was easily able to dispatch the guards that were on each floor.

" _I've been hearing quite the ruckus going on upstairs,_ " an ominous voice echoed through what sounded like a radio, causing her to stop as she blinked, " _Don't tell me that Tartarus, the place likened to one to contain the worst of sinners, is being overrun?_ " he inquired. The Talon agent knew who it was, staring out at the cell before her.

"I'm here to free you, All For One," she stated in response.

"Hm…" he hummed from within his cell, still tied to his strait jacket and monitored by the guns hanging on the ceiling. Though he could hear the woman well from outside his entrapment, he couldn't think to do any more with his Quirk. "Did Tomura send for you, by chance?" he guessed. The assassin raised an eyebrow. She gave no real response. " _So he didn't,_ " he realized through the communication line, " _Well, I would love to have more of a conversation with you,_ " he told the blue skinned woman.

"We'll have plenty of time for those, sir," she replied as she started to grin, "If you'll allow me a moment, I-"

"AMÉLIE!" a familiar voice bellowed, interjecting her remark.

" _Oh?_ " the villain uttered curiously from his cell upon hearing the shout. She turned around with an annoyed expression on her face. Standing there was Izuku, who breathed heavily as he wiped the sweat off of his right cheek.

"You really are his successor…" Widowmaker muttered in frustration, gripping the handle of her gun tightly. Her opponent balled his fists. She immediately raised her weapon once she saw the electrical sparks start to emit from his body. He zipped up to dodge the first flurry of bullets shot his way, bouncing off of the ceiling before coming down and landing on his feet as she turned around.

"Shoot Style…" he began to yell, lunging out and striking her torso with his left foot first, "ORLANDO SMASH!" he roared, knocking her back as she slammed into the wall.

"Gah!" she grunted out, gritting her teeth as she stood up and fired off her grappling hook. Her foe moved off to the side to evade it, seeing it pierce into the wall behind him. He noticed too late that she was reeling herself over, knocking him back by smacking him with her assault weapon. He stumbled, but found his balance in time to evade the next flurry of bullets as he zipped past them and managed to find himself a blockade by hiding himself behind a corner. He then noticed the pieces of debris lying about, evidently broken off from the ammo that struck the floor. As the blue skinned woman approached the corner he had ducked into, she was hit by the pieces of debris flung at her by him, followed by taking a punch to the torso from his left fist.

"You don't have to do this, Amélie!" he cried out, attempting to maybe persuade her, "What good do you really think All For One will do for you?!" he questioned loudly. She didn't answer, growling before throwing down a mine. Upon recognizing it, the One For All inheritor leapt back before it exploded into a cloud of purple and poisonous smoke. Within it, the assassin let her visor come down while placing a rebreather over her mouth and nose. From inside his cell, the villain smirked.

"Sounds like quite the party out there…" he noted ominously.

"Red Counter!" Eijiro exclaimed before landing a straight punch into the face of Chizome.

"AGH!" he yelped in agony as he stumbled back, "You're good, Red Riot…" he grumbled in a complimentary tone, "but not good enough!" he yelled, striking at him again.

"Heh!" the Hardening Quirk user chuckled, blocking the attack with his rock-hard right arm, "Nice try, but I can still take it!" he remarked. He readied himself for another punch.

"So it seems…" the hero killer muttered, starting to notice that only his adversary's upper body seemed to be hardened. He grinned before resetting the positioning of the knife in his hands, squatting down and swiping at his opponent's legs. He nicked his left one before he could jump back, smiling widely at the blood that was now upon the blade.

"Ah, dammit!" the spiky haired teen cursed as he fell onto his rear end. He then arched an eyebrow upon seeing the criminal lick the blade. Without warning, he suddenly felt his whole body lock up and freeze. "Wh-What the?!" he stammered in surprise, unable to move.

' _Oh, right!_ ' he inwardly realized, ' _This guy's Quirk lets him paralyze people when he gets their blood!_ ' he noted to himself, seeing the man known as Stain walking up to him slowly, ' _I should've just gone Unbreakable from the get go! Dammit!_ ' he yelled through his thoughts.

"You're strong, Red Riot," his foe complimented, readying his knife, "But let's see how long that strength will last…" he remarked. Keeping his skin hardened, the U.A. student took several slashes as sparks flew. He was thankful that he could at least use his power, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. Just as his enemy was about to land another swipe though, he was struck back by a fist, dropping his knife in the process.

"Ergh!" he grunted as he stumbled back, growling.

"What the…?" Eijiro uttered out, only to widen his eyes as he saw who had arrived. Standing there was a girl dressed in a yellow and black costume, wearing a mask with a cowl that included long blue ears. Her long brown hair flowed out down to her back, and she wore a belt that had a large circular buckle with an X upon it. "L-Laura?" her fellow aspiring hero stammered in surprise, making her perk up as she instantly turned around and yanked him up by his helmet.

"RRRRRR…" she growled angrily, protruding a pair of metal claws from in between her right fist's knuckles to aim at his face threateningly.

"AH!" he shrieked, "Wolverine! Wolverine!" he exclaimed repeatedly in understanding, holding up his hands in a placating manner, "I'm sorry I forgot!" he apologized, only to blink as he realized that he had moved his extremities, "Hey…" he uttered, standing up and flexing his fingers, "All right, I can move again!" he bellowed excitedly.

"Idiota…" the mutant girl beside him muttered, turning away.

"So you're type O, huh?" the hero killer guessed, catching their attentions as they saw him reclaim his knife, "Red Riot and Wolverine…" he muttered out, grinning deviously, "You're already true heroes, aren't you?" he inquired as he tilted his head to the side. Eijiro hardened his skin.

"Wolverine, let's take him down!" he shouted to her, enticing her to draw another pair of claws from her left knuckles.

"Mm," she responded with a nod, running out with him at their opponent. He smirked, swinging his weapon out at them. However, the blade was caught between the claws of the girl, allowing for her comrade to land a strong punch into his gut.

"GAH!" he grunted out before taking an uppercut to his chin from the brunette haired girl, who had retracted her claws from her right fist. She disarmed him in the process, putting away her other pair of claws before landing continuous punches again and again.

"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" she roared before striking him at his torso. He stumbled back and spat up a wad of blood.

"Yes…" he uttered, shaking with excitement, "This is exactly what I wanted!" he bellowed, lunging out at the girl.

"Red Riot…" the Hardening Quirk user began as his skin became extremely hard and rugged, giving him a monstrous appearance, "UNBREAKABLE!" he yelled, jumping out in front of his teammate and readying his right fist, "RED GAUNTLET!" he shouted, slamming it straight into the face of Chizome, who fell onto the floor. His eyes went pale white as he had been knocked out. "Huh…" the victor breathed out as he deactivated his power, letting his skin go back to normal, "Glad that's over…" he grumbled. He then noticed Laura sniffing around curiously.

"¿Dónde está Izuku?" she asked, having caught his scent.

"Midoriya?" he guessed in reply, getting a nod from the Class B student, "He went on ahead to stop the villain," he told her, "We better go and back him up!" he declared, about to run off.

"¡Espere!" she shouted as he was in mid-stride, causing him to suddenly halt himself, "¿Qué hay de él?" she questioned, pointing at the criminal they had just defeated.

"Oh, right…" he muttered in realization. They couldn't leave him there if were to get up and somehow escape. He went over to pick up his fainted body with the mutant.

' _Midoriya, just hang in there a little longer!_ ' he begged inwardly as they carried the man known as Stain away. Back in the lower cell block, the poisonous gas had filled the entire area from Widowmaker's Venom Mine. She took careful steps within it, scanning the area with her visor to find her target. If she didn't locate him first, the gas certainly would do him in. At least that's what she thought.

"SMASH!" his voice roared as he suddenly lunged out and struck her in the back with his left foot, knocking her onto the floor. She turned around and growled, noticing that he had his mask on with a holographic film over his form.

' _So that's it…_ ' she realized, letting off a scoff as she stood up and let her weapon's barrel extend out.

' _Winston's technology is amazing!_ ' the freckled teen noted inwardly as he landed down, ' _If it weren't the bead's oxygen film, I probably wouldn't be able to breathe!_ ' he added to himself, balling his fists again, ' _Now I just need to-!_ ' His thoughts were interjected as he narrowly ducked away in time to evade a bullet fired at his head. He noticed that it wasn't just another flurry like before, as another shot was sent his way. Dodging that one as well, he charged forward, jumping up and bouncing off of the walls. The gas was starting to fade. And he saw a clear view of his opponent. ' _All right, this is it!_ ' he inwardly declared, jumping out at her off of the wall from behind, swiping at her with his left hand.

"SMAAASSSSHHH!" he bellowed. However, she managed to move aside in time, leaving him to only tear off the holster at her thigh as he went past her. She quickly re-aimed her rifle. "Ah!" he yelped in surprise before taking a shot to his left leg, "AAAGGGHHH!" he screamed in pain, falling onto the floor on his stomach, while the holographic film over him faded, "Ergh…!" he grunted out, trying to push himself up, only to have his head pinned down by the barrel of Amélie's rifle. The gas fully cleared. She reached down and tore his mask right off of his head, revealing his angered face.

"Heh, heh…" she chuckled, letting her visor come up while removing her rebreather, "What a disappointment you are…" she remarked to the One For All inheritor, "You're not even ready to stop him if you can't stop me," she told him. Her words held true. He knew that. He knew that he wasn't ready to face All For One yet. But… he smiled.

"I lost sight of my mission because of what I thought I had to do for All Might's sake…" he admitted to her surprise as she blinked, "But I remembered why I wanted to be a hero in the first place…" he grunted out, "I wanted to save people!" he yelled aloud.

"And here you lie, a failure…" the Talon agent responded, "You haven't saved anyone," she remarked, readying her trigger finger.

"But I did what I had to…" he retorted, confusing her as she arched an eyebrow. She then noticed that he had her holster in his right hand, and something in his left. It was her MPG. Before she could say anything, a blue blur zipped by and snagged both objects from the boy's hands.

"Got 'em, love!" Lena exclaimed as she grinned.

"You!" Amélie shouted, lifting the barrel off of the freckled teen's head to attempt to fire on her, only for her to blink past her in an instant. The assassin growled as she was about to pull the trigger, but the barrel was suddenly grabbed by Izuku's right hand as he stood up on his bleeding left leg.

"NEW YORK CITY…" he started to bellow, swinging up his right leg in an instant to crush her rifle in half with his iron-soled foot, "SSMMAAAAASSSSHHH!" he roared, kicking it up to the ceiling before it fell down in pieces.

"No!" Widowmaker yelped, jumping back. Now the plan was in jeopardy. Even if she somehow managed to free the villain, she had no means of escaping her universe since her device now lied in the hands of her enemies. Her opponent slammed his foot down onto the floor after the high leg kick. Blood spurted out from his wound as he grimaced in agony. But he didn't care. He glared at the blue skinned woman, who shook. Now she was vulnerable. She was powerless. She was afraid. She fired off her grappling hook as a means of a last resort. He dodged it and ran towards her, ignoring the burning pain in his leg. Nothing would stop him from saving everyone. Not while he could still move. He clenched his right fist tightly.

' _ONE FOR ALL… TWENTY PERCENT!_ ' he exclaimed inwardly. His target crossed her right arm over her frightened face.

"DETROOIIIITTTT…" he began to yell, "SSSSMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!" he screamed, punching her in the face with all of his available might. Her visor shattered to pieces as she was slammed into the wall from the very force of the strike, falling onto her hands and knees. Blood dripped out from her mouth. And inside his prison cell, All For One could only grin.

 **X**

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Take her MPG?" Angela questioned as she arched an eyebrow._

" _Oh, of course!" Tenya concurred as he stood up, "Without it, she won't be able to escape with All For One!" he pointed out._

" _Even so, if he does get out of his cell," Momo chimed in, "it's going to be a serious problem for everyone…" she noted seriously._

" _So what do we do?" Rikido asked, "Who knows if we'll make it to Tartarus in time…" he muttered aloud._

" _We will," Izuku replied as he started to stand up with a pained grunt._

" _Deku!" Ochaco yelped._

" _Love, you shouldn't push yourself!" Lena reprimanded out of worry._

" _I'm sorry…" he apologized, causing them to blink surprise as they saw him stand up fully, "but I've said this before," he continued, closing his hands into fists, "If my body can still move, then I have to do something!" he declared with a ferocity in his tone. Everyone widened their eyes. They were shocked by his tenacity. A yellow luminosity was then expelled onto him, coming from the doctor's Caduceus Staff._

" _You're full of adrenaline, so this'll alleviate any pain you're still feeling," she told him._

" _Doctor Ziegler…" he uttered in surprise._

" _We're with you all the way, Deku!" the Zero Gravity Quirk user proclaimed with a pump of her fist, no longer thinking about what happened earlier._

" _As am I," the class representative added with a nod._

" _Uraraka… Iida…" their friend said, surprised by their behavior._

" _Obviously, we'll come, too," the class deputy stated to catch his attention, with both the thick lipped teen and the Fullbuster girl nodding in agreement._

" _Everyone…" the One For All inheritor uttered, letting off a grin, "Thank you," he said in gratitude._

" _All right… let's do this, loves!" Lena declared excitedly._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Hah… hah…" Izuku breathed out. He stared ahead at the woman he defeated, and she stared back with a heavy breath. Blood and sweat dripped from their bodies. They were exhausted, but only one lied in defeat.

"Why…?" she uttered out in question, causing the aspiring hero to perk up, "Why are so insistent on 'saving' me?" she asked in between breaths, "There is nothing to save me from…" she muttered out, coughing up blood. The freckled teen narrowed his eyes and glanced down. He remembered what his mentor told him the night of the dorm attack.

"Of course there is, Amélie…" he retorted as he balled his fists.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME ANYMORE!" she suddenly screamed to his shock, "Amélie died!" she claimed with vitriol in her voice, "Talon killed her… and made Widowmaker…" she said as body shook. The One For All inheritor could see the tears building in her eyes. He knew.

"If Amélie is dead, then why would Widowmaker leave a rose at Gérard's grave?" he questioned seriously. She perked up. It was the same kind of question he had asked her back at the warehouse. "If Talon really killed her and replaced her with you, why is she crying in front of me?" he asked on, "Why is she showing any emotion at all?" he kept going, "From what All Might told me, you were supposed to be this… ruthless, emotionless killer…" he pointed out, "And that's not what I see in front of me," he stated firmly. She widened her eyes.

"Izuku…" she uttered.

"I see someone who wants to be saved," he said, opening his right hand and offering it to her, "All Might probably won't want to give you another chance…" he admitted as he glanced down for a moment, "but I will," he promised. She stared up at him in wonder. His offering hand wasn't wavering. He really did believe that she was a victim, not a villain. And he was right. She was used as nothing more than a tool by those that molded her. She looked back down.

"Toshinori showed me that there are signs of hope in the multiverse…" she confessed, causing the freckled boy to perk up, "Maybe one day… peace would spread to more than one world…" she added, clenching her fists, "but… that never lasts…" she mentioned. The person before her remained firm. "I guess… a part of me was saved after all…" she realized with a tear streaking down her cheek. And then a plume of smoke erupted around her.

"Ah!" the costumed teen gasped, covering his nose and mouth with the gray part of his mask to avoid breathing in the substance. After a few moments, it subsided. He looked out to see that she had vanished. "Huh…" he sighed deeply. Was her moment of emotion all a façade? She hadn't attempted to break out the villain, so maybe there was some hope.

" _What a shame…_ " All For One's voice echoed through the radio. The messy haired boy froze. " _That woman sounded like someone who'd be useful to Tomura…_ " he mentioned as Izuku turned to the locked cell, " _I guess that leaves us, Izuku Midoriya,_ " he stated. No response came out of the aspiring hero's mouth. Not even a sound. While he knew of his destiny with the power he received, he knew that he was not ready for its purpose just yet. " _Oh, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?_ " the villain asked curiously upon not getting a reply, " _I just want to have a good conversation!_ " he claimed, " _Don't you… Midoriya?_ " he inquired, grinning sadistically from within his cell. It wasn't that he was scared of the man. In fact, he was too exhausted to think of anything. He just started walking away.

"Hey, Midoriya!" a voice cried out, catching his attention as he looked to see Eijiro and Laura running up to him. Behind them was Naomasa, who looked quite frantic.

"Is All For One still in his cell?!" he asked immediately.

"Uh, yeah…" the freckled teen stuttered in reply, "What's Laura doing here?" he questioned upon noticing the Class B student. She clenched her teeth, resisting the urge to threaten him with her adamantium claws for not using her hero alias.

"She helped me take down the Hero Killer upstairs," the Hardening Quirk user replied for her, noticing the wound in his classmate's leg, "Whoa man, you're bleeding!" he yelped in surprise.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" he responded, looking down at his hurt leg, "I… got shot…" he confessed sheepishly. The detective glanced around and noticed the damage to the area.

"Where's Widowmaker?" he asked, catching the attention of the messy haired teen.

"…She and I fought," he answered after a moment, "I managed to stop her… but she got away…" he admitted, balling his fists, "I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"Stopping her was the priority, so you've got nothing to feel sorry for," the law enforcement official reassured with a smile, much to his surprise, "Let's get you back upstairs for treatment," he advised.

"R-Right!" Izuku stuttered out, grimacing as he tried to take a step.

"Here man, let me," Eijiro offered, taking his left arm and draping it over his shoulders. Laura did the same with his right arm, glancing away with a scoff. He just smiled, thankful for the assistance of his comrades. A while later, several pro heroes were outside with police officers and paramedics as they were tending to the injured and wounded guards while also apprehending the Talon agents. In the meantime, the students were waiting to see if their classmate had succeeded in his mission. Ochaco looked the most worried. The rain had stopped overhead and the clouds were clearing, but it didn't alleviate her fears. The sight of her crush did. Though he was bleeding from the leg, he was alive and grinning from ear to ear while being walked along by his comrades.

"DEKU!" she exclaimed, running up to him with tears of joy streaking down her cheeks.

"Urara-?" He didn't have time to say her name as she tackled him into strong embrace, relieving him from the grips of the other two. While he'd normally start blushing, he heard her sob into his left shoulder, realizing how worried she must've been. "I'm all right," he reassured, hugging her back. The others gave off their own looks of relief and smiled. Moments later, the freckled teen was loaded onto a stretcher with bandages covering his wound. As he was about to be loaded into the ambulance, he noticed Angela approach him.

"Izuku… you did it," she said, evidently emotional as she wiped her eyes.

"I couldn't have done it alone…" he responded with a grin, "Thanks to everyone, _we_ did it," he corrected as he chuckled.

"…Thank you, Izuku…" the doctor said in gratitude as tears streaked down her cheeks. He only had one response with the biggest smile in the world on his face.

"You're welcome!" he exclaimed as the morning sun started to shine.

 **END**

 **Wow. This chapter's word count ran close to those of my other stories, such as "Omni Force: WAR" and change. But I really loved doing this one in particular. That's mainly because of what I wanted to portray with Izuku. He's like Spider-Man in a way (hence the Homecoming reference), not giving in even when all hope seems lost. This guy is an amazing protagonist in my mind.**

 **Now if there are any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them in the review section! I'm really, REALLY eager to hear your thoughts on this chapter! See ya later!**


	10. EPILOGUE

**All right, folks. It's time to finally end this story and get back to finishing a lot of other things. In fact, this is going to be the first story I've completed in a while.**

 **But of course, that doesn't mean the journey's over! After this chapter, I'm going to be making a request of you readers who wanna see your favorite characters in my stories!**

 **Until then though, let's finish "Traitor"!**

 **TRAITOR**

Pencils were moving about rapidly as the twenty-four students of Class 1-A were taking the Omni Force quiz almost two weeks after it was initially supposed to be taken. The events that took place over the three days in which the students fought off Talon with Overwatch all took a lot out of them. A few of them even found themselves injured, though their recoveries were quick thanks to Recovery Girl. The first to stand up with his quiz completed was of course Izuku. He stared at his answers, including the extra credit before walking up to the front of the room.

"That was fast, Midoriya," Midnight commented as she took the sheet once he handed it to her, "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised-" She stopped talking and blinked in surprise. Izuku took notice.

"Is… everything okay, Miss Midnight?" he asked in concern.

"You left number seventy blank…" she responded quietly. Izuku blinked.

"Oh," he uttered, glancing off to the side for a moment, "I, uh, just assumed after recent events… that would change…" he admitted with a stutter, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Now the teacher blinked in surprise. She knew that Widowmaker was no longer an Omni Force member by any means, but that didn't mean the history of her membership should be ignored. Of course, she understood her student's disposition. It had been quite a trying time for him and his classmates.

"Well from first glance, it seems like everything else is right," Midnight noted as she smiled, "I think you'll be getting a good grade out of this, Midoriya," she told him. He let out a light laugh in relief before returning to his seat. Katsuki glared at him, though less ferociously and more out of annoyance. Ochaco also glanced over at her crush. They had barely spoken since the raid on Tartarus. It was usually just another hello or a wave in greeting. Then again, how could they talk to each other after she had… Her face went red in embarrassment before she shook her head to alleviate herself.

' _IT WASN'T A KISS! IT WASN'T A KISS!_ ' she kept repeating to herself. Though in hindsight, the touching of her lips against his was pretty much… ' _IT WASN'T!_ ' she inwardly screamed.

"Are you all right, Uraraka?" Tenya asked, catching her attention as she perked up to see him turn his head to her slightly, "You're muttering like Midoriya…" he pointed out worriedly. She could've sworn she caught on fire for a second.

"Yep, I'm fine!" she quickly squeaked, going back to finishing her quiz. As three quarters of the class had completed the exam, a knock was heard at the door.

"Hm?" Midnight uttered in confusion. She sauntered over to the door and slid it open, gasping lightly in surprise. "Midoriya, you have a visitor!" she called out, causing Izuku to perk up. He got up from his seat and walked towards the door, while everyone else stared at him curiously, especially Natalie, who had bandages over her right arm and her once broken nose. Once the freckled teen slid the door open and went outside, he widened his eyes to see who was there to visit him.

"So I finally get to meet the guy my daughter always talks about," Lucy noted with a light giggle.

"Y-Y-Y-You're… L-L-L-Lu-"

"Lucy Heartfilia," she interjected, holding out her right hand to him, "Or Dragneel…" she corrected with a light blush across her cheeks.

"Um… I-Izuku Midoriya…" the One For All inheritor introduced nervously, taking her hand with his own and shaking it firmly, "Wh…What are you doing here?" he stuttered in question.

"I'm here to thank you on behalf of All Might," Lucy replied, surprising him as he blinked, "And… I'm also here so I can oversee my daughter's checkup with Recovery Girl," she mentioned with a small grin.

"All Might… wanted to thank me?" Izuku inquired. He was evidently shocked.

"He's sorry he couldn't get to tell you himself," Lucy responded, "He and everyone are still in the middle of the investigation into what remains of Talon in this world," she explained to him. Over 80 people associated with Talon were arrested the night of the raid on Tartarus. That included the likes of Moira and Sombra. Reaper, or Gabriel Reyes, was the only one who was killed. Doomfist and Widowmaker had apparently escaped. There was no official word on how many Talon members remained, but heroes were advised to look out for Akande and Amélie first and foremost.

On the other side of things, Overwatch held two private funerals. One for Hanzo, and the other for Gabriel. Izuku was definitely distraught when he heard of the archer's death, especially knowing that Genji was likely mourning for a long time. But on the upside, thanks to the successful deterioration of Talon, Overwatch was starting to be seen in a new light by the public. They were once again being revered as heroes, and more members were starting to flood the organization.

"Anyways," Lucy continued, causing Izuku to snap away from his thoughts, "I'm sure you went through a lot recently, so I'm glad to see you're in high spirits!" she noted with a grin.

"Uh, heh, heh…" he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Thank you, Missus Dragneel…" he said in gratitude.

"You can call me Lucy," she replied as she gestured towards herself. Just then, the door slid open.

"Hey mom!" Natalie greeted as she stepped outside the classroom, catching their attentions, "What are you doing here?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm here to talk to Chiyo about your checkup," Lucy responded as she folded her arms underneath her chest. Her daughter puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

"Mom, I can go get myself checked out on my own…" she complained, turning herself away defiantly. Unfortunately, her parent took her arm and dragged her off as she yelped.

"I know," she retorted, "but I also _need_ to know just how damaged your body is after those injuries," she pointed out seriously.

"Ah, hey!" Natalie yelped, blushing a bright pink, "Not in front of Deku! Mom!" she screamed pleadingly. Izuku looked on with a dumbfounded expression as they went down the hallway. He smiled. The pink haired dragon slayer was someone he admired for being so outgoing, so driven to become a hero. He was glad she was a part of his life. And then his face went red.

' _M-M-My life?!_ ' he stuttered inwardly, covering his reddening face with his arms. Why did he suddenly think about that?

"Midoriya, if you're done, you can come back in now!" Midnight yelled, snapping him away from his thoughts.

"R-Right!" he stammered, opening the door and heading back into the classroom.

 **EPILOGUE**

"Ugh…" an exhausted Kyoka groaned as she sat and slumped down on the couch, "I can't believe we've had to go to so many supplementary classes…" she grumbled tiredly.

"I know…" Mina agreed, seating herself down on the chair next to her, "but with everything that went on with the special universal trip we went on, I'm not surprised…" she admitted before letting out a tired yawn. Pretty much everyone was exhausted. As a result of their escapades and recent lapses in class time thanks to the trip, their teachers prepared supplementary lessons that required those who went on the trip to stay after regular school hours for more work. Whether it was hero training or studying in the classroom, everyone had to go through it. Well, almost everyone.

"You guys still up for movie night?" Denki inquired as he brought down a stack of DVDs in his hands, "I brought my favorites!" he mentioned, taking off the top DVD and showing it to his classmates.

"I'm kinda tuckered out, dude…" Eijiro admitted in reply as he slumped over on the couch, "Plus, I've got some things to do tomorrow…" he added, getting up and stretching his arms.

"Aw, come on, man!" Denki complained with a frustrated look.

"You do realize that you're one of the _only_ ones who didn't have to take supplementary lessons, right?" Kyoka inquired sarcastically, causing him to flinch in realization. He, Mezo, Rikido, and Momo were in special classes while their classmates were off fighting with Overwatch, so they didn't need the supplementary lessons.

"Uh… sorry…" he apologized sheepishly.

"Huh… whatever…" Kyoka grumbled, getting onto her feet and going over to take half of the DVDs from his hands, "…Thanks," she uttered quietly, making him blink in surprise.

"F-For what…?" he stuttered in question, only to get his ear jabbed by her earlobe jack, "AAAAAHHHH!" he yelled out of agony.

"For saving my life, idiot!" she shouted with a blush streaking across her cheeks, "Gosh, you're such a dunderhead…" she grumbled, removing her jack with a huff and heading back to the couch.

"Jeez, Jiro…" he muttered, following her over.

"Oh, you're starting the movie night?" a voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw Tenya approach with Izuku, Ochaco, Raya, Rachael, and Alice in tow.

"Yeah, we're gonna put it to a vote," Denki said. After a while, the rest of the class, even Katsuki but not Natalie, was down in the lounge. The final vote had been made after twenty minutes of deliberation.

"Yaoyorozu," Shoto began to say to Momo, catching her attention, "are you still going to be free for this weekend?" he inquired. Everyone froze in shock.

"…What?" Minoru uttered with widened eyes. Momo blushed sheepishly as she placed her hands onto her reddening cheeks.

"Oh, um, of course…" she responded as she glanced off to the side in embarrassment, "It was a noodle shop you wanted me to go to, right?" she guessed, receiving a simple nod from the boy.

"WAIT, TIME OUT!" Mina suddenly screamed, getting into Momo's face as she shrieked in surprise, "Are you… and he… going out?" she asked slowly, looking deeply into the Creation Quirk user's eyes.

"U-Um…" she stammered, blushing a mad red.

"Yeah, we are," Shoto replied for her bluntly, causing everyone to give off shocked looks.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?!" Minoru screamed, falling over in astonishment.

"He… wanted to take me to one of his favorite noodle shops around where he lives…" Momo told everyone, fidgeting with her fingers, "I-It's not like… I could say no…" she stuttered, covering her scarlet face with her hands.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Mina complimented to her surprise.

"Way to go, Todoroki!" Hanta exclaimed, wrapping his arm around the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user.

"Thanks," he replied. His unchanged expression showed how unfazed he was by admitting that he had asked Momo on a date.

"You know…" Mina began, looking over curiously at Mezo, who blinked in surprise, "Hey Shoji," she continued, hopping up from her seat and going over to him, "you free this weekend?" she asked curiously with a tilt of her head. Everyone blinked in surprise. The masked teen blushed a little.

"Well… I could make myself free…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Then it's a date!" Mina declared, suddenly hugging him as he yelped in surprise. Minoru's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Two of Class 1-A's most attractive girls were now dating other guys in the classroom?! He fell to his hands and knees in defeat.

"My life is over…" he grumbled with shame, "There are only so many hotties available now…" he muttered out. Most of the guys around the room just stared at him blankly. However, Toru decided to give him a pat on the back with her right hand.

"It's okay, Mineta," she reassured, "I'm sure you'll find your dream girl someday!" she told him with a thumbs-up. He beamed happily.

"Thanks, Hagaku-!" He stopped once he noticed her sit down next to Mashirao, appearing to cuddle up to him. He fell back into his depressed state once again. Izuku chuckled. Certainly a lot of things had changed since the class' encounter with Overwatch. It seemed as if everyone had gotten closer to each other than they did before. Just then, he felt a buzz in his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out his smartphone, seeing the notification as he gasped lightly.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go…" he apologized as he got up from his seat, catching their attentions.

"What's wrong, Deku?" Ochaco asked worriedly. He chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Um… Mister Aizawa wanted to talk me about my conduct during the Tartarus attack…" he explained as a response, surprising her as she blinked.

"Well, it must be important," Tenya realized, "Still, I do hope the best from it, Midoriya," he added in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks, Iida," Izuku replied in gratitude before walking off. A while later, he was back in his room, sitting on his bed as he awaited his teacher. He gulped nervously. Why wouldn't he be nervous? Shota wasn't exactly one to mince words. Hell, he expected to be reprimanded for what he did during the raid on Tartarus.

' _Will I get expelled for real this time?_ ' he wondered, letting out a sigh. If he hadn't motivated everyone like he did to go and stop Talon, worse things could've happened to the members of Overwatch. But then again, many of his classmates were strongly against the idea of getting involved in such a dangerous situation since there were likely pro heroes on the scene. There then was a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in," Izuku requested. The handle turned and a figure entered the room, but to his surprise, it wasn't his teacher.

"Hi Deku," Natalie greeted as she came over to him. He blushed in surprise.

"N-Natalie?" he stuttered. She was wearing a small white dress with a thigh-high skirt, and her hair was tied into a side ponytail on her right. "Um… you look… nice…" he complimented slowly, turning a little redder.

"Hee, hee!" she giggled with pinkness in her cheeks, "My mom's picking me up to take me back home for the weekend," she told him, "We're heading out to this semi-fancy restaurant, so she thought I should wear this old thing…" she mentioned, gesturing towards the dress.

"It… really does look nice on you…" Izuku mentioned, sheepishly scratching at his cheek. He then noticed that her bandages were gone, revealing her injuries. She had a scar running across the bridge of her nose and several more along her arm. It was almost like his.

"We match now, don't we?" she suddenly inquired, having noticed his staring.

"Ah!" he yelped in panic, waving his hands frantically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare! I just-!"

"I know, I know…" Natalie repeated in understanding, cutting him off, "Jeez, you take things pretty seriously, don't you?" she inquired rhetorically. He blushed in embarrassment, looking away ashamedly. She giggled, taking a seat down right beside him on the bed. He widened his eyes in shock. She was sitting on his bed. Alone. With him. A million different thoughts raced through his mind as his entire face became as red as a tomato.

"Um… how are your injuries?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not as bad as yours have been," she replied jokingly, staring up at the ceiling as she shook her legs back and forth, "My arm healed up just fine, but my nose still kinda hurts whenever I pinch it," she admitted as he looked over at her curiously.

"You really went Plus Ultra on Doomfist, didn't you?" he guessed with a grin. She laughed.

"Oh, Deku!" she exclaimed, turning and tapping her forehead against his as he yelped in surprise, "You always have to say the coolest things, don't you?" she inquired rhetorically.

"I…I didn't mean to sound cool…" he stuttered in claim, glancing off to the side for a moment. She laughed again, but then stopped. They were in very close proximity, more so than they had been at any point in their time as friends. And she had tried to do what she was about to back at Overwatch HQ. "Um… Natalie?" Izuku uttered, having noticed the sparkle in her eyes. She suddenly closed them and gently touched her lips with his. His own eyes widened, but relaxed as she released herself from him seconds later. They stared at each other in wonder. What had just happened? And then Natalie thought she may have made a mistake as her cheeks turned pink.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to-!" Her words were caught by Izuku's lips, much to her shock. She never thought he'd be so bold to kiss her back, but he was doing it. And the tenderness of his lips made her moan as placed her left hand onto his right. The One For All inheritor was surprised by the softness of her lips. He wanted more, but was interjected as the door handle turned.

"AAAAHHH!" he shrieked, immediately breaking away from Natalie just as Shota entered the room. He hadn't seen the kiss, but the look on the two teens' reddening faces, he could tell something had happened.

"Dragneel, I need to speak with Midoriya for a moment," he told Natalie.

"Uh, okay," she replied nervously, getting off of the bed and heading towards the door, "Bye," she said in farewell to Izuku, leaving the room. He didn't say a word, shaking out of embarrassment.

"Huh…" Shota sighed deeply, "So you and Dragneel, huh?" he guessed, looking over at his student. His face went red instantly.

"N-N-N-NO!" he stammered in claim, "She was just…! We were just…!" he tried to say, mumbling in embarrassment as he held his head in his hands.

"Relax, Midoriya," Shota advised, causing him to perk up, "So long as it's not a distraction in the classroom, you can be in a relationship," he explained to him.

' _A… distraction?_ ' Izuku inwardly questioned, remembering that a certain couple in the classroom was almost always getting cuddly, especially nowadays.

"Anyways, I'm sure you've already guessed why I'm here," Shota noted, seating himself down in the swivel chair by the desk. The One For All Inheritor grimaced and glanced down at the floor ashamedly.

"Yes sir…" he replied, "I acted out of line and put everyone in danger…" he confessed, balling his fists, "I just… felt that if I hadn't done anything…" he kept going, "I wouldn't be living up to my dream…" he stated firmly, "To be the greatest hero…" he added as his lips trembled.

"Well…" his teacher began, "your actions probably helped saved more than just this universe," he said. Izuku instantly lifted his head up in shock. Was this… praise? "The past few weeks, we've been having to clear out the media outside school," Shota mentioned, "Most of them were here to interview you," he told his student.

"M-Me?" he stuttered, pointing to himself.

"The police released the security camera footage of the raid on Tartarus," the Erasure Quirk user explained as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "You, Kirishima, and Eucliffe were the highlights since you took down Widowmaker and the hero killer," he told him, "More importantly, you saved more lives than you realize, Midoriya," he mentioned. Izuku's eyes widened. "If All For One had gotten out and gotten away with Talon, there'd no doubt be chaos around the multiverse," he pointed out, "Not just here," he added as he listened, "So what you did that day with everyone made all the difference," he finished, standing up from his seat, "As far as I'm concerned, you've done a good job," he confessed. The One For All inheritor stood up from his bed and smiled.

"Thank you, Mister Aizawa," he said in gratitude.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook with me," Shota noted to him seriously, narrowing his eyes, "You still haven't restored my full trust in you," he pointed out as he headed towards the door, causing the unkempt haired teen to glance away ashamedly, "But…" he kept going, letting off an uncommon grin, "I'd say I'm glad to be raising up one of the brightest young heroes," he confessed. The compliment made Izuku beam.

"I…I won't let you down again, Mister Aizawa," he declared with a grin, "I promise," he said firmly.

"Heh," Shota laughed, about to leave, "Oh, right," he grumbled, reaching into his pants pocket, "Angela wanted me to give this to you," he mentioned, pulling out a small wrapped box.

"Doctor Ziegler?" Izuku uttered in surprise before getting the box tossed to him, catching it in his hands.

"Just keep up with your schoolwork and don't let Dragneel distract you," his teacher advised bluntly before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Izuku blushed again.

' _If Natalie's a distraction to me, what does that make Raya to Rachael?_ ' he wondered. He shook his head from those thoughts and sat down in his swivel chair, moving over to his desk. Setting down the box he received, he started to rip off the wrapping paper to reveal a small note. He picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Izuku Midoriya,_

 _I am happy to inform you that Overwatch has grown since our victory against Talon. We've been weeding out the organization's members from around the world, and more people are willing to join us in protecting it. Furthermore, the Petras Act was completely repealed, so we will be able to continue our activities with government oversight._

 _Everyone else sends their regards to you, especially Genji. I assumed he would have wanted to write this letter, but he still mourns for Hanzo. Nonetheless, we at Overwatch wish to thank you and your classmates for what you've all done for us. Not a moment goes by that we wonder what could have happened had you not rallied your class together to help us._

 _Thanks to you all, the multiverse is safe. And as such, we wish to honor your class with a special gift._

Before finishing the letter, Izuku reached into the box and pulled out a medallion. It was Overwatch's insignia. He flipped it over to see all of the signatures of the Overwatch agents he and his class had met. Though small, they were all there. He smiled and looked back at the letter.

 _Izuku, please continue to inspire and hold dear your ideals. I hope you and everyone else in your class become wonderful heroes._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Angela_

"Heh," Izuku chuckled, putting down the note. Now he had to go show his classmates the medallion. However, his right hand accidentally knocked down the small box. "Ah!" he yelped, seeing it strike the floor. And something else came out of it. He blinked in surprise to see the object that lied upon the ground. It had an oval shape and was the size of a smartphone. Not to mention that it had a familiar green glow. His eyes widened slightly. He reached down to pick it up, and his suspicions were immediately confirmed. In his hand was an MPG. He didn't know why it was there, but he suddenly had the impulse to press his thumb against its glowing center. A green light emitted from the device, scanning his body up and down as he flinched in surprise.

" _RECONFIGURATION SCAN NOW COMPLETE,_ " it stated in male, robotic voice, " _PLEASE CONFIRM REPLACEMENT IDENTITY,_ " it requested. For a moment, Izuku couldn't believe it. Whose MPG was this? Why was it being given to him now? One thing was for sure though. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass.

"Izuku Midoriya," he answered.

 **X**

"Aaaahhh…" Katsuki yawned loudly as he sat on the couch alone. It was the night after the movie he and the rest of the class, sans Natalie and Izuku, had seen. Over the past few weeks, he barely had a moment to think back to the battle against Talon. But now he could. And all he could think about was the death of Gabriel. He remembered his grotesque face before he was shot, wondering if the experimentation done to him had caused all of that. More importantly though, he remembered who shot him. Why did Jack do it? Was it his responsibility? There were so many questions ringing in his brain.

"Katsuki?" a voice chimed in, causing him to perk up and see Alice there. She was dressed in a short sleeved jacket underneath a light blue dress, wearing sandals on her feet with her hair down and curled in waves. For a moment, Katsuki did a double take, blinking in surprise.

"Oh, hey," he greeted despondently, turning away, "You going somewhere?" he asked in a curious manner. She giggled a little.

"Back home for the night," she answered, "The guild's throwing Natalie and I an official party for us getting our provisional licenses," she explained as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Good for you…" Katsuki muttered, not caring in the slightest. She sighed and was ready to head on her way. "Uh, hey," the Explosion Quirk user said, causing her to stop and look over to see him stand up from the couch, "You know I'm… joking whenever I go all 'die' and shit… right?" he inquired somewhat nervously, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"…It's hard to tell sometimes…" Alice bluntly admitted. Katsuki gritted his teeth. It was really hard not to go off on the girl. Nevertheless, he inhaled and exhaled through his nose to calm himself down.

"When Seventy-Six killed that guy in front of me and the others…" he began, making her blink in surprise, "I didn't know what to think," he confessed, staring at the floor despondently, "Heroes are supposed to win, not kill," he noted, "At least… that's what I thought they did," he corrected, glancing off to the side.

"Sometimes heroes do have to make tough choices…" Alice responded, catching his attention as he turned to face her, "But if Seventy-Six hadn't done what he did, more people would probably be in danger, don't you think?" she inquired cleverly, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Heh," he chuckled, "Course you'd be smart about this, Allura," he noted. She blinked. Did she hear that right? He didn't call her a stripper like all the times before… but her nickname?

"Um… thank you…" she slowly said in gratitude. To her shock, he came up to her with a smirk across his face.

"You know, maybe we could grab a bite sometime if you're-"

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she suddenly shrieked, interjecting him with a reddening face.

"…Huh?" he uttered in confusion.

"Yes… I have a boyfriend…" Alice repeated as she fidgeted with her fingers, "Our relationship's a little less complicated than Natalie and Kenneth's was…" she mentioned. She then looked over to see the blank stare Katsuki was giving her. Was he in shock? "Well… um…" she stuttered, "I have to go…" she said, heading off past him. As the doors to the dorm opened and shut, the Explosion Quirk user remained frozen in disbelief. She already had a boyfriend?!

"Pfft…!" a voice snorted, snapping him away from his thoughts as he looked over towards the corner, noticing a few shadows sticking out. There, Denki and Hanta were struggling to hold in their laughter, while Eijiro had a worried look on his face.

"Oh man, Bakugo just got totally rejected!" the Tape Quirk user whispered, chuckling under his breath.

"And him being rejected by Fullbuster makes it even funnier!" Denki laughed. Eijiro sighed deeply.

"Guys, don't you feel kinda bad for him?" he asked out of concern, "I mean… I think this is the first time he's tried to really open up to anyone…" he pointed out.

"Oh come on, Kirishima…" the Electrification Quirk user muttered, peeking out of the corner, "Bakugo kinda deserves it once… in… a… while…?" he slowly finished, paling in fright.

"K-Kaminari?" Hanta stuttered in confusion.

"YOU…" Katsuki's voice growled, causing both him and Eijiro to grimace in fright. They looked out to see him looming over them with fury in his eyes. Explosions crackled over his palms. As he then chased the three throughout the lounge, barely anyone left in the dorms got any sleep.

 **X**

"Thanks for the drinks!" nine of the Class 1-A girls exclaimed in gratitude to Momo, who let them take mugs of hot chocolate from a tray she had brought over. It had been a cold October day, so the ten girls were more than happy to have something warm. Raya snuggled up to Rachael in a blanket upon one of the couches, making her giggle delightedly.

"Mmm~!" Mina sounded off gleefully as she sipped her drink, "Wow, Yaomomo! This is amazing!" she complimented, causing Momo to blush sheepishly.

"Ooh, we should get some marshmallows!" Toru suggested, hopping off of her seat with the pink skinned girl to head to the kitchen.

"It sure is nice to be having a more relaxed couple of weeks after all we've gone through lately," Tsuyu admitted, placing her index finger onto her cheek.

"Yeah, with the licensing exam, the work studies, and the multiversal field trip," Ochaco began to list off, "it's nice of UA to let us catch our breath," she admitted.

"And not a moment too soon," Alice chimed in, "Before we know it, our first year will be over," she concluded with a smile.

"And we'll be one step closer to being pros!" Natalie added excitedly.

"Damn right," Kyoka agreed as she nodded. A few moments later, Mina and Toru had come back with marshmallows for the group to put into their drinks, though only a few of them did.

"Ah…" Momo sighed after finishing her hot chocolate, setting her mug down onto the coffee table, "You know, I think all of us learned a lot from our experiences with facing villains and working with pros," she pointed out, catching everyone's attention, "We may have picked up a few of our own tricks ourselves," she mentioned.

"What do you mean by that, Momo?" Toru asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, during our battle against Talon," the class deputy began, "Uraraka was quite quick to take action," she said. The Zero Gravity Quirk user perked up and widened her eyes. Uh oh.

"Ochaco was? How?" Tsuyu questioned. Now she and all of the others were curious. Ochaco started blushing in realization.

"When we recovered Midoriya from the warehouse…" Momo continued, blushing herself, "she thought he was dying, so she performed CPR on him…" she confessed quietly. Ochaco hid her reddening face in her hands.

"CPR…?" Mina uttered in confusion with a blink of her eyes, "Wait… you mean mouth-to-mouth?!" she exclaimed as a guess. Natalie spat out her drink like a fountain upon hearing her, while the rest of the girls had their eyes widened in surprise.

"You snuck in a kiss on Midoriya?!" Toru inquired excitedly.

"N-N-No!" Ochaco stuttered in claim, waving her arms around frantically, "It wasn't like that! I swear!" she shouted.

"You kissed Deku before I did?!" Natalie yelped loudly, catching her attention.

"No, I just said-! …Huh?" Ochaco uttered in confusion, interjecting herself. Now everyone was bug-eyed. The two girls stared at each other, contemplating what the dragon slayer had inadvertently admitted to.

"…Ah," she uttered in realization with her face turning scarlet.

"Huh…" Rachael sighed deeply, "Love can be a real pain, huh sweetie?" she inquired to her girlfriend, getting her attention.

"You said it, baby," she agreed, pecking her cheek with her lips and making her giggle again.

"AHCHOO!" Izuku sneezed loudly from the boys' bathroom.

"Goodness, Midoriya!" Tenya yelped, standing next to him by the sinks as he brushed his teeth, "Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah…" the One For All inheritor replied as he rubbed his nose with his right index finger, "My nose just acted up for a second is all," he noted.

"Maybe someone's talking about you," Shoto chimed in.

"Todoroki, that's just superstition though…" Izuku responded. Unbeknownst to the three of them, Minoru had overhead the girls in the lounge, lying upon his hands and knees in a defeated state. Once again, he had been beaten.

 **X**

"Miles, get down from there!" Itsuka Kendo screamed in demand from Class 1-B's classroom. Crawling upon the ceiling was a brown skinned teenager with black, almost afro-like hair, wearing the U.A. uniform for boys.

"Oh come on, Itsuka!" he complained, looking down at the class representative's scowl, "We got five more minutes until Mister Kan shows up," he pointed out, "Besides, you think I'd sit still after hearing what Class A went through?" he inquired rhetorically.

"Huh…" the Big Fist Quirk user sighed deeply.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Itsu," another voice chimed in, catching her attention. Sitting at a desk beside where she was standing was a brown skinned girl with messy, curly black hair as a strand of it hung loosely over her face. "That guy's as energetic as ever since we came back for the second semester…" she grumbled, blowing the loose strand of hair away from her face.

"But you gotta cut our class rep some slack, Miles," someone else said, being a light skinned boy with short black hair that had a white strand at his bangs, "She's already had trouble dealing with Laura over the first semester…" he mentioned.

"Riri and Robbie are right, Miles," Itsuka agreed as she placed her hands onto her hips, "Just come down from there and go back to your desk," she advised sternly.

"Huh…" Miles sighed, "All right, all right…" he repeated in understanding. He curled his right middle and ring fingers inwardly, unleashing a strand of what appeared to be webbing onto the ceiling, slowly lowering himself down to the floor as he positioned himself right in front of Itsuka. She didn't seem too happy.

"You brought your web shooters into class _again_?!" she screamed angrily in question, making him flinch for a moment.

"Hey, I wanted to just make some tweaks with them…" he claimed with a slight grin. She continued to glare at him. He let off a smirk. "You know Itsuka…" he kept going, "the offer for that upside down kiss still stands…" he flirted. She swiftly chopped his web line, making him fall to the ground head first. "OW!" he yelped in agony before falling onto his back.

"Seriously, Miles?" Itsuka grumbled with a light blush across her cheeks, "Didn't you already get that upside down kiss you wanted from someone on I-Island or whatever?" she inquired before walking off in a huff.

"Guess he wanted to try it with someone else…" Neito Monoma suggested with a small grin. His comment earned him a chop to the back of his neck from Itsuka, who sat back down at her desk.

"Can't go getting Itsu mad, Miles…" Riri muttered to her friend as he sat up from the floor, "What's got you so worked up anyway?" she asked curiously.

"The fact that one of my best friends is making all the headlines for saving the world!" he replied as he jumped to his feet, "I can't wait to see him and get the chance to show him how I've changed, too!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Heh," Robbie chuckled from afar, "Nothing wrong with that, right?" he guessed towards the class representative, who let off a grin.

"Guess not," she responded.

 **X**

All Might had just finished checking his email and was ready to turn in after a long day of work at U.A. With what had happened recently, the police had informed him of the Talon agents they recovered had sent back to be imprisoned in their own universe. There had been interrogations, investigations and the like all around the clock. He barely had time to sleep. And he hadn't spoken with his successor in so long. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages, looking at the image of Izuku's provisional license. He let off a grin. The boy he once referred to as someone who couldn't be a hero because he was quirkless, was now the epitome of a hero thanks to his actions.

' _Hopefully tomorrow, I'll have enough time to speak with him…_ ' he inwardly noted, shutting down his computer and putting his phone away.

"End of the night, All Might?" a voice guessed, causing him to perk up in surprise as blood spurted from his lips. He coughed loudly, wiping his mouth with his hand before turning around to see who was there. It was a man dressed in a navy blue suit with a red tie, having short grayish white hair with a nicely trimmed beard. The former number one hero immediately recognized him as he scowled.

"Stark," he muttered.

"Hey, why the cold shoulder?" Tony inquired, seeing him walk away from his work station, "Don't tell me that's how you're gonna treat the guy replacing you on the Omni Force…" he pointed out with a smirk.

"Ugh…" All Might groaned in realization. In the aftermath of his retirement, the Omni Force had taken his MPG and looked to find a new squadron leader. To his dismay, it turned out to be none other than Tony. "What are you doing here, Stark?" he asked out of annoyance.

"What, I can't say hi to the old man now?" the genius inventor wondered with an arched eyebrow.

" _You're_ the one who's older…" All Might grumbled in frustration, walking ahead of the man. He was getting tired of this conversation dragging on pointlessly.

"Hey, Toshinori…" Tony began, causing him to stop, "aside from Tennyson and the others looking to replace Rose…" he continued, "…we found one of the stones," he stated, causing the former number one hero to instantly widen his eyes.

"Wh-What?!" he stuttered in surprise.

"Yeah, Paradox found out the location of one just a few hours ago," Tony told him.

"Th…That's incredible!" he replied with glee in his voice, "Where?!" he asked.

"In the past, in Shimmer's universe," the inventor replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"…Oh," All Might uttered as he blinked, "So then… Paradox will have to send us there to retrieve it?" he guessed.

"Well…" Tony began, "I had another idea…" he admitted, much to the surprise of the former number one hero as he tilted his head to the side in confusion, "I was thinking of putting a team together," he stated.

"A… team?" All Might said as he blinked, "Of who?" he questioned. Tony smirked.

 **X**

Concrete walls were shattered, stained by the blood of Akande's fists. He no longer wore his war paint, nor his outfit as it was replaced by a white tank top and black sweatpants.

"Hah… hah…" he breathed out angrily. He couldn't believe that Talon's plan had failed. And what remained of the organization was only splinters that would likely be rounded up. He punched the wall again. He was frustrated. He was not strong enough. The world would not change in his favor. Wars would end, peace would be achieved. How long it lasted though mattered not to him. What mattered was… that his ambition had been crippled.

"I must admit, this is disappointing for you," a voice chimed in, catching his attention as he removed his bloodied fist from the wall. He turned around to see who it was, narrowing his eyes in contempt. His escape from the other world was nothing short of a miracle. As the police heroes scoured Tokyo for him, he was saved when a group of strangers dragged him into a red portal. One of those strangers was standing right in front of him, grinning.

"Eon…" he muttered, walking up to him, "…Why did you save my life?" he asked, looming over him menacingly. He didn't flinch.

"Conflict leads to evolution…" he mumbled under his breath loud enough for Akande to hear, "I like that ideology," he admitted, reaching into his coat, "So much so that I want you to be a part of my team," he stated, causing him to blink in surprise, "I think someone like you would make an incredible asset to us…" he mentioned, starting to pull out an object. The Talon leader grabbed his arm.

"What makes you think I would subject myself to your rule?" he questioned in angered tone, "I've lived my life fighting to give humanity the evolution it needs to thrive…" he noted, "Do you plan to take that from me?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes onto the time walker.

"Heh," Eon chuckled, taking out what he wanted to from his coat, "Then how about taking that ideology anywhere you want?" he suggested with an MPG in his hand. Akande lightly gasped and stepped back. "Without Widowmaker's MPG, you wouldn't be able to do so…" the time walker cleverly pointed out, "But if you agree to join us, then you may spread your ideology across the multiverse," he offered. The Talon leader was close to second-guessing himself. He had no knowledge of this man nor his allies, but something seemed to click. He took the MPG from Eon's hand.

"I accept your terms," he stated with a nod.

"Good…" Eon muttered with an ominous grin.

 **X**

Within the drab and dusty warehouse, Tomura Shigaraki looked over the newspaper crumpled in his hands. He narrowed his eyes onto the headline and the image that followed, being that of Izuku.

"That brat…" he grumbled angrily, activating his Quirk as the paper crumbled away into dust.

"Hey Shigaraki," a voice called out, catching the League of Villains leader's attention as he turned to see Dabi approach him, "quit makin' a fuss over stupid things," he advised with his hands stuffed into his coat pockets, "We took down the Shie Hassaikai and got their Quirk-destroying formula," he pointed out, "so what the hell's the problem now?" he asked curiously.

"Well… those UA brats are still at it in the news…" Tomura muttered, folding his arms over his chest as he sat down, "but it doesn't matter…" he added in a bored tone.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Dabi inquired, "Weren't those Talon guys tryin' to break out your old master or whatever?" he asked.

"Even if they did succeed, it'd be pointless," Tomura retorted as an answer, "He's already made me the next ruler," he declared with a grin underneath the hand-like mask on his face.

"Sure…" Dabi muttered, rolling his eyes. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Everyone perked up.

"Hey, is that Giran?" Himiko Toga wondered, putting her hands onto her cheeks curiously.

"Perhaps a newcomer wishes to take center stage…" Mr. Compress suggested with a chuckle.

"Well, we could use someone new," Spinner muttered as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Hm…" Dabi hummed curiously, "Hey Twice, go open it up," he advised to the skintight costumed man, getting his attention.

"No way, man!" he responded, followed by… "Sure thing!" he declared with a thumbs-up, heading towards the door to open it. His bipolar attitude was certainly something. He slid open the door and widened his eyes, along with the other league members.

"Who is it?" Tomura asked, getting up from his seat. He slightly widened his eyes as well. Standing there was Amélie, dressed in a trench coat and a black scarf along with a pair of sunglasses. She removed them from her eyes, staring out at the Decay Quirk user.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise…" Compress noted as he gulped slightly.

"What the hell is someone like her doing here?" Spinner asked as sweat trickled down from his head.

"Tomura Shigaraki, correct?" Amélie inquired to the messy, light blue haired man in front of her.

"…What do you want?" he responded in question, readying his hands.

"I'm here to make you an offer…" she replied, grinning as she removed her scarf and let it fall onto the floor, "All I need in return from you is a rifle," she said.

"Hey now-"

"Wait," Tomura interjected, putting his hand out in front of Dabi, "You'll do anything I ask?" he guessed to the woman before him.

"But of course," she answered.

"Then welcome aboard…" Tomura greeted as he grinned ominously. As the heroes were growing ever stronger, so too were the villains lurking in the shadows…

 **X**

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" a girl screamed before crashing into the ground hard, "Ow…" she groaned in agony after a few moments, managing to sit up. She was of average height, having long, brown hair with blunt side-bangs and a side ponytail. She also had a long lock of hair on the left side of her face. She had crimson eyes, pale complexion, and displayed Asian characteristics. A broom lied by her side as she rubbed the back of her hurt head.

"Akko, are you okay?!" a voice screamed worriedly from above, catching her attention as she looked up. Floating in the air on brooms were two other girls. One was a Finnish girl with below average height. She had short orange hair and turquoise blue eyes. She had pale skin complexion, with freckles on her cheeks and nasal bridge. She wore semi-rimless eyeglasses with red frames and large, round lenses with a strong prescription that magnified her eyes. The other girl was a tall, thin person who had an image of a stereotypical witch. She had pale, grayish skin, mauve hair, and red eyes with white pupils. She seemed to come off as laid-back, with droopy, half-lidded eyes that made her look indifferent or lethargic. Her left eye was covered by a large fringe of hair. All three of them wore the same uniform, indicating that they were part of some school in the area.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Akko replied as she slowly got to her feet. It had been another failure of a day trying to fly on a broom like her fellow classmates, and she had hurt herself again, again, and again… But she was determined to keep trying in order to become a witch like her idol. She picked up her broom and looked up at the sky in wonder, smiling before running off after her friends.

Watching on from afar was an adult woman with back-length dark blue hair tied with what appeared to be bandages just before the end, forming a small ponytail over her right shoulder. She had red eyes with white pupils and fair skin complexion. She wore a dark violet hooded dress reaching up to her knees with long wide sleeves, a red flame-like design in the bottom, a single brown strap on the chest area, and the dress' inside was colored a deep red; a black choker; a dark violet witch hat with a dark blue band decorated with a red feather and a golden crescent-shaped object; dark blue knee-high boots with a deep dip and red tips; and black-framed oval glasses. She smiled at how determined the young girl was despite her struggles.

"I wonder if you'll come by to visit like you said… All Might…" she mumbled to herself, looking up at the bright blue sky.

 **END**

 **And that's that. I'm glad I got this story out here and finished before its one-year anniversary. Hell, I'm getting close to reaching the anniversary of when I first started FanFiction. But anyways, it's time for a few notes on the chapter!**

 **First off, Izuku's an Omni Force member! The MPG given to him was Widowmaker's, so that means he's a part of All Might's squadron. Well, Tony Stark's squadron now.**

 **Next, we have the love triangle between Izuku, Ochaco, and Natalie. In the canon, I fully love Izuku and Ochaco getting together, but here, I'm leaning more towards him and my OC. I've been thinking of some really heartfelt scenes between these three. Let me know if you'd like to see them.**

 **Now we have Miles Morales, Riri Williams, and Robbie Reyes as a part of the Omni Force lore in the MHA universe as members of Class 1-B. For those who've been keeping up with my forum, I've been writing an AU featuring Miles in place of Minoru Mineta. I'll explain more later on, but I can safely say that this isn't the last you'll see of Miles or any of the crossover characters you read about here.**

 **Lastly, we have a nod to Little Witch Academia! Will Akko and her friends become Omni Force members in the future?!**

 **I'm sure you've all got questions, so don't be afraid to ask! Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
